Un Saiyajin perdido en Earthland
by Lozato
Summary: Durante su pelea con Piccolo Daimaku, el demonio los transporta al reino demonio, perdido en ese mundo Goku es atrapado por Time Breakers y desterrado a un universo desconocido, en su camino se encuentra con una niña de pelo escarlata que huye de su pasado y busca construir una nueva vida en el mejor gremio de todo Fiore, sigue a nuestros héroes en su búsqueda de un nuevo hogar.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: La Franquicias Dragon Ball y Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Hiro Mashima respectivamente.**

**Para comenzar, quiero dedicar este fanfic a los escritores Lord Agilos y Reader912, ellos son grandes escritores y espero ver que puedan actualizar pronto, yo, como todos los lectores de sus maravillosas historias los esperamos. También me gustaría dar un agradecimiento a Gokutotti, quien me convenció de publicar este fanfic y quien también me ayudara para escribir esta historia, y para todas las personas que lean este fanfic, espero que disfruten leyendo esta historia como yo lo hice escribiéndola. **

**Prologo.**

En medio de las ruinas de lo que una vez fue el castillo fortificado donde residía el rey del mundo, se estaba definiendo el destino del mundo entero. Dos poderosos contrincantes se estaban enfrentando en un combate sin precedentes; tras una intensa confrontación de poderes, habilidades y voluntades, ambos enemigos estaban preparados para definir el final de esta pelea.

Goku hizo una barrida a los pies del demonio, y le dio un codazo a la cabeza que fue detenido por Piccolo, quien agarro una pierna de Goku, y continúo azotando el cuerpo del joven guerrero en el suelo, lanzo el cuerpo de Goku hacia arriba a más de cien metros en el aire y cuando el cuerpo estaba cayendo, el tirano lo pateo cuando estaba a un metro de tocar tierra.

—¡Solo ríndete y acepta tu muerte, maldito mocoso! —

Quien hablaba no era otro que el Rey de los Demonios y el patriarca de la familia del mal, Piccolo Daimaku; lleno de arrogancia al observar al patético enano que tenía en frente, en el pasado ya había aplastado a escorias como estas, y esta basura no sería la excepción.

—Nunca —el joven artista marcial, conocido como Goku y reconocido por haber llegado dos veces seguidas a la final del Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales, no perdió tiempo, se levantó del suelo y se abalanzó en un salto vertical sobre su oponente, el demonio saltó y lo recibió con una barrida aérea, solo para terminar golpeando una imagen estática.

—¿Pero cómo...? —exclamo en shock el demonio verde.

—¡Kame! —

—¿¡Que!? —El perverso tirano suspiro, observaba por sus costados pero no veía rastro de la alimaña con pelo erizado.

—¡Hame! —

—No lo puedo creer —inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y ahí estaba, ese enano con su cara llena de furia, músculos tensos, sus brazos inclinados hacia un costado preparando un ataque a quemarropa, no tenía tiempo o forma para escapar.

—¡HHHAAA! —

El demonio cruzo los brazos en X, y acumulaba poder para resistir la técnica. El ataque del joven impacto directo al monstruo verde, quien no pudo resistir más y fue enviado a volar lejos de las ruinas del castillo, el cuerpo del rey demonio choco contra un montículo de árboles a la distancia y más adelante generó una gruesa zanja que se extendía por cientos de metros.

Goku veía como su rival era arrastrado por su ataque a través del bosque, tan pronto toco el suelo siguió la línea de árboles destruidos y la zanja que se extendía hasta la base de una montaña.

—Eh, ¿Dónde está? —miraba a todos los lados posibles, esperando ver rastro de aquel monstruo malnacido, pero su esfuerzo era inútil; cuando se disponía a buscar al Rey Demonio en los alrededores recibió un ataque en la espalda que lo envió pocos metros de distancia, alcanzo a recuperarse y vio al desgraciado que estaba buscando.

—Ya te vi asesino, pagaras por la muerte de Krillin —se alisto en una pose de combate y espero el siguiente movimiento de su enemigo.

Piccolo no estaba en las mejores condiciones, ese ataque del muchacho lo debilito más de lo que había esperado, tenía que encontrar una forma de acabar con el mocoso urgentemente.

Elevo su brazo izquierdo y concentro un ataque, lo disparo directo al joven guerrero, quien lo esquivo sin mayor sorpresa, la sorpresa fue la embestida descendente que el Demonio le propino.

Piccolo Daimaku cargo múltiples esferas de ki, y las lanzaba a donde choco el enano esperando terminar con su existencia, estaba tan concentrado en su ataque que no percibió al joven guerrero a pocos centímetros detrás de él, cargando rápidamente un ataque contra el monstruo.

¡Booom!

Este nuevo ataque no mando a volar al villano como el anterior, pero si alcanzo para alejarlo al menos unos metros.

—Aun no te rindes maldito —

«Maldito mocoso, aún tengo un As bajo la manga» El Rey Piccolo no podía tolerar esto; este enano se atrevió a atacarlo a quemarropa dos veces seguidas, debía hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo.

—Aun no has visto de lo que soy capaz escoria —extendiendo sus brazos a los costados, comenzó a recitar un cantico en un lenguaje desconocido, y tras de Goku aparecía un circulo mágico que se hundía y se transformaba en un portal.

—Pero que es…

No pudo terminar su oración, el portal comenzó a absorber todo lo que tuviese en frente; con su mejor esfuerzo se agarró a tierra firme, lo que no se espero fue ver al Rey Piccolo correr hacia él, de un patada sacarlo de tierra y arrastrarlo al portal.

El viaje por el portal no fue muy largo, tan pronto entro en él, ya estaba saliendo al otro lado. Donde había caído era una zona estéril, con un cielo rojo y despejado, montañas empinadas del mismo color que el cielo que se extendían por el horizonte hasta perderse en la lejanía.

Goku se levantó e intento volver por el portal, pero una garra lo detuvo y lo envió a volar por los aires, aterrizando parado alcanzo a divisar al monstruo, o mejor dicho los monstruos que lo esperaban.

—Basura insignificante, tienes el honor de conocer mis dominios y a mis súbditos en el reino demonio —Piccolo ahora estaba confiado, esa alimaña estaba en su territorio, contra el ejército de demonios completo y sin escape.

Pero lo que el Rey Piccolo no previo fue que Goku quito una bolsa de su cinturón y de ella saco un grano verde y al comerla todas sus heridas iban desapareciendo.

—¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo se…

En un movimiento sordo Goku salió disparado contra una hilera de lacayos de Piccolo Daimaku y los atravesó por la mitad usando su cuerpo como proyectil.

Saco su confiable Báculo Sagrado y lo uso de pértiga para impulsarse contra otro grupo del ejército demoniaco. Los monstruos desenvainaban espadas, lanzas y cuchillas y respondían con todo lo que tenían, pero nada era suficiente para detener al artista marcial, quien los liquidaba con absoluta facilidad. Una barrida doble usando su báculo sagrado, patear a un demonio y que choque contra un par más, aplastarle el cráneo a otro, Goku seguía su camino intentando llegar donde el Rey Demonio lo esperaba.

Y hablando del mismo, este se hallaba estupefacto a lo que veía, el mocoso estaba masacrando a su ejército como si fueran de polvo.

—¡Ya basta, a esta basura la acabare ahora —impulsando sus brazos hacia adelante, los cargo con toda la energía que le quedase y la disparo hacia el frente sin importar nada, los lacayos que lo acompañaban, una docena al menos, siguió a su líder y lanzaron sus propios ataques, ignorando que gran parte de sus camaradas demonios que sufrirían por el fuego cruzado.

La explosión que siguió fue catastrófica, los lacayos que no murieron por recibir el impacto directamente, lo hicieron por las ondas destructivas que lo acompañaron, los más afortunados salieron volando hasta cientos de kilómetros.

—Al fin, esa cucaracha recibió lo que merece —Piccolo estallo en una sonora carcajada, el alivio calmo sus desgastados músculos, quienes gritaban de agonía por el inmenso esfuerzo al que estaban sometidos; por un momento el Rey de los Demonios se angustio ante la idea de que ese enano tuviese una oportunidad contra él.

—Por fin, ahora mi reinado será eterno —señalo a lo que quedaba de sus súbditos para que lo siguiesen, debía reposar para recuperar fuerzas y luego volver a gobernar la tierra.

Se escuchó un ruido sordo viniendo de los escombros de la explosión, Piccolo y sus hombres voltearon y fijaron su atención de vuelta al campo de batalla, nada sucedía, y a más pasaban los segundos, más se concentraban esperando ver algo. A la derecha del Rey Demonio uno de sus lacayos cayó al suelo, cuando otro lo reviso, noto que tenía hundido en su pectoral derecho la marca de un puño que llego a donde estaba el pulmón.

Otro lacayo cayo a su izquierda, pero este tenía un orificio del tamaño de un pie que atravesaba su cráneo de lado a lado; al lado derecho del demonio, otro de sus lacayos era partido a la mitad. Piccolo alcanzo a ver una sombra a su costado izquierdo que se acercaba a otro soldado, lanzo una esfera de energía hacia la sombra escurridiza, pero esta lo esquivo y fue su soldado quien murió por la explosión del ataque.

Siguió así por un rato que solo quedaba el Rey Demonio y un súbdito quien vigilaba la retaguardia de su señor.

—Sal de una maldita vez mocoso, ya me tienes harto —La furia que albergaba al Rey Demonio hacia que sus venas se hincharan, sus pulmones aspiraban y escupían aire a un ritmo enfermizo, sus músculos contraídos, ojos inyectados en sangre y sus dientes apretados al borde de resquebrajarse,

Un mínimo movimiento en el medio de un montículo de rocas fue suficiente para que se lanzara en una carrera contra ellos, su último lacayo en pie le siguió el paso, adelantándolo y cargando sus brazos en Ki rompiendo las piedras con sus puños.

De entre ellas Piccolo diviso a la escoria que esperaba ver; Son Goku salía disparado al cielo, mientras sujetaba su Báculo Sagrado y se preparaba para contraatacar.

—Extiéndete Báculo Sagrado —el joven Saiyajin grito, su báculo mágico se extendió rápidamente contra el suelo en dirección al único lacayo que sobrevivió, quien solo tuvo tiempo para ver como uno de los extremos chocaba contra su cabeza y lo dejaba fuera de combate.

Goku se lanzó a tierra firme y cuando toco suelo volvió a envainar su báculo.

Piccolo veía con una mirada helada la situación que se desenvolvió frente a él, el niño volvía sus ojos contra el demonio verde respondiendo con su propia mirada que mostraba toda la ira contenida en sí mismo; esperaba ansioso al primer movimiento del padre de la familia del mal, listo a terminar esta pelea.

El Rey Piccolo abalanzo su mano hacia atrás, esperando poder reunir algún pedazo de energía que le quedara.

—¡Kame! —Escuchaba al enano preparar su propio ataque

El ser verde sentía como en sus manos pequeñas chispas se formaban.

—¡Hame! —

«No será suficiente, pero puedo… »

—¡HHHAAA! —

—¡No puede ser! —vocifero alterado el padre de la familia del mal; no podía comprender, no era posible que un simple niño le estuviese ganando a él.

La mente del Rey Demonio quedo en blanco, por un instante todo lo que podía ver era un cegador y caluroso blanco brillante que derretía sus retinas, sus oídos estaban tapados por el ensordecedor ruido que rasgaban sus tímpanos, su cuerpo estaba entumecido, un hormigueo recorría todos sus nervios, no era capaz de sentir o mover sus propias extremidades o incluso su boca, sentía como si estuviera atrapado en una estatua.

Luego de un largo rato; el demonio verde recupero sus sentidos, miro al frente y observo una extensa y potente viga de energía, y más adelante podía ver a la figura de su enemigo, con sus dos puños extendidos hacia adelante, expulsando enormes cantidades de Ki que lo perforaban.

Cuando el ataque del pequeño Saiyajin se detuvo, el cuerpo de Piccolo cayó en seco contra la tierra; el joven Goku profería por primera vez en el día una sonrisa, se acercó al monstruo y comprobó que no se podía recuperar del ataque.

—Maldito asesino, por fin pagaste por la muerte de Krilin —pese a lo fuerte de sus palabras, Goku estaba alegre, había logrado vengar la muerte de Krilin, y también protegió a todos sus otros amigos de morir a manos del monstruo que tenía en frente; estaba feliz mientras pensaba en alguna forma de poder revivir a su amigo y a todos los que murieron a manos de los hijos de Piccolo, pero una risa sonora lo saco de su mente.

No era otro que el Rey Piccolo, quien en medio de sus carcajadas escupía sangre debido al agujero que le atravesaba el estómago. Goku retrocedió por la sorpresa, no entendía la reacción de su oponente.

—¿De que te estas riendo? —Goku estaba genuinamente confundido por la situación, él había derrotado a Piccolo Daimaku, quien estaba muriendo por el ataque que recibió, no entendía porque este tenía un repentino ataque de risa.

—Porque… tu estas… perdido… —respondía con sonrisa dentuda el moribundo monstruo, quien no paraba de reír.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Ya te derrote —Goku realmente estaba confundido por las palabras de su enemigo, no comprendía a que se refería su enemigo.

—Estúpido mocoso, dime, como volverás devuelta a tu mundo —cuestionaba arrogante el Rey del Mal antes de volver a sus carcajadas.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde estamos? —Goku volvía a mirar a su alrededor, parecía un desierto, pero era tan distinto a los que había visto en el pasado.

Al ver que su contrincante paraba de reír, no para responderle; sino porque ya se le agotaban lo último que tenia de fuerzas, el Saiyajin decidió dar un salto astronómico, busco por todas las direcciones algún rastro de ríos, mar, carreteras, ciudades o personas; nada, volvió a hacer otro par de intentos, cada uno el doble o el triple de alto que el anterior.

—¿Dónde rayos estoy? —volvió a mirar al Rey Demonio, pero se percató que este ya ni siquiera daba rastro de vida alguna, por lo que no vio más opción que avanzar para encontrar alguna ciudad o personas para saber a dónde ir.

—¡Nube Voladora! —llamo a su fiel nube, quien no hacia acto de presencia, paso un par de minutos gritando su nombre, pero la nube no parecía dar señal de acercarse; sin más opción, Goku decidió dar de a grandes saltos para avanzar lo más que pueda.

* * *

Había caído la noche y Goku no encontró rastro de humanidad en los miles de kilómetros que recorrió ese día, ahora comprendía mejor las palabras de Piccolo antes de morir, este no era su mundo, este desierto era demasiado grande, ningún otro desierto le había tomado tanto tiempo para recorrer, por lo general algunas horas era suficiente para cruzar de un lado a otro.

—Rayos, debo encontrar alguna ciudad —tan pronto término de hablar, su estómago rugía con fuerza— O al menos algo con más carne para comer —Pese a que no encontró personas en todo su camino, si se encontró con algunos lobos reptil, más grande que lobos normales, pero lamentablemente la mayor parte de su cuerpo era huesos y escamas gruesas, no había mucha carne para asar.

Y así fue como Goku pasó cuatro días sin encontrar rastro de gente, en todo su camino solo encontró bestias salvajes de manera ocasional, que parecían más monstruos que animales, pero que para Goku no eran la gran cosa, no eran muy fuertes, y ni siquiera eran lo suficientemente grandes para poder calmar su hambre.

Al final del cuarto día, Goku observo un grupo de luces que brillaban sobre una cordillera de montañas y columnas de piedras a la distancia, emprendió una carrera hasta la cima de la más alta de todas, desde allí observo como a pocos kilómetros se encontraba una ciudad.

—Que bien, al fin encontré una ciudad —exclamo en euforia el pequeño guerrero, salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a la luz, en cuanto estuvo cerca se dio cuenta que no era ciudad normal, esta ciudad estaba llena de seres demoniacos, quienes deambulaban por las calles atiborradas de puestos.

La ciudad era tan extensa como West City pero ninguno de los edificios superaba los dos pisos de altura, las casas más cercanas parecían hechas de barro mientras más adentro en la ciudad, las casas parecían de concreto y se veían como esas casas elegantes que a Bulma le gustaban mucho.

Al entrar a la ciudad, Goku fue atacado por un par de demonios armados. El primero lo ataco con una espada, Goku salto y se paró sobre la punta, a lo que siguió con una patada en el rostro; el segundo voló sobre el Saiyajin, lo agarro de la cabeza y se elevó en el aire con sus alas, cuando estaba a punto de soltar a Goku a cientos de metros del piso, este se sujeta del brazo del demonio y lo golpea en el estómago, el demonio volador pierde el control y cae directo contra el muro de un edificio mientras Goku usa al demonio como piso y se impulsa para llegar al techo de un edificio al otro lado de la calle.

—¿Qué les pasa a estos sujetos? —Goku reposaba en el techo del edificio mientras miraba al demonio atorado en la pared, caer bruscamente a la calle.

—Veras, la basura humana como tú muchacho, no es bien vista por estos lados —Otro demonio alado detrás de Goku, responde despectivamente mientras afila sus garras y colmillos.

—Entonces no me dejan otra opción —en un parpadeo aparece a un costado del demonio con alas, sujetando una de ellas tira al monstruo contra el piso del techo, lo levanta nuevamente y esta vez lo empuja contra una ventana de un edificio cruzando la calle.

Bajando del edificio a la mitad de la calle un demonio retaba a Goku a pelear, él respondió haciendo su pose de combate y se lanzó contra el demonio frente a él; este esquivo el ataque de un salto, y Goku se encontró a por lo menos dos docenas de demonios que lo esperaban, cuando volvió a empuñar sus manos todos se abalanzaron contra él, el peleador ataco al demonio que tenía más cerca; de un salto lo pateo en la cara y lo uso para impulsarse y golpear a otro en el pecho. A otro lo noqueo de un codazo al mentón, a otro lo agarro de la cola y lo hizo girar para golpear a otros cuatro; con una barrida derribo a un demonio y lo golpeo contra una pared.

Cinco demonios rodearon a Goku y atacaron al mismo tiempo, lo que ninguno se esperaba es que era una imagen residual y acaban chocando entre ellos. Un demonio con cuatro ojos se acercó por la espalda al Saiyajin y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar un purpura grisáceo; Goku se dio cuenta de su presencia y se hizo a un lado, los ojos del demonio iluminaron aún más fuerte y dos demonios que iban a atacar de frente de Goku resultaron víctimas del ataque, que los desintegro convirtiéndolos en polvo y ceniza.

Goku noqueo al demonio con cuatro ojos y continúo así por un rato, poco a poco todos los demonios quedaron derribados en el suelo hasta que no quedo ninguno que quisiera seguir peleando con Goku.

* * *

En un techo de un edificio abandonado, dos figuras observaban a Goku desde el momento en que había entrado a la ciudad, y seguían su rastro de demonios tirados en el suelo.

—Y qué piensas, ¿Lo matamos? —pregunto un Saiyajin con chaqueta verde y pantalones gris a su compañero Majin.

—No, si Trunks o Chronoa se enteran que nosotros lo matamos, lo resucitaran —

—Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? —

—Enviémoslo a un lugar que ningún patrullero pueda interferir, el Universo 6 —

—Espera, ¿Y como se supone que haremos eso?, solo los Kaioshin y Hakaishin pueden hacer eso —

—De eso me encargo yo, Towa-sama ha logrado descubrir cómo —

Ambos mercenarios se ponen de acuerdo; el Saiyajin va a perseguir a Goku y traerlo al lugar, mientras el Majin prepara la maquinaria para construir el portal para el Universo 6.

* * *

Goku caminaba por las calles del pueblo, algunos lo evitaban, otros lo observaban con mirada asesina, otros más débiles que se escondían de él e incluso había demonios que lo saludaban airadamente y con una sonrisa dentuda, imaginando que Goku debía ser alguna clase de demonio Yokai de gran poder que venía a poner a prueba a posibles secuaces.

—Aun no encuentro un lugar donde dormir, a este paso no podre descansar —miraba a todos lados buscando donde podría dormir bajo techo, alcanzo a divisar un gran letrero que decía "Habitaciones Libres" y emprendió carrera al lugar, subió al techo del lugar y espió por la ventanas si podía ver una habitación libre, no tenía dinero para pagar así que no tenía más opción.

Cuando encontró una, entro apresuradamente y puso muebles contra la puerta para que nadie entrara, se abalanzo sobre la cama y relajo sus músculos luego de tanto tiempo, esperaría a que todos durmieran para salir y buscar comida en la recepción o en algún puesto abandonado.

—¿Cómo estarán todos? —Pasaron semanas desde que vio a alguno de sus amigos, desde que emprendió su viaje para acabar con el perverso Piccolo Daimaku, vengando la muerte de Krilin y el maestro Roshi.

—Krilin, maestro Roshi —con sus manos empuñadas en furia, Goku recordó los cadáveres de su amigo y su mentor, Shen Long también fue asesinado por el Rey Piccolo, no sabía cómo los traería a la vida, pero no podía darse por vencido, iría con el maestro Karin para saber, él debía saber cómo, y si había una oportunidad, Goku la tomaría.

Sin más fuerzas para moverse, Goku cerró los ojos y durmió plácidamente, sin notar la sombra que se cernía en la ventana de su habitación.

* * *

Era de mañana en el pueblo de demonios y Goku aún no despertaba, había pasado tanto tiempo durmiendo sobre rocas, que volver a una cama era como dormir sobre la nube voladora, en la puerta de la habitación estaba el Saiyajin Time Breaker, impaciente para probar la fuerza del niño antes de entregárselo a su compañero Majin.

Ya estaba preparando una esfera de Ki para despertar a Goku de su sueño cuando este ya se levantaba.

—¡Ahh! Que bien dormí anoche… Oye ¿Quién eres tú? —Goku tenía curiosidad por el sujeto frente a él, se veía como una persona normal, aunque también tenía una cola de mono como él.

—Un momento tú también tienes cola…

Tan pronto termino su frase, el guerrero mayor lo golpeo en el estómago y lo mando a volar por la ventana y encima de media docena de edificios. Goku salió entre los escombros y busco al desconocido que lo atacó, tras un breve momento escucho un zumbido y volvió a ser golpeado contra el suelo, el desconocido estaba parado frente a él, con una sonrisa burlona el Saiyajin adulto tronaba sus nudillos esperando a que Goku se levantara.

—Vamos niño, tengo dos minutos más antes de llevarte con mi compañero, demuestra tu fuerza Saiyajin —exigió el guerrero adulto, decepcionado de lo débil que era el pequeño Saiyajin, no podía creer que esta escoria acabaría siendo el Saiyajin más fuerte de todos.

—Mi fuerza Yasai-que? —Goku no comprendía de que hablaba este extraño.

El Saiyajin adulto no perdió más tiempo, y de un golpe quiso embestir al artista marcial, solo para atravesar un Zanzoken, tras superar la sorpresa inicial observo a su alrededor y vio que se hallaba rodeado por medio centenar de imágenes residuales de Goku.

—Con que quieres jugar mocoso engreído, te enseñare lo que significa ser un Saiyajin de verdad —de sus manos emergieron esferas de Ki que iban directo a todas las imágenes residuales que había en el área.

En medio de la neblina provocada por las explosiones de Ki, Goku aprovecho para escabullirse y acercarse a su enemigo sin que este lo vea. Cuando estaba a un par de metros de su oponente, Goku salió disparado contra el desconocido quien lo sujeto de la pierna derecha y lo dejo colgando de cabeza.

—Ya te divertiste mocoso, ahora…

—Extiéndete Báculo Sagrado —

El Saiyajin bajo la guardia, seguro que ya tenía a Goku controlado; por lo que no noto cuando este saco su Báculo Sagrado y lo envió a volar por media ciudad. Con sus pies en tierra otra vez, Goku emprendió camino a donde salió volando el tipo desconocido; en medio camino un objeto a alta velocidad se estrelló contra él, se sentía como si una montaña le hubiera caído encima, al levantar la cabeza se encontró con el desconocido otra vez.

—Bas-bastardo, mocoso malnacido —El Saiyajin adulto estaba furioso, nunca había sido humillado de tal manera y menos por un niño, con ira desmedida pisoteo con brutalidad al niño frente a él, quería matar al joven, quería matarlo ahora mismo; pero desgraciadamente tendría que contener su deseo, la misión era otra.— Bueno, me puedo conformar con romperle los brazos.

Poniéndose en posición estaba listo para triturarle los huesos de los brazos cuando una luz cegadora emergió de uno de los tejados y el Saiyajin Time Breaker sabía bien que era.

—Maldición, eres afortunado enano, ya es hora —con resignación no tuvo más opción que agarrar el cuerpo inconsciente de Goku y llevarlo inmediatamente hacia su compañero.

—Vamos, manda a ese mocoso de una vez a donde sea —con un movimiento de mano, tiro al joven al centro del punto de tele transportación.

El Time Breaker Majin asintió a su compañero y comenzó a proceder el proceso de Tele transporte, no fue muy complicado, solo fueron unos segundos antes que Goku abandonase este universo rumbo al universo 6.

* * *

En medio de una frondosa selva cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a iluminar los paisajes de aquel lugar, se hallaba nuestro héroe inconsciente, su traje de artes marciales desgarrado, sus músculos magullados y con largas cortaduras alrededor de su cuerpo e incluso quemaduras en sus extremidades, Goku se encontraba indefenso frente a las criaturas salvajes que eran nativas de la zona. Para su suerte, y desgracia de dichas bestias, estas habían sido erradicadas por un grupo de cazadores durante las últimas semanas, vivían en un pueblo a unos kilómetros del bosque; ese mismo día los cazadores decidieron salir a hacer otro patrullaje matutino a ver si encontraban más animales, pero lo que encontraron fue una sorpresa.

—Jonathan, ven rápido —llamo uno de los cazadores a su compañero— Hay un niño moribundo —.

Su compañero se acercó y se sorprendió al ver el precario estado del menor delante de él.

—Crees que fue un animal salvaje —

—Espero que sí, no me quiero imaginar a una persona siendo tan sádica con un muchacho —

—Debemos llevarlo a un hospital, ahí recibirá la atención que necesita —

Levantando al muchacho de la manera más delicada que eran capaces, lo pusieron sobre sus hombros y volvieron por su camino al punto de encuentro de los equipos de cazadores, ahí se encontraba una gran carroza tirada por ocho caballos, separados en dos filas de cuatro. La carroza tenía tamaño para que hasta 40 personas sean transportadas en ella y cerca de ella había un grupo de cuatro hombres, se acercaron a ellos y mostraron al muchacho que tenían en hombros.

Los hombres sintieron compasión por el muchacho y ayudaron a montarlo a la carroza, cuando los otros cazadores llegaron, partieron rumbo al pueblo, la carroza avanzo directo en el hospital y allí dejaron a Goku, informaron en el hospital donde habían encontrado al joven y lo dejaron estar ahí hasta que se recupere.

El Saiyajin tomaba reposo en una cama de hospital, los médicos y enfermeras miraban maravillados, como sus heridas comenzaban a sanar solas, esperaban que para un par de días el niño estaría en perfecto estado; seguramente debía tener un talento natural para la magia curativa, mientras tanto, solo quedaba esperar a que el muchacho volviera a despertar

* * *

En medio de una elegante sala, decorada con finos y costosos adornos de plata y oro, una mesa rectangular se hallaba en el centro y ahí presentes se veían a cinco seres demoniacos en un lado de la mesa, mientras al otro se hallaban dos figuras más, un Saiyajin y un Majin, los responsables de enviar a Goku al universo de Fairy Tail.

—Así que mandaron al Goku de esta línea de tiempo a otro universo —cuestionaba un demonio con piel roja y tres cuernos a los dos soldados.

—Como lo escucho, Mauko-sama —respondió el Saiyajin.

—Interesante, que piensa Towa-sama —contesto el demonio identificado como Mauko

—Realmente interesante, le dieron un excelente uso a mi descubrimiento —La líder de los Time Breakers veía potencial en esa idea.

Cada que los Time Breakers lograban realizar cambios a alguna línea de tiempo, la Patrulla del Tiempo enviaba guerreros para revertir el cambio, y si no lo lograban, reunían las esferas del dragón y pedían resucitar a los que morían, pero ahora no podían hacer nada para revertir eso, el poder de Shen Long o incluso Porunga no era suficiente para mover personas entre los universos.

—Pero, tengo preparado algo mucho mejor —La sombría sonrisa de Towa lleno de emoción a sus subordinados, esperando las nuevas órdenes de su líder— Es hora de que expandamos nuestras fuerzas.

**Hola, todos los que tengan dudas sobre el fic, escríbanme un PM o un comentario y les responderé lo más pronto posible. Este es Lozato quien se despide de todos Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arrivederchi.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: La Franquicias Dragon Ball y Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Hiro Mashima respectivamente.**

**Hola de nuevo, estoy muy feliz que a muchas personas les haya gustado el prólogo de la historia, espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado, estoy muy agradecido con todos los que dieron Fav y Follow al fanfic, además también a todos los que me escribieron una Review, ya se las conteste por PM, también para recordarles que Gokutotti10 es mi Co-Author y es quien me ayuda a realizar la historia, así que también le mando un especial saludo a él.**

**Espero tener listo el próximo capítulo para el siguiente lunes o Martes.**

**Capítulo 1.**

El sol apenas comenzaba a salir e iluminar la mañana en el pequeño poblado donde aterrizo Goku, en el hospital apenas les realizaban el chequeo matutino a los pacientes, una enfermera estaba revisando a nuestro joven héroe, anotando en su libreta las rápidas mejoras que vivía nuestro héroe.

«Su magia curativa es asombrosa» era el pensamiento, no solo de la enfermera; sino de todos los trabajadores del hospital que atendían al Saiyajin, su biología alienígena iba más allá de la comprensión de la tecnología médica que existía en Earthland, un hechizo avanzado de sanación mágica era lo más lógico para ellos.

Los movimientos bruscos del guerrero alertaron a la enfermera que estaba a punto de despertar, debía ir por un doctor urgente; pero no quería dejar al niño solo, sentiría mucha confusión al despertar.

Goku por su parte estiraba los brazos y piernas pesadamente, escuchaba el sonar de sus huesos, claro signo de que había pasado un tiempo desde que se movieron. Al abrir los ojos solo veía figuras difusas y brillantes, espero a que todo se volviera más claro para darse cuenta que no estaba solo.

—¿Quién eres? —se sorprendió al ver a otra persona; seguramente el maldito de Piccolo lo quiso engañar.

—Soy la enfermera Rose, he estado cuidando de ti desde que llegaste —al mirarla de cerca Goku se dio cuenta que se parecía mucho a Launch, a la Launch amable. Goku sonreía alegremente mientras salía de la cama.

—Gracias, pero tengo que volver con el maestro Karin —miraba a todos lados en busca de su uniforme de artes marciales.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y apareció un doctor quien había escuchado voces venir de la habitación.

—Muchacho, pero que haces, apenas despertaste —

—Gracias señor, pero debo arreglar los daños que hizo Piccolo Daimaku —abrió un gabinete y vio que tenía ropas como la que llevaba puesta, una larga y holgada bata azul con hilos en la parte de atrás; por aquí debía estar su Dogi.

—¿Piccolo que? —la cara de confusión de la enfermera al escuchar aquel raro nombre, no se comparaba con la misma expresión que mostraba el muchacho al oír su respuesta.

—¿¡Que, cómo pueden no saber sobre el Rey Piccolo!? —Goku veía incrédulo a la enfermera, la presencia del Rey Piccolo era conocida hasta por los pueblos más aislados del mundo, ya que sus fuerzas viajaron a todo lado donde habían personas y mataron a todo luchador aquel que fuera una amenaza para su reinado.

—Lo siento, pero no sabemos quién es ese rey —afirmo el doctor.

—El Rey de los Demonios Piccolo, quien mato a todos los artistas marciales que estuvieron en el Torneo Mundial, y ataco el castillo del rey del mundo —Goku gritaba airadamente a los médicos, el recuerdo de aquel tirano hervía la sangre del joven luchador.

Goku alcanzo a divisar un pedazo de su Gi en medio de un cajón en la esquina, se acercó y pudo confirmar que ahí estaba toda su ropa, algo maltratado y rota pero aun servía; incluso el Báculo Sagrado y su bolsa de semilla de Ermitaño se hallaban ahí.

—Joven, debes volver a la cama, claramente estas sufriendo alucinaciones —esa era la única explicación que el doctor veía a todos disparates que afirmaba convencido el niño, rey demonio, torneo mundial de peleas, rey del mundo; era solo su imaginación.

Goku no presto atención al doctor mientras agarraba sus prendas y salía de la habitación por la ventana, trepándose al techo del edificio, se acomodó su ropa además de sus otras pertenencias, de un movimiento caía a la calle, volteo su cabeza hacia el hospital y miro al doctor y enfermera que lo observaban perturbados desde la ventana.

—Gracias por la ayuda, pero debo ir a resucitar a Krilin —caminando tranquilamente se dirigió hacia una calle concurrida de gente.

—¡Enfermera que espera, llame a la guardia, un paciente delirando se acaba de escapar! —vociferaba el doctor alarmado, no sabía cómo explicaría que un niño bajo su cuidado se escapó en diez segundos del hospital.

* * *

—¡Nube voladora! —Goku llamaba a su nube mágica repetidamente, pero esta volvía a ignorar a su llamado, después de unos momentos se rindió y decidió pedir ayuda para llegar a West City.

Rápidamente iba de tienda en tienda, almacén en almacén, nadie le daba ubicación de la ciudad, una señora en un puesto de frutas le dijo que fuera a un puerto a unos kilómetros del pueblo, que en ese lugar seguramente había alguien que sabía de mapas y ubicaciones, entusiasmado emprendió camino hacia la dirección que le habían indicado.

* * *

En una carretera sin mucho tránsito que daba a un gran puerto, una niña avanzaba rumbo al lugar, sus ropas trozadas y mugrientas y el parche que cubría donde se suponía debía estar su ojo derecho, contrastaba con su pequeño cuerpo, con liso cabello escarlata y el brillo marrón de su ojo izquierdo.

—Oye pequeña, perdiste a tus padres —un fornido hombre con una maleta cargada a sus espaldas y chaleco de cuero se hincaba sobre sus rodillas frente a la niña, mostrando una sonrisa descarada que intentaba fingir compasión, estaba curioso si podía cobrar un rescate, pero la ropa dañada le hacía dudar.

—Se lo agradezco señor, pero no necesito ayuda —con tono firme, pero respetuoso la niña esquivaba al adulto y seguía camino al puerto.

—Vamos niña, no es seguro que camines sola, déjame cuidarte en lo que aparecen tus padres o… —

—Mis padres, tíos, primos, abuelos y demás familia está muerta, pero gracias por preocuparte —contesto la niña, con un tono más seco e irritado, apresuro el paso para llegar al puerto, pero una mano sujetando su pelo detuvo bruscamente su avance.

—Escúchame mugrosa niña, vas a venir conmigo y harás lo que te diga —el criminal estaba ofendida, no permitirá que una niña lo trate como estorbo.

Un brillo mágico en las manos de la niña sorprendió al criminal, siguió el sonido de una cuchilla cortando el aire que paralizo al bandido, para cuando se dio cuenta; solo tenía en su mano unos mechones escarlatas. La pequeña niña portaba una gruesa y tosca espada, manchada en suciedad y sangre.

—Tú escúchame, te vas a ir de aquí y no volverás a acercarte a mí —Pese a la delicada y frágil que parecía su figura, cualquiera que viera su rostro y más importante aún, de comprender el fuego que latia tras sus pupilas, sabría que era más que una niña perdida.

—¿¡Quién te crees para ordenarme a mi…

El ladrón retrocedía en pánico, esta niña invocaba otra espada en su otra mano y se acercaba intimidante a la figura mayor.

* * *

Después de dar vueltas por media hora, Goku al fin encontró el camino hacia el puerto, a los pocos kilómetros de camino se encontró a un hombre fornido inconsciente, al acercarse noto que no estaba herido.

—Señor, se encuentra bien, señor —Goku zarandeaba el cuerpo inerte del hombre adulto, quien despertó bruscamente de un salto y salía corriendo de vuelta a la ciudad tan pronto se levantó.

—Pero que le pasa, que raro es —Goku estaba confundido por la repentina reacción del adulto, a unos kilómetros más adelante en el puerto, una niña con pelo escarlata descansaba en una silla de un restaurante, con un cálido chaleco de cuero y una pesada maleta en sus manos mientras comenzaba a pedir la comida del menú.

Ignorando la situación, Goku avanzo más apresuradamente hacia el puerto, iba a ser medio día y aun no había comido nada, debía conseguir algún alimento pronto.

Después de un corto recorrido, el artista marcial tenía el puerto frente a él. Avanzo más adentro en busca de alguien que supiera de indicaciones, un marinero le dijo que fuera con el capitán del barco turístico donde trabajaba, afirmando que su jefe había viajado a todos los reinos conocidos en Earthland.

Cuando encontró el barco turístico, quedo sorprendido por el enorme tamaño de la embarcación, era más grande que la nave voladora de Piccolo Daimaku, era el doble de largo que la mayoría de los barcos estacionados en el puerto.

«Al fin, necesito saber cómo llegar donde esta Bulma» Tan pronto se reuniera con su amiga de la infancia, nuestro joven héroe tenía pensado pedirle que lo ayudara a llegar con el maestro Karin en avión.

* * *

La joven de pelo escarlata acariciaba su estómago plácidamente, la comida de este restaurante pudo calmar el hambre que llevaba desde hacía días; miro por una ventana hacia los barcos que había en el muelle, recordó su promesa con el abuelo Rob; debía llegar a Magnolia para unirse al gremio de Fairy Tail y convertirse en una gran maga.

—Señorita —una mesera llamaba a la joven, que se percataba que en la mano de la mujer mayor estaba la factura, al tomarla quedo petrificada al ver que era más de lo que podía pagar con el dinero que tenía.

—Gracias señora, ya regreso —, levantándose de su silla se dirigió al baño, y de la manera más rápida posible, escapo por una ventanilla estrecha en una de las esquinas del tocador.

Con mucha prisa salió corriendo hacia los muelles, mientras miraba para atrás y confirmaba que aún no notaban su escape.

—Maldición, debí revisar la billetera antes de pedir tanto —se regañaba la joven pelo escarlata, avergonzada de sí misma por haber escapado sin pagar toda la cuenta.

Se detuvo cuando estaba cerca de un edificio al costado del muelle, se acercó a un hombre que estaba escribiendo algo en una tablilla con papeles.

—Buenos días señor, sabe cuál se dirige a Fiore —la pelirroja estaba ansiosa por llegar al gremio que el abuelo Rob apreciaba y añoraba tanto.

—Lo siento niña, no tenemos ninguno que vaya a Fiore, lo más cercano es un barco turístico que desembarcara en Bosco**(1)** —contestaba el encargado de los muelles, la joven no dudo un segundo y a toda carrera se dirigió al barco señalado, no quería perder el barco por si acaso.

* * *

—¿Como que no sabe dónde está West City? —exclamaba confuso el joven saiyajin, le había pedido direcciones para llegar al capitán del barco turístico, pero este afirmaba que la ciudad no existía.

—Ya te lo dije muchacho, no conozco una ciudad llamada así —confirmaba el capitán, un hombre que superaba los cincuenta años, cabello y barba blancas, rostro lleno de arrugas y manchas por la edad, vertido con un impecable traje de almirante de marina, un trabajo de sus años de juventud.

—Maldición —decir que Goku estaba frustrado era decir poco, realmente estaba ilusionado por volver a Capsule Corp. con Bulma y los demás, quería resucitar a sus amigos y todos los inocentes asesinados injustamente, no saber siquiera hacia donde ir lo estaba cansando.

—Lo lamento niño, pero no puedo hacer nada por ti —el capitán le indico para que saliera de su oficina, ambos se dirigieron afuera del barco y se separaron al tocar el muelle.

—Rayos, que se supone que debo hacer —Goku se recostó en el suelo a pensar que hacer, por lo que el anciano le dijo, estaba en un reino llamado Caelum**(1)**, que era una isla; un barco o un avión son su única salida de aquí y no ha visto ningún avión cerca.

Al mirar a los lados, noto que el capitán no estaba cerca; y las demás personas a su alrededor no le prestaban atención en lo absoluto. Se puso de pie y vio que iban a cargar unas maletas al barco, a una velocidad imperceptible al ojo humano, se escondió dentro de un armario vacío que iban a subir al barco y espero hasta que dejaron el mueble en una de las habitaciones del barco.

—Espero que no se moleste el capitán —Goku abandono la habitación y corrió por los pasillos del barco, en busca de un escondite más seguro para pasar los días.

En medio de su carrera un delicioso aroma lo detuvo, al acercarse sigilosamente vio como unos hombres transportaban cantidades exageradas de comida hacia una bodega de suministros, cuando todos terminaron su labor, uno de ellos cerró la puerta con llave y la guardaba en su bolsillo, todos los trabajadores abandonaban el lugar.

Cuando el hombre se acercaba, Goku rápidamente le quito la llave del bolsillo y salió corriendo antes que nadie se diera cuenta que había estado ahí.

—Bueno, ¡Hora de comer! —el joven saiyajin entro a la habitación y comenzó a devorar los suministros que se encontraba.

* * *

Erza se hallaba en un dilema ahora mismo, no tenía dinero para pagar un tiquete en barco, se le olvido que dejo el maletín con dinero en el restaurante y aunque lo tuviera a la mano, seguramente no le permitirían subir sin un adulto; pero ella tampoco quería subir de polizón, no sabía qué hacer si era atrapada.

—Que se supone que haga —la niña no estaba segura sobre qué hacer, observo como una figura mayor descendía del barco y se dirigía con el encargado de muelles, llena de curiosidad y preocupación se acercó a escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

—… en quince minutos, creo que será suficiente para que los pasajeros vuelvan al barco, de todas maneras les advertí que no se fueran muy lejos —

—Muy bien, llamare a unos trabajadores para que ayuden a desatracar el barco —ambos hombres asentían entre si y se dirigían a cumplir con sus labores.

Erza no tenía más opción, si quería llegar a Fiore debía subirse en el barco, mirando hacia sus costados se dirigía en cuclillas a la nave, escondiendo entre lotes de mercancía y cajas llenas de equipaje, Erza alcanzo a colarse en la fila de entrada, detrás de una feliz pareja que abordaba el barco.

Ya en la embarcación, se escabullo entre los pasillos de los dormitorios, alcanzo a observar un armario de limpieza, se escondió lo más pronto posible y espero a que el barco zarpara, al menos si era atrapada ya no podrían devolverla al puerto.

Después de unos minutos sintió como el barco comenzaba a avanzar, al fin iba camino a Fairy Tail, se sentó en el frio piso del armario y tomaba un enorme suspiro, estaba tan contenta de cumplir su sueño; pero aun había una espina que no la dejaba disfrutar completamente el momento.

—Sho, Millianna, Wally… Jellal —La niña había intentado todo este tiempo ignorar el remordimiento por abandonar a sus amigos en la torre del cielo, realmente quería olvidar; pero no lo sentía correcto, todos ellos eran una parte importante de su vida, no le parecía justo querer borrarlos de su memoria solo para sentirse mejor consigo misma.

Pasadas unas horas, Erza despertó del mundo de los recuerdos al escuchar pisadas afuera de la puerta del armario, ella esperaba al menos que pasara un día antes de ser atrapada, se puso de pie preparada para salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

El conserje estaba haciendo su rutina diaria de encerar el suelo del karaoke, pero para eso necesitaba volver al armario a sacar los materiales necesarios, apenas giro el pomo de la puerta la puerta se abrió violentamente golpeándolo en la cara y tirándolo al piso, a duras penas alcanzo a ver una larga mancha roja que se movía a toda prisa por el pasillo; un mesero que escucho el ruido se acercó al conserje y le pregunto que había pasado.

—Llama al capitán, ahí un polizón en el barco —.

* * *

«Qué debo hacer, apenas embarcamos hoy, no creo que vayan a dar vuelta para devolverme al puerto, ¿Cierto?» Erza estaba realmente preocupada, tenía pensado en esconderse un par de días hasta estar cerca de las costas de Fiore, luego tomaría un bote salvavidas y escaparía en medio de la noche, ahora que sabían que estaba aquí su plan sería más difícil de hacer.

—¡Oye niña! —quien la llamaba era un guardia del barco, quien corría a prisa para atrapar a la polizón.

Erza corrió todo lo que pudo, volteando a una esquina salió a la cubierta del barco; sin más opción trepo al piso superior para no ser atrapada.

«Debo encontrar un escondite, ¡Ahora!» luego de unos minutos, caminando por todos lados, esquivando a los guardias y a los demás pasajeros; Erza alcanzo a observar una puerta entreabierta y a medida que se acercaba a ella, oía ruidos provenir de ahí, al abrirla y mirar disimuladamente encontró a un niño pelinegro con cabello erizado, y con ropa naranja y un palo rojo sobre su espalda, más bajo que ella por algunos centímetros; quien estaba vaciando cajas enteras de comida en solo segundos.

¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap!

Se oían pasos ir y venir de todas las direcciones, Erza entro apresuradamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente que podía, se quedó en la puerta empujándola, sabía que no sería de mucha ayuda pero el miedo de ser atrapada la asustaba ampliamente. Pasado un rato se sintió más segura y dejo la puerta, volteo a ver al niño escondido en la bodega y… ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

—Ho-hola —Erza se sentía muy incómoda en esta situación, ahora mismo era buscada por guardias en todo el barco y ahora se encontraba a un niño como de su edad acabando con grandes raciones de comida en instantes.

—¿Cómo hiciste para entrar? —Goku se sorprendió al ver a la niña pelirroja en la bodega de comida con él, había estado tan ocupado recuperando las fuerzas perdidas que no se fijó cuando llego aquí.

—La puerta… estaba entreabierta —tomando bocanadas de aire, Erza trataba de calmar su corazón que seguía bombeando con mucha intensidad por el pánico.

—Ya veo, creo que se me olvido cerrar al entrar —exclamo despreocupado, mientras sacaba de entre su ropa la llave de la bodega.

—¡De donde sacaste eso! —Erza estaba sorprendida, se acercó rápidamente para tomar la llave, volvió a la puerta y se aseguró de que nadie más pudiera entrar repentinamente.

—Se la quite a un señor que traía provisiones, necesitaba comida y un lugar donde dormir —contesto naturalmente Goku, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—Espera, ¡Tú también eres un polizón! —ahora que estaba más segura, Erza comenzó a pensar más racionalmente; este niño tenía la llave del cuarto de suministro y olvido cerrar la puerta, no sabía si estar agradecida o no por el completo descuido del niño.

—Sí, no tenía para pagar el viaje — Goku presto atención a la niña que estaba frente suyo, temblaba mucho además de que su respiración estaba muy agitada— ¿Quieres descansar? —.

—Yo, Yo… si —Erza dio un gran suspiro, realmente no estaba en las mejores condiciones, tantos días seguidos caminando sin parar, apenas hoy pudo saber lo que era tener una buena cena después de mucho.

—Ya veo, si quieres, puedes descansar sobre esas cajas allá, de todas maneras están vacías —Goku se recostó en el suelo, y dejo que su estómago digiriera la comida; mas tarde se pondría a practicar sus movimientos de pelea para saber si sus habilidades de artes marciales se deterioraron mucho por estar tanto tiempo en cama.

—Gracias, ¿Quién eres tú? —Erza se acercó a las cajas que estaban en la esquina de la habitación y se recostó sobre ellas, su cuerpo pedía un merecido descanso luego de estar corriendo todo el día.

—Mi nombre es Goku —el Saiyajin mostraba su sonrisa insignia mientras veía a la niña reposando en las cajas.

—Soy Erza —la pelirroja respondía.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Goku cuestionaba a la niña que parecía estar estresada por algo.

—Sí, es solo que no he tenido un buen día —contestaba Erza pesadamente, cerró los ojos queriendo tomar un descanso, aún faltaba para ser de noche; pero con la situación en que estaba, solo podría salir afuera en la noche.

Al no recibir más respuestas de la niña, Goku decidió trepar unas columnas de cajas que estaban en la bodega.

«¿Qué es eso?» Goku vio unos destellos de luz asomándose entre dos columnas de cajas, al fondo de la bodega. Cuando estaba sobre ambas columnas alcanzo a mirar una ventana que daba a uno de los costados del barco.

Abriendo la ventana, Goku veía que el sol estaba poniéndose, la mayor parte del barco se veía vacía.

—Que bien, voy a salir a entrenar —de un salto salió por la ventana y trepo rápidamente al techo del barco.

Lo primero que hizo fue poner en práctica la velocidad de sus golpes; durante un par de minutos sus puños se movían a un nivel que serían invisibles al ojo humano. Continúo con sus técnicas: Zanzoken, Taiyoken y para terminar cargo una cantidad decente de Ki en sus manos y lanzo un Kame Hame Ha que se extendió por el horizonte hasta perderse a la distancia, luego de sostener el ataque por medio minuto Goku detuvo la liberación de energía.

—¡Que fue eso! —.

—¿Una estrella fugaz? —.

—Parece que salió de aquí —.

Esas y otras más voces se oían por los pasajeros que aun caminaban por el barco y por los marinos que trabajaban en el barco.

—Creo que me excedí —afirmaba apenado el artista marcial, no quería que también se dieran cuenta de él, no es como si alguien en el barco fuera una amenaza para él, era solo que no quería provocar un desastre, que luego su amiga Bulma o alguien más tenga que pagar.

A gran velocidad trepo de vuelta por donde había subido y volvió a la ventana de la bodega; por la cual se asomaba Erza mirando hacia el cielo.

Hacia un rato que Erza se levantó y al no encontrar al niño, comenzó a treparse en las cajas buscándolo, al final noto la misma ventana que Goku y se quedó observando el precioso mar reflejando las estrellas en el cielo; hasta que Goku disparo su ataque insignia.

—¡Que, tú fuiste quien… —la pelirroja no pudo terminar su oración, el niño entro rápidamente y cerro la ventana antes que uno de los marinos que revisaba los exteriores del barco se diera cuenta de Erza en la ventana.

—¡Fiu! Eso estuvo cerca —Goku termino de calentar sus músculos, pensaba continuar con su entrenamiento en la bodega.

—¡Espera, no me dijiste que eras un mago! —Erza estaba emocionada de encontrarse con un mago, ¡Y uno tan joven como ella!— ¿Cuál es tu tipo de magia? ¿A qué gremio perteneces? ¿Cómo son las misiones? —

—¿De qué hablas? —el pelinegro no entendía que quería decirle la niña, ¿Gremios? ¿Misiones? Ya había escuchado sobre la magia en su mundo, principalmente las esferas del dragón, aunque no mucho de todas maneras.

—¡Lo que hiciste allá arriba! ¡El gran rayo de magia! —Erza sentía curiosidad por la demostración mágica que hizo el pelinegro, creía que debía ser un mago de rayo.

—Eso no fue magia, ese es mi Ki —Goku explicaba a Erza, confusa ante la palabra desconocida.

—Como que no es magia, acabas de disparar un rayo —Erza no entendía la respuesta de Goku.

—Por lo que me enseño el maestro Karin, el Ki es todo lo que hay en la naturaleza, en los seres vivos, todos tenemos Ki —decía Goku mientras se esforzaba por recordar las enseñanzas de su difunto maestro.

—Pero, eso me suena como la magia, no entiendo porque es diferente —los conocimientos de magia de Erza no eran muy avanzados, apenas y sabía lo que el abuelo Rob le enseño.

—No sé cómo es eso de la magia, solo sé que yo manejo Ki —la afirmación de Goku no satisfacía la curiosidad de Erza, para ella Ki debía ser otro nombre raro que le tenían a la magia del lugar donde vivía Goku.

—Además, no entiendo que quieres decir con Gremios y Misiones —ahora era el turno de Goku de pedir explicaciones a la pelirroja.

—Supongo que no hay gremios de dónde eres —reflexiono la pelirroja al oír las dudas del chico vestido de naranja. Erza procedió a explicarle todo lo relacionado a los gremios que ella sabía; las misiones, recompensas, los niveles y hasta de los gran juegos mágicos que se hacían entre los diferentes gremios.

Incluso hizo una pequeña demostración de sus propias habilidades mágicas, invocando un par de espadas en sus manos.

—Todo eso se escucha emocionante, ¿Tú eres de algún gremio? —Erza parecía saber mucho sobre esos gremios, Goku creía que ella podía ser parte de uno.

—No, aun no, pero voy a unirme al gremio del abuelo Rob, Fairy Tail —afirmo Erza con un brillo en los ojos, escuchar al abuelo Rob hablando de su querido gremio hizo que Erza tuviera una meta clara; ella se uniría a Fairy Tail.

—Tu abuelito era parte de ese gremio, debe ser alguien fuerte —Goku estaba entusiasmado, se imaginaba que el abuelo de Erza era un poderoso mago.

—Sí, él tenía un corazón muy fuerte —Erza respondió con algo de melancolía; Rob no tenía grandes poderes mágicos, pero tenía la fortaleza y voluntad de cuidarla a ella y a los otros huérfanos durante su encierro como si fueran de su propia familia, y eso era lo que ella necesitaba en esos duros momentos, una familia.

—Cuando arregle todo el daño hecho por el Rey Piccolo, me gustaría conocer a tu abuelito, quiero saber que tan fuerte es —a Goku le llamo la atención todo sobre los gremios, los magos y misiones, tenía pensado volver— Cuando llegues a Fairy Tail, dile a tu abuelito que lo retare a una pelea —.

Erza estaba en silencio, no separaba los ojos del suelo pensando que decir, no quería hablar sobre la muerte del abuelo Rob, y menos explicar sobre la torre del cielo, su tiempo como esclava, de los seguidores de Zeref; no tenía ánimos para compartir esa parte de su vida ahora y esperaba ignorar el tema hasta que perdiera el interés.

—Él está ocupado —era todo lo que Erza iba a revelar sobre su abuelo—, Y tu donde aprendiste a usar tu Magia Ki —.

Ahora era el turno de Goku de hablar, explico las enseñanzas del maestro Roshi y del maestro Karin, sus amigos, e incluso del torneo mundial de las artes marciales.

También hizo una demostración con su báculo sagrado, haciendo que se extendiera hasta que las dos puntas tocaran dos paredes opuestas de la habitación.

—Y también están las esferas del dragón —el solo nombre llamo la atención de Erza, había escuchado sobre dragones que vivían en Earthland, pero nunca oyó sobre algún elemento mágico relacionado a ellos.

—Son siete esferas mágicas, si las reúnes todas puedes invocar al dragón Shen Long que puede cumplir cualquier deseo —revelo el saiyajin a la pelirroja.

—Goku, estas seguro que Shen Long es real —Erza estaba intrigada por la posibilidad de que hubieran dragones que cumplen deseos, cuando tuviera oportunidad aprendería más de eso.

—Claro, ya lo he visto, y es capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo —Goku recordaba la última vez que invoco a Shen Long, cuando resucito al papa de Upa.

—Y que otros drago…

El sonido de la puerta agitándose detuvo la charla, al otro lado de la puerta se oían voces de hombres teniendo una airada discusión.

—¡Cómo pudiste perder las llaves de la bodega! —

—¡No lo sé, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se cayeron! —

—¡Sera mejor que no hayan caído al mar, sino tendremos que volver! —

Erza se congelo ante esa declaración, por fin salía de esa isla para llegar a Fiore, esto era lo último que quería.

—No podemos, si lo hacemos nos despedirán por no cumplir el cronograma—

—Tengo una idea, ¡Tu! Ve con el capitán y pregúntale si tiene una llave de repuesto; ustedes dos, traigan una caja de herramientas, si es necesario tiraremos esta puerta, luego la arreglaremos —

—Pues que sea rápido, solo falta una hora para el banquete —

En el interior de la bodega Goku y Erza se hallaban en silencio mientras pensaban que hacer para salir de este problema. Erza miro la llave que estaba tirada a un lado, giro su rostro hacia donde estaba la ventana de la bodega y tuvo una idea.

—Psst, Goku —susurraba lentamente llamando la atención del luchador, agarro las llaves y le indico que la siguiera hasta el fondo de la gran habitación.

—Debemos salir y dejar la llave en un lugar donde la encuentren —explico al mismo tiempo que abría la ventana y se aseguraba que no hubiera nadie que los encuentre.

En un movimiento ágil, ambos bajaron por la ventana y avanzaban por los pasillos del barco, evitando ser vistos por cualquiera que cruzara cerca de ellos, a veces teniendo que regresar por donde caminaban para no cruzarse con nadie.

Llegando a punto de donde estaban los marinos y cocineros que se quedaron a cuidar la puerta, Erza dejo la llave en el piso mientras Goku veía por todos lados si alguien se acercaba.

—Listo, vámonos de aquí —Con el mismo sigilo que llegaron, el par de niños volvían por donde vinieron.

Pero en su camino de vuelta, tuvieron que hacer algunos desvíos, por marinos que iban y venían en diferentes direcciones, llego un punto que sin darse cuenta acabaron entre dos grupos de marinos que estaban haciendo diligencias en el barco.

—¡Miren, la niña que ataco al conserje! —

—¡Y tiene un cómplice! —

Los marineros se acercaban amenazadoramente al par de niños, Erza invoco una espada de madera, pues no quería lastimar gravemente a los tripulantes; por su lado Goku solo se ponía alerta sin cambiar su pose, tampoco quería lastimar a nadie.

El primer movimiento vino de los trabajadores del barco, quienes corrían en estampida para capturar a los niños atrapados. De un salto esquivaron a dos marineros que chocaron entre sí; Goku golpeo a otro marino contra la pared terminando rompiéndola y continuo pateando a otro que chocó contra otro más, quedando ambos inconscientes; por su parte, Erza uso su espada para hacer caer a un marino, mientras a otro lo golpeo en el rostro.

—Vámonos antes que lleguen más —tras un par de minutos, por fin regresaron a la ventana de la bodega, la cerraron inmediatamente y se quedaron esperando sobre las altas montañas de cajas, si habían logrado abrir la puerta.

—¡Cuánto más tardara, ya estamos listos para derribar la puerta! —

Ambos niños estaban aliviados, aun no lograban abrir la puerta, no querían que el ruido de la ventana los delatara.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que uno de los marinos volviera con los demás.

—Tengo la llave —

—Qué bueno que el capitán tenía una de repuesto —

—El capitán no tenía repuestos, la encontré tirada por allá, tienes suerte que la encontré —

El picaporte de la puerta comenzaba a girar de un lado a otro, Erza y Goku estaban en la parte más alta de la montaña de cajas, nadie se daría cuenta de ellos si no levantaba su cabeza hacia arriba; Erza miro hacia abajo y se petrifico del miedo, las cajas cerca de la puerta estaban abiertas y vacías, y con migajas de comida esparcidas por todas partes.

—Se darán cuenta que nos comimos parte de las provisiones —Goku que se encontraba a su lado escucho perfectamente lo que decía su compañera y bajo de su escondite rápidamente.

—Goku que…

—Silencio Erza o se darán cuenta —Goku estaba a su lado nuevamente como si nada, ¿Cuándo había subido? La puerta por fin se abrió y los marinos entraron a sacar comida; Erza tenía la cabeza agachada, temerosa de que al ver las cajas vacías los marineros se pondrían a buscarlos por todo el lugar.

—Listo, ahora volvamos a la cocina, y esta vez yo me llevare las llaves —

La puerta se volvía a cerrar y Erza alzaba la cabeza confundida, miro al suelo y sorprendida vio que todas las cajas vacías que estaban esparcidas por el suelo hace un momento, desaparecieron.

—Erza, ¿Te encuentras bien? —Cuestionaba burlonamente Goku, al ver al chico de pelos erizados, noto que tras suyo estaban todas las cajas vacías que antes estaban en el suelo.

—Cómo, Cuando… tú hiciste… —El cerebro de Erza no trabajaba bien, no comprendía como había subido tres decenas de cajas en solo un segundo.

Goku solo podía reír alegremente, tendría que dar más explicaciones a su compañera.

* * *

—Que haremos capitán, tenemos dos polizones en el barco —uno de los marinos pedía instrucciones de su superior.

—Mañana por la mañana empezaremos a realizar inspecciones en todas las habitaciones, salas, almacenes y oficinas del barco —respondía el capitán del barco.

—Pero señor, no son polizones comunes, son magos muy fuertes —exclamo otro marino que se tomaba del pecho, el mismo que había sido lanzado a la pared por Goku.

—Si no recuerdo mal, hay un mago que se tomó unas vacaciones en nuestra nave, podemos pedirle ayuda —el capitán revisaba la lista de pasajeros, buscando al hombre mencionado.

—Cree que esté dispuesto a ayudarnos, usted mismo acaba de decir que está de vacaciones —cuestiono otro marino.

—Con la oferta indicada, si —encontró el nombre que buscaba en la lista, e indico a uno de sus hombres que se acercara mientras escribía una carta.

—Marino, quiero que vaya al cuarto B-082 y traiga al señor Gildarts Clive ante mí mañana a primera hora —

**Aquí unas notas de autor para aclarar ciertos detalles.**

**(1) Para quien se sienta confundido por lo de los reinos, lo invito a ver el mapa oficial de Earthland, la razón porque escogí Caelum como el lugar donde cae Goku, es porque en una isla de ese reino fue donde se construyó la Torre del Cielo, y así sería más lógico que Goku se encontrara con Erza.**

**(2) Si alguien se pregunta porque Goku no caga a golpes a todos los que se cruza en el camino, debo recordarles, que Goku no pelea con personas que son mucho más débiles que él. Además, él no quiere armar un caos en el barco, solo quiere volver con Bulma y los demás sin tener que lastimar a nadie.**

**Bueno, este es Lozato quien se despide de todos Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arrivederchi.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: La Franquicias Dragon Ball y Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Hiro Mashima respectivamente.**

**Aquí está terminado el nuevo capítulo del fanfic, espero que les guste el capítulo; espero que Gildarts no me haya salido muy Ooc, intente mantener su personalidad lo más fiel al material original, espero que les agrade.**

**Acontinuacion responderé las reviews de los guest que me dejaron en el prólogo y el capítulo 1:**

**Guest (1): Thanks for the review, and I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Cesar: Te agradezco por verle futuro al fic, espero que sigas disfrutando el fic.**

**Guest (2): Me agrada escuchar que te gusta el camino que sigue la historia, espero que la sigas disfrutando.**

**Guest (3): Si, jejej, error mío, se me debieron cruzar unos recuerdos de la serie original y confundí las enseñanzas del maestro Roshi con las del maestro Karin.**

**A todas las demás reviews, ya les envie un PM agradeciéndoles por el apoyo al fanfic, sin mas que decir, aquí está el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 2.**

Goku despertaba luego del largo día que tuvo ayer, tras su demostración de velocidad con las cajas, Erza quedo sorprendida que también pudiera moverse tan rápido que parecía tele transportación para ella.

Hablando de Erza, ella estaba recostada junto a él en la gran pila de cajas, ella también había pasado un largo día ayer, cuando la sorpresa de la velocidad de Goku pasó, por fin decidieron dormir, necesitarían estar despiertos en el día ahora que los marinos tenían devuelta las llaves, en cualquier momento aparecerían a sacar más comida.

«Rayos, no quiero estar aquí encerrado todo el día» Volvía a la ventana para dar un paseo por la mañana, iba a regresar al techo del barco; al menos ahí podría tomar aire fresco y sol.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Erza había despertado y alcanzo a escuchar como abría la ventana de la bodega.

—Hola Erza, voy a tomar un respiro en el techo, ¿Quieres venir también? —Goku exclamo despreocupadamente, ignorando la preocupación que sentía su compañera.

—Pero ya es de mañana, ahora deben estar despiertos todos en el barco —Erza tampoco quería estar todo el día encerrada ahí, pero ella creía que era lo mejor para no ser atrapados.

—Ya sé, pero no quiero estar aquí encerrado todos los días —Goku bufaba aburrido ante la posibilidad.

Erza lo pensó por un momento, ella tenía planeado irse tan pronto estuvieran cerca de Fiore, lo que sucedería mañana mismo; pero por lo que le conto Goku, el planeaba bajar del barco tan pronto llegara a costa.

—¿Y… si vienes conmigo? —Erza pensó en sus opciones; con la magia Ki, velocidad y fuerza de Goku, él podría ayudarla en su camino a Fairy Tail—, incluso podrías pedirle al maestro del gremio que te ayude a encontrar tu camino a casa.

Goku estaba interesado en la idea; por lo que decía Erza, el maestro era una persona importante que conocía a muchas personas importantes; alguno debía saber cómo podía volver a casa.

—Está bien, pero vayamos arriba por favor, te prometo que no se darán cuenta —Goku insistía con el tono suplicante más gracioso que Erza había visto, dejándose contagiar por el ánimo de Goku acepto tomar el riesgo.

* * *

Por la cubierta del barco, un hombre alto y musculoso, con cabello naranja y ojos del mismo color, caminaba por los pasillos del barco seguido por una docena de marinos.

«Como es que acepte esto» el hombre no era otro que el mago clase S de Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive; quien acepto ayudar al capitán a encontrar a los polizones solo para evitar que suceda algún desastre.

—Ya les dije que me puedo hacer cargo yo solo, no es necesario que me acompañen —El mago había prometido al capitán inspeccionar los alrededores del barco buscando algún polizón, pero no sabía que tendría que ser acompañado por un grupo de marinos.

—El capitán nos exigió acompañarlo para retener a los polizones cuando los atrapes —afirmo uno de los trabajadores, quien portaba una espada envainada a un lado de su cintura.

—Esos mocosos son muy escurridizos —añadió otro marinero con vendajes sobre uno de sus brazos y su estómago— Y tienen una magia muy fuerte para su edad —.

—Todavía estoy seguro que me puedo hacer cargo solo —Gildarts esbozo una sonrisa arrogante mientras observaba a los marino.

Lo que no se notaba a simple vista, es que Gildarts quería poder encontrar a los niños para evitar que se metieran en más problemas; durante sus viajes conoció algunos niños que tenían que hacer todo lo necesario para sobrevivir.

—Miren, por allá veo a uno —Gildarts señalo a una dirección aleatoria— Y por allá esta otro —.

En un instante el grupo se partió en dos, con el peli naranja estando tras uno de ellos, doblando una esquina Gildarts se detuvo y se dirigió a otra dirección.

«Ahora puedo trabajar de verdad» el mago comenzó su propia búsqueda de los jóvenes.

* * *

Goku daba saltos repetidos acompañados de ataques a alta velocidad en todas las direcciones, en un parpadeo hizo aparecer un centenar de imágenes residuales y cargo ataques de Ki, lanzándolos contra los zanzoken uno por uno.

Mientras tanto, Erza estaba maravillada observando como el joven Saiyajin invocaba cientos de copias estáticas y las eliminaba con casi la misma rapidez.

—Goku, me permitirías tener un enfrentamiento contigo —Erza estaba intrigada por probar su propia magia contra Goku, desde que escapo de la torre del cielo Erza no se ha enfrentado a ningún otro mago, solo a bandidos ordinarios que se cruzaban en su camino.

—Claro, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres —respondía Goku al tiempo que preparaba su pose de combate.

Por su parte Erza invocaba dos espadas en cada mano y extendía sus brazos hacia el frente; cruzaba sus espadas en forma de X, esperando así cubrirse del ataque del luchador.

Ambos combatientes estaban uno frente a otro, esperando a que su compañero diera el primer movimiento, sin previo aviso, Goku desaparece del lugar, Erza vigila por sus costados esperando encontrar rastro del pelinegro, estaba alerta ante cualquier ruido o vibración que delatara la ubicación del guerrero.

«¿Dónde está? No pudo bajar del techo, los tripulantes se darían cuenta» Erza no comprendía donde estaba el joven Saiyajin—, ¿Y porque me pesa la cabeza? —.

Al intentar levantar la cabeza, se dio cuenta que no era capaz de siquiera alzarla un centímetro, estaba más que confusa ante la situación; hasta que una idea paso por su mente, alzo sus espadas sobre sí misma y sintió como su cabeza recuperaba movilidad y escucho tras de su espalda el sonido de algo chocando contra el piso metálico.

—Tardaste menos de lo que creí para darte cuenta —comento Goku despreocupadamente a su compañera; por lo general los rivales que Goku enfrentaba, tardaban más tiempo para darse cuenta que él estaba sobre ellos.

—Como hiciste para que no me diera cuenta —Erza estaba un poco alarmada, él se paró sobre su cabeza y ella ni siquiera lo había notado en un principio.

—Solo me moví muy rápido —Goku explicaba casualmente, en un parpadeo apareció a un costado de Erza con dos espadas en sus manos.

—¡Mis espadas! —la velocidad de Goku sorprendía cada vez más a Erza, ahora comprendía porque no lo habían atrapado a pesar de lo descuidado que era.

Tras recuperar sus armas, regresaron al entrenamiento; Erza dio el primer ataque y se abalanzo contra el guerrero, con las espadas por ambos lados, cuando estaba cerca del pelinegro, empujo sus armas al frente, atravesando una imagen estática del luchador.

Al instante volvió a ponerse en guardia, alcanzo a divisar por un breve momento una sombra que se movía por su lado derecho, balanceo su espada izquierda al otro lado atravesando otra imagen residual, sin previo aviso un puño salió disparado a través de la imagen residual golpeándola en el rostro.

Goku aprovecho su clon estático como escondite para golpear a la desprevenida pelirroja.

El ataque sorpresa hizo que Erza soltara una de las espadas, intento agarrar el puño de Goku solo para descubrir que solo era una imagen residual.

Blandió su espada a diferentes direcciones, queriendo anticipar cualquier movimiento que Goku tuviera preparado.

El arma fue detenida por la mano del Saiyajin que sostenía la punta con las yemas de sus dedos meñique y anular; Erza forcejeo tratando liberar su espada del fuerte agarre.

—Es demasiado fuerte —sin más opción, Erza soltó su arma para luego ser tirada lejos por Goku; la joven maga invoco otra espada y con la mayor rapidez blandió su espada verticalmente, golpeando la cabeza del luchador.

«¿Qué?» la maga estaba sorprendida porque el saiyajin no se había movido un centímetro a pesar de verla avanzar contra él, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue notar como su espada quedo partida en dos tras el golpe.

—Cre-creí que lo ibas a esquivar —por lo que había visto de Goku, Erza esperaba que él se movería antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de moverse; pero esto era algo que no se veía venir.

—Es solo que quería ver que tan duras eran esas espadas mágicas —dijo con total normalidad el joven artista marcial, suponía que las espadas invocadas por la pelirroja debían ser especialmente fuertes—, aunque son tan frágiles como cualquier espada —.

Erza no podía comprender la declaración del pelinegro, se arriesgó a que ella lo atacara con su espada solo para probarlas; que clase de persona pensaría hacer eso.

—Vamos Erza, estoy seguro que aun puedes seguir luchando —animaba el artista marcial a su compañera, que al ver las habilidades de pelea del pelinegro, quien ya estaba muy cansada por enfrentarse al pelinegro.

—Gra-gracias Goku… pero no creo estar… preparada —la pelirroja sabía que tendría que mejorar sus capacidades para poder tener una mejor oportunidad contra el luchador.

—Está bien —decía Goku al tiempo que continuaba con su entrenamiento individual.

* * *

Gildarts paseaba por la cubierta del barco inspeccionando los alrededores, estando en una de las plantas más altas escucho un sonido fuerte venir desde el techo; oyendo más atentamente alcanzo a oír voces infantiles desde la misma dirección.

«Estos niños son muy descuidados» el mago suponía que la pareja de polizones sería más difícil de encontrar; incluso otras personas que estaban en el piso más alto de la embarcación también escucharon el ruido del techo.

—Debo subir antes que algún marino se dé cuenta —mirando a todas direcciones, buscaba alguna escalera o algo por donde los niños hayan conseguido subir.

* * *

Goku seguía practicando la velocidad y fuerza de sus golpes, noto que su condición había bajado ligeramente por el excesivo reposo en el hospital; no era demasiado, pero tenía urgencia por recuperar su máximo nivel.

—Goku, puedo preguntarte algo —Erza estaba sentada cerca del borde del techo, alternando su mirada entre el intenso entrenamiento del peli negro y la suave brisa que bañaba al mar.

—Claro, que pasa —Goku detuvo su entrenamiento para escuchar la duda de su acompañante.

—Ayer comenzaste a hablar de unos objetos mágicos, llamados esferas del dragón —Goku asentía a lo dicho por la pelirroja; estaba a punto de hablarle de ello, hasta que los marinos aparecieron en la bodega por comida.

—Dijiste que se invocaba a un dragón que concedía deseos —la pelirroja había pasado la noche anterior pensando sobre lo poco que alcanzo a escuchar de su compañero; nunca había oído de un dragón capaz de eso— ¿Realmente concede lo que sea? —.

—Así es, la última vez que le pedí un deseo, resucite al papa de un amigo —sonrió levemente al recordar ese día, pero después frunció el ceño— Y la última vez que lo vi, le devolvió la juventud a Piccolo —.

—¿Y crees que pueda pedirle un deseo? —Erza sonreía enormemente solo imaginando las posibilidades: traer a la vida al abuelo Rob, rescatar a sus amigos, volver a la normalidad a…

—No será posible —la voz de Goku sonaba seca y apagada, algo que sorprendió a Erza en un principio.

—¿Pero porque? —pregunto Erza confundida por las palabras del pelinegro.

—Shenlong fue asesinado por Piccolo —exclamo molesto el pelos de erizo, el recuerdo de Piccolo era capaz de hervir la sangre a Goku instantáneamente.

—¿Pero qué clase de persona haría algo así? —La afirmación de Goku impacto a Erza de sobremanera, no entendía porque alguien mataría a un ser que podía concederle cualquier deseo.

—Piccolo no era una persona, era un demonio —el joven saiyajin apretaba los puños en rabia, por culpa del demonio Krilin y el maestro Roshi corrían el riesgo de no volver nunca.

—¿U-un dem-monio? —Erza nunca había escuchado de demonios siendo vistos caminar por el mundo, por lo que sabía ellos solo vivían en el inframundo.

—¿Pasamos de una historia de fantasía a un cuento de terror? —Se escuchó una voz adulta exclamar a un lado, al voltear sus cabezas bruscamente, vieron a un hombre alto, con pelo naranja y una buena complexión física parado en uno de los bordes del techo— Aunque te doy méritos, tienes futuro como escritor —.

Goku y Erza se pusieron en sus respectivas poses de lucha, el hombre mayor miraba divertido a la pareja de niños estar dispuestos a enfrentarlo; el realmente quería ayudarlos, no podía culparlos por la situación que pasaban, pero antes quería saber que tan ciertas eran las palabras de los marinos, y divertirse un poco.

—Muy bien niños, entréguense pacíficamente o me veré obligado a usar la fuerza —exigía Gildarts con un falso tono amenazador.

En un parpadeo vio a uno de los niños desaparecer en el aire, agacho su cabeza ágilmente antes de recibir una patada voladora detrás de él. Al percatarse que el niño sacaba un palo rojo de su espalda, rodo su cuerpo a un lado evitando el ataque; cuando volvió a estar en sus dos pies, recibía un rodillazo en el mentón que lo empujo un metro hacia atrás, a centímetros de caer del borde del techo.

Ahora era el turno de la niña, que invocaba una espada y la empuñaba con sus dos manos en vertiginosas embestidas, Erza trataba una y otra vez de tocar al peli naranja; pero este evadía los ataques fácilmente, era obvio que la niña no era tan rápida como el otro, con un movimiento imperceptible para la pelirroja Gildarts la empujo a unos metros de distancia.

Cuando veía al muchacho lanzarse hacia él, Gildarts dio un salto sobre el desprevenido muchacho, aterrizando de rodillas, cuando volteo hacia atrás extendió su mano y detuvo el puño del niño que iba dirigido directo a su cara; pero el joven sujeto el brazo de Gildarts con su mano libre y corrió por los costados del techo jalándolo fácilmente.

Con un potente golpe al suelo, el mago enterró su puño librándose del agarre del saiyajn, el cual lanzo una patada al mago que bloqueo con su brazo liberado.

«¡Los marinos no exageraban, este niño realmente es fuerte!» Lo que más desconcertaba al mago fue la impresionante velocidad a la que se movía el niño, este niño era capaz de igualar fácilmente la velocidad del mago, y no solo eso, también fue capaz de arrastrarlo fácilmente como si estuviera hecho de trapo.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder? —Erza quedo desconcertada al no ser capaz de comprender nada de lo que acababa de pasar, toda la situación transcurrió en cuestión de un par de segundos.

—Ese señor es muy fuerte, ni siquiera los hijos de Piccolo eran tan fuertes —Goku estaba sorprendido por la fuerza del adulto con quien peleaba, estaba al mismo nivel que Piccolo Daimaku y del propio Goku.

Goku continuo con un codazo al estómago que fue detenido por el peli naranja, observando a su izquierda veía a la niña cargar dos espadas en dirección a la batalla, con una patada lateral envió volando a Goku contra la pelirroja.

Los dos se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron y murmuraron algo entre ellos. La chica con un parcheen el ojo avanzo contra el mago y blandió sus espadas horizontalmente; el los esquivo fácilmente y dirigió su atención en busca del muchacho pelinegro, quien desapareció del lugar.

—¡KAME! ¡HAME! —

El hombre levanto su cabeza al cielo y quedo intrigado por lo que pensaba hacer el joven; pero no tuvo mucho tiempo antes que Erza de un salto lo pateara en uno de sus pectorales provocando que perdiera la capacidad de respiración por un momento.

«La niña es ruda, aunque no es muy peligrosa» El mago debía reconocer la habilidad de la joven con parche, definitivamente era más fuerte que él cuándo tenía su edad «Pero este niño es inhumano».

—¡HAAA! —

El rayo de energía tomo completamente desprevenido al mago que solo alcanzo a esquivar el ataque; cuando se dio cuenta que el rayo chocaría con el barco, preparo un hechizo para detenerlo. Pero al girar su cuerpo se dio cuenta que el rayo se desvió hacia el horizonte.

Tanto Gildarts como Erza estaban paralizados admirando el poderoso rayo que se perdía en la distancia.

«Es como… no puede ser» Gildarts recordaba como la noche anterior mientras disfrutaba de la vista del océano desde la ventana de su cuarto, un grueso rayo de energía había aparecido repentinamente cerca del barco y se extendía hasta que no se podía ver donde aterrizaba.

—¿Escucharon algo? —

—Es otro rayo de magia —

—Viene de arriba —

—¡Rápido una escalera! —

Eran las voces que se oían desde los alrededores, marinos corrían de un lado al otro de la embarcación. Gildarts se dio cuenta que su pelea debió llamar la atención de todos en el barco; no tenía tiempo, debía planear como salir del problema.

—Síganme niños, los sacare de aquí —Afirmaba el mago que buscaba algún costado despejado para bajar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestiono confundido el artista marcial.

—Que debemos salir de aquí antes de que suban —escuchando a los tripulantes recogiendo muebles, cajas y todo lo que se encontraban para subir y averiguar que pasaba allá arriba.

—¿Y porque deberíamos seguirte? —Erza no confiaba en que el hombre realmente los quisiera ayudar— Hace un momento intestaste atraparnos —.

—No hay tiempo para esto, ya vienen —Rápidamente agarro a ambos niños confundidos y salto por un pasillo vacío en el lado trasero de la nave.

Entro al interior de la embarcación y ágilmente esquivo a todas las personas que se cruzaban en el camino, abrió una puerta y se encerró junto al par de niños.

—Aquí estarán seguros —El mago soltaba a Goku y Erza y se disponía a sentarse en un sillón de su sala de estar, hasta que los dos jóvenes sacaron sus armas; un palo rojo y un par de espadas, y miraban amenazadoramente al mago.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? —Erza estaba confundida y temerosa ante lo que fuera a decir el adulto frente a ellos, el cómo se estaba ofreciendo a ayudarlos tan súbitamente, no le provocaba tranquilidad a la joven maga.

Por su parte Goku se mantenía en la misma actitud de su compañera, más por respaldarla que por genuina preocupación; estaba seguro de poder hacerse cargo a quien sea que se enfrente.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos, no voy hacer nada malo —alzando sus manos en señal de paz, lo último que quería Gildarts era armar un alboroto en su cuarto y que los terminen descubriendo— ¿Tienen hambre, tengo comida guardada en la nevera? —.

No falto mucho para que los estómagos de ambos rugieran por haber olvidado comer antes de salir de la bodega; Erza mantuvo su postura negándose a aceptar la oferta del peli naranja, pero Goku bajo su báculo y pregunto dónde quedaba la cocina.

—Por el pasillo al fondo —en un instante ya se oía a Goku asaltar la nevera.

—¿Goku? ¡Goku no me dejes sola con… —No pudo terminar su oración, tan intimidada estaba de enfrentarse al mago que estaba sentado en el sillón, viéndola con una sonrisa burlona, que persiguió a su compañero a la cocina.

—Estos niños, siempre son iguales —No podía evitar reír ante la actitud.

* * *

—Así que usted es un mago muy famoso —preguntaba Goku mientras comía su trigésimo octavo plato de comida.

Tras un rato, Gildarts consiguió apaciguar el recelo de los niños y los invito a quedarse a comer en su cuarto, aunque en realidad Goku era el único que comía, Erza aun creía que la comida podía tener algo "extra", y Gildarts estaba asqueado viendo comer al saiyajin glotón.

—Si, al menos no soy desconocido —En el rato que pasaron conversando, Erza y Goku estuvieron llenándolo de preguntas; la primera del porque los estaba ayudando, y luego el pelos de erizo sobre quien era y que tan fuerte.

—¿Y cómo es tan fuerte señor? —Goku estaba intrigado por saber cómo aprendió a ser tan fuerte, también tenía curiosidad si enfrentó a alguno de los esbirros del rey Piccolo.

—Bueno, tuve que trabajar duro para ser un mago clase S —la declaración hizo que ambos niños miraran sorprendidos a Gildarts, Goku incluso escupió accidentalmente la carne asada que apenas estaba masticando.

—¡Goku! ¡Ten más decencia al comer! —Erza estaba disgustada ante la falta de modales de su compañero, el pelos de erizo solo se disculpaba con su compañera por el descuido y prometía no volverlo a hacer.

—Bueno, y como es ser un mago clase S —esta vez era Erza quien preguntaba.

Aún seguía escéptica a confiar en el mago peli naranja, pero la curiosidad de saber cómo eran las misiones clase S era muy fuerte. Su abuelo Rob tampoco había mencionado mucho sobre que se hacían en esas misiones, pero siempre se refería a ellas como algo de gran peligro y admiración para quien las complete.

—Nada de otro mundo: pelear con monstruos legendarios, derrotar hechiceros oscuros, salvar ciudades enteras —Gildarts no podía negar que las misiones de clase S eran inicialmente difíciles, pero con el tiempo ya se acostumbraba a completar misiones que muchos magos consideraban imposibles.

Continuo hablando de algunas misiones clase S que completo, Goku escuchaba emocionado las aventuras que este relataba; por su parte, Erza estaba ansiosa por irse del lugar y volver a la bodega antes que alguien notara la ventana abierta, estaba preocupada que algún marino la cerrase y quedasen sin su escondite.

—Oye niña, ya llevas un rato aquí y aun no has comido nada —Gildarts podía entender la desconfianza de la niña, para ella todos los adultos en el barco la querían atrapar; pero ya estaba muy desnutrida por lo que noto el mago, si no comía nada solo empeoraría su propio estado— Tampoco se tu nombre —.

Goku escucho la afirmación del mago clase S y también se percató de eso, supuso que era porque él había acaparado toda la comida, así que agarro un plato que dejo para más tarde y se acercó a su compañera.

—Es cierto, se me olvido que tú también debes tener hambre, toma —Goku le extendió un plato con postre para que ella también pudiera calmar su hambre.

Erza ignoro el plato de su compañero sin siquiera mirarlo, pero el hambre que tenía supero su voluntad y extendió su mano para aceptar apenada la comida.

—Gracias Goku, realmente no… —Erza enmudeció al ver un pastel de fresas en el plato, la última vez que probo uno fue cuando la panadera de la villa donde solía vivir les preparaba deliciosos pasteles a ella y a los otros niños por ayudarla a entregar pedidos en otros pueblos.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta el pastel de fresa? —Goku miraba como la pelirroja no despegaba su vista del postre rosado, pero tampoco lo comía, solo lo estaba viendo.

—N-no, digo sí, me gusta, es solo que no he comido uno desde hace mucho —Una leve sonrisa adorno el rostro de la pelirroja, recordaba como todos los días iba con la panadera y preguntaba si podía ayudarla en algo para conseguir un pastel.

—Entonces come tranquila —afirmo Gildarts, se arrodillo al lado de Erza y toco uno de sus hombros— Te prometo que no les voy a hacer daño —.

—Dime la verdad, ¿Por qué nos estas ayudando? —No estaba segura de confiar en el mago, pero ella también quería sentir que podía hacerlo, el realmente parecía preocuparse por ellos.

—La verdad, yo sé lo que se siente tener que hacer cosas que no quieres —declaro solemnemente el mago peli naranja, rio un poco al entrar al baúl de sus recuerdos— Tranquila, no te juzgare mal por no ser tan afortunado como otros niños —.

—Mi nombre es Erza —dijo la joven, cuestionándose si debería confiar en Gildarts.

Tras un breve momento reflexionando, Erza decidió darle un voto de confianza al mago y comió un trozo del pastel, al saborear la dulce crema sobre la torta sonrió suavemente; con mayor animo comió el resto del pastel hasta dejar el plato vacío.

—E-esta delicioso —Erza admitió.

Gildarts solo pudo reír ante la actitud de la niña, llamo a los niños para que lo acompañaran devuelta a la sala.

—Hemos hablado mucho de mí, pero no me han dicho porque se subieron a la nave —Gildarts tenía cuidado de no provocar desconfianza en los niños, sobretodo la pelirroja.

Sorprendentemente, ella fue la primera en hablar; contando que vivía en un pueblo que fue atacado por bandidos y tuvo que huir, en su camino conoció a un hombre mayor; sin especificar donde; y que le había hablado de un gremio llamado Fairy Tail, que era el mejor de todo Fiore y que allí podría encontrar un nuevo hogar.

—¿Fairy Tail? Je, es verdad, me han contado que Fairy Tail es un gran lugar —Gildarts quedo sorprendido por la revelación, no esperaba que uno de ellos quisiera ir a Fairy Tail.

—¿Usted conoce Fairy Tail? ¿Usted conoce magos de Fairy Tail? —Erza siempre había estado intrigada por saber más de Fairy Tail, ahora encontraba un mago que podía saber más del gremio.

—Sí, una o dos veces al año visito el gremio, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estoy viajando o en misiones —Gildarts estaba un poco divertido por el cambio de ánimo de la niña al hablar de Fairy Tail, definitivamente se emocionaría si dijera que él era miembro del gremio.

Pasaron un tiempo hablando de los magos de Fairy Tail, la ciudad de Magnolia, y de hasta el maestro Makarov. Decir que Erza estaba maravillada era decir poco, incluso Goku se animó a preguntar si en Fairy Tail había poderosos magos.

—Y qué hay de ti, porque te subiste al barco Goku —ahora la atención de Gildarts estaba en el pelinegro.

Ahora era el turno de Goku, explico que tenía urgencia de volver a West City para reencontrarse con sus amigos, y que luego iría a la torre del maestro Karin para pedirle ayuda para resucitar a Shenlong, y pedirle que resucite a todos los que murieron a manos del ejército de Piccolo Daimaku.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Gildarts no sabía que pensar, o este niño estaba hablando en serio o tenía mucha imaginación; incluso si aceptara que lo que dijo es real, como era posible que en todos los viajes que hizo alrededor de Ishgar nunca haya oído a nadie hablar sobre un dragón concede deseos o un rey de los demonios.

—Claro que sí, yo mismo he visto a Shenlong —afirmo confiado el joven luchador.

—¿Y el tal Piccolo? —preguntó el peli naranja, aun sin estar convencido.

—Yo mismo lo derrote, y a gran parte de su ejército —expresó orgulloso el peleador.

Esa afirmación le hubiera parecido engreída y exagerada a cualquier persona, principalmente si la decía un niño; pero Gildarts sabía que Goku no era normal, su fuerza y velocidad se igualaban a las de un mago clase S, incluso podía alegar que era más fuerte que muchos magos de esa categoría.

—¿En serio, y porque lo enfrentaste tú? —El mago quería saber más antes de dar un juicio apresurado— ¿No había nadie más para poder detenerlo? —.

Goku comenzó a explicar como él y otras personas que eran artistas marciales participaban en un torneo mundial de peleas, y que el rey demonio había enviado esbirros para matar a todos los participantes, para evitar que nadie lo pueda confrontar; pero Goku pudo sobrevivir y fue tras el rey demonio para hacerlo pagar.

Tras una larga pausa, Gildarts ignoro todo lo anteriormente dicho a Goku y les ofreció pasar la noche en su habitación, Erza rechazo la oferta rápidamente afirmando que tenían su propio escondite; pero el mago insistió en que no sería un problema y que de todas maneras debía haber marinos dispersos por todo el barco buscándolos.

—Está bien señor, pero solo será esta noche, mañana escaparemos en bote hasta las costas de Fiore —anuncio la joven pelirroja, no muy cómoda con toda la hospitalidad recibida.

—No te preocupes, de todas maneras debo reunirme con el equipo de búsqueda —el mago clase S recordó que ya debieron algunas horas desde que se separó de ellos; debían estar alterados buscándolo— Si alguien toca la puerta, finjan que no hay nadie —.

—Gracias por su amabilidad —exclamo agradecida Erza.

—Y no volveré hasta las nueve, pueden hacer lo que quieran hasta que vuelva —declaro Gildarts en un tono burlón

Erza podía ver como Gildarts los miraba con una sonrisa dentuda que se extendía de lado a lado de la cara, su rostro se prendía en llamas al comprender lo que estaba insinuando el mago pervertido.

—¿¡Que!? ¡No, e-él no es mi-mi mi… —la temblorosa voz de Erza fue cortada por lo apenada que estaba, sentía que podía colapsar por la vergüenza.

Tras el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y las pisadas del mago alejándose en el pasillo, Erza solo podía ver el suelo avergonzada por lo ocurrido anteriormente.

—Erza, a que se refería Gildarts con…

—¡Nada! ¡Y no le hagas caso! —Erza se encerró en el dormitorio de Gildarts, dejando a un Goku muy confundido en la sala.

* * *

—¡Cómo es posible que aún no los hayas atrapado! —exclamo furioso el capitán, Gildarts y el escuadrón de marinos estaban parados frente a él en su oficina.

—Esos niños son más escurridizos de los que creí —declaro Gildarts, se había cruzado con los marineros poco después de salir de la habitación.

—Y tu un mago clase S, es absurdo que no puedas detener a un par de niños —el capitán estaba indignado porque los mocosos que se subieron a su barco aun no eran atrapados— Yo esperaba algo mejor de un mago de Fairy Tail, tal vez su gremio no es la gran cosa —.

¡PROOOMM!

Un sonido sordo aturdió a los marinos que estaban en la habitación, tras recuperar sus sentidos vieron una densa nube de humo venir de una de las paredes; algunos de ellos se acercaron y se sorprendieron al ver al capitán tirado sobre los escombros de la pared, mientras Gildarts estaba justo a su lado con un puño extendido.

—Sabe capitán, pensándolo bien, tomare otra línea turística la próxima vez —afirmo el peli naranja al tiempo que sacaba una hoja rectangular de su abrigo y comenzó a romperla en sus manos— Y no se preocupe por el trato, me temo que rechazo su oferta —.

Gildarts abandono el cuarto dejando tanto a marinos como a su jefe impactados y disgustados por cómo se desarrolló la reunión.

Por su parte Gildarts estaba sobre una baranda en uno de los lados del buque pensando en el gran lio que se metió.

«Solo espero que Makarov no se enoje demasiado» El mago ya tenía suficientes problemas con el maestro por todos los daños que provocaba en Magnolia cada vez que pasaba por la ciudad; esperaba que el alboroto que provoco en el barco no llegara a sus oídos.

Gildarts se quedó un tiempo contemplando el mar y las estrellas, pensando en lo que pasaría mañana; como ayudaría a los jóvenes a escapar de aquí y el camino largo que les esperaba.

«Erza, si llegas a Fairy Tail, te aseguro que encontraras el hogar que tanto anhelas» reflexiono un momento recordando la tenacidad con la que lucho la pelirroja contra él, incluso cuando la diferencia entre ambos era muy grande; ella sería una gran maga.

«Goku, si todo lo que dijiste es cierto; solo me pregunto qué clase de mundo loco es este» Gildarts aún no podía estar seguro si confiar en la palabra del muchacho, no parecía un mentiroso pero todo lo que dijo era demasiado inusual como para ser cierto.

—Ya es muy tarde, mejor veo que no los hayan atrapado aun —Gildarts abandono el lugar dirigiéndose a su habitación, sin saber el caótico día que le esperaría mañana.

**Hola a todos, agradezco a todos los que se quedaron hasta el final, espero que sigan leyendo esta historia, recuerden dejar su Fav y Follow si les gusto el capítulo y comenten si tienen alguna duda u opinión, este es Lozato quien se despide ****Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arrivederchi.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: La Franquicias Dragon Ball y Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Hiro Mashima respectivamente.**

**Hola a todos, el tercer capítulo ya está terminado y ya nuestros protagonistas están más cerca de unirse de llegar a Fairy Tail, un poco más y ya podremos encontrarnos con el resto de los magos del gremio.**

**Y para el Guess que escribió en el último capítulo: Thanks, and i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Capitulo 3.**

Había llegado la mañana a la embarcación donde estaban Goku y Erza, ambos niños dormían plácidamente en la habitación del mago de Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive, quien paso la noche en el sofá luego de derribar la puerta de su camarote con un Crush.

Goku despertaba del profundo sueño en que estaba inmerso, sentía algo apoyándose y sujetándose a su cuerpo, abría sus ojos lentamente recuperando el sentido de la vista, al girar su cabeza a un lado vio rizos desordenados color escarlata amontonados en una bola sobre su pecho, tardo un momento para darse cuenta que era la cabeza de Erza, quien abrazaba fuertemente al pelinegro mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del joven saiyajin.

—Erza, suéltame Erza —apenas recuperando el sentido sobre sus extremidades, tomaba un brazo de Erza y lo depositaba sobre el blando colchón de la cama.

—¿Eh? ¿Goku? —la pelirroja también abandonaba el mundo de los sueños para darse cuenta que paso la noche en la cama del mago peli naranja, al ver alrededor no lo encontró por ningún lado; pero los ronquidos provenientes desde la sala le avisaba que no tenía que preocuparse.

—Hola Erza, ya podrías soltarme, necesito hacer mis calentamientos matutinos —insistía el pelinegro al ver como la pelirroja reforzaba su agarre sobre el con la mano que aún lo abrazaba.

—¿Qué? —Erza no comprendía a lo que se refería el joven guerrero hasta que entendió que estaba recostada sobre el cuerpo del chico.

La pelirroja dio salto brusco alejándose del pelinegro, su cara hervía de la vergüenza y se teñía con un rojo pálido mientras observaba apenada el blanco del colchón.

—Lo siento, no-no quería incomo-comodarte —la pobre maga estaba muy apenada por la escena.

—No es para tanto —el artista marcial bajaba de la cama y realizaba algunos estiramientos simples, tras un par de ejercicios miro a la pelirroja que seguía con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza— Quieres venir a comer —.

—Claro, aunque creo que comiste todo lo que había —contesto irónicamente la joven, tras el breve momento de timidez Erza se sentía más tranquila ahora.

Goku solo respondió con su propia sonrisa, abandono la habitación en busca de comida mientras que Erza iba al baño a lavarse la cara antes de despertar a Gildarts.

«Es hoy, debemos salir de este barco para llegar a Fiore» Las manos de la pelirroja estaban tensas de la expectación.

Sabía que tenía que arriesgarse y robar un bote salvavidas para llegar a tierra firme, lo bueno para ella era que Goku la ayudaría y que Gildarts por lo menos no los detendría.

Escucho el sonido de Goku vaciando la nevera y no pudo evitar reír, Goku era muy extraño, pero no podía negar que emanaba un aura que la hacía reír por sus tonterías.

Yendo a la sala observo como Gildarts ya estaba levantándose y Goku a su lado se atragantaba con las pocas raciones de comida que quedaron en la nevera.

—¿Durmieron bien? —Gildarts exhalaba cansado apenas recuperando la consciencia, hacia crujir sus nudillos rutinariamente estirando sus dedos y contrayéndolos sintiendo el tacto en ellos.

—Así es, gracias por la ayuda —Erza respondía firme y seria, realmente sentía mucha gratitud con el mago clase S por no entregarlos a los marineros— Pero ya es hora que abandonemos el barco —.

Gildarts sonreía con cierto destello de burla, Goku sentía curiosidad por la reacción del mago, por su parte a Erza estaba preocupada.

—¿Y sabes a dónde ir? —a Gildarts le agradaban estos niños, no querían hacer daño a nadie, solo tenían sueños muy grandes para sus jóvenes cabezas; pero eran aún muy ingenuos.

El silencio de Erza acompañado por el hecho que Goku detuvo su desayuno para ver la respuesta de Erza reforzaron el punto del peli naranja.

—No, supongo que solo buscaremos un pueblo cercano y… —la excusa de Erza fue detenida por un pedazo de papel que Gildarts lanzo a ella, al verlo nuevamente se dio cuenta que era un mapa de Fiore.

—Mira, se supone que estamos por aquí —al ver de cerca Erza noto que señalaba a un punto cerca de las costas del reino de Fiore—, Este punto cercano es Hargeon, hay encontraran un tren directo a Magnolia —.

Ambos niños miraron detenidamente el mapa, si era cierto lo que veían, estaban más cerca de Fairy Tail de lo que imaginaban.

—La suerte para ustedes es que los niños de su tamaño no pagan —Gildarts meditaba en su asiento, en seguida se levantó de su lugar caminando a la puerta— Pero deberán conseguir un adulto que los acompañe —.

—Gracias señor Gildarts no sé cómo agradecerle —Erza afirmo emocionada, con Goku asintiendo alegre, el mago estaba siendo muy generoso.

—No se preocupen por eso ahora, otro día será —Gildarts respondió casualmente, el par de jóvenes solo se miraban entre si confundidos ante la palabras del peli naranja.

«¿A qué se referirá?» Era el pensamiento que habitaba en las mentes de ambos niños; uno de ellos con curiosidad, la otra con cierto temor.

Gildarts soltaba pequeñas carcajadas al tiempo que abandonaba la habitación.

—¿Erza, no piensas comer nada? —Cuestionaba el saiyajin, quien veía a su compañera quieta, solo viendo hacia ninguna parte.

—Claro, hoy debemos estar listos —recordando la importancia del dia de hoy, Erza tomo lo que pudo y se preparó para salir—, Goku, ¿Estás preparado? —

El pelinegro solo asintió confiado, se levantó de su asiento y acompaño a la pelirroja

* * *

Tras un par de horas corriendo de un lado a otro del barco, los niños decidieron separarse para cubrir más terreno, Erza no estaba muy convencida de que fuera buena idea, pero Goku le insistió que si algo le pasaba, podía contar con él.

Tras un corto tiempo, Goku apareció emocionado frente a Erza y le insistió que lo siguiera, llegaron la sección trasera del barco, donde se hallaba una habitación con doble puerta.

—Goku, ¿Estás seguro que es aquí? —la pelirroja observaba una puerta entreabierta por donde un grupo de marinos salían y entraban continuamente, no podía ver en su interior por estar escondida tras la pared de una esquina, pero Goku ya había entrado al lugar con su velocidad y afirmaba haber visto botes dentro.

—Claro que sí, a un lado de la pared hay muchos botes con remos sobre ellos —afirmaba el guerrero que no tuvo problemas en escabullirse y encontrar los botes que necesitaban para salir del buque.

El par de niños espiaba a los trabajadores esperando algún descuido para que Erza pudiera entrar, Gildarts por su parte se reunía con el capitán para pedir excusas por su comportamiento de ayer; reclamando que se suponía que estaba de vacaciones tras muchas misiones.

—Goku, debemos entrar ahora —Erza le hacía indicaciones a su compañero, unos marinos abandonaron la puerta para traer más materiales— Debemos hacerlo ahora —.

En un parpadeo Goku apareció junto a la puerta e hizo indicaciones a la niña para que lo siguiera, cuando entraron a la habitación Erza agarro dos pares de remos mientras Goku llevaba el bote sobre sus hombros, a toda prisa abandonaron el lugar en busca de la salida más cercana a la cubierta del barco.

—¡Muchachos, los polizones intentan escapar! —Un marinero que pasaba por ahí se dio cuenta de lo que hacían nuestros jóvenes protagonistas y dio aviso a sus compañeros para atraparlos.

El marino que grito los perseguía mientras otros marinos también se unían, Goku lanzo suavemente el bote al aire, no lo suficiente para chocar contra el techo, pero si para estar a centímetros de hacerlo.

Con un potente golpe pateo a uno de los marinos, tirándolo a él y otro detrás un par de metros; derribo a otro con una barrida y con un codazo en el estómago dejo inconsciente a un cuarto marino, agarro el bote antes que chocara con el suelo y regreso a su carrera.

Por el lado de Erza, ella usaba los remos en sus manos para golpear a los marinos que obstaculizaban su camino, noqueándolos con un golpe a la cara o sacándoles el aire de los pulmones al azotarlos con los remos contra la pared.

—Por aquí, ya veo una salida —ambos niños corrieron apresuradamente, cuando llegaron a un costado del barco se encontraron rodeados por tres marinos, Goku arrojo la balsa al mar y se disponía a saltar hasta que oyó a Erza gritar.

—¡Suéltame! —un marino alcanzo a tomar a Erza por un brazo y ahora con la ayuda de otro la tenían inmovilizada.

Goku regreso en apoyo a su compañera, de una patada directa al rostro derribo a uno de los marinos, luego desapareció en el aire y apareció nuevamente tras el otro, agarrándolo de una pierna lo arrojo lejos al pasillo del barco.

—¡Vamos Erza! —en un movimiento rápido, cargo a la niña en estilo nupcial luego de que ella recogiera los remos y se lanzó al bote que los esperaba en uno de los lados del barco.

Desde el bote, Goku y Erza veían como en el barco los marinos llegaban a la escena, enojados y ofendidos porque el par de mocosos lograron escapar de ellos sin alguna oportunidad de atraparlos.

—Mira Goku, por allá —La pelirroja señalo hacia la parte trasera del barco, ahí se encontraba Gildarts Clive con una sonrisa, agitando su mano en señal de despedida a los jóvenes que partían del barco directo a Fiore.

El par de niños devolvían el saludo, agitando sus manos y gritando despedidas.

«Buena suerte niños, espero que lleguen a salvo» El mago clase S solo podía sentirse contento por la alegría que emanaban ese par de niños; si lograban llegar al gremio, esperaba que forjaran un gran futuro para Fairy Tail.

Tras un rato tomaron los remos y comenzaron a distanciarse del barco, pasaron un par de horas así, Goku seguía con la misma fuerza que el inicio, por otro lado el cuerpo de Erza no aguantaba el exceso de trabajo por lo que la pelirroja no tuvo más opción que pedir que se detuvieran.

—Goku, gracias —afirmo Erza, quien giro su cabeza para observar a su acompañante.

—¿Por qué? —el artista marcial estaba confuso por el agradecimiento.

—Por ayudarme a esconderme en el barco —continuo solemne la joven maga, una dulce sonrisa adornaba su rostro— Y por ayudarme a llegar a Magnolia —.

—No es para tanto —respondía con una sonrisa inocente el luchador— Además también voy contigo para llegar a West City —.

—Claro…

—¿Pasa algo Erza? —pregunto curioso el artista marcial, veía como Erza bajaba la cabeza pensativa.

—¿Goku, no has pensado en unirte a Fairy Tail? —cuestiono expectante la maga.

—No creo, no soy un mago recuerdas —afirmo el pelinegro, muy para el disgusto de la pelirroja.

—Pero serias muy bueno, podríamos hacer un equipo —la maga sabía que el luchador podría completar misiones con absoluta facilidad, y ella misma tenía el deseo de volverse más fuerte; podrían formar un equipo los dos.

—Sería divertido, pero aún tengo que resolver algunos problemas antes de salir en busca de más aventuras —al saiyajin le divertía la idea de poder pelear con toda clase de amenazas y ponerse a prueba a sí mismo, pero tenía un deber con sus amigos que debían estar esperándolo— Pero cuando resucite a mis amigos puedo volver —.

Erza sonreía amargamente ante la respuesta del saiyajin, desde que escapo de la torre del cielo, Goku fue el primer amigo que hizo, y despedirse de él le resultaba una idea muy dura.

—¿Erza, te sientes bien? —pregunto preocupado el artista marcial al ver la expresión de su acompañante.

—Sí, solo estoy tomando aire —afirmo con poco animo la pelirroja, agarro nuevamente los remos y quiso dejar zanjada la conversación.

A medida que pasaban las horas, iban acercándose a tierra firme; cuando el sol llegaba a su punto más alto en el cielo, los niños por fin tocaban costa. Abandonando la balsa, Goku trepo en la copa de los arboles buscando señales de alguna ciudad o carretera, tras finalizar su búsqueda bajo a tierra, junto a una Erza quien reposaba en una piedra de gran tamaño.

—Creo que hay unas casas por el lado de allá —Declaro el pelinegro señalando hacia un lado de la costa.

—Debe haber un puerto por allá, ¡Goku vamos! —la niña lidero el camino hacia la ciudad, mientras Goku regresaba a las ramas de los arboles poniendo en práctica su agilidad y reflejos.

* * *

—Creo que ya llegamos —afirmo Goku mientras se sujetaba con un pierna de la rama de un pino.

Por su parte Erza se detuvo a analizar el suburbio donde estaban, parecía un barrio de nivel bajo con chozas de madera y paja, más adelante podía diferenciar casas de un nivel social más alto, observando más a la distancia alcanzo a ver líneas oscuras saliendo de la ciudad y en ellas había…

«¡Trenes! ¡Son trenes!» La pelirroja recordó las indicaciones que les dio el mago antes que abandonaran el barco.

—¡Estamos en Hargeon Goku! ¡Ya estamos cerca! —Erza no podía contener su felicidad, con prisa salió corriendo hacia la ciudad esperando llegar al tren lo más rápido posible.

Goku aterrizo en tierra y la persiguió al acto, cruzaba las calles en borrones difusos que confundían a quien paseaba por esos lares; la maga por su parte hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no chocar con los puestos de comida u otros vendedores callejeros que taponaban las calles.

Tras un rato por fin llegaron a la estación de trenes, había al menos una docena de trenes resguardados en un almacén al lado de la estación.

Erza se acercó a un puesto de tiquetes seguida por Goku; le indicaron donde estaba el tren y que salía en media hora, la niña estaba completamente extasiada, incluso abrazo al saiyajin con una fuerza que él no imaginaba que Erza tuviera.

—Estamos tan cerca —la emoción de la pelirroja era cada vez mayor, solo faltarían horas para que ella y Goku se unieran a Fairy Tail.

«Goku» Tras un breve instante, recordó que el objetivo de su compañero era otro, miro a su compañero a los ojos y veía como en el ónix de sus pupilas se vislumbraba el brillo de emoción y aventura, brillo que tenía un rumbo diferente a Fairy Tail.

—Debemos encontrar un adulto —desviando su atención de los pensamientos negativos, Erza veía a su alrededor en busca de alguien quien los pudiera acompañar en el viaje. Goku imito su ejemplo y también seguía con la mirada a las personas que los rodeaban.

—¿Qué hay de esa señora? —sugirió el pelinegro señalando a una mujer mayor sentada en una banca cerca al tren que iba dirigido a Magnolia.

Erza fijo su atención en la señora y asintió con la cabeza a Goku, silenciosamente se acercaron a ella y esperaron un buen momento para hablarle; cuando la señora sacaba una bolsa con bocadillos Goku no tardo en empujar a Erza hacia la señora para convencerla.

—Buenos días —la pelirroja se acercó discreta a la mujer mayor, esperando no meterse en más problemas.

—Buenos días jovencita, ¿Qué te pasa? —la mujer observo curiosa a la pequeña, ahora que lo notaba veía que tenía un parche en el ojo— ¿Pero qué te paso muchachita? —.

—N-nada, fue… fue hace mucho tiempo, no lo recuerdo —Erza mentía improvisadamente, no quería hablar sobre lo sucedido en la torre del cielo, o de la propia torre en el caso— Pero, quería saber si nos puede ayudar —.

—¿En que los puedo ayudar? —la señora ahora veía al cabeza de erizo, este le devolvía la mirada con su típica sonrisa.

—Es que queremos llegar a Magnolia, pero necesitamos que algún adulto nos acompañe —Erza adopto un tono suplicante, estaba preocupada porque la señora los rechazara.

—Ya veo, deben estar perdidos —la señora se compadeció de la pareja de niños, los invito a esperar el tren con ella, ambos aceptaron y se sentaron a hacerle compañía; se quedaron callados por un rato con la excepción de que a veces la señora les ofrecía bocadillos dulces.

—¡El tren a Magnolia sale en cinco minutos! ¡Sale en cinco minutos! —Vitoreaba un maquinista al mismo tiempo que agitaba una campana en la mano.

Las personas en los alrededores, salían de sus sillas y subían apresuradamente al tren, esperando encontrar mesas disponibles antes que alguien más las ocupe.

—¡Vamos, el tren saldrá en cualquier momento! —Erza exclamo ansiosa, Goku y ella ayudaban a la mujer mayor a subir al vagón del tren, alcanzaron a encontrar unos asientos vacío y esperaron a que el tren partiera.

* * *

—Hola, niña —

—¿Eh? —Erza había pasado gran parte del viaje disfrutando de las hermosas vistas que Fiore le ofrecía desde su pequeño asiento en el tranvía.

—Soy solo yo, es solo que note que tu hermano quedo dormido —declaro la señora a la vez que daba un vistazo al pelinegro que roncaba fuertemente a su lado.

—¿Mi hermano?, ah no, él no es familiar mío —refuto rápidamente la joven maga.

—¿De verdad? Entonces de que se conocen —pregunto la mujer mayor.

—Él… él es… un amigo —contesto pesadamente la pelirroja, echo un fugaz vistazo al artista marcial que dormía con plácidamente como si estuviera recostado en una nube.

—Bueno, y a que quieren ir a Magnolia —continuo la mujer mayor— ¿Sus padres viven allá? —.

—Fairy Tail, queremos volvernos magos —Explico decidida la maga, un momento después se dio cuenta lo que dijo y corrigió— Quiero volverme una maga —.

—¿Y él? —la mujer mayor señalaba al niño que hacia ademan de despertarse.

—Él solo me acompaña, después nos separaremos —respondió secamente la niña, volvió a mirar por la ventana cerrando esta conversación.

La mujer mayor intento seguir hablando con la niña, pero la pelirroja se mantenía firme y negaba continuar con la conversación; tras un rato Goku volvía a despertar luego de que un señor pasara por los distintos vagones del tren anunciando que estaban a un par de minutos de llegar a Magnolia.

—Gracias por su amabilidad señora, pero ya nos debemos despedir —Erza se levantó de su silla e indico a Goku para hacer lo mismo, no quería perder más tiempo.

—Bueno, pero cuando quieran pueden visitarme cuando quieran, tengo una tienda de frutas en la plaza de la catedral, será un gusto verlos nuevamente —.

—Gracias, iré cuando pueda —respondió con una sonrisa la maga pelirroja.

—Yo también —secundo Goku que abandono el tren en compañía de Erza tan pronto se detuvo.

—Vamos Erza —llamo Goku que estaba sobre un poste de luz de la estación—, Ya vamos a llegar —.

—Espera Goku, aún no sabemos por dónde es —la maga intentaba seguir el ritmo de su compañero, quien emocionado de salir al aire libre y estirar sus músculos daba saltos y acrobacias en el aire.

—Esos niños son una pareja muy bonita —afirmo la señora que seguía su propio camino a su hogar.

* * *

—No puedo creer la cantidad de líos que me han metido mis hijos —quien hablaba era un hombre de una estatura extremadamente baja, un cabello canoso en los lados y parte trasera de su cabeza, puesto que la parte de arriba estaba completamente vacía y por raro que sonara, llevaba un vestido que lo haría confundir con el bufón de cualquier corte de la realeza.

Iba por las calles de Magnolia con una pila de hojas en sus manos, en todas habían direcciones de hogares y establecimientos que habían sufrido incidentes relacionados con magos de Fairy Tail.

Tocando la puerta de una de las direcciones, el anciano fue recibido por un hombre obeso que al ver al maestro sonrió maliciosamente.

—Buenos días señor Makarov, es un gusto verlo —el hombre invito al mencionado Makarov a entrar, al hacerlo pudo notar como había una hilera de huecos que cruzaban de un lado a otro de la casa.

—¿Gildarts, cierto? —Makarov cuestiono rascándose la cabeza imaginando la respuesta.

—¿Quién más, señor Makarov? —el hombre conservaba su despiadada sonrisa, su esposa había estado aterrada al ver al mago clase S atravesar paredes y muebles de la casa como si de papel estuvieran hechos.

—En nombre del gremio de Fairy Tail pido disculpas por…

—La factura —el maestro del gremio fue interrumpido por el propietario de la casa que le paso una hoja con muchos ceros en ella.

El maestro lloraba cómicamente al imaginarse la cantidad de dinero que debía desembolsar para pagar este daño y todos los demás que le faltaban ver.

* * *

—Goku, puedes bajar la velocidad, ya estamos cerca —suplicaba la pelirroja al ver como Goku seguía dando saltos de un lado a otro de la calle, Erza no era capaz de seguirle el ritmo por más que quisiera.

—Es que estoy emocionado, no he enfrentado a una persona fuerte en un tiempo —respondió Goku alegre, esperaba poner a prueba su fuerza contra un mago del gremio.

—Pero ya estamos cerca, no hay porque apresurarnos —Erza se veía más serena de lo que había estado todo el camino, incluso Goku pudo notarlo.

—¿Qué pasa Erza? Porque no estas emocionada —Goku podía notar que Erza ya no caminaba con el mismo impulso que tenía hace unas horas.

—¡Estoy emocionada! Este es mi sueño desde hace un tiempo —Erza respondió con convicción, ella no renunciaría a la oportunidad de unirse a Fairy Tail por nada, pero también había algo mas— Goku, ¿Estás seguro que no quieres unirte a Fairy Tail? —.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con eso? —Goku estaba curioso por la pregunta repentinamente de la maga.

—Es que… eres el único amigo que tengo y… —Erza no sabía cómo seguir, sus pensamientos se revolvían con los recuerdos de sus amigos en la torre del cielo, sus preocupaciones y sus deseos—, … y me gustaría tener a alguien quien conozco junto a mí en Fairy Tail —.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto —Goku exclamaba alentador a su compañera— Sé que puedes contra cualquier cosa, eres una maga muy fuerte —.

Erza reía tímidamente, en los pocos días que conocía a Goku, era fácil darse cuenta que él poseía una actitud optimista y despreocupada, a veces envidiaba ese aspecto de él.

—Tienes razón, y un día seré la maga más fuerte de todas —Erza imito a su compañero con su propia sonrisa confiada.

—Así se habla Erza —Goku estaba emocionado, esa era la actitud que esperaba de la pelirroja.

—Y tú debes prometerme que te unirás a Fairy Tail —Erza veía al joven peleador, con una mezcla de expectativa y emoción—, Y los dos formaremos el equipo más fuerte de todos —.

La propuesta tomo sorpresivamente al pelinegro, pero no tardo mucho para devolver con la misma confianza y asentir con la cabeza.

—Es una promesa —fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro.

—Una promesa —la sonrisa de la maga desbordaba una inmensa felicidad, estaba tan emocionada que no pudo evitar darle un abrazo al saiyajin que cayó al suelo por la sorpresa; con Erza cayendo encima suyo.

Erza quedo paralizada por la vergüenza, solo podía ver fijamente a los ónices del muchacho preguntándose que estaba pensando ahora mismo, ¿Estará confundido? ¿Molesto?

—Erza, ¿Puedes levantarte? —pregunto inocentemente el saiyajin.

—Cla-claro Goku —Pese a sus palabras, Erza seguía petrificada incapaz de separarse del pelinegro un solo centímetro.

—¿No necesitas ayuda? —insistió preocupado el pelinegro al ver como los brazos y piernas de la niña temblaban lentamente, pero sin seguir soltándolo.

—N-no, yo pu-puedo —Erza se concentraba con todas sus fuerzas para recuperar el dominio sobre sus extremidades, torpemente lograba retroceder, cuando al fin soltó al pelinegro y se puso de pie, no tardo mucho para volver a caer, esta vez hacia atrás.

Goku ayudo a su amiga a volver a sus propios pies, aunque tardo un par de minutos para que volviera a caminar normalmente.

—¿Qué te paso Erza? —El niño cuestiono confuso ante lo sucedido anteriormente, ambos seguían su camino por las calles de Magnolia en busca de alguna pista de donde esta Fairy Tail.

—No estoy segura —Erza afirmaba mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban con un suave rojo sobre ellas.

«¿¡Que fue todo eso!?» Era la pregunta que carcomía internamente a la pelirroja, sabía perfectamente lo que le acababa de pasar, pero no se era capaz de admitirlo; quería convencerse a sí misma que era otra cosa «No puedo estar… ».

—Oye Erza, y si subimos arriba para ver mejor —propuso el pelinegro al darse cuenta que tardarían mucho tiempo a este paso, al recibir el asentimiento de su compañera, la cargo en estilo nupcial y con potentes y agiles saltos fue subiendo de techo en techo hasta llegar a la punta del campanario de la catedral.

Desde esa altura Erza se maravillaba al ver como la ciudad se extendía por amplias carreteras rodeados por los edificios más hermosos que haya visto en su vida, distintos edificios de varios colores, adornados por bellos marcos en las ventanas y puertas, algunos de ellos incluso adornados por bellos rosales que impregnaban un aroma romántico en el aire.

—Que vista tan asombrosa —afirmo Goku, Erza salía de su estupor por la vista y veía a su compañero.

—Es muy hermoso —Erza disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba admirando la majestuosa vista de la ciudad— Deberíamos repetir subir aquí otro día —.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Goku miraba a todos lados divertido como un niño en un parque de atracciones, ansioso por visitar todas las atracciones antes de volver a casa.

Erza no pudo contener su risa al ver la emoción del artista marcial ante las curiosidades que podía encontrar.

«Si lo estoy… » Medito la pelirroja para sus adentros con resignación, una sonrisa derrotada brotaba de los labios, tomo un profundo suspiro y entrecerraba los ojos mientras seguía observando a su compañero «Me gusta Goku».

—Me gusta Goku —un suave susurro salió de los labios de la pelirroja, quien estaba tan hipnotizada por aquel pensamiento que ni siquiera era consciente de haber hablado.

—¿Dijiste algo Erza? —Goku alcanzo a escuchar a Erza mencionar su nombre, pero se perdió en lo demás.

—Nada —con mayor preparación por los vergonzosas experiencias del día de hoy, Erza mantuvo una postura firme, mientras fingía no haber dicho nada.

—Erza, dime que pasa —inquirió el saiyajin, estaba seguro que había dicho su nombre.

—No es nada, oíste mal —Erza fijaba su vista en el suelo, buscaba ignorar las preguntas del pelinegro, en el tiempo que lo conocía, Erza sabía que solo tardaría un par de minutos hasta que él se aburriera.

—¿Qué es eso de allá? —Pese a su interés de desviar el tema, Erza realmente estaba curiosa al ver como en una calle alejada había un pequeño altercado entre un par de hombres, con lo que parecía un niño pelado, arrugado y con bigote… «Espera, ¿Es un adulto?».

—Vamos a ver —Goku no perdió tiempo y otra vez sujetaba a la maga, sabía que así sería más rápido; por su parte a la niña no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto eso, incluso sonreía levemente al hallarse en los brazos de su compañero de viaje.

* * *

Un par de hombres estaban iracundos discutiendo con el maestro Makarov, le reclamaban que su negocio había sido destruido completamente por un grupo de magos que Fairy Tail que estaban peleando por alguna absurda trivialidad.

—¡Perdimos toda nuestra mercancía! —vocifero irritado uno de los mercaderes.

—¡Estamos arruinados! —el otro mercader exclamo, angustiado por su desgracia.

Makarov se frotaba la frente en frustración, ya les había dicho a sus hijos que dejaran las peleas para el edificio del gremio, los magos de su gremio ya tenían fama de provocar destrozos en sus misiones, pero esto ya era excesivo.

—Les aseguro que esto no volverá a suceder —dijo el mago santo de Fairy Tail, calmando los ánimos de los molestos mercaderes.

—Y como recuperaremos todo lo perdido —cuestiono secamente uno de los mercaderes.

—Pueden pedir misiones sin pagar —Makarov afirmo rápidamente, sabiendo que sería la opción más fácil para calmar a los molestos comerciantes.

Ambos comerciantes se miraron brevemente, uno acabo asintiendo al otro y le dijeron a Makarov que aceptarían el trato; el maestro se iba tranquilo por solucionar el problema, pero ahora tenía otro.

«¿Quién aceptara esas misiones?» Por lo que pudo ver el maestro el daño no era poco, eso significaba muchas misiones; no creía que nadie aceptaría hacer tantas misiones sin recompensa, menos si no eran culpables por el daño.

—Se encuentra bien señor —el maestro escuchó una voz infantil llamarlo, miro curioso a su alrededor y no vio nada, un par de risas infantiles resonaban desde arriba y el maestro dirigió su atención al cielo.

—Hola —Desde el balcón de una casa se veía a un par de niños, un chico pelinegro con cabello erizado en traje naranja y una niña pelirroja con un parche en el ojo en una túnica blanca trozada en agujeros y rasgaduras.

—Que es lo que quieren niños —pregunto el maestro al par de jóvenes.

—Vimos su discusión con esos hombres y se veía muy angustiado —afirmo la niña que hablaba con un tono de preocupación por el pobre enano, creía que esos hombres estaban molestándolo.

—No es nada niños, no se preocupen —Makarov agito su mano indicando que no era nada por lo que se deban preocupar.

—Pero porque lo estaban molestando —exclamo el niño con pelos de puerco espín, claramente enojado de que se aprovecharan de un indefenso anciano.

—Le robaron algo señor, podemos ir a recuperarlo —esta vez era la niña quien hablaba en un tono compasivo hacia el maestro del gremio.

Makarov no sabía si sentirse insultado o reírse de lo absurdo de la situación; estos niños eran muy admirables al preocuparse tanto, pero eran demasiado ingenuos.

—Nada, solo que algunos de mis hijos hicieron muchos destrozos —admitía penosamente Makarov, un dia sus hijos le iban a provocar un infarto.

—¿Usted tiene muchos hijos? —exclamo curioso el niño con una sonrisa.

—Goku, no creo que debas preguntar esas cosas —La pelirroja regañaba a su compañero por la innecesaria pregunta.

—No niño, es solo como llamo a los magos de mi gremio —respondió Makarov, divertido de ver la cómica relación del par de niños.

—Espere… ¿Usted es un mago? —Interrogo maravillada Erza, era posible, él podía ser un mago de…

—Clao, permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Makarov, maestro del gremio de Fairy Tail —revelo el hombre de baja estatura con tono orgulloso, era claro que estos niños se maravillaban con los magos.

Tan pronto termino de decir eso, los niños se cayeron del balcón donde estaban parados.

**Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, recuerden dejar su Fav y Follow si les gusto el capítulo y comenten si tienen alguna duda u opinión.**

**Este es Lozato quien se despide Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arrivederchi.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: La Franquicias Dragon Ball y Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Hiro Mashima respectivamente.**

**AVISO: quiero disculparme con los problemas del capitulo, me equivoque al publicar el capitulo y he tenido problemas de conexión y apenas lo pude solucionar.**

**Quiero disculparme por demorar un poco más de lo común, pero hice un viaje el fin de semana y no tenía computador donde estaba así que espero que esto no vuelva a pasar, quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que he recibido, y ahora ¡A los reviews!:**

**Ryuga: Obrigado pelo apoio.**

**Ramos21: Espero tener unos capítulos más de ellos niños antes de abarcar la historia del manga, aunque a esa también le hare cambios para que no sea la misma exacta. Gracias por el apoyo y que tengas un buen día.**

**SonGogeta68: Gracias por el apoyo, y no esperas más XD, aquí esta.**

**Capítulo 4.**

Erza abría los ojos lentamente, un fuerte dolor se apoderaba de su rostro, sentía como si un tren la hubiera golpeado en la cara; cuando pudo ver bien donde estaba, se dio cuenta que estaba recostada en una cama.

—¿Que? Esto… —Erza exclamo confundida, miraba a su alrededor solo para ver una habitación que no era capaz de reconocer, junto a su cama había un par de sillas de madera, y más adelante, una puerta entreabierta por la cual se podían escuchar voces hablar a la distancia, al otro lado de su cama había una ventana que iluminaba sutilmente la habitación.

«¿Dónde estoy?» La confusión de Erza crecía a cada segundo, en un inútil esfuerzo de abandonar su cama intento mover sus brazos para levantar su cabeza, pero su brazo izquierdo le dolía enormemente.

Unos pasos se escuchaban acercándose a la puerta, el chirrido de las bisagras abriéndose alerto a Erza al punto que estaba a punto de olvidar su dolor y abandonar la cama como sea. Para su suerte, quien entraba no era otro sino Goku, quien tras breves momentos se dio cuenta que estaba acompañado por otra persona; Erza volvió a recostarse en la cama, tanto por ver a su compañero a salvo, como porque no tenía la fuerza para nada más.

—¿Aun te duele la cabeza? —Era la cuestión del hombre mayor, quien reconoció que era el mismo al que Goku y ella habían visto hace unos instantes. El señor traía una pequeña botella con lo que Erza suponía era alguna medicina para el dolor; por su parte Goku cargaba algunas toallas húmedas que expelían vapor.

—Te trajimos esto para la cabeza —afirmo el pelinegro, quien levantaba las toallas para que Erza las viera mejor— Aunque creo que se pasaron con el calor —.

Erza veía confundida como el hombre mayor dejaba la botella sobre una de las sillas de madera y le quitaba una toalla a Goku, estrujándola para quitarle algo de humedad y suavemente lo colocaba sobre la cabeza de Erza, quien aún estaba algo aturdida por el dolor.

—¿Te sientes bien? —cuestionó otra vez el hombre mayor, preocupado por la cara inexpresiva de la pelirroja.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó la niña, confundida por la situación.

—Ya te lo había dicho —respondió confuso el hombre de baja estatura—, Soy el maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar —.

Erza apenas recuperaba completamente la memoria de todo lo que había pasado antes de caer, abrió sorprendida los ojos observando al anciano como si le hubiese crecido un tercer ojo.

—¿Está, está hablando en serio? —la niña no podía creer su suerte, después de tantos problemas al fin estaba tan cerca de llegar a su objetivo.

—Claro que sí, ahora mismo estas en una habitación de mi gremio —respondía el maestro Makarov.

Erza estaba desorientada ante la revelación, miraba entre sus dos acompañantes, esperando a que alguno de ellos le dijera que solo era una broma de mal gusto. Al darse cuenta que ese no era el caso, su boca se amplió en una emocionada sonrisa.

—Realmente, realmente llegamos —susurraba la maga sorprendida, había pasado tanto tiempo únicamente deseando unirse a Fairy Tail, pero ahora no estaba segura de que hacer.

Makarov reía tímidamente ante la reacción de la niña, era obvio que estaba muy confundida. Por su parte veía como el muchacho dejaba las toallas en otra silla y se acercaba a su compañera para hablar.

—Erza, ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntaba el joven saiyajin, quien notaba que su compañera aun no era capaz de levantarse de la cama.

—Sí, creo que solo necesito descansar un poco más —afirmó la pelirroja sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba menos adolorido, no tardaría mucho para abandonar la cama—, ¿Y tú cuando despertaste? —.

—Yo no me quede inconsciente —explicó el artista marcial, mirando confuso a su compañera, quien también le devolvía la mirada.

Entonces el pelinegro relató a Erza que él no había perdido la consciencia durante la caída y como el maestro había ido a auxiliarlos, y como ambos tuvieron que llevar al gremio, puesto que el hospital de Magnolia también estaba en obras de reconstrucción.

—Algunos magos están haya abajo preguntando si están bien —añadió el maestro, la aparición de ambos niños sorprendió a los magos que especulaban lo que les había sucedido.

—Gracias por su preocupación señor —afirmo la pelirroja con una débil sonrisa, su compañero también compartía su propia sonrisa al maestro del gremio.

—No es nada, aunque me gustaría saber algo —preguntaba el anciano al tiempo que veía precavido al par de niños— ¿Porque estaban en una casa ajena? —.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Erza respondía confusa, tras unos momentos comprendió a lo que se estaba refiriendo el maestro de gremio— ¡No es lo que cree! ¡Solo subimos a los techos porque estábamos perdidos! —.

Makarov miraba estupefacto a la respuesta de la niña, esa era una excusa muy peculiar para estar caminando sobre las casas.

—Eso es una manera poco ortodoxa para encontrar un lugar —el maestro Makarov no quería que los niños pensaran que él no confiaba en sus palabras, pero le era difícil creer seriamente en su explicación.

—Por favor señor, Erza está diciendo la verdad —ahora el niño quien entraba en la discusión para defender a su compañera— Me pareció buena idea hacer eso, es lo que siempre hago cuando me pierdo en un lugar desconocido —.

Ahora Makarov observaba al niño atentamente, desde un principio el muchacho emanaba un aura mágica muy peculiar, era completamente distinto a cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido antes, era una energía inmensa y pura.

—¿De dónde son? —cuestionó el maestro del gremio.

—Yo soy de West City —afirmo el niño casualmente, inmediatamente su rostro se volvió expectante y añadió— ¿Usted sabe cómo puedo ir allá? —

El maestro solo negó con la cabeza, incapaz de reconocer aquel nombre, incluso seguro de que no había una ciudad llamada así en cualquier nación de Ishgar.

—Yo… yo soy de Villa Rosemary —respondía la maga pelirroja.

«¿Villa Rosemary?» Makarov estaba sorprendido por la afirmación de la niña— Pero, esa villa fue arrasada por unos criminales —.

Erza abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de su error, debía suponer que una villa siendo atacada brutalmente debía llamar la atención fácilmente.

Makarov por su parte recordaba cómo había recibido informes de un amigo suyo y maestro de otro gremio, avisándole que un grupo de bandidos habían secuestrado y asesinado a los residentes del pequeño pueblo, Makarov envió algunos magos para encontrar a los desaparecidos, pero no habían encontrado pista alguna, era como si la tierra se los hubiera comido.

Erza no sabía cómo continuar, no quería hablar sobre lo sucedido en la torre del cielo, el recuerdo de sus amigos atrapados en el lugar aún le pesaba todas las noches, no va abrir esa herida, no quería, no la obligaran…

—Tranquila, no es necesario que hables —Makarov entendía el dolor de la pequeña, aun cuando estaba curioso por saber lo que paso, no iba a forzar a la niña a hablar.

—Erza, aun no le has preguntado sobre Fairy Tail —exclamo Goku, quien pese a su ingenuidad capto que ambas personas estaban tensas por algún motivo, así que entro a la conversación para calmar a su compañera.

—Cierto —dijo Erza, sonrió levemente imaginando que su compañero se metio a la conversación para echarle una mano— gracias Goku —.

—Señor Makarov, ¿Puedo unirme a su gremio? —Erza no estaba segura de que hacer ahora, no recordaba que el abuelo Rob le dijera algo sobre como unirse al gremio—, ¿Debo hacer algo, que hago para que me acepte? —.

Makarov miro seriamente a ambos niños, luego de un rato soplo divertido y se fue hacia la puerta.

—Cuando te sientas mejor baja a acompañarme, ahí recibirás tu marca de Fairy Tail —dijo el maestro como si nada, abrió la puerta y se disponía a unirse a sus hijos a la fiesta que tuvieran allá abajo.

—¡Espera!, ¿Mi marca? —Exclamo confusa la pelirroja, el pelinegro también estaba confundido por la actitud extraña del hombre mayor— Pero aún no he hecho nada —.

—Pero que dices, si ya me pediste unirte —Makarov se reía internamente, debió haber esperado esa reacción de los niños; antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar al par de jóvenes solo, agregó— Felicitaciones Erza, eres una maga de Fairy Tail —.

* * *

En el gremio de Fairy Tail, los magos bebían copa tras copa de alcohol, presumiendo las impresionantes aventuras que habían vivido antes de regresar; o peleando entre ellos en afán de demostrar quién era el más fuerte, o porque simplemente se les acabo el dinero y no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Hacia unos minutos la aparición del maestro acompañado de dos niños, uno con pelos de puerco espín siguiéndolo y la otra desmayada en las manos del maestro habían detenido temporalmente el bullicio del gremio, que regreso como siempre por unos instantes, excepto por unos magos que no pudieron evitar preguntarse por ambos infantes.

—¿Quiénes eran ese par? —preguntaba una niña de pelo castaño y piel bronceada, cuando el maestro entro con el par de niños, lo primero que pudo notar fue el parche en el ojo de la pelirroja además que tenía las ropas desgarradas, un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de la joven imaginando que clase de bestia se debió haber encontrado en el camino— ¿Crees que los ataco un monstruo? —.

—No lo creo, el otro niño se veía ileso —quien respondía era un chico pelinegro, quien tenía tatuado el símbolo de Fairy Tail en color negro sobre su pectoral desnudo.

—Hablando de él, en su ropa tenía un símbolo extraño en la espalda —la peli castaña recordó que el niño vestía un traje naranja, y en la parte de atrás había un circulo blanco con unos garabatos negros sobre ellos; no reconoció haber visto algo parecido antes.

—No deben ser de aquí —esta vez quien hablaba era un joven adulto con pelo azul, él y otro adulto se acercaron a los niños al ver que mantenían fija su mirada en un pasillo donde Makarov llevo a ambos niños.

—¿Crees eso Macao? —el niño semi-desnudo cuestiono.

—No estoy seguro, pero esos símbolos de su espalda no son de ningún reino de Ishgar —respondió Macao, no muy seguro de que pensar.

—Cana, debemos entrar a donde estén —afirmo bruscamente el muchacho a la peli castaña, iba a saber de donde eran ese par ahora mismo.

—Pero que estás hablando Gray, el maestro había dicho que no los molestaran —la llamada Cana recordó que cuando el maestro cruzo junto al par de niños, había dicho que no entraran hasta que él lo permitiera.

—Pero eso es muy raro, porque el maestro trajo a otros niños al gremio si están graves, porque no los llevo al hospital —Exclamo molesto el niño llamado Gray, tenía curiosidad por saber quiénes eran los nuevos niños del gremio.

—Se te olvido lo que Gildarts le hizo al hospital hace dos semanas —Macao afirmo con una gota de sudor en el cuello, recordando la explicación del peli naranja a porque había derribado medio hospital.

—No fue para tanto, incluso se disculpó por eso —contesto Cana, aun cuando su padre fuera un poco torpe con la propiedad ajena, ella sabía que no era intencional.

—Aun así, estoy harto de esperar —afirmo Gray, quien se dirigía hasta donde estaban el par de niños, hasta que termino chocando con una figura que iba saliendo.

Esa figura era el maestro Makarov, quien se cayó al suelo levemente aturdido por el golpe en la cabeza con el nudista.

—¿Gray, que haces? —exclamo aturdido el maestro, que estaba sentado en el suelo.

—¡Que! ¡No voy a ningún lado!, Solo caminaba —respondió precipitadamente el joven mago, maldiciendo su mala suerte.

—¿Qué? Gray, te estoy diciendo que haces desnudo —replico el maestro quien observaba a uno de sus hijos más jóvenes estando sin nada cubriendo su cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde está mi bóxer?! —el joven se cubría la entrepierna al mismo tiempo que corría por todos lados en busca de sus desaparecidas prendas.

Mientras en la barra, Cana y el par de adultos veían avergonzados al niño que recorría todas las mesas en busca de sus prendas.

—Maestro, que pasa con los niños que trajo al gremio —era Wakaba quien hablaba, también estaba preocupado por el par de niños que entraron con el maestro, sobretodo la niña desmayada.

—No se preocupen, están bien —afirmó el maestro sacando un barril de cerveza desde atrás de la barra y sentándose a tomar— Vienen a unirse al gremio —.

—¿De verdad? —Era Cana quien preguntaba, sorprendida por saber que más niños se unirían al gremio—, al menos podre pasar el rato con otros niños, además de Gray —.

—¡Oye! Te escuche —exclamó molesto el mago de hielo quien estaba vestido nuevamente, ofendido por las palabras de su amiga.

—Lo siento Gray, pero a veces me avergüenzas —Exclamó con una sonrisa burlona la maga de las cartas—, principalmente cuando estás jugando al nudista —.

—¡Yo no juego al nudista! —contestó indignado Gray, no era su culpa que sus ropas desaparecieran.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde está tu pantalón? —la peli castaña pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa, el mago de hielo se daba cuenta que volvió a perder sus pantalones y se fue a buscarlos.

—Y cuando los podemos conocer —la morena insistía, algo emocionada por conocer a otros niños.

—Cuando se sientan mejor, ahora necesitan descansar —afirmo tajante el maestro, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de cuando el par de huérfanos podría reunirse con el resto del gremio, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Goku y Erza estaban en la habitación donde los había dejado el maestro Makarov, ambos estaban en silencio, ninguno de los niños sabia como romper el hielo.

—Entonces, creo que ya eres parte de Fairy Tail —dijo confuso el joven artista marcial, tan sorprendido como su compañera, que la admisión al gremio fuera tan simple como solo pedirlo.

—Eso… eso creo —Erza no sabía que más decir, comprobando su cabeza pudo confirmar que ya no sentía dolor alguno, se quitó las toallas de la cabeza y abandonaba la cama.

—Goku, me puedes hacer un favor —pregunto la pelirroja con una leve incertidumbre en su voz— Podrías unirte al gremio antes de irte —.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —respondió Goku, confuso ante la petición de su compañera.

—Porque… porque sé que eres muy olvidadizo —respondió firmemente la joven maga— Y con la marca de Fairy Tail siempre recordaras que debes volver —.

Goku se rasco la cabeza apenado, ya sus amigos le habían dicho sobre lo terrible que era para recordar ciertas cosas.

—Está bien, aunque no se si no debemos hacer algo —cuestionaba el saiyajin, después de tantos problemas para llegar hasta aquí, le parecía extraño no tener que hacer algún rito de iniciación.

—No, el maestro ya dijo que me uní al gremio, solo deberás pedírselo —razonó Erza, si era todo lo que debían hacer, entonces Goku podía hacerlo antes de irse.

Ambos niños abandonaron la habitación y siguieron el ruido de personas coreando en ritmos desafinados e incoherentes, también se oían ocasionales sonidos de madera quebrándose y cuerpos chocando contra el concreto.

Al llegar a donde estaban los demás, lo primero que pudieron notar era que el gremio era un completo desastre, mesas volteadas, sillas rotas, incluso tuvieron que agachar la cabeza puesto que uno de los magos había sido arrojado y casi chocaba con ellos.

—Vaya, son más alegres de lo que pensé —afirmo el joven luchador, una sonrisa inocente adornaba su rostro, ignorando el hecho que les acababan de arrojar a un hombre contra ellos como si fuera un proyectil.

—Yo diría violentos —Erza afirmo con un ceño fruncido.

—¡Pero mira quien se nos acaba de unir! —al ver a un lado pudieron notar al maestro Makarov recostado en lo que parecía una barra de taberna, sosteniendo un barril de lo que Erza supuso era cerveza.

—Venimos a unirnos al gremio —declaró con voz fuerte y clara la pelirroja, los demás magos en el gremio veían interesados la escena, Gray y Cana se acercaron al maestro para ver mejor lo que vendría después.

—Claro, vengan a que les pongan la marca del gremio —Makarov dejaba su tarro y llamaba a una de las camareras que atendía las mesas.

Una de las meseras dejo su bandeja a un lado y se acercó a la barra, donde saco un sellador magico y le indico a Goku y Erza para que se acercaran.

—Bueno niños, ¿Dónde quieren su marca y de qué color? —preguntó la camarera, quien veía a la pareja de niños con una sonrisa dulce.

—En mi brazo izquierdo y color azul, por favor —solicitó Erza, extendió su brazo y espero a que la mesera hiciera su trabajo, cuando la mesera se alejó reviso su brazo y vio la marca de Fairy Tail sobre su piel, volteo la cabeza hacia Goku esperando a que siguiera.

—Creo que lo quiero en el derecho, color naranja —ahora era Goku quien extendía su brazo y esperaba a recibir su marca, cuando la mesera termino froto su mano sobre la marca viendo que estaba fija su piel, aunque no sintió el sellador magico tocarlo.

—Ahora son magos de Fairy Tail —anunció el maestro, todos en el gremio vitoreaban a los nuevos miembros, felicitándolos e incluso Gray y Cana se acercaron a ellos.

—Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail —saludo el mago de hielo, quien sonreía a los nuevos integrantes del gremio— Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster y soy uno de los magos más fuertes del gremio —afirmo con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Pero de que hablas, si Laxus te pateo el trasero la última vez que te pusiste a presumir —revelo Cana, quien recordaba perfectamente como el mago de rayo había derribado a Gray con únicamente una patada.

—Eso solo fue suerte, me tomo desprevenido —aseguro el mago de hielo, aunque internamente se había prometido tener cuidado la próxima vez que el nieto del maestro estuviera cerca.

—¡Oh!, ¿Eres realmente fuerte? —pregunto Goku, ignorando la última parte de la conversación, más interesado en probar la fuerza de los magos del gremio— ¿Quieres pelear conmigo? —.

La reacción tomo un poco desprevenido al mago de hielo, esperaba impresionar a los nuevos, no que lo reten a una pelea; aunque siendo Fairy Tail, no era tampoco algo tan inusual.

—¡Muy bien, prepárate! —Gray trono sus nudillos, corrió contra el Saiyajin que esperaba ansioso a su contrincante, lanzo un puño directo a la cara del Saiyajin que seguía estático con su sonrisa en la cara. Se sorprendió al sentir que su puño era empujado al suelo, haciendo que chocara contra el piso de madera, que se agrieto ligeramente por el impacto.

—¿Pero qué? —al levantar su mirada pudo ver como el pelos de erizo tenía su mano inclinada hacia abajo, esta vez con una sonrisa confiada.

Gray no perdió más tiempo y aprovecho su cercanía e hizo una barrida lateral y derribarlo, esta vez se sorprendió al ver que no pudo moverlo un centímetro, ni siquiera parecía que hiciera fuerza para resistir su patada.

—Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor —exclamo Goku con una sonrisa retadora, estaba seguro que Gray podía darle un buen desafió.

Gray retrocedió ligeramente para recuperar aliento, tras unos momentos se abalanzo nuevamente contra Goku, el pequeño saiyajin alzaba sus manos listo para recibir lo que sea que hiciera Gray, cuando el mago de hielo se hallaba más cerca del pelinegro, fingió tropezar frente a Goku, quien bajo la guardia por lo inesperado del suceso, Gray hizo una voltereta en el suelo y estando de rodillas extendió un puño al estómago de Goku.

Por un momento, ambos niños, al igual que Erza, Cana y el par de adultos viendo la pelea se impresionaron por la extraña, pero ingeniosa idea del mago de hielo; el silencio fue cortado por un grito de dolor, pero no era de quien esperaban.

—¡Ay ay, mi mano! —Era Gray que se sobaba la mano adolorida, estaba seguro que sintió algún hueso tronar dentro de su muñeca por el impacto— ¿¡De que estas hecho!? ¿¡Piedra!? —.

—¡Wow! Eso no me lo vi venir —Exclamó el Saiyajin con una sonrisa jovial, el mago de hielo como era posible que no sintiera algún dolor por el golpe.

—¡Vaya Gray! Esta vez sí me sorprendiste —afirmó Cana quien con Wakaba y Macao estaban impresionados por la estrategia poco convencional del mago de hielo.

—Gra-gracias —Gray afirmó con gotas de lágrimas amenazando con salir, no podía sentir sus nudillos por el dolor, sentía como si acabara de golpear un bloque de concreto— T-tú también eres fuerte, Goku —.

—Gracias, ¿Seguimos peleando? —pregunto el guerrero, Gray negó frenéticamente con la excusa que no había estirado sus músculos lo suficientes y debía reponerse.

«Cierto, debo ver al maestro si me puede ayudar a llegar a con Bulma y los demás» El joven luchador lo que le había dicho Erza, el maestro podía saber un camino para llegar directo a su casa.

Entonces, cuando se dirigía a buscar al maestro para pedirle ayuda escucho que Erza lo llamaba, ella estaba frente a un gran tablero con hojas pegadas, Erza sostenía una en específico al tiempo que llamaba la atención de Goku.

—¿Qué pasa Erza? —pregunto el pelinegro.

—Mira, una hoja de misión —la pelirroja extendió el papel para que su compañero lo viera— Si completamos las suficientes, podemos comprar comida y lugar para dormir —.

—¿Eh? ¿Erza? —Decía Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza— Ahora iba a ver al maestro para hablarle sobre volver con mis amigos —

La pelirroja sintió un escalofrió al comprender lo que decía su amigo, ya habían cumplido llegado al gremio, ahora era el turno de Goku para irse a casa.

—Está bien, vamos con el maestro —Erza respondió, ambos se dirigieron con el maestro del gremio y lo encontraron otra vez en su rincón en la barra tomando otro dos barriles de cerveza en sus manos.

Los dos niños se acercaron al maestro y le cuestionaron si podía ayudarlos, al cuestionar el problema, Goku explico que quería regresar con unos amigos que no veía en un tiempo, pero no sabía cómo regresar; entonces Makarov les pidió que lo acompañaran, argumentando que no era capaz de pensar bien con todo ese ruido, aunque Erza supuso que era por los dos barriles de alcohol que el maestro estaba ingiriendo hasta hace poco.

* * *

Ahora estaban en una habitación diferente a la que despertó Erza, fácilmente podía confundirse con una oficina si no fuera por las montañas de barriles llenos de cerveza que había en el lugar.

—Entonces hijo, dime de dónde eres —cuestiono el anciano al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza por el alcohol, la próxima vez no le compraría cerveza a esos gitanos en mayas de cuero.

—En el Monte Paoz, pero mis amigos viven en West City —respondió el pelinegro.

Makarov se rascaba la cabeza pensando en ambos nombres, no recordaba un lugar llamado así, buscando es sus gabinetes encontró un mapa gigante de Ishgar, lo extendió sobre el suelo e inspecciono todos los rincones del mapa.

—Muchacho, puedes señalarme donde dices vivir, aquí no veo nada —Makarov esperaba que el niño mínimo supiera indicarse en el mapa, el muchacho se paró en el mapa y miro a todos lados, luego de un momento miro al maestro y negó con la cabeza.

Makarov solo pudo frotarse la cabeza, «Debí esperar eso» pensó el maestro, recogió el mapa nuevamente y llevo a los niños fuera de su bodega secreta de cerve… oficina, su oficina.

—Lo lamento, pero aun no puedo ayudarte, espera a que encuentre alguien que pueda ayudarte —afirmo decepcionado el maestro Makarov, debía imaginar la desilusión del muchacho al no poder volver con sus amigos.

—Está bien —contesto el pelinegro, era un pequeño inconveniente, pero no iba a ser un problema— Erza, que era lo que habías dicho sobre una misión —.

Erza sonrió suavemente ante la respuesta del guerrero, tomándolo de la mano lo condujo fuera del gremio ante las miradas divertidas de algunos magos.

—¿Ya se van en misión? —Pregunto Cana al ver a Erza arrastrar a Goku fuera del gremio con una mano y con un papel de misión en la otra.

—Es obvio que aún son muy inexpertos, el Gray-sama deberá cuidar que no se lastimen —afirmo el nudista pelinegro, queriendo cuidar a sus nuevos compañeros de salir lastimados.

¡Oh! Y poder pelear otra vez con Goku, pero esta vez probando su fuerza mágica.

**Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, recuerden dejar su Fav y Follow si les gusto el capítulo y comenten si tienen alguna duda u opinión.**

**Este es Lozato quien se despide ****Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arrivederchi.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: La Franquicias Dragon Ball y Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Hiro Mashima respectivamente.**

**No se lo veían venir ¿Verdad?, ni siquiera yo me puedo creer que haya sido capaz de terminar un capitulo tan pronto, este fin de semana lo pase muy ocupado por lo que se pueden imaginar.**

**Quiero agradecer a SonGogeta68 y a Csar, por las reviews positivas en el último capítulo y a todos los lectores les digo que espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

**Capítulo 5.**

En medio de las desoladas calles de un pueblo, un grupo de cuatro niños deambulaban tratando de encontrar rastro de vida en el lugar, desde que su carroza los dejo en la entrada del pueblo y su chofer se despidió de ellos, no habían visto a otra alma presente en la silenciosa población.

—¿Estas segura que este es el lugar? —preguntó el Saiyajin, no veía a ninguna persona cerca.

—Te dije que si Goku, estoy segura —afirmó Erza, pero mirando a su alrededor, ella misma también se cuestionaba internamente si no se equivocó de sitio.

—¿Y quién fue que encargo la misión? —preguntó Gray, no le gustaba el ambiente de esa ciudad, era algo sombrío.

Erza reviso la hoja donde estaba la misión y se dio cuenta que mencionaba una dirección, revisando donde estaban intento ubicarse para saber la ubicación.

—Creo que es por allá —señalando a una parte no muy clara para sus acompañantes, pero que de todas maneras siguieron a Erza a donde sea que se refiera.

—No creen que tuvimos que esperar un poco antes de venir —Se quejaba Cana, apenas alcanzo a tomar algunas de sus cartas antes de que se fueran sin ella— Ni siquiera pude traer todas mis cartas —.

—No los invitamos a ninguno de los dos —afirmo secamente la pelirroja haciendo clara referencia a la peli castaña y al mago de hielo, ellos mismos habían decidido unirse a la misión— Aunque, gracias por pagar la carroza —.

—D-de nada —contesto incomoda la maga de las cartas, pero pudo notar la incomodidad de Erza diciendo la última parte, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa reconfortante— No es problema, queremos ayudar —.

Erza devolvió el gesto con su propia sonrisa, pero aun así se notaba incomoda.

Los cuatro niños llegaron a lo que parecía una posada deteriorada y vacía, Erza volteo su rostro a Goku, quien asintió a ella y entraron. Allí adentro se sorprendieron al descubrir que había algunas personas amontonadas en los muebles de la recepción, más adelante se veía recostada en los suelos de pasillos más adentro del edificio.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? — pregunto un desconcertado Goku, no entendía porque toda esta gente aquí, cuando entro con Erza pudo escuchar como algunas personas corrían despavoridas al escuchar las puertas abriéndose.

—¿Quiénes son? —Exigió saber un hombre mayor, vigilando cauteloso al par de niños que aparecieron.

—Somos magos de Fairy Tail, vinimos a cumplir una misión que nos encomendaron —Explicó Erza, revelando el papel de su misión, por su parte Goku extendía su brazo y mostraba la marca del gremio.

—¿Qué? ¿Ustedes dos esperan hacerse cargo de la banda de criminales? —Exclamó confuso el anciano, obviamente no estaba convencido por lo que decían el par de niños.

—Bueno, hay otros dos que nos acompañan —respondía el saiyajin, aun no sabía porque no entraron sus otros compañeros.

—Pero no era necesario que vinieran, nosotros dos nos haremos cargo —afirmó tranquilamente la pelirroja, las personas hay presentes no daban crédito a la arrogancia de ambos niños.

—Es obvio que ustedes no comprenden lo grave de la situación —bufó indignada una señora en delantal y rodillos en la cabeza, estos niños no entendían la seriedad del problema.

—El papel dice: "Banda de criminales altamente armados, cifra estimada medio centenar de ellos". Si, somos conscientes del "problema" —Refutó la pelirroja captando la indirecta de la mujer mayor.

Una de las puertas en la recepción se abrió y de ella surgió un hombre de mediana edad, parecía ligeramente más joven que la mayoría de las personas escondidas en el lugar.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —cuestionó confuso el hombre, girando su cabeza a todos lados se percató de la presencia del par de niños, observando más atentamente notó que ambos tenían marcas de gremio en sus brazos y uno tenía además una hoja de misión, la misma que él había entregado hace unas semanas— ¿Ustedes son los magos? —.

—Así es señor, pueden confiar que nos desharemos de esa banda de criminales —Erza afirmó severamente, le molestaba un poco que dudaran de ellos solo por ser más jóvenes; ¡Podían hacerse cargo de quien sea!

—¡Si, va a ser muy fácil! —Complementaba Goku, levantando sus brazos impulsivamente.

Erza soltó una diminuta carcajada, conteniéndose lo mejor que podía para ser lo más profesional frente a las asustadas personas.

—Venimos a preguntar por quien pidió la misión —solicitó la maga, el hombre recién llegado se acercó a ellos señalando que él lo hizo.

—¿Cuándo aparecieron esos criminales? —Continúo la maga de re-equipamiento.

Entonces el hombre les explico al par de niños que hacía unos meses una banda de criminales se había asentado en una vieja taberna abandonada en las profundidades del bosque cercano a la ciudad, y que desde ese tiempo a los habitantes del poblado les exigían soborno para permitirles vivir en la ciudad.

—¿Y qué les paso a ellos? —agregó esta vez Goku, echando un vistazo nuevamente al lugar, se había dado cuenta que entre las personas había quienes tenían marcas de quemadura, cortes e inflamación.

—Escaparon —afirmó simplemente el hombre.

—¿Escaparon? ¿Hay más atrapados? —cuestionó la maga, el hombre solo asintió a su pregunta, ahora su mente estaba llena de dudas, pero la que más le importaba saber era…

—¿Por qué, que ganan? —ahora Erza mostraba por breves instantes como las facciones de su rostro se descomponían en tristeza, solo para recuperar el control.

—Como escarmiento para los que no pagan la extorsión —el hombre bajo la mirada desconsolado por la complicada situación— Mi posada es antigua, tiene contramuros y paredes falsas donde las personas se pueden esconder —.

Muchos de los ahí presentes miraban melancólicamente el suelo, este pueblo no pasaba por buenos tiempos en estos días.

Erza estaba perturbada ante la imagen frente a ella, le parecía tan familiar, tan cercana, por un momento estuvo tentada a perder el temple un momento y unirse al sepulcral silencio de estas personas; pero viendo a un lado alcanzo a divisar a su compañero, quien claramente estaba furioso por todo lo escuchado.

—¡Debemos encontrar a estos tipos! ¡Deben pagar por esto! —exclamo airadamente el niño saiyajin.

Esas palabras, esas simples pero potentes palabras pronunciadas por el joven peleador despertaron en Erza el recuerdo de cuando ella y sus compañeros prisioneros se rebelaron a sus captores; estaba asustada en ese momento, temía morir, temía ver a alguno de sus amigos morir, pero siguió luchando porque era lo correcto, porque era lo que ella más quería hacer.

—Así es, prometo a todos ustedes que nos desharemos de cada uno de esos criminales —Agrego Erza, observo la marca del gremio y luego a Goku a su lado— Y se los prometo como una maga de Fairy Tail —.

* * *

—Oye Gray, ¿Seguro que viste algo sospechoso? —preguntó alarmada Cana, incomoda ante el tétrico escenario en el que estaba.

Y no era para menos, pues el mago nudista afirmo ver un par de sombras moverse cerca de un frondoso parque ubicado a un costado de la ciudad, cerca al lugar donde Goku y Erza entraron.

—Te digo que sí, estoy seguro que eran los criminales vigilándonos —Dedujo el joven mago, no sería raro que hubiesen llamado la atención al entrar a la ciudad, puesto que eran las únicas personas caminando en la calle como si nada.

—¿Y no debimos decirle a Goku y Erza? —insistía la peli castaña, si lo que Gray decía era cierto, no entendía porque iban solos a buscar a una banda entera.

—No es para tanto, solo encontraremos donde se esconden y volveremos a avisarles —contestó confiado el pelinegro, quien ha este punto estaba completamente desnudo, Cana estaba tan concentrada en su entorno que no se dio cuenta el mago de hielo se quitó toda su ropa.

Ambos niños se callaron al escuchar ruidos fuertes provenientes desde atrás de una espesa arboleda. Silenciosamente se escabulleron entre los arbustos y troncos tirados en el campo, entre más se acercaban podían distinguir el sonido de múltiples voces, todas adultas, al igual que el sonido de golpes aplastando el suelo y silbidos de filos metálicos cortando el aire.

«¿Qué están haciendo?» Era el pensamiento que cruzaba la mente de ambos niños, veían como en medio de todas las vegetaciones surgía un viejo edificio, posiblemente una taberna, y en su exterior se formó un círculo de hombres que agitaban sus manos llenas de alcohol al tiempo que gritaban emocionados.

—Gray, volvamos con Erza y Goku, nos pueden descubrir —Susurró la maga de las cartas, había demasiados en las afueras del edificio, sin contar los que podrían estar vigilando en las ventanas del lugar.

No recibió respuesta, regreso su mirada hacia donde estaba Gray hace un momento y no encontró nada, llamo suavemente a su compañero, quería volver con Goku y Erza para avisarles, pero no le parecía correcto dejar a su compañero perdido.

«Maldición Gray, ¿Dónde te pudiste meter?» Cana intento acercarse a la taberna, podía ser que el nudista se halla infiltrado al edificio a mirar un poco más; pero en el momento en que ella toco una ventana para mirar fue sorprendida por un rostro burlesco apoyado sobre la ventana viéndola fijo a los ojos.

—¡AAAHHH! —

* * *

—¿Escuchaste eso Erza? —preguntó sobresaltado el joven guerrero, sus orejas le picaron fuertemente indicando que alguien acaba de gritar cerca de aquí.

—¿Qué, de que hablas? —La pelirroja no capto muy bien el mensaje de su compañero, desde que abandonaron la posada tras conversar con el dueño del lugar sobre las personas gravemente heridas, había estado perdida en sus propios pensamientos, todo lo que les conto el señor despertó en Erza un sentimiento que hace tiempo no había sentido.

Rabia pura.

Ahora mismo estaban abandonando la ciudad rumbo al bosque, aun había un par de casas antes de estar dentro del frondoso lugar.

—Escuche un grito provenir desde allá adentro —afirmó el Saiyajin, levanto su mano para señalar hacia el punto donde le habían que se encontraba la guarida de los criminales— Parecía el de una niña, ¿Tú crees que… —.

—Realmente deseo que no —dijo la joven maga, cuando abandonaron el lugar, lo primero que menciono Goku fue la ausencia de sus compañeros, esperaban que estuvieran el alguna parte de la ciudad, pero al no verlos por ningún lado por el que pasaban, las posibilidades que hicieran lo que Erza temían aumentaban.

—Erza ¿Pasa algo? —cuestiono el pelinegro, desde que abandonaron el lugar donde todas esas personas se escondían Erza tenía un expresión vacía que no se había disminuido en todo el camino al bosque.

—Estoy bien, es solo… —Erza no sabía si debía continuar o guardarse para si misma sus preocupaciones, volviendo su mirada a su compañero la hizo dudar, confiaba plenamente en Goku, tal vez debía ser honesta— Lo que esos bandidos han hecho, es horrible —.

—Entiendo, esos malditos pagaran por todo lo que han hecho —declaró el pelinegro, pese a su actitud, él también había oído las atrocidades y también sentía molesto por lo que oyó.

—Sí, pero es más para mí —Erza se detuvo un momento cuestionándose si estaba segura de decirlo, no había creído que hablaría con alguien más sobre la torre del cielo, toco su parche antes de hablar— Es más… personal para mí —.

Goku observaba curioso a la pelirroja con parche, al verla tocar su parche con tanta delicadeza pero al mismo tiempo dolor, era claro que a Erza le había afectado lo mencionado por el hombre mayor.

—No importa, volvamos a la misión —Al final Erza se dejó dominar por el miedo, no era capaz de hablar sobre la torre del cielo, el dolor era muy fuerte.

—Erza —Llamo el artista marcial a su compañera, Goku tenía una sonrisa reconfortante, cuando estaba seguro que la maga lo escuchaba continuo— Puedes confiar en mí, de todas maneras somos compañeros —.

—S-sí, cuando acabemos la misión hablaremos más de eso —respondió Erza para cambiar de tema, estaba arrepentida por comenzar a desviarse de su misión, Goku asintió no sin antes mirar sospechosamente a la pelirroja, ella solo esperaba que él lo olvidara para continuar con su trabajo.

Ya habían salido completamente de la ciudad, ahora frente ellos estaba la entrada al bosque, una espesa barrera de árboles y follaje que dificultaba el ingreso, ella no perdió más tiempo y con dos espadas invocadas hizo un camino rebanando todo lo que estorbara en el camino.

—Goku, debemos apurar el paso —continuo la pelirroja, su acompañante asintió y salió corriendo siendo seguido por ella.

Goku no corría con todo para evitar que su compañera se perdiera en el tupido bosque a su alrededor, los arboles estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y se extendían hasta a tres o cuatro decenas de metros en el cielo; la luz del sol apenas se filtraba en pequeños trozos de luz que traspasaban las ramas de los árboles y alcanzaban a tocar suelo.

Pasados unos minutos corriendo, Goku y Erza alcanzaron a divisar lo que parecía una estructura de madera a la distancia.

—Goku, espera —susurró la pelirroja, el saiyajin escucho a su compañera y se acercó a ella.

—Ya estamos, ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—Debemos llegar, pero de una manera que no esperen —reflexionó la maga, concentrándose en un plan fijo su atención al cielo, pero no podía ver el cielo por las ramas estorbando la vista, un instante fue necesario para darse cuenta «Lo tengo».

—Goku, súbenos a las ramas de los arboles —ordeno la maga, el Saiyajin se confundió por un momento por la petición, echando un vistazo hasta arriba pudo notar que las ramas eran tan gruesas, al igual que tenían muchas hojas cubriéndolas que apenas era posible ver entre todas ellas.

—¡Vamos! —El joven guerrero sostuvo a la pelirroja en pose nupcial y de un salto aterrizo en una de las ramas ubicadas en la parte arriba del árbol.

«Cana, Gray; resistan ya estamos cerca» pensó Goku, molesto por la posibilidad que sus amigos estuvieran en manos de esos criminales; Erza por su parte no estaba segura de sí estaban aquí, pero también sentía algo de culpa por no preocuparse más por sus otros compañeros.

* * *

Cana abría los ojos lentamente, al ver a su alrededor se encontraba metida en una oscura habitación con otras personas, la mayoría adultos y ancianos, aunque también veía uno que otro joven como ella.

—¿Ya despertaste? —

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? —fue lo único que atino a decir la maga de cartas, aun confundida por el lugar donde estaba.

—Tranquila, no te haremos nada —al voltear su cabeza a un lado, Cana vio que era un anciano canoso, vestido solo con un pantalón sucio y algo rasgado.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde estoy? —Cana se frotaba los ojos urgentemente, esperaba que solo fuera un mal sueño.

—Estamos en la antigua taberna de mou, la guarida de la banda que nos tiene prisioneros —respondió fatigado el hombre mayor, se sentó al lado de Cana para calmar su dolor.

—¿Prisioneros, por qué? —Cana estaba sorprendida, aunque Erza solo les había dicho que debían derrotar a una gran pandilla, no recordaba que mencionara algo relacionado sobre secuestros.

—No tener dinero para pagar, agarran a alguien caminando por la calle solo y lo traen acá, por lo que a ellos les plazca —resumió el hombre los motivos de sus captores.

A Cana le molesto escuchar esto, debía salir de aquí para encontrar a sus compañeros, juntos deberían planear algo para deshacerse de estos tipos.

—Debo salir de aquí —susurro la peli castaña, revisando su ropa encontró que sus cartas aún seguían ahí, debieron suponer que solo era una simple niña; alzando la voz, llamo la atención de todos los prisioneros— Disculpen, no han visto un niño pelinegro, desnudo y con un tatuaje como este en su pecho —.

La mayoría de las personas solo negaron con la cabeza mientras otros ni siquiera prestaron atención a sus palabras, más ocupados en sus propios pensamientos.

Cana se rindió decepcionada de no encontrar pista de la ubicación de su compañero, mirando a todos lados vio que no había ventanas en la habitación, se acercó a una pared y puso su cabeza sobre ella.

—Vamos, debe haber alguna pared al exterior —la morena esperaba que la habitación estuviera en uno de los lados del bar, así podría sacar su Card Volley y hacer estallar la pared para escapar con los prisioneros.

—No te preocupes por eso, estamos en el centro de todo —era el adulto de hace rato, quien se acercó nuevamente a Cana— Si quieres escapar, tendrás que enfrentarte a alguno de ello —.

Cana pensó lo que debería hacer ahora, podía esperar a que Goku y Erza llegaran. ¿Pero si eran capturados? ¡No! Debía confiar en sus compañeros, ellos van a salvarla, eso esperaba.

—¡Maldición! ¿Y dónde está Gray? —fue la pregunta de la maga de cartas, observando la carta en su mano, dudosa de que hacer.

* * *

En las afueras de la taberna, el mismo círculo de hombres seguía gritando airadamente, disfrutando de la nueva pelea.

—¡Vamos mocoso! No me harás un rasguño desde tan lejos —Afirmo un hombre musculo, con una cicatriz recorriendo su cara de lado a lado— No derrotaras al campeón siendo un completo cobarde —.

«Maldita sea, como es que me metí en esto» pensó el mago de hielo, maldiciendo su propia imprudencia; extendió sus brazos en un círculo mágico y lanzo una andanada de lanzas heladas que fueron detenidas por su adversario que invocaba un muro de tierra.

El mago de hielo tenía razones más que suficientes para estar enojado consigo mismo, por su propia imprudencia por buscar alguna puerta trasera, se alejó de ella y acabo siendo atrapada, cuando oyó el grito de la morena intento llegar a ella pero ya era muy tarde.

* * *

_Gray estaba en una situación muy complicada, una veintena de criminales estaba amontonados mirándolo a él, Cana estaba desmayada sostenida por un hombre con amplios ojos de iris amarillentas sin algún rastro de pupila, detalle que perturbo a Gray._

_—¿Qué hace un par de niños aquí en el bosque? —Cuestionó el hombre sin pupilas, portaba una capucha que cubría su cuerpo; pero su rostro estaba descubierto, era barbudo, cabello de rizos oscuros y un amplio mentón, Gray supuso que era el líder de la banda— ¿Y porque estas desnudo? —._

_—No-nosotros vinimos con nuestras familias por vacaciones —respondió alterado el mago de hielo, su amiga estaba inconsciente en manos de esos criminales, debía ser cuidadoso— Y mi ropa se me cayó —._

_—¿En serio? Que lastima, pero no podemos dejarlos ir —afirmó burlonamente el hombre con capucha— Veras, nuestro hogar es privado y no queremos que se llene de turistas —._

_—Déjennos ir, o sino lo lamentaran —Gray extendió sus manos e invoco un círculo mágico, los criminales observaron sorprendidos la demostración del niño, pero luego su sorpresa se convirtió en risas._

_Gray estaba a punto de lanzarles un par de sus lanzas de hielo cuando del otro lado un bandido invoco su propio círculo mágico y lanzo una andanada de piedras que hizo que Gray saltara para esquivarlos._

_—Si quieres rescatar a tu amiga, debes derrotar a nuestro amigo —amenazó un bandido con dos espadas en su mano, señalando a un grandulón detrás suyo— ¡Ah! ¡Y ponte unos malditos pantalones! —._

* * *

Así que aquí estaba Gray, con pantalones que le quito a uno de los bandidos que se atrevió a burlarse de su desnudez, y en una improvisada pelea organizada para la diversión de los criminales, esperando ver a su campeón despedazarlo vivo en pelea.

Ahora el problema para Gray no era derrotar al tipo, pudo comprobar que su contrincante era muy mediocre en el uso de la magia, el problema real era que Cana estaba atrapada allá adentro con quien sabe cuántos criminales, debía resistir lo más que podía.

«Erza nunca dijo que había magos entre los criminales» Gray no sabía si la pelirroja solo se olvidó de mencionar ese vital detalle, o es que ni siquiera aparecía en la misión, no importaba; alguien iba a pagar por eso.

El mago criminal extendió sus manos e invoco un círculo mágico del cual una ráfaga de piedras en forma de cuchillas salían disparadas contra Gray, quien esquivo el ataque lo mejor que pudo, siendo alcanzado por una golpeándolo en el brazo.

—¡Mierda! —Gray se sostenía el brazo que sangraba levemente, por suerte no fue un golpe profundo.

Los criminales se alienaban y hacían canticos burlescos al muchacho que se estaba irritando enormemente por los insultos de los bandidos.

—¡Cállense de una maldita vez! ¡Cuando acabe con este tipo me llevare a mi amiga! —Esperaba poner a salvo a Cana y encontrarse con Goku y Erza antes de regresar para darle una paliza a todos ellos.

—¡Pero que tonto eres! Realmente creíste que los dejaríamos ir —uno de los bandidos exclamo en un ataque de risa, siendo seguido por el resto de sus compañeros.

—¿¡Qué!? —afirmo Gray con falso tono sorprendido, él ya se imaginaba que esos desgraciados solo estaban jugando con él, pero solo estaba haciendo tiempo hasta tener un plan o en lo que aparecieran Goku y Erza, lo que pasara primero.

—¡Oh miren! El niño esta asusta…

¡POOOM!

El circulo formado por los criminales se dispersó por el repentino choque de algo contra uno de los suyos, mirando a todos lados estaban confundidos que fue lo que paso, divisaban el cuerpo de su compañero tirado en el suelo a unas decenas de metros de donde estaba parado, pero no veían que fue lo que choco con él.

—Se tardaron demasiado —hablo el joven mago hacia ningún lado, esbozó una sonrisa engreída mientras en un instante activaba un círculo mágico con una mano y derribaba a una decena de criminales cerca suyo.

Los pandilleros estaban confundidos, no veían a nadie más, ¿Más niños? ¿Dónde estaban?; otros por su parte fijaron su atención en el niño semidesnudo, con armas en mano se dirigieron a matarlo sin más pérdida de tiempo.

Pero fueron otra vez sorprendidos por una ráfaga silbante que se movía erráticamente de un lado a otro derribando a los criminales mandándolos a volar por los cielos.

—Lo siento Gray, es solo que Erza quería ser cuidadosa —esta vez se oía una nueva voz, junto al mago de hielo apareció otro niño, este poseía un peculiar cabello en puntas, los bandidos veían estupefactos al mocoso.

—Hablando de ella, ¿Dónde está? —Gray miraba a su alrededor y no veía rastro de la pelirroja, solo a los criminales, la mayoría estaba en el suelo o mal heridos, pero algunos aún estaban ilesos y despiertos, pero sobre todo, irritados.

—¡Mocoso de mierda! ¡Que se creen para…

Un codazo por parte del Saiyajin al abdomen del bandido fue más que suficiente para sacarle todo el aire, el niño sacaba su brazo del leve hueco que dejo marcado su codo y regresaba a su típica sonrisa casal a responderle al mago de hielo.

—Como no vimos a Cana contigo, supuso que estaba a dentro, así que fue a sacarla —Goku detuvo su charla y mando a volar a otro par de bandidos una patada ascendente y un rodillazo en el mentón noquearon al par.

—¡Rayos, debemos entrar allá adentro, ahí otro par de magos más! —Gray reveló angustiado, Goku se sorprendió por la revelación.

—Entonces deshagámonos de todos ellos para entrar —afirmó Goku, no les tomaría ms de un minuto terminar con ellos.

—Vamos, no perdamos tiempo—Gray ordenó seriamente, Goku veía confundido a su compañero, este le devolvía una sonrisa burlona mientras agregó— Además, he estado guardando fuerzas para pedirte la revancha —.

Goku asintió en comprensión, con un rápido movimiento se dirigió a los criminales más alejados de ellos, en un parpadeo ya estaba derribando a uno de ellos con un cabezazo al estómago.

Gray trono los huesos de sus hombros, siguió con el cuello y para terminar con las muñecas, su rostro se convertía en una sonrisa burlona mientras veía a la docena que se acercaba amenazadoramente a él.

—Enano, ustedes acaban de cavar su tumba —el criminal con magia de tierra, estaba acompañado por otro grupo de bandidos que se acercaban amenazadoramente al joven mago.

—No lo creo, ya me contuve lo suficiente —la arrogante sonrisa no abandono el rostro del mago de hielo, estirando un brazo a un costado invoco un círculo mágico blanco.

—¡Ice-Make: Hammer! —un gran martillo de hielo apareció sobre la cabeza del criminal, que alcanzo a esquivar el ataque, pero sus otros compañeros no tuvieron mucha suerte y acabaron aplastados por el gran bloque de hielo.

—¿Qué pero? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? —el criminal no podía creerse que el enano pudiera realizar un hechizo tan fuerte, hacia un momento tenía contra las cuerdas, ¿verdad?

—Esto, es tu final Ice-Make: Sword —Al terminar el hechizo, una espada de hielo aparecía en las manos del mago de hielo, quien corría hacia el criminal que invoco un par de hachas nórdicas hechas de roca y alcanzo a bloquear el ataque del niño.

Gray tomo distancia y regreso al ataque, esta vez balanceaba su espada a los pies del mago que retrocedía repetidamente ante cada embestida del niño, el criminal aprovecho la cercanía y lanzo una de sus hachas de roca al joven justo cuando su espada estaba a punto de tocar sus piernas. Gray se dio cuenta de eso y forzosamente se arrojó al suelo para evitar el corte.

Cuando Gray abría los ojos nuevamente, veía que su espada estaba a menos de un metro de donde estaba, cuando extendió su mano recogerla, vio un pie pisar su arma y empujarla lejos de su alcance.

—Bueno, como cambian las cosas cierto —afirmó el bandido mago, que hondeaba su hacha juguetonamente, imaginando rebanando el cráneo del mocoso en el suelo, centímetro a centímetro.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo ¡Ice-Make: Floor! —Con un fuerte golpe al suelo, todo el piso de tierra debajo el criminal se convertía en hielo, Gray rodo su cuerpo con todo la fuerza de sus piernas y derribo al bandido con un barrida frontal.

El bandido intento levantarse nuevamente, pero tuvo muchos problemas para incluso estar sobre sus cuatro extremidades, cuando tras mucho esfuerzo pudo ponerse de vuelta de pie, una dura bola de hielo chocando contra su estómago lo derribo nuevamente, solo que esta vez no tenía fuerzas para volver a levantarse.

—Muy bien quien… —Gray hubiera continuado con su amenaza, de no ver a los pocos criminales aun conscientes corriendo despavoridos, algunos siendo interceptados por Goku antes que se alejaran más.

—¿Ya acabaste Gray? —preguntó el saiyajin, Gray le respondió con un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa relajada.

—Vamos a ayudar a Erza y Cana —dijo Gray, Goku estuvo de acuerdo y ambos entraron al edificio a encontrar a sus compañeras de equipo.

* * *

Erza por su parte, estaba de un lado a otro del edificio, rompiendo todas las puertas que se encontraba en el camino, buscando la que tuviera a los prisioneros, ocasionalmente se encontraba con bandidos paseando por los pasillos, a algunos los noqueaba antes que pudiera avisar a los demás, pero otros lograban darle más pelea, por lo que no le quedaba opción que salir corriendo.

—¡Vamos! Debe estar por algún lado —Erza ya llevaba un tiempo desde que había entrado al lugar y seguía sin encontrar la puerta; no estaba segura si podía seguir por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano la atraparían, debía apresurarse.

Llegando tras una puerta la derribo con un corte en X usando sus espadas. Sonrió enormemente al encontrar a los prisioneros que inicialmente la veían aterrados por la forma tan brusca para entrar, todos excepto una.

—¡Erza! —grito Cana, emocionada de saber que habían llegado a ayudarla a liberar a todas estas personas— ¿Dónde están Goku y Gray? —

—Peleando contra la mayoría de los bandidos afuera, pero aun uno que otro rondando por el edificio —informo la pelirroja a su compañera, que asintió en compresión, agradecida porque la situación iba mejorando poco a poco.

Ambas niñas indicaron a los prisioneros que las siguieran, escépticos, los prisioneros terminaron siguiéndolas con una delgada esperanza de salir vivos de ahí.

Erza guio el camino por donde podía recordar haber pasado, otra vez se encontraba con algún bandido, pero la ayuda de Cana y sus cartas, al igual que el aspecto perturbador de la turba tras ellas, con rostros cada vez más decididos a ser libres nuevamente, hizo que algunos criminales que patrullaban solos los pasillos acabaran corriendo de vuelta evitando al grupo.

Cuando llegaban a la sala justo en la entrada del lugar se encontraron a unos tres bandidos resguardando la salida.

Uno de ellos, el que estaba en medio era el encapuchado y sin pupilas que vio Gray, Cana tardo unos momentos pero pudo recordarlo como el que estaba tras la ventana.

—Que pasa, no les gusta nuestro hogar —cuestiono sarcásticamente el encapuchado, mostrando una sonrisa que llenaba de desagrado al par de magas.

—Cállate y hazte a un lado —respondió Erza, sin interés alguno en perder más tiempo, creía que en cualquier momento se podía llenar de bandidos.

—No te atrevas a…

—No es necesario —Afirmo el hombre sin pupilas, Cana sentía un frio temblor al recordar la inquietante sonrisa que el hombre le había dedicado cuando lo vio— ¿Qué pasa? Hemos compartido nuestra humilde morada y así lo agradecen —.

Ninguna de las niñas respondió, expectantes ante lo que seguiría, al ver que no llegarían a ningún lado, llamo a dos de sus subordinados y los envió contra el par de niñas, ambas respondieron con rapidez; Erza invocando nuevamente su espada, y Cana sacando dos cartas de su bolsillo.

Erza empuñó su espada con ambas manos y cerceno el viento a poco centímetros del rostro del bandido, quien se abalanzo a un costado de la maga, desenfundo su propia espada y la balanceo en dirección al cuello de la pelirroja, quien bajo la cabeza y con su espada hirió en la pierna al criminal quien cayó al suelo, antes que pudiera hacer algo más Erza lo pateo en la cabeza, dejándolo noqueado.

Por el lado de Cana, ella lanzo una carta explosiva que fue esquivada por el criminal, el bandido dirigió una patada al rostro de la morena quien pudo esquivar el ataque al escabullirse debajo de su atacante, Cana comenzó a retroceder ante los constantes del criminal hasta que saco otra carta explosiva contra el bandido que lo volvió a esquivar.

—Si quieres derrotarme, tendrás que acercarte —declaro burlón el bandido queriendo incitar a la peli castaña a cortar distancia.

—No es necesario, ya te tengo —la morena le apuntaba con un dedo al criminal mientras sacaba la lengua de manera burlona.

El bandido no comprendió a lo que se refería hasta que miro a su pecho y encontró lo que alcanzo a leer como "Carta Granada" adherida a su cuerpo, el bandido se aterro al comprender que la niña había lanzado dos cartas al tiempo, la que esquivo y esta.

¡BOOOM!

Una cortina de humo cubrió la totalidad de la entrada, los prisioneros permanecían juntos y apartados, rogando que las niñas salieran bien libradas por el combate.

Erza tenía un poco de dificultad para ver por el humo, pero alcanzaba a ver que el encapuchado no estaba, las alarmas en la mente de Erza se dispararon y se dispuso a observar por todos lados.

—¡Cana, el encapuchado va a atacar, protege a los prisioneros! —tan pronto termino de hablar, Erza fue golpeada por la espalda. Cuando se iba a levantar, el bandido invoco un círculo mágico y una ráfaga de oscuridad golpeo a la maga con tal fuerza que se estrelló contra una pared.

—¡Erza! —Cana grito, pero el cuerpo de la pelirroja no se movía, la potencia del ataque había desmayado a la chica con parche; ahora Cana estaba aterrada preocupada por cómo se suponía debía enfrentar al tipo que tenía frente suyo.

Antes de que siquiera el criminal cambiara su atención a la peli castaña, la puerta de entrada se abrió repentinamente revelando a Goku y Gray, ambos sorprendidos por ver a Cana cerca a la entrada y seguida por más personas, prisioneros suponían los jóvenes.

—¡Cana! ¿Dónde está Erza? —Pregunto Gray, pero antes que la morena pudiera decir algo, Goku salió corriendo a una esquina de la sala hacia donde estaba el tipo extraño que había atrapado a Cana.

—¡Erza! —grito el chico con pelo erizado, el mago extendió su mano para atacar a Goku, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer algo, sintió como en su estómago se enterraba el puño de Goku, un segundo después atravesó la pared de madera.

Goku tomaba de los hombros a la pelirroja intentando despertarla de su inconciencia. La maga de re-equip no daba rastro de recuperar el sentido, el ataque había dejado muy malherida a la joven maga.

Cana salió de su estupor y les grito a las personas tras ella que salieran corriendo ahora que no había nadie para detenerlos, cuando se aseguró que todos abandonaron el lugar, ella y Gray se dirigieron con Goku para saber el estado de la pelirroja.

—Debemos llevarla a un hospital, ese hechizo pudo afectarla más de lo que creemos —Cana no era una experta en medicina, pero ella ya había escuchado rumores sobre consecuencia a largo plazo por ser atacado con hechizos muy fuertes.

—¡Pequeño bastardo! —de los escombros de la pared salía la figura del líder de la banda, se arrancaba su destrozada capucha mientras veía iracundo al niño que se atrevió a humillarlo de esa manera.

Goku por su parte dejaba el cuerpo de Erza cuidadosamente en el suelo y centraba su atención en el criminal rabioso.

Gray y Cana se observaron mutuamente, en mutuo asentimiento se caminaron hasta ponerse a cada lado de Goku.

El mago criminal extendía ambas manos al frente e invocaba un círculo mágico negro purpureo.

**Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, recuerden dejar su Fav y Follow si les gusto el capítulo y comenten si tienen alguna duda u opinión.**

**Este es Lozato quien se despide ****Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arrivederchi.**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: La Franquicias Dragon Ball y Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Hiro Mashima respectivamente.**

**Hola todo el mundo, perdón por tardar más de lo normal en publicar, pero al menos alcance a publicar el nuevo capítulo antes de que terminara la semana. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**Quiero agradecerle a SonGogeta68 y a OmegaZero; sus reviews son muy agradecidas, y me emociona que haya personas que les esté gustando el fanfic.**

**Capítulo 6.**

En medio de una taberna abandonada, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail se enfrentaban a un criminal con poderes mágicos.

El bandido extendió sus manos cargadas con energía mágica al frente, invoco un círculo mágico.

—¡Multi-Bullets Acid! —Del círculo mágico emergieron pequeños proyectiles con un color negro con tonos verdes, Goku cargo el cuerpo de Erza y de un salto se perdió de la vista de todos. Por su parte, Gray invoco un muro de hielo lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlo a él y a Cana.

—Cana ¿No tienes una carta que nos ayude? —pregunto Gray preocupado, pese a que su muro de hielo los había protegido inicialmente, poco a poco la barrera se resquebrajaba; Goku estaba mucho más atrás de ellos, buscando algún lugar seguro donde depositar a Erza.

—Tengo algunas que lo pueden derribar, pero necesito que se deshagan de esos proyectiles —Fue la respuesta de la peli castaña.

Gray no estaba feliz con esa respuesta, la situación no podía ser peor; se rasco la mejilla pensativamente, pero el lento agrietamiento de su escudo perturbaba su concentración ocasionalmente.

—¡Ya se! Cana, tira esas cartas a distintas puntos del suelo del bar —ordeno el mago de hielo.

Cana se sorprendió por la incomprensible orden de su compañero, estaba a punto de replicar, pero a cada segundo la barrera de Gray se desmoronaba por la incesante lluvia acida; con resignación, la maga lanzo tres de sus cartas explosivas a distintas partes del suelo provocando hoyos en la piso, rodeados de pequeños montículos rodeando los huecos.

—¡Goku, síguenos! —Grito Gray, al mismo tiempo le indicaba a Cana con una mano que lo siguiera, con la mayor rapidez que pudieron, abandonaron la destrozada barrera a segundos de que se terminara de desmoronar y la ráfaga de acida lo atravesara. De un salto ambos niños aterrizaron en uno de los hoyos provocados por las cartas explosivas de Cana, Goku no tardo un instante para entrar al mismo lugar junto a sus compañeros.

—Aquí estaremos seguros —afirmo Gray mientras se masajeaba las manos, el esfuerzo extra que hizo para reforzar la barrera y no se rompiera antes de tiempo lo había dejado exhausto.

Goku por su parte deposito a la pelirroja suavemente en el suelo, reviso si tenía algún golpe grave en su cuerpo, hasta que se acercó Cana.

—Cuídenla mientras me hago cargo de ese sujeto —pidió el artista marcial, pero no espero respuesta alguna, antes de que lo pudieran notar, Goku ya estaba fuera del cráter donde se escondían sus compañeros.

«Debe estar bromeando» Pensó el mago de hielo, decidido a patearle el trasero al bandido, cuando sentía que la tensión abandonaba sus dedos, volvió a trepar las paredes rocosas del hueco para regresar al combate.

Observo que el criminal que los acaba se había detenido y ahora estaba en una pose extraña, apuntando con sus palmas extendidas a su cuerpo, seguramente preparando otro ataque.

Desde el otro lado, el criminal sudaba angustiado pues al igual que los niños, él también se sentía acorralado, pese a que tenía el control de la batalla en sus manos, estos niños tampoco eran débiles, él sabía que si los mocosos logran contratacar, perdería; debía hostigarlos hasta que cometan algún descuido o si podía, hasta que se cansaran.

—¡Acid-Make: Breath! —inhalando con toda la fuerza que tenía, lleno su cuerpo de aire hasta el punto de inflarlo el triple de grande, y expulso abismales cantidades de gas venenoso de su cuerpo, toda el salón del bar, pasillos cercanos, estaban cubiertos por el humo verde.

Gray no perdió tiempo y recubrió el hoyo donde estaba con sus compañeras con una cúpula de hielo, al menos el gas no afectaba su escudo por lo que Gray pudo librarse un peso de encima.

Goku por otro lado alcanzo a taparse la nariz, pero quedo cegado por la oscura neblina, sus ojos ardían al intentar mantenerlos abiertos para encontrar donde estaba el bandido.

Intento observar a la distancia y solo podía visualizar la densa oscuridad del humo, extendió su mano izquierda frente suyo y también descubrió que tampoco era capaz de verla, a duras penas podía ver su mano derecha y eso era solo porque la tenía sobre su nariz, a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Risas burlonas resonaban en la habitación, Goku habría desesperadamente los ojos en su intento de encontrar señal alguna del bandido que se escondía en medio de la oscuridad. Pero los cerraba inmediatamente al sentir como si pimienta le entrara a los ojos.

Escucho un sonido muy cerca de donde estaba, como un corto zumbido a su costado; al mover un pie hacia esa dirección fue recibido por un golpe, no muy fuerte, pero no lo había esperado.

Otra vez el zumbido, ahora Goku corría con los ojos cerrados a la dirección del golpe pero no había nada, ni siquiera escuchaba pasos alejándose del lugar. El zumbido volvió a suceder, pero ahora Goku tenía la guardia preparada; otra vez fue recibido con un golpe, pero ahora no fue capaz de moverlo un centímetro.

—¿Pero cómo? —

El bandido no tuvo respuesta, sin perder más tiempo Goku se lanzó contra el bandido, un puñetazo al estómago, seguido por un codazo al mentón y para rematar una patada lateral que lo derribo al suelo.

—Ahora, deshazte de este humo —exigió forzosamente Goku, aun con una mano sobre su nariz y boca para evitar inhalar el gas posiblemente letal; si noqueaba al sujeto el humo se mantendría ahí sin importar que hiciera, y con sus amigos escondidos en el hoyo debía buscar alguna forma de sacarlos.

Pero el Saiyajin no recibió respuesta, en su lugar escucho otra vez el zumbido justo donde suponía debía estar el bandido. Al correr para comprobar, descubrió que no estaba.

«¿Qué es lo que pasa con ese sujeto?» se cuestionaba internamente el joven guerrero, no comprendía como se escabullía el mago, por lo que podía confirmar de sus breves enfrentamientos físicos, el sujeto era muy lento para moverse sin que se diera cuenta.

—¡Multi-Bullets Acid! —Se escuchaba rugir al bandido, invocando un círculo mágico, imposible de ver para el artista marcial, y del cual emergían más proyectiles contra nuestro protagonista.

El Saiyajin con sus mejores esfuerzos, amplifico su capacidad del oído, para predecir la dirección de los disparos, durante los primeros segundos el luchador no tuvo problemas para esquivar los ataques, incluso con una mano sobre su cara no fue mayor inconveniente para realizar piruetas entre el piso y el techo del lugar. Saltando en cuclillas, acercándose lentamente hacia el origen de los proyectiles. Hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca que decidió saltar directo sobre el circulo y empujar su puño fuertemente contra el suelo.

¡TRROOOM!

El piso de madera se agrieto por el brutal golpe del luchador, incluso él estaba sorprendido por la excesiva fuerza que aplico en el ataque, había atravesado el piso con tal potencia que su brazo quedo enterrado hasta su hombro.

Pero eso no era lo que más preocupaba a Goku, lo que más lo preocupaba es que alcanzo a escuchar otra vez el misterioso zumbido, segundos antes que pudiera alcanzar al criminal que nuevamente, se escapaba del guerrero.

Al intentar sacar su mano de la grieta, primero tuvo problemas para hacerlo, confuso por no ser capaz de hacerlo, después aplico mucha más fuerza para liberarla. Fue en ese momento que Goku comenzó a darse cuenta que estaba comenzando a tener problemas para controlar su propio cuerpo.

Al levantarse y quedar quieto, sentía que sus piernas pasaban de flaquearse y caer a recuperar su fuerza, y luego perder el equilibrio nuevamente.

* * *

«Excelente, las toxinas del gas finalmente están funcionando» Vitoreaba para sus adentros el bandido, única persona en el edificio capaz de ver atravesó de la espesa neblina, no esperaba que el chico tuviera una resistencia tan alta a su neblina acida, la mayoría de las personas acabarían con la piel pudriéndose y sus huesos derritiéndose a los pocos segundos de entrar en contacto.

El criminal se vio tentado a aprovechar la situación para dar un golpe final; pero se contuvo al observar al muchacho golpear sus palmas y luego correr a altas velocidades en zigzag, lanzando puños y patadas frenéticamente a todas las direcciones, con la esperanza de dar con su localización.

El bandido se alarmo ante la brutal velocidad por la que atravesaba el salón, con un brillo emergiendo de su mano, cerro el puño y desapareció del lugar donde estaba parado con un zumbido acompañándolo, pocos segundos después apareció Goku con múltiples patadas voladoras y golpes frenéticos en ninguna dirección clara, ocasionalmente regresando uno de sus manos al rostro intentando evitar que las toxinas en el aire llenen sus fosas nasales.

Mientras, en una de las esquinas de la habitación, el bandido de magia acida aparecía extenuado por el desgaste de magia. Se recostó en la esquina del salón del bar, teniendo cuidado de no provocar el menor ruido posible.

«¿Cuándo más tardara para que se muera?» El pandillero estaba desesperado, sabía que si volvía a ser golpeado por el muchacho pelos de erizo, era imposible que pudiera seguir luchando.

En la quietud de su reposo fue capaz de sentir la tierra agitándose levemente, incluso escuchaba el tronar de la tierra y tablas partiéndose siendo arrastrada, al observar directamente el origen se petrifico al ver la cúpula de hielo creciendo desmedidamente, siendo al menos cinco veces más grandes de lo que recordaba; incluso había alcanzado a destrozar parte del techo sobre el domo circular.

«¿Pero qué?» El bandido susurro, frunciendo el ceño en rabia pura; no era posible que esos mocosos le provocaran tantos problemas.

* * *

—Rápido Gray, ese sujeto se puede dar cuenta si tardamos demasiado —reclamaba Cana, asistiendo a Erza en lo que Gray terminaba de expandir su cúpula para salir por el techo.

—Tranquila, tuve que esperar para estar seguro que todo salga como espero —respondía el mago de hielo, quien en un último esfuerzo expandió su cúpula hasta llegar al tejado del edificio— Además, aun debemos saber dónde está Goku —.

Gray invoco una plataforma de hielo en la que el par de magos se pararon junto con la pelirroja dormida. Apresuradamente la plataforma se elevó como una columna hasta llegar a la parte superior del edificio, deshizo la punta de su barrera de hielo y ayudo a Cana a dejar a Erza reposar en el suelo del techo.

—¿Cómo haremos para encontrar a Goku? —La oscura neblina bloqueaba cualquier rastro para encontrar la ubicación del pelinegro, y la densa barrera de hielo les dificultaba escuchar a través de ella por lo que permanecían muy ignorantes de lo que sucedía ahí adentro.

—Puedo expandir mi barrera de hielo hasta que Goku acabe destrozando uno de los muros, cuando lo haga lo subiré aquí para que podamos pensar en un nuevo plan —explico el pelinegro sin ropa.

Ambos niños fueron interrumpidos por el suave sonido de palmas chocando una contra la otra, ambos se espantaron por la sorpresa y aterrados dirigieron sus miradas tras Gray; quien los acompañaba en el techo no era otro que el bandido con magia acida, estaba parado a un lado del muro de hielo y sus manos temblaban entre aplausos, con pedazos de hielo enterrados dentro de sus uñas.

—Debo admitir que sería un buen plan, de no ser por una cosa —afirmaba burlonamente el criminal, por su parte tanto Gray y Cana se pusieron frente a Erza para protegerla del criminal.

—¿En serio, que sería? —respondió irónicamente Gray, sentía la brisa del viento pasar por su entrepierna, pero decidió ignorar la vergüenza para enfocarse en el enemigo que tenía delante.

—Que su amiguito no va a poder durar mucho allá abajo —respondió el bandido, seguro que el muchacho estaba condenado allá abajo— Las toxinas de mi neblina acida lo están matando en este instante —.

—¡¿QUEEE?! —grito asustada Cana, la situación era peor de lo que imaginaba; Gray se disponía a saltar de vuelta al primer piso y sacar al artista marcial de ahí, hasta que fue interrumpido por una embestida de proyectiles acidas que lo forzaron a retroceder junto a sus compañeras.

—Desgraciado, ¡Ice-Make: Pillars! —invoco Gray, desde el cielo, llovían pilares de hielo sobre el tejados y en los alrededores del bosque.

El criminal volvía a iluminar la palma de su mano cerrándola desaparecía de su lugar segundos antes que un pilar cayera sobre él, y así estuvo un rato, esquivando andanada tras andanada de bloques de hielo amenazando con caer encima de él.

—Cana, arroja cartas explosivas por los huecos que dejan mis pilares —ordeno Gray, quien seguía invocando más pilares de hielo intentando acertar en el bandido.

Cana estaba confundida por la petición del mago del hielo, pero observando uno de los huecos, podía ver como los pilares habían llegado al primer piso y estaban rodeados por la espesa neblina acida. Comprendiendo la idea de su compañero, comenzó a tirar sus cartas a través de los hoyos, provocando explosiones que hacían agitar la deteriorada estructura del edificio, que daba indicios de no ser capaz de soportar mas daño.

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? —Exigió confuso el criminal, sentía como el piso bajo de él, tambaleaba y se agrietaba cada que recibía más impactos.

—Vamos a sacar a nuestro compañero de ahí —replico Gray esbozando una sonrisa confiada, ya no tenía más fuerza para pilares, por lo que uso lo que le quedaba de magia para invocar una espada y un escudo de hielo.

El bandido rio por la respuesta del joven mago, molestando al pelinegro que se abalanzo contra el bandido que respondió con una ráfaga de balas acidas.

—Jeje, lamento ser yo quien te de las malas noticias pero tu amigo ya debe estar agonizando en el suelo —replico el criminal, quien se convencía a sí mismo que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo, el enano ya debería estar muerto.

Gray se estaba cubriendo con el escudo de hielo al tiempo que avanzaba hacia el bandido, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca del bandido, que retrocedía ante el avance del niño, había deshecho su círculo mágico, oportunidad que aprovecho Gray para atacar con su espada de hielo.

Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de golpear al adulto con magia acida, volvió a surgir una luz en sus manos y volvía a desaparecer en un zumbido.

—¿Pero cómo? —Gray no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar, mirando a todos lados vio que ahora el bandido estaba cerca del cuerpo inconsciente de Erza y con una gran círculo mágico apuntando a la pelirroja.

—Maldita sea, si no fuera por el hechizo de teletransporte, ellos ya me hubieran matado —El criminal hablaba más para sí mismo que para alguien más; el solo pensar que su sindicato del crimen había sido destruido por unos insignificantes niños, ya no tenía muchas fuerzas para seguir luchando, al menos mataría a uno de los niños antes de teletransportarse lejos de aquí.

—¡Aléjate de ella, maldito! —El bandido sintió un escalofrió azotar su columna vertebral, girando su cabeza rápidamente hacia un lado, ahí estaba.

—¡Te dije que te alejes de ella! —Quien hablaba era Goku quien tosía entre respiraciones, sus brazos estaban llenos de marcas rojas y algunas cascaras de piel, signo de que el hechizo estaba trabajando, a velocidades más lentas de lo común, pero lo hacían.

«¡A la mierda todo!» Ya no tenía ánimos de nada, invoco el resplandor de su mano para huir urgentemente, pero a pocos milisegundos de ser transportado lejos de ahí, Goku alcanzo a golpearlo en el estómago, desapareciendo junto al bandido de la escena.

—¿A-a donde se fueron? —preguntaba Cana confusa por ver al azabache desaparecer junto al bandido, segundos después escucho como algún par de árboles a cientos de metros de ahí eran derribados en una extensa hilera.

—Cre-creo que ahí —Fue la respuesta de Gray, quien deshizo sus armas de hielo y se recostó en el borde del destrozado techo del bar; necesitaba un rato para tomar un respiro y recuperar fuerzas luego de tan extenuante misión.

Ambos niños se acercaron para verificar que no le había pasado nada más a la pelirroja, al comprobar su estado intentaron levantarle de su lugar, para luego sentir sus propios cuerpos gimiendo en agonía, aunque no les gustara admitirlo, no estaban en condiciones para cargar a su compañera lejos de aquí.

—Esto ha sido una locura, cierto —afirmo Cana, sentándose a su lado mientras también tomo un descanso, la misión había sido más difícil de lo que habían esperado— Esto fue más que solo pelear contra unos bandidos —.

—Sí, nos merecemos una mejor paga de lo que decía el anuncio —respondió Gray, aunque se percató de la mirada desaprobatoria de su compañera por lo que fastidiado se retractó— Aunque supongo que lo que decía el anuncio era igual de bueno —.

—No, me refiero que se supone que deberíamos dejarle la recompensa para ellos —replico Cana, mientras veía el cuerpo inconsciente de Erza que ahora estaba en mejor estado— De todas maneras, aun nos sobra dinero de las ultimas misiones que hicimos —.

—¡Que! ¡Después de todo lo que hicimos! —Replicó indignado el mago de hielo— Además, para ti es fácil decirlo, tú arriendo en Fairy Hills es más barato que el mío —.

—Si no te pelearas con tus vecinos no tendrías que gastar en reparaciones, sabes —respondió burlonamente la peli castaña, provocándole una mayor ira al mago de hielo. Por un momento su rostro se volvió reflexivo, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo— No creo que el dinero de la recompensa les alcance para alquilar un apartamento decente —.

—Entonces lleva a Erza a tu apartamento, aunque no sé qué pensara hacer Goku —contesto desinteresado el nudista.

—No puedes ayudarlo por un par de días, aun no tiene donde dormir y esta misión nos ha hecho gastar lo que quedaba del día —reclamo la morena, señalando al sol que comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte.

—No es mi problema —respondió tajante el mago de hielo.

—¿Sabes? Podrías pedirle una revancha camino a tu apartamento —dijo la maga de las cartas, esbozando una sonrisa burlona, sabiendo que el orgulloso mago pelinegro no perdería una oportunidad como esa.

—Pensándolo bien, tienes razón, no puedo dejar a un compañero dormir en la calle —respondió el pelinegro, en un ridículo intento de ocultar su deseo de recuperar su dignidad después de su primer enfrentamiento.

Cana reía burlonamente ante lo fácil que fue convencer a su compañero, pero en cuestión de segundos la calma desapareció, cuando el joven luchador de gi naranja apareció repentinamente ante ellos.

—Hola chicos, ¿Y Erza? —pidió saber el azabache, la única respuesta que recibió fue el brazo de Cana extendido a un lado del techo; sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pelirroja, mientras ambos magos miraban apenados.

—Perdón por no llevarla al pueblo, pero apenas y aun podemos estar de pie —dijo Gray, acompañado por un avergonzado asentimiento por parte de Cana, ambos se sentían mal consigo mismo por no ser capaces de hacer algo más por su compañera.

—No importa, de todas maneras creo que ya completamos la misión —afirmo Goku cargando a Erza en pose nupcial, salto por el lado que el recordaba habían venido y se dirigió al bosque, Gray y Cana tuvieron que apurarse para ponerse al día con él.

—¿Si? ¿Goku, porque tardaste tanto en volver? —pregunto Cana, no sabía porque el muchacho de pelos de erizo se había tomado su tiempo para regresar con ellos, cuando era claro que el bandido incluso estaba algo aterrado de él.

—Oh eso, es que le hice unas preguntas al sujeto antes de exigirle que no vuelva a molestar a nadie —explico el saiyajin casualmente, mientras hacia su mejor esfuerzo por esquivar las ramas de arbustos y demás espinas de la espesa vegetación que pudieran lastimar a su compañera inconsciente.

—¿Qué clase de preguntas? —ahora era el turno de Gray de preguntar, interesado brevemente por saber que podría querer saber Goku de un criminal.

—Sobre algo que tenía curiosidad —explico el chico de gi naranja, con un tono tan simple que parecía como si le hubiese cuestionado al criminal sobre la hora.

Ambos magos decidieron ignorar la respuesta del azabache, su forma tan tranquila de actuar tras ciertas situaciones ya comenzaban a preocuparlos; esperaban que esto no se convierta en costumbre.

Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaría, era que Goku sintió curiosidad por la técnica de teletransporte del bandido, curioso por saber cómo había sido capaz de moverse de un lado a otro sin moverse realmente. Quiso saber más de la técnica antes de mandar a volar al criminal al reino más cercano.

* * *

Erza abría lentamente los ojos, sintiendo como la luz cegaba sus pupilas; poniendo sus manos frente a su cara en un débil intento de disipar el brillo cegándola.

«¿Dónde estoy?» Era en lo único que podía pensar la pelirroja, aun sentía un dolor en su cabeza que le dificultaba concentrarse; apenas y recordaba lo último que había visto.

—¡Erza, ya está despertando! —

La pelirroja sintió una cálida sensación recorriendo su rostro al escuchar esa voz, haciendo retroceder cualquier deseo de reposo, se irguió forzosamente en su cama y pestañeaba repetidamente intentando recuperar su visión en el menor tiempo posible.

—Tranquila, a penas te estas despertando —

—¡Erza ya está mejor! —

—¡Goku, no la aliente! Aún necesita descansar —

—¿Goku? ¿Compañeros? —Erza ya recuperaba sus sentidos, ahora con su vista más clara se daba cuenta que está en algo parecido a un cuarto de hospital, acompañada de sus compañeros, un par de enfermeras que revisaban que ella siguiera en buen estado, y más atrás estaba el dueño de la posada, cargando algunos paquetes en sus manos.

—Erza, ¿Te sientes mejor? —cuestionaba preocupada Cana, habían pasado un par de horas desde que llegaron al centro médico del pueblo y tenía cierta preocupación de que hubiesen tardado demasiado.

—Sí, no me duele tanto —respondía la pelirroja tanto para sus compañeros como para las enfermeras, que estaban desesperadas de atender a la maga y evitar que se lastimara a si misma; aunque después cambio su semblante a uno más serio— ¿Que paso con los banda de criminales? —.

—La mayoría está bajo custodia de los lugareños, pero algunos se escaparon por los bosques —respondió Cana, rememorando los sucesos de las últimas horas.

Durante los siguientes par de minutos los jóvenes estuvieron conversando de todo lo que había sucedido desde la pelirroja había caído inconsciente; relatando con detalles todo lo que había pasado en la pelea, o lo que al menos alcanzaron a ver.

La charla fue interrumpida cuando Erza abandono la cama del hospital pese a las insistencias de las enfermeras de reposar, la maga afirmo que estaba bien y que tiene otras cosas que hacer.

—¿Estas segura Erza? —Pregunto Goku, curioso por el repentino cambio de actitud de su compañera.

—Sí, solo necesito un poco de aire fresco —respondió insípidamente la maga, ignorando a las personas que la rodeaban y abandonando la habitación.

—¿Le pasa algo a Erza Goku? —pregunto Gray, también confundido por la repentino desanimo de la maga pelirroja.

Goku negó con la cabeza, volvió su cabeza hacia la puerta por donde salió la pelirroja y se dispuso a seguirla, pro antes fue abordado por el dueño de la posada.

—Buenas joven, disculpa la molestia pero aquí tengo el pago por ayudarnos a…

—Dáselo a ellos señor, gracias —respondió aceleradamente el joven guerrero, con una sonrisa alegre pero al tiempo incomoda, esquivo al hombre mayor y salió corriendo para encontrar a su compañera de equipo.

Tanto el dueño de la posada como el par de magos de Fairy Tail sintieron una densa gota de sudor correr por sus cuellos por la reacción de su nuevo compañero; Gray acepto agradecido la bolsa de dinero, no sin antes quejarse por no ser avisados que había magos en la pandilla.

En las afueras del hospital estaba Goku, quien alcanzo a divisar a su amiga caminando sola por una de las aceras de la calle.

—¡Erza! —el pelinegro grito ávidamente, llamando la atención de su compañera, y de plano a la de todos los presentes en el lugar; cuando ambos niños se dieron cuenta de ello, pidieron disculpas y se fueron por un callejón que daba directo a la plaza de la ciudad para no llamar la atención.

—Oye Erza, que fue lo que paso allá en el hospital —pregunto Goku.

En un principio Erza no dijo nada, solo continuaba su camino a la plaza con un Goku siguiéndole los talones; pero ante la incesante mirada curiosa de su compañero, ella solo pudo resoplar volteando su mirada a su compañero.

—Esta es nuestra primera misión como equipo, y no ayude mucho en ella —respondió molesta la pelirroja porque su primer trabajo como maga de Fairy Tail no resulto como esperaba.

«Incluso Gray y Cana aportaron más» tras escuchar todo lo sucedido luego de que fuese noqueada, Erza no sentía capaz de ver a la cara al par de magos a quienes desprecio hace apenas unas horas, afirmando que no los necesitaba en su primera misión como maga.

—No te desanimes, pudiste hacerlo peor —afirmo el artista marcial en un intento de animar a la maga de re-equip, pero era claro que no estaba ayudando mucho.

Cuando ya llegaron a la plaza, Erza se sentó en una de las bancas más cercanas seguida por Goku.

—No lo entiendes, yo creí que terminaríamos esta misión en un par de minutos y podríamos ir a completar más hoy —explico molesta la pelirroja, cambiando su gesto comenzó a reírse de sí misma por tan engreídas expectativas— Creo que solo sobreestime mi propia fuerza —.

—No es para tanto, realmente eres muy fuerte —exclamo el peleador alentadoramente, Erza sonrió suavemente por el apoyo de su compañero.

—Pero no lo suficiente —insistió Erza, sentía mucha impotencia por no haber ayudado a sus compañeros en la misión.

—La próxima vez será mejor —replicaba Goku.

—Espero que así sea —resoplo Erza, aun molesta por su primera misión; pero abrió los ojos como si hubiera tenido una revelación— ¿Goku, puedo pedirte algo? —.

—¿Qué es Erza? —respondió el pelinegro, estaba curioso por saber que tenía en mente la pelirroja.

—Podrías, ya sabes… ¡Entrenarme! —Exclamo con cierta expectativa la pelirroja, interesada por recibir la instrucción de su compañero— Al menos hasta que puedas volver a tu hogar —.

—Por supuesto que sí, me gustaría ver que tan fuerte te puedes volver —animo Goku, emocionado de ayudar a su compañera a volverse más fuerte.

—Gracias Goku —manifestó agradecida la maga de re-equip.

Pasaron un par de minutos hablando hasta que por una calle aparecieron Gray y Cana, quienes estaban buscándolos.

—¡Por fin! Por un momento creí que tardaríamos para encontrarlos —afirmo Gray.

—Debemos llegar a la entrada al pueblo, tenemos suerte si conseguimos un viaje a Magnolia a esta hora —agrego Cana, el sol apenas se había puesto hace media hora; pero las carrozas solían trabajar un poco más tarde, por si alguien tenía que viajar a último momento.

—Lo que me recuerda —dijo Gray, lanzo una bolsa a las manos de Erza, al abrirlo vio que era la recompensa por detener a los bandidos.

—Gracias, repartiremos la recompensa entre los cuatro al volver —declaro Erza con una sonrisa agradecida en el rostro.

—¿Los cuatro? Pero si esta recompensa es solo para ustedes —afirmo Gray.

—Además, fuimos nosotros los que nos metimos en su misión, recuerdan —dijo Cana.

Erza dudo brevemente por un instante que responder, tras un breve silencio incomodo se paró de la banca y agacho la cabeza en signo de agradecimiento.

—Gracias —dijo Erza mientras aun permanecía mirando al suelo.

—No es para tanto, tenemos suficiente dinero en casa —replico Cana.

—No es por eso, es por ayudarnos en la misión —corrigió Erza, ya había terminado su reverencia, pero continuaba con sus ojos pegados al suelo.

Ambos niños comprendieron lo que estaba pasando con Erza y no podían sentir pena por su compañera, a nadie le gustaría terminar su primera misión inconsciente, siendo salvado por sus compañeros.

—Solo ayudamos a un nuevo miembro a completar su primera misión —afirmo Gray con una sonrisa presumida.

—Pero tú solo querías tener una revancha con Goku —revelo Cana, burlándose de la actitud "bondadosa" de su compañero.

Gray respondía a Cana con una mirada sin emociones, no era necesario que ella les contara eso.

—Podemos volver a pelear cuando quieras —Respondió Goku, lo que provoco una sonrisa confiada en el mago de hielo.

—Pero primero, volvamos a Fairy Tail —intervino Cana, en este punto solo quería descansar en su casa; aunque tendría que tirar algunas cajas de alcohol para que Erza pueda dormir con ella.

—Cuando todos se enteren que completaron su primera misión seguramente comenzaran a celebrar —afirmo Gray emocionado.

—¿Comenzaran? Pero si es lo que hacen todo el tiempo —agrego Cana, riendo alegremente al recordar el ambiente enérgico que emanaba el gremio.

—¿Creen que alguien quiera pelear conmigo a esta hora —añadió Goku, emocionado de un verdadero desafío en mucho tiempo.

—¿Pero cuando no están peleando? —ahora era el turno de Gray de mofarse de las costumbres del gremio, incluso cuando él también era igual.

«El abuelo Rob tenía razón» Reflexiono pasa si misma Erza, no pudo evitar reír ante las payasadas de los magos, aún era muy extraño para ella, pero era tal como había dicho su abuelo «Fairy Tail es un lugar increíble»

**Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, recuerden dejar su Fav y Follow si les gusto el capítulo y comenten si tienen alguna duda u opinión.**

**Este es Lozato quien se despide ****Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arrivederchi.**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: La Franquicias Dragon Ball y Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Hiro Mashima respectivamente.**

**Hola a todos los lectores, quiero pedir disculpas por demorar en la actualización del capítulo, pero en estos momentos no tengo el mejor horario para trabajar en el fanfic, pero de todas maneras agradezco por su constante fidelidad.**

**También me quiero disculpar por no responder las últimas Reviews, pero en estos momentos no cuento con el tiempo para responderlos, el próximo capítulo será el lunes después de Semana Santa.**

**Capítulo 7.**

Era un caluroso día de verano en Magnolia, el sol extendía desde el punto más alto y central del cielo los rayos de luz que atravesaban la capa de ozono y hervía la temperatura de la metrópoli.

Gran parte de los habitantes del centro urbano preferían escapar al calor abrasador cobijándose en la comodidad de sus hogares o en puestos comerciales disfrutando de refrescantes bebidas acompañados de sus familias y amigos.

Excepto por un par en especial.

—Vamos Erza, aún no hemos llegado a la catedral —

—No hay problema, ya te alcanzare —

El par de jóvenes estaba compitiendo sobre los tejados de las casas y negocios, saltando entre ellos, atravesando calle tras calle en cuestión de segundos.

—A este ritmo no lograremos volver al gremio —

Goku, quien ahora portaba una dogi azul con una camisa roja por debajo, había crecido mucho, paso de ser una cabeza más bajo que Erza a igualarla en estatura. Por otro lado, Erza también había cambiado mucho, ahora poseía una plateada armadura que cubría su torso acompañado de botas y guanteletes de acero, además de una espada en su cintura cubierta en una funda de cuero.

Ambos jóvenes continuaban con su carrera cruzando las alturas de la ciudad, con el pelinegro por delante de la maga por cuatro calles de diferencia, pero la pelirroja seguía esforzándose para recortar la diferencia antes de llegar a la catedral que se acercaba decenas de metros por segundo.

Algunas veces, la maga de re-equip se lamentaba internamente por haberle pedido a su compañero entrenarla; se imaginaba que el debió pasar por pruebas muy duras, pero algunas veces era simplemente ridículo lo excesivas que eran.

—_Rápido Erza, se está acercando —gritaba Goku en boxers para nadar, tras de él estaba una Erza en su propio traje de baño de una pieza color rojo, siendo seguida a un par de metros por un tiburón._

—_¡La próxima vez me dices que vamos a hacer o yo misma te tirare a los tiburones! —vocifero molesta Erza, fue tal la furia que emanaba la maga que Goku en segundos había llegado a las costa incluso atravesando la playa nadando hasta que choco su cabeza contra un montículo de rocas tras la arena._

«Bueno, al menos fue mejor que la practica con las abejas» Erza saboreaba una amarga picazón cubriendo su lengua al recordar el entrenamiento de apenas unos meses.

Cuando salió de la zona de sus pensamientos, Erza se fijó en la catedral que estaba a una decenas de metros frente a ella; Goku ya reposaba tranquilamente en una de las columnas frontales del edificio esperando a la pelirroja.

«La próxima vez será» Erza se reprendía a si misma por volver a perder, por más grande que fuera la diferencia de poder, Erza siempre se esforzaba para alcanzarlo; incluso si ahora era capaz de aplastar a casi todos los miembros del gremio. Por un instante recordó la fecha y escalo rápidamente para encontrarse con su compañero.

—¿Lista para otra carrera? —pregunto el artista marcial, mientras estiraba sus piernas para otra docena de vueltas alrededor de Magnolia.

—Realmente, tenía pensado otra cosa —afirmo Erza con una sonrisa, invocando una pequeña libreta con su magia la abrió y escribió algo que Goku no lograba ver— ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy? —.

Tras un breve momento de reflexión, Goku sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que observaba a su compañera, quien devolvía la emocionada sonrisa pues no esperaba que su compañero fuera capaz de recordar.

—No lo sé, ¿Qué día es? —respondió Goku, perdiendo su sonrisa al último momento al no recordar lo importante de la fecha.

Por el cuello de Erza brotaban gruesas gotas de sudor, pero eso no se comparaba con la mirada de pelirroja que se tornaba sombría a cada segundo, por un momento Goku se maldijo por olvidar traer el pedazo de pastel para emergencias; a veces era vital en momentos que la ira de Erza fuese incontenible.

Luego de varios segundos de contenerse a sí misma, Erza logro calmarse su enojo, convenciéndose a sí misma de que no valía la pena mandar al cementerio a un amigo por algo como esto.

—Hoy, se cumplen dos años desde que nos unimos al gremio y tuvimos nuestra primera misión —revelo la maga, con un poco de decepción porque su compañero no lo recordara.

Goku extendía los ojos sorprendido, no recordaba que los dos años de ambos en el gremio serian hoy, aunque ni siquiera sabía que día era cuando llegaron al gremio.

—¿Ya lo recuerdas? Cana y Gray también lo recordaron un par de semanas atrás, Cana propuso reunir dinero y armar una fiesta en el gremio —dijo Erza, una mueca de disgusto adornaba las facciones de la maga.

—No te gusta la idea ¿Cierto? —respondió Goku rascándose la cabeza, cuando Erza hacia esa expresión era claro que algo la molestaba.

—¿Recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que se celebró algo en el gremio? —dijo Erza inquisitivamente.

—Pero ella se disculpó, aunque no entiendo cuál fue el problema —expreso el luchador, no entendía lo que había hecho su amiga morena que había molestado a Erza.

—Ya se, es solo que no fue apropiado de su parte —replico Erza, no era nada personal su molestia con la maga de las cartas, pero aun debía tener algunas palabras en privado con ella.

Y para Erza no era poca cosa, la última vez que Fairy Tail celebro un momento especial; Cana se había atragantado con barriles de cerveza hasta el punto que apenas podía pararse por un par de segundos.

—_No es para tanto, aun me puedo poner de pie —reclamaba una mareada castaña, incomoda por tener a todos sus compañeros de gremio insistiéndole que no debía irse sola a su casa._

—_¡Cana! Apenas y puedes ver lo que tienes en frente tuyo —replicaba Erza, ella había convencido a algunos de sus compañeros para que cargaran a Cana de vuelta a su hogar._

—_¡Como te atreves! ¿Me estás diciendo ciega? —gritaba Cana, extendiendo un dedo acusador que se tambaleaba por el mareo hacia una sombra borrosa que tenía delante de ella._

—_Cana, estoy por acá —afirmaba Erza a un costado de Cana, agitando su mano en el aire para que la peli castaña la diferenciara._

_Cana solo respondió con un ligero 'Oh', tratando de ponerse de pie acabo cayéndose nuevamente en el piso. Un par de niños se acercaron intentando levantarla nuevamente._

—_¿Pero cómo puede tomar tanto? —cuestionaba un chico con cabello rosa, y bufanda sobre una camisa roja mientras sostenía a Cana por un brazo._

—_¡Cállate Basu! No necesito que me sermoneen —exigió molesta la maga de las cartas, sin siquiera saber a quién señalar._

—_Vamos Cana, no creo que puedas moverte como estas —ahora era Goku quien hablaba, sosteniendo a Cana por el otro brazo._

—_Goku… Oh, ingenuo Goku —Cana se inclinaba sobre el pelos de erizo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona sobre Erza._

—_Nadie te ha dicho que tienes los músculos muy grandes —hablaba risueña la peli castaña mientras ponía un ojo sobre la pelirroja que sentía como su cara hervía de la vergüenza._

_«Co-como se atreve, e-ella va a… » Erza recordó que hacia un tiempo Cana la había sorprendido a ella en una de las típicas fiestas de Fairy Tail mirando a Goku con una mirada no muy inocente, y luego la había engañado para revelarle todo._

—_Ca-cana, debo llevarte a casa, no puedes seguir así —exclamaba Erza, a una velocidad que nadie pudo ver, hizo a Goku y Natsu a un lado, y cargo a Cana sobre sus hombros._

—_Pero que pasa Erza, aun no termino de hablar con Goku —insistía la morena, agitando su cuerpo para liberarse del agarre de Erza._

—_Debes tomar una siesta, o no podrás venir al gremio mañana —regañaba la maga de la armadura, aunque no podía evitar soltar cierto tono amenazador a su compañera de gremio._

_En menos de lo que el ojo humano podía ver, Erza saco a Cana del gremio y la llevaba a cuestas sobre su espalda hacia el hogar de la peli castaña._

—_Vamos Erza, solo te estaba haciendo un favor —expresaba molesta la peli castaña, quien había alcanzado a observar barriles enteros de cerveza aun llenos._

—_No necesito que hagas nada por mí —respondía enfadada Erza, Cana podía ser una de sus primeros amigos del gremio, pero eso no le daba derecho para burlarse de ella de esa manera._

_Cana se quedó en silencio, reprimiendo cualquier intención de continuar conversación con su enojada compañera; quien tras breves instantes de contener su ira, detuvo su caminar y recostó a la morena sobre un asiento en la calle, sentándose a su lado._

—_No quería sonar tan agresiva —explicaba Erza, reprendiéndose a sí misma por actuar de una manera que ella misma consideraría inmadura; agacho la cabeza un poco avergonzada al recordar como todos sus amigos en el gremio la veían descomponerse de la vergüenza cuando Cana "coqueteaba" con Goku._

—_Eh, no te pongas sentimental, que se siente raro verte actuar así —afirmaba burlona la peli castaña, quería avergonzar a la comúnmente seria maga, pero esto ya era demasiado._

—_Además, admito que si me exagere un poco con lo que paso ahora —continuaba la maga de las cartas, la mejor prueba de ello era ver como la siempre inflexible Erza estaba comportándose ahora mismo_

—_No es nada, aunque… Cana —hablaba Erza, por un instante dudo si continuar, pero tras tomar una bocanada de aire se armó de valor y pregunto— ¿Tú crees que deba hablar con Goku? —._

—_¿La verdad? —preguntaba Cana, a lo que Erza asintió enfáticamente._

—_Realmente no sé, solo quería molestarte —admitía apenada la morena, ignorando el rostro de Erza que seguramente debía estar apuñalándola con la mirada— Pero si quieres mi consejo, deberías dejar de jugar a la ruda y solo díselo —._

_La pelirroja esbozo una mueca confusa, luego recordó como siempre trataba con completa rigidez a los demás miembros del gremio, incluso con Goku ella siempre trataba de tener su mejor imagen por miedo a abrirse completamente, con sus problemas y miedos. _

_Regresando su mirada a la castaña, se dio cuenta que esta había caído dormida, ya no era capaz de mantenerse despierta y termino cediendo al cansancio._

_Gimiendo en resignación, la maga pelirroja cargo aceleradamente a su amiga devuelta a sus hombros y la llevaba a su apartamento en Fairy Hills, rogando que la dueña no se enojara demasiado porque la morena regresara embriagada, otra vez._

Erza tenía ese recuerdo fresco en su mente en los últimos días, todos los días tras los entrenamientos matutinos y las tres o cuatro misiones diarias, Goku y ella siempre lo invitaba pasear por las calles de Magnolia en la noche.

«Aunque ninguna vez fue una "cita"» Cada que alguien en el gremio le preguntaba de manera picara si estaban saliendo, Erza siempre lo negaba rotundamente, pues era claro que su compañero no tenía esa intención con ella «Pero ahora será diferente».

—Goku, me preguntaba si este fin de semana podemos pasarlo en una feria que hay en las afueras —cuestiono la maga con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Claro, no recuerdo haber ido a una antes —respondió alegremente el pelinegro, recordaba haber escuchado antes sobre las ferias, principalmente sobre toda la comida que había en ella.

—Sabes que me refiero a una cita, ¿Cierto? —pregunto Erza, no muy segura de que Goku comprendiera lo que ella le acababa de pedir.

—¿Una cita? Como eso de lo que siempre hablan los adultos —tras pasar un par de años en el gremio, Goku entendía mejor; difícilmente pero entendía; el asunto de las citas y los enamorados, aunque algunos de los detalles eran incomprensibles para el joven extranjero.

Erza asintió con la cabeza, nerviosa porque Goku fuera a cambiar de opinión al comprender mejor su invitación.

—Está bien —Goku seguía esbozando su sonrisa alegre, indicando que no le molestaba la idea de ir a la feria con ella.

Decir que Erza estaba emocionada por escucharlo era poco, no podía creer que realmente iba a salir con Goku este fin de semana; cuando volviera al gremio le agradecería a la tendera del bar del gremio conseguirle unos tiquetes para la feria.

Por su parte, Goku recordaba todas las palabrerías que algunos magos mayores le decían a él y a otros de sus compañeros de gremio jóvenes, explicando cómo funcionaban las citas y otras cosas que Goku no le dio importancia en el momento.

—Entonces, ¿No iremos al gremio ahora? —pregunto Erza, pese a la satisfacción de saber que tendría su cita con el pelinegro, no quería interrumpir con sus planes del día; Habían preparado hacer una misión clase A muy importante que llego al gremio el día anterior.

—Es cierto, el demonio de las alcantarillas de Crocus —La recompensa había llegado ayer al medio día, por lo que les conto una de las meseras que conocían; pero la lograron convencer de que se las guardara para ellos.

Esa misión era muy especial, pues se trataba de un demonio de bajo nivel que acechaba el subterráneo de la ciudad y por el cual se cobraba una buena recompensa, la única razón por la que la mision no era clase S la misión era porque el demonio era considerado por debajo del promedio y además aun no había cobrado victimas mortales, aunque si algunos ciudadanos heridos.

—Además, no creo que pueda resistirse a la actitud de Mirajane —Esto último lo dijo con cierto recelo y disgusto, no era secreto para nadie en el gremio la agresiva rivalidad de la pelirroja con la albina.

—Entonces no perdamos tiempo —respondió Goku, y junto con Erza corrió al gremio a toda velocidad.

En el gremio de Fairy Tail el caos desenfrenado por parte de sus magos era algo de todos los días, peleas sin sentido, borracheras que duraban desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer; todos en Magnolia ya sabían lo que les esperaría si cruzaban las dobles puertas que invitaban a entrar al hogar del gremio más fuerte de Fiore.

Pero hoy el caos iba más allá de lo que los ciudadanos de la ciudad se podían imaginar.

—¿¡Donde esta ese puto papel!? —grito enfurecido un mago de cabellera rosa, escupiendo flamas por todos lados esperando sacar la respuesta a golpes al malnacido que le estuviera jugando una broma.

—¿¡Y que mierda estás hablando tú!? ¡Esa misión es mía flamitas! — respondía un mago pelinegro desnudo, atacando al primero con una ráfaga de hielo.

El mago de fuego le devolvió el ataque con sus propias llamas, cuando estaban listos para iniciar otra pelea, ambos fueron derribados por un tercer mago que emanaba un aura oscura.

—Ustedes dos, díganme donde está la hoja de misión o los convertiré en señoritas —Quien hablaba era una chica con el cabello blanco, con un aura negra surgiendo de su cuerpo al tiempo que su rostro y brazos adquirían rasgos cada vez más parecidos a los de un demonio.

—¡Esa misión es mía, no me la vas a quitar! —replico el mago de fuego, la maga albina fijo su amenazadora mirada sobre él, acto que aprovecho Gray para salir de escena y encontrar la misión mientras la albina mataba al idiota de fuego.

—Me pregunto cuántas veces tengo que golpear tu cabeza para que trabaje como una normal —la voz de la albina se llenó de un intimidante sadismo que aterro a Natsu al igual de quienes presenciaban la pelea— ¡Tú no tienes oportunidad contra mí! —.

Cuando la albina estaba preparada para darle una lección al mago pelirrosa, la puerta del gremio se abría de par en par y dos niños más entraron al edificio.

—¡Pero que es lo que pasa aquí! ¡Sus gritos se escuchan a kilómetros de aquí! —regañaba molesta la maga de Re-equip, todos los magos en el gremio, tanto jóvenes como adultos enderezaban mesas y sillas a toda carrera y actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

Bueno, casi todos.

—Mira, suelta a Natsu —exigió Erza, quien observaba molesta a la albina que pisoteaba el pecho del mago de fuego.

—¡Si, suéltame! —agrego el propio mago listo para pelear con la albina, pero a la distancia alcanzo a divisar al compañero de equipo de Erza, Goku, quien estaba reuniéndose con Cana y Gray.

—¡Cállate, grandísimo… —grito Mirajane, empujando su pie más fuerte para lastimar al mago, pero tenía un problema.

Sin darse cuenta, Natsu había desaparecido de donde estaba tirado en el suelo.

Mirando a todos lados, vio que Natsu estaba junto a Goku, Gray y Cana a un lado de la barra, con el pelirrosa exigiéndole una nueva revancha al niño con cabello de palmera, mientras este aceptaba.

—Goku, no tenemos tiempo para eso, vamos a tomar nuestra misión —exclamo Erza ignorando a Mirajane.

—¿Su misión? De cual están hablando —Mira cuestiono perspicazmente, sospechando de lo que se refería la maga pelirroja.

—La del demonio de Crocus, obviamente —respondió Erza, permitiendo que una seña burlona adornase su rostro al saber la reacción que tendría en la peliblanca gótica.

—¿Y tú que te crees para decir que esa misión es tuya? —exigió la peliblanca ofendida.

—Que nosotros somos los mejor capacitados para enfrentarlo —Erza continuaba con su sonrisa burlona, ella era una persona muy respetuosa con todos los que la rodeaban, pero con Mira hacia excepciones.

—¡Como te atreves! ¡Ustedes no saben una mierda sobre demonios! —Mirajane obviamente se consideraba la maga del gremio más preparada para confrontar seres demoniacos debido a sus habilidades mágicas.

—Bueno, yo mate al rey demonio —respondió Goku, en su mano tenía la hoja de misión doblada por la mesera, que se lo paso en un momento que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Esa es la mentira más tonta que escuche —declaro enojada la albina, indignada de que el muchacho de dogi naranja dijera algo tan absurdo.

Goku frunció el ceño ante la actitud de la albina, no le importaba el reconocimiento por haber derrotado al Rey Piccolo, pero que le dijeran que solo era una mentira, que la razón por la que estaba perdido por dos años lejos de sus amigos solo era una historia inventada por él, francamente le exasperaba.

—No te atrevas a decir eso nuevamente —Sorprendentemente, no fue Goku quien amenazo a la albina, sino que fue Erza, mirando a dagas a la maga del Demon Soul, invoco una espada y se puso en guardia amenazadoramente.

—¿Qué, realmente crees todas las ridiculeces que él dice? —Preguntó genuinamente confusa la albina.

Y la verdad es que era comprensible, muy pocos en el gremio realmente creían en algo de lo que Goku decía, algunas de ellas eran tan surrealistas o incoherentes como para que pudiesen tomarlo en serio.

—Sí, y eso no es tu problema —al no querer continuar con la discusión, solo tomo la mano de Goku y salió a toda prisa del gremio para no perder más el tiempo.

—¡Esperen! Goku, ¿Entonces pelearemos este fin de semana? —Natsu gritó, esperando confirmar su pelea con el compañero de Erza

—Lo siento Natsu, pero Erza y yo tendremos una cita —respondió Goku naturalmente, a lo que Erza lo empujo con más fuerza para sacarlo del gremio urgentemente, mientras las mejillas de la maga se coloreaban con más fuerza.

Y por primera vez en el día, e incluso en mucho tiempo, el gremio quedo completamente callado, sin ningún alma capaz de expresar sonido tras las reveladoras palabras del artista marcial.

—Vamos Erza, no entiendo porque te molesto tanto que le dijera a Natsu que no podemos pelear —suplicaba confuso el guerrero, sin entender que había hecho mal.

—Hablándole sobre nuestra cita, ¡Frente a todo el gremio! —Erza no podía creer que Goku no captara el problema.

Ambos niños estaban en un tren con camino a la capital de Fiore, según la hoja de la misión debían reunirse en la Comisaria Policial de Crocus para reunirse con un miembro de las fuerzas de seguridad de la ciudad para que los ayude en lo que pueda.

Tras un aburrido periodo de silencio, Goku rompió el hielo preguntándole a Erza.

—Erza, ¿Porque este Crocus es tan importante? —pregunto curioso el pelinegro.

—Crocus es la capital de Fiore, además que allí está el Concejo Mágico, lugar donde se rige el control de la magia —explico Erza, pese a que Goku no entendía a lo que se refería sobre regir y control, el nombre "Concejo Mágico" le sonó algo familiar.

Goku intentaba recordar donde escucho antes sobre el Concejo Mágico mientras miraba al cielo, hasta que abrió los ojos como platos— Macao me dijo hace unas semanas que allí hay personas muy importantes, tal vez allá puedo encontrar a alguien que me ayude a regresar a casa —.

Cuando Goku termino de hablar, una serie de alarmas se activaron en la cabeza de Erza, desesperada sujeto de un brazo al pelinegro antes que saliera corriendo al gremio sin ella para encontrarse con el maestro Makarov.

—Claro, cuando acabemos la misión buscaremos a alguien que te ayude —respondió Erza, con algo de culpa en su voz, que su compañero no fue capaz de darse cuenta.

—Gracias Erza —respondió agradecido el pelinegro, esbozando una sonrisa inocente que hacia a Erza sentir mal a cada segundo que la veía.

«Vamos Erza, recuerda lo que dijo Porlyusica» Pensaba apenada la maga, recordando a si misma que estaba haciendo lo mejor para su compañero, aun cuando le doliera mentirle en la cara debía esperar a un momento que fuera el indicado «Es por su propio bien, lo estás haciendo por él».

**Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, recuerden dejar su Fav y Follow si les gusto el capítulo y comenten si tienen alguna duda u opinión.**

**También me quiero disculpar por lo corto del capítulo (Ya van tres a este punto, XD), pero considero que corte el capítulo en un punto muy interesante para que se emociones para el próximo capítulo.**

**Capítulo 8 se publicara el lunes 22 Abril.**

**Este es Lozato quien se despide ****Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arri Arrivederchi.**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: La Franquicias Dragon Ball y Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Hiro Mashima respectivamente.**

**Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado la semana para descansar del trabajo o el estudio, he regresado de estas vacaciones con un nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Ahora contestando algunas reviews:**

**SatZBoom: Yes, i know than is very fast, but is my first fic and i believe i do the best than i can, thank you for the review.**

**Guest (1): Thanks for the review.**

**Guest (2): Si, los time-skip serán algo normal por el momento hasta que lleguemos a la historia de Fairy Tail, aunque para eso aun falta algo mas de recorrido.**

**Lo de Goku permaneciendo en el gremio se explicara mas a fondo en el próximo capitulo.**

**El Juez: Gracias señor juez, espero que ha su juicio este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**Capítulo 8.**

La imponente ciudad de Crocus se cernía sobre una meseta rodeada por cordilleras de montañas al norte de la ciudad, los abrasadores rayos del sol relucían en las cristalinas aguas del lago que bordeaba a la capital de Fiore.

—¡Mira Erza, es más grande que Magnolia! —exclamo maravillado el pelinegro, al ver la masiva acumulación de edificios altos y bajos, tanto antiguos como modernos que se extendía a una distancia increíble.

—Por supuesto que es más grande, es el hogar de la familia real —afirmo divertida la joven pelirroja, compartiendo la emoción de su mejor amigo de estar por primera vez en la ciudad más importante de Fiore.

—¿La familia real? —cuestiono el artista marcial, sin comprender el sentido de tal título honorifico.

Antes de responder a la interrogante del joven saiyajin, la maga apunto a un gran castillo en medio de la ciudad, destacando en medio del gran centro urbano, el castillo era una imponente fortificación que era distinguible a muchos kilómetros de distancia, una demostración de la suprema autoridad del rey sobre estas tierras.

—Ya sabes, los gobernantes de Fiore: el rey, reina, princesa —comenzó a enumerar Erza, recordando lo poco que sabía sobre la familia real.

—¡Ahh! Como el rey del mundo —declaro Goku, mencionando al perro antropomorfo que gobernaba su propio mundo.

—Goku, no estoy segura que alguien pueda gobernar el mundo entero —dijo la maga, no muy convencida de un título como "rey del mundo" era usado en un sentido literal, o solo era la vanidad de una persona hambrienta de gloria.

—Pero entonces, dices que aquí hay personas muy inteligentes —Pregunto Goku, sin ningún interés de continuar la discusión sobre la realeza, curioso por si alguien aquí sabia sobre ubicaciones.

La pelirroja al imaginarse lo que tenía en mente el guerrero, saco el papel de la misión con urgencia y se lo mostró a su compañero.

—Espera, aun debemos completar nuestra misión primero —explicó apresurada la pelirroja.

—Ya lo sé, no lo he olvidado Erza —replicó alegremente el pelinegro, con una gran sonrisa que también hizo sonreír a su compañera.

—Está bien, en un par de minutos ya habremos llegado a la estación —resolvió Erza, revisando sus pertenencias para estar segura de no olvidarse nada.

Tras arribar a la ciudad, se dirigieron a la dirección indicada en la hoja, en su trayecto por las calles de la ciudad se encontraron con ciertas curiosidades.

—Que están haciendo esas personas —preguntó Goku, confuso ante las intenciones del grupo.

En medio de uno de los callejones de la enorme ciudad había un grupo de personas con martillos tablas y vigas de madera sobre una alcantarilla.

—Al parecer están bloqueándola —supuso la maga, y no podía estar más en lo cierto; el grupo estaba encajando las tablas de maderas y vigas, inmovilizando la tapa circular.

Más adelante en su recorrido, observaron más tapas con rumbo al acueducto subterráneo, con tablas, bloques de concreto o gruesas varillas de acero taponándolos.

Tras una larga caminata que implico atravesar media ciudad a pie, llegaron a un área más pulcra de la ciudad con edificios mejor decorados e incluso calles adornadas con postes de luz cubiertos de helechos floreados.

Detuvieron su caminar frente a una edificación alta y con estatuas de grifos en perfecto estado adornando su techo, pero cuya fachada desgastada exhibía el par de centurias que había vivido la estructura.

—Que es lo que necesitan niños —

Frente a las puertas dobles que daban entrada al edificio había un hombre de complexión corpulenta, vestido con traje común de oficial de policía y un delgado bigote sobre las comisuras de sus labios; al ver al par de niños parados hablando entre sí, se acercó a conocer que querían.

—Ehh, somos los magos de Fairy Tail, vinimos por la misión del demonio —dijo Erza nerviosamente, revelo su hoja de misión y se la entregó al guardia de la entrada.

El miembro de la comisaria observo la hoja antes de volver su mirada al par de jóvenes que tenía delante, rascándose la cabeza negó lentamente.

—Discúlpenme, pero creo que aún son muy jóvenes para algo como esto —habló el oficial, no muy convencido de que un par de niños se encargasen de esta misión.

—¿Usted fue quien solicito la misión? —preguntó Erza, algo molesta por la afirmación del policía.

—No, quien lo hizo fue el Mayor Speedwagon, él está a cargo de la comisaria —explicó el oficial, un poco consternado por la respuesta de la joven.

—Entonces discúlpeme, pero creo que él debe ser quien lo juzgue —respondió tajante la niña, no era su deseo ofender al guardia, pero tras años de arduo entrenamiento con Goku, le molestaba que dudasen de las capacidades de alguno de los dos.

—Él no está, ahora mismo se está asegurando que la familia real no tenga problemas en su viaje a Playa Akane —informó escuetamente el oficial, aunque también era posible sentir algo de indignación por la forma en que Erza respondió al final.

—Tiene algo que ver con el demonio ¿Cierto? —Esta vez era Goku, quien veía a su compañera echar humo por la cabeza y agitado intervino para evitar que su compañera mandara al hospital al guardia.

—Es cierto, la familia real ira a descansar en su casa de descanso, mientras nos encargamos de esto —respondía el oficial, centrando su atención en el muchacho, pues no tenía ánimos de discutir con una niña testaruda.

—Y supongo que te dejo a cargo del caso —regresaba a la conversación la maga, calmando su propio ímpetu y resolviendo no continuar su breve enojo.

La maga no recibió respuesta verbal, pero no fue necesario; la expresión derrotada del robusto hombre era todo lo que necesitaba para confirmar su hipótesis.

—Entonces le pido que confié en nosotros, somos más que capaces para encargarnos —continuaba la maga extendiendo su mano al oficial al tiempo que expresaba un gesto suplicante en sus ojos.

—Le prometo que patearemos a ese demonio fuera de la ciudad —agregaba Goku, extendiendo un brazo al frente en forma de puño y miraba fijamente al policía.

El oficial veía divertido la convicción del par de jóvenes, no sabía si tenían mucho para demostrar o solo eran arrogantes; pero al ver que nadie más vendría para ayudarlos acepto con resignación su ayuda.

—Está bien, síganme y los pondré al corriente de la situación —los guió al interior de la comisaria mientras pensaba como comenzar su explicación.

* * *

Los subterráneos de Crocus eran tan extensos como la ciudad misma, conectando todas las casas y establecimientos de la metrópolis; incluso extendiéndose hasta zonas más apartadas como algunas casas y puestos de seguridad en las afueras de la ciudad y conectándose a los lagos que bordeaban la capital.

—Debemos ir primero a las entradas externas a la ciudad —exclamo Erza, tras unos minutos de recorrer los acueductos de la ciudad sin rumbo fijo; la maga había estado pensando por donde comenzar.

—¿Ehh? ¿Por qué? —pregunto confundido el saiyajin, tomado por sorpresa por las palabras de su compañera.

—No creo que ese demonio haya entrado por la ciudad, alguien se habría dado cuenta —explicó la pelirroja, estudiando el mapa asegurándose de no perder su ubicación.

—¿Crees que haya entrado por el lago? —cuestionó el guerrero, descifrando las suposiciones de la maga de Re-equip.

La joven maga asintió con la cabeza, agarrando el mapa rememoro lo que les dijo el oficial.

—Hay cuatro acueductos mayores por los que entra agua a la ciudad desde el lago —repitió las palabras dichas por el policía, luego fijo su atención en su compañero— Debe haber entrado por uno de ellos —.

—Muy bien, para donde vamos —interrogo el joven luchador, chocando sus puños en señal de estar preparado para lo que sea.

Erza continuo escaneando el mapa con la mirada hasta que apunto a una de los portales subterráneos y se aventuró junto a Goku a entrar.

El acueducto era lo que cualquier persona podía esperar del lugar, un podrido y húmedo laberinto repleto de aguas residuales, estiércol y viscosidades de las que Erza rezaba a Kami no enterarse nunca que eran.

Aunque también había cosas fuera de lo común, como un montículo de rollos de canela en un cesto tirado, posicionados justo debajo de una de las alcantarillas.

—¿Es esto una trampa? —se preguntaba la pelirroja por lo aleatorio de encontrar rollos en los canales subterráneos y específicamente, bajo una tapa de alcantarilla.

—¿Crees que hay una bomba? — pregunto el guerrero de Fairy Tail, tras un par de años en Fiore, aprendió que cualquier cosa podía ser usada para esconder explosivos.

El guerrero se adelantó a revisar la canasta y no encontró nada fuera de lo común, la maga lo siguió y observaba precavido los alimentos horneados.

—Tal vez estén envenenados —opino Goku, no era la primera vez que se encontraba con comida intoxicada, hacia unos meses habían entrado a la guarida de unos ladrones y en una de sus neveras guardaron frutas envenenadas, para suerte del Saiyajin que tenía mejor resistencia que una persona normal.

—Entonces guárdalo, nos pueden servir como señuelo —afirmo la maga, por su parte el joven saiyajin recogía nuevamente los bollos y cargaba la canasta consigo.

Tras media hora de caminata, habían encontrado dos de las entradas mayores y ambas estaban en buen estado; una reja de acero inoxidable que limitaba el tránsito de cualquier objeto solido más grande que cinco centímetros, y ahora mismo estaban llegando al tercero de ellos.

—Goku, ya sabemos por dónde entro —exclamo Erza, anonadada al observar como la reja de acero inoxidable que se supone debía posarse en la entrada del acueducto fue arrancada desde su base, incluso había pedazos de muro y techos arrancados de raíz donde debía sostenerse el enrejado.

El saiyajin se acercó a la salida del acueducto y vio como la cerca de acero flotaba a unos cientos de metros sobre el lago, producto de las corrientes de agua.

—Bien, ya sabemos por dónde entro, ahora debemos taparla por si acaso —Erza le indico al artista marcial que buscara la roca más grande del lugar y tapone la entrada del acueducto.

Mientras Goku cumplía con su parte, Erza invoco un par de barras de acero, las cual usaba para enfrentarse a Goku en los entrenamientos, reforzadas con poder mágico para que Goku no las quebrara tan fácilmente; choco las armas metálicas contra el suelo, confirmando que provocaban un efecto de repercusión decente.

«Al menos será útil para llamar su atención» Erza salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar como una gruesa roca era arrastrada contra los muros de concreto del acueducto, con un Goku que seguía jalando la gran roca tras de sí ignorando el desgaste en las paredes.

—Es suficiente Goku, con esto no podrá salir fácilmente —Ese era al menos el deseo de la pelirroja, pero para lo mejor de sus planes debía ser así; le entrego uno de sus barrotes de acero y le aviso que lo golpeara en el suelo con la esperanza de llamar la atención del demonio.

«Espero que no tardemos demasiado» pensaba la maga, no faltaría mucho para que llegara de noche, y la ya de por si tenue luz que iluminaba las alcantarillas gracias a las rejillas de acero de las calles se apagara lentamente con el surgir de la noche.

* * *

—Maldición, nos vamos a quedar sin antorchas —expreso el pelinegro, quien veía como su tercer antorcha de la noche se encendía violentamente al pasar cerca de un pasillo lleno de excremento.

—Te advertí que no pasaras por ahí —regaño con cierto tono burlón la joven maga.

—Pero yo como iba a saber que era gas es inflamable —exclamo sorprendido el guerrero, sacando una nueva antorcha y encendiéndola para iluminar su camino.

Lamentablemente para la mala suerte del par de jóvenes, la noche se presentó más rápido de lo que habían esperado y no tampoco habían comido desde que entraron, aunque con los nauseabundos olores a su alrededor era muy difícil para la maga, otra historia era el saiyajin que no tuvo reparos en comerse sus provisiones, aunque ya no le quedaba ninguna.

Por lo demás seguían igual que hace unas horas, Erza con barras de acero en ambas manos chocaba ambas armas contra el suelo o entre ellas, provocando el mayor ruido para llamar la atención del demonio, mientras Goku hacia lo mismo pero solo con una.

En un instante, ambos miembros de Fairy Tail escucharon un gemido gutural provenir desde sus espaldas, al voltear sobre sus pies escucharon pisadas alejarse rápidamente.

—¡Vamos Erza! No se debe escapar —grito Goku, quien avanzaba a velocidades imperceptibles a la vista tras el demonio, Erza por su lado le seguía el ritmo, con mayor esfuerzo, pero era capaz de mantener una distancia aceptable del luchador.

No tardaron mucho hasta que escucharon el sonido del chapoteo a un par de metros.

Al llegar encontraron una gran corriente de aguas negras que atravesaba el centro subterráneo de la capital y se dividía en diferentes corrientes en un punto a cientos de metros del lugar donde estaban.

—Debemos sacarlo de ahí, o encontrarlo solo será más difícil —exclamo preocupada Erza, sin saber cómo rastrear al demonio.

—¡Ya se! Erza, pásame tus barras de acero —ordeno el Saiyajin a lo que la maga obedeció casi instantáneamente.

—Espero que funcione —Ahora con los tres barrotes puso dos dedos en su frente y en cuestión de segundos apareció cientos de metros justo antes de llegar al punto de división de las corrientes y arrojo con fuerza los tres largos barrotes al canal de agua, enterrándose en el concreto y con la punta superior visible sobre las olas del agua.

Desde arriba en tierra firme, Goku observo como los barrotes se movieron bruscamente y el agua en el canal se agitaba violentamente, signo que el demonio no se esperaba el obstáculo en su camino.

—¡Goku! —llamaba la joven maga que se acercó a velocidades que para cualquier miembro del gremio, eran comparables a las de su compañero de equipo.

—Erza…

El guerrero no pudo terminar, el demonio había sacado su cabeza del agua por el aturdimiento de haber chocado su cráneo sin previo aviso contra los duros barrotes de acero reforzados con magia.

Ahora mismo, el par de jóvenes eran los únicos que habían visto con tanto detalle al demonio que acechaba las alcantarillas de la ciudad capital. Un inmenso cuerpo oscuro, con extremidades delanteras anchas pero con garras cortas, un cuadrúpedo; un cráneo alargado con forma reptil pero con dos pares de ojos carmesí y puntos negros; y una mandíbula que se desencajaba como una víbora, pero con dos enormes colmillos inferiores que simulaban los de una tarántula.

«No hay tiempo que perder» Sin más vacilación el guerrero pateo a la bestia antes que regresara al agua y la envió a aterrizar al frio suelo al otro lado del canal de agua.

El demonio abrió sus ojos en shock, posicionando sus patas en el suelo fijo su atención en ambos jóvenes que estaban en sus respectivas poses de batalla.

En un arranque de furia, el monstruo se abalanzo contra el guerrero de dogi naranja, siendo recibido por una embestida de patadas y puños que lo azotaron contra el suelo y los muros del lugar.

—Es fuerte, pero no a nuestro nivel —afirmo sonriente la maga, capaz de ver a la perfección la andanada de golpes que su compañero asesto contra la bestia, ni siquiera se estaba esforzando.

El guerrero continuo con su ofensiva, en un parpadeo se movió frente al demonio y sujetándolo por una de sus patas delanteras lo envió directo al techo del subterráneo, provocando un pequeño temblor que agito el pasillo, cayendo piedras y escombros por el impacto.

La furia del demoniaco monstruo crecía exponencialmente a cada golpe y daño que el guerrero le estaba provocando, claramente palpable al escuchar las profundas y sonoras respiraciones del demonio, acompañadas de sus ojos que se estrechaban hasta el punto que el negro de sus pupilas se perdida en el mar carmesí de sus globos oculares.

En otro de los feroces ataques del peleador, la piel de la bestia se tornaba purpurea, cambio que solo fue percibido por Erza, pues Goku estaba muy concentrado en conectarle sus golpes.

«¿Qué pasa con su piel?» se cuestionó la maga, curiosa por los motivos que la bestia haya cambiado repentina su color de piel.

No pudo seguir analizando más a la bestia, pues el peleador con una patada ascendente rompió la quijada del demonio para continuar con una patada giratoria con la que devolvió al demonio por el camino por el que habían llegado.

—Vamos Erza, podemos derrotarlo ahora que está muy dañado —dijo Goku, apretando sus puños en emoción, pues en mucho tiempo no se había enfrentado a un ser tan fuerte.

—Goku, ¿Qué pasa con tus manos? —la maga había ignorado las palabras de su compañero, más preocupada por las extremidades de este, sus manos parecían algo que Erza en un primer momento considero quemaduras.

Pero el muchacho no escucho su pregunta, ya se había adelantado hacia donde estaba la bestia para confrontarla. La maga siguió a su compañero preocupada por lo que significaba el cambio de color de la bestia, y por cómo podía verse afectado su compañero.

Unos cientos de metros adelante, la niña en armadura encontró a su compañero continuando con su paliza al demonio, golpeándolo con diferentes series de movimientos, desde patadas y puños en todos los ángulos, a codazos, rodillazos e incluso uno que otro cabezazo.

—Vaya, creo que acaba de perder todas sus fuerzas —exclamo sorprendido Goku, deteniendo su arremetida, sintiéndose extrañamente adolorido a pesar de que la bestia demoniaca no había sido capaz de tocarlo— Vamos a terminar esta misión muy rápido —.

La imagen de que la misión fuera un éxito tan fácilmente era lo que menos le importaba a la maga de re-equip en ese momento, mas importante para ella era examinar a su compañero y ver horrorizada su condición.

—Go-goku, que paso en tus brazos —declaro perpleja la maga, el chico no comprendía a lo que se refería, hasta dirigió su mirada a su cuerpo y entendía a lo que se refería.

La piel y musculo de sus manos estaban deteriorados, la sangre brotaba por sus venas que se veían ligeramente aparecer entre sus nudillos desgastados.

Y eso se podía extender al resto de sus extremidades, sus codos también tenían su piel perdida e incluso para el disgusto de Erza en su codo izquierdo ella podía jurar ver un poco de hueso.

La punta de sus pies y rodillas también sufrían un poco de eso, pero al estar sus pantalones y zapatos, habían sufrido la mayor parte del daño, por lo que sus piernas estaban casi intactas.

—¿Co-como paso esto? —decir que Goku estaba confundido era una subestimación, no podía creer que el demonio le haya hecho eso, sabía que el demonio ni siquiera tuvo alguna oportunidad de devolverle los golpes.

—Espera, voy a ver algo —pidió Erza, invoco una espada con su magia y se acercó al demonio que seguía tendido en el suelo, afligido por la paliza que le había propinado el guerrero. Y con algo de inseguridad acerco la espada al demonio, para presenciar como la punta se derretía al entrar en contacto con la piel del demonio, sorprendida hizo un segundo acercamiento antes de alejarse al asustarse porque la bestia se agito bruscamente para levantarse.

—Erza, ese demonio no te hizo nada ¿Cierto? —pregunto su compañero, preocupado por la reacción de su compañera al levantarse la bestia.

—No, pero es como me temía, su piel es corrosiva —declaro dramáticamente la maga, la mitad del filo de su espada había desaparecido. Sus deducciones se detuvieron al escuchar como la bestia corría por los pasadizos menores del acueducto, huyendo del par de jóvenes, por lo que tuvieron que salir a toda prisa para evitar perder su pista.

—Entonces, ¿Se supone que no lo golpee? —preguntaba molesto el guerrero, sus manos aun le ardían por los efectos corrosivos de golpear al demonio; mientras seguían persiguiendo al demonio que se escabullía en túneles estrechos a lo largo del subterráneo, sorprendiendo al artista marcial por la elasticidad del demonio.

—Puedes usar el Kame Hame Ha, eso lo eliminara —afirmo Erza, conociendo de las capacidades del ataque insignia de su mejor amigo, segura que esa era su mejor opción para derrotar al demonio.

—Sí pero, a donde piensa ir ese demonio —pregunto Goku, escuchando como el demonio estrellaba sus manos contra diferentes compuertas superiores intentando abrirlas bruscamente.

—Crees que vaya a…

El sonido de una de las ventanillas saliendo volando por una patada y al demonio gritar al aire libre de la superficie alerto de sobremanera a la pareja de magos.

—Esto no es bueno —afirmo Goku, al sacar su cabeza por la tapa de alcantarilla, pudo divisar que estaba en medio de la calle en uno de los barrios más pudientes de la ciudad.

—Esto es malo, esto es muy malo —repetía temblorosa la maga, mirando a todos lados erráticamente en busca del demonio.

—Ya se, ¿Dónde se habrá metido? —pregunto el pelinegro, saltando sobre unas casas en busca del demonio que se les había perdido.

La pelirroja siguió el ejemplo de su compañero y también busco rastro del ser demoniaco sobre el tejado de uno de los edificios cercanos; creyó ver algunas sombras no-humanas moverse a la distancia, por lo que aviso a su compañero para seguirla.

En un par de segundos alcanzaron a las sombras que se movían más rápido que una persona común y se encontraron al demonio, intentando abrir una tapa de alcantarilla para escapar regresar al subterráneo.

—¡Ah no! Ya me harte de perseguirte —Con una gran velocidad apareció tras la bestia y de una patada la mando a volar lejos de las alcantarillas al medio de la calle, siendo iluminado por las farolas de la ciudad.

—¡Goku! Te dije que no debes tocarlo —Advirtió Erza, señalando a la punta del pie de Goku, que estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de tocar al demonio nuevamente.

—Yo me encargare de distraerlo, carga el Kame Hame Ha mientras tanto —explico Erza, usando su magia invoco medio centenar de espadas flotando a su alrededor.

Cuando la bestia se reincorporo fue recibido por una ráfaga de espadas moviendo a velocidades imposibles de seguir para el demonio, quien sentía algunas de las armas perforar su piel antes de que sus capacidades corrosivas deshicieran el acero de las armas. Dio un salto en el aire esquivando las armas que lo atacaban desde diversos ángulos y posándose sobre un poste de luz.

«Debe haber algo para derrotarlo» con un par de espadas, derribo el poste de luz, forzando al demonio hacia otro poste cerca del anterior; pero antes que pudiera aterrizar la maga también derribo ese poste de luz por lo que el demonio termino chocando contra el suelo de piedra.

Mirando de vuelta a su compañero, vio que ya había cargado su ataque, ahora solo estaba intentando apuntar al demonio que se le escurría a la maga en diferentes direcciones.

—¡Erza cuidado! —grito el joven saiyajin dando un salto en el aire, disparo su ataque en el aire a lo que la maga se agacho en el suelo.

Una brillante y cegador rayo de energía cruzo sobre la cabeza de la maga, un grito desgarrador resonó a pocos metros de la pelirroja, al voltear su cabeza rápidamente pudo ver al demonio que estaba a pocos pasos de donde estaba ella.

«¿Cuándo se acercó tanto?» los pensamientos de la maga fueron acallados cuando el ataque se disipo, pero el demonio ahora rugía con mayor violencia y frenesí, al ver mejor la situación ambos niños veían al monstruo gemir desahuciado con su extremidad superior derecha desintegrada por el ataque, parte del hombro y pulmón derecho de la bestia también desapareció a causa del ataque del guerrero de dogi naranja.

Lo más sorprendente de ver, fue que el demonio seguía luchando, negándose rotundamente a desfallecer; en un impulso con su pata delantera restante contra el par de jóvenes, ambos esquivaron a la bestia que se estrelló contra el muro de un edificio, provocando un estruendo audible a muchas calles de distancia

Goku confiado en que el demonio no tenía oportunidad tras el daño que sufrió por la técnica insignia de la escuela tortuga, por lo que arremetió con una nueva ráfaga de ataques.

Por su lado, Erza también invocaba más espadas que aparecían a su alrededor y las arrojaba al demonio, pero quedo petrificada al ver a personas emerger de sus hogares, curiosos y perturbados, cuestionando que era lo que estaba sucediendo en medio de la calle.

«¡Oh no!» grito para sus adentros Erza, con rápido movimiento se acercó al enfrentamiento entre su el demonio y su amigo para advertirle a este último.

—¡Goku, debemos acabar ahora mismo con esto! —grito desesperada la pelirroja señalando a todos los civiles que cruzaban por la calle, curiosos de ver el enfrentamiento entre los jóvenes magos y el monstruo.

—¡Maldición, Erza mantenlo retenido por un momento! —pidió el guerrero a lo que su compañera no tardo un instante para invocar hileras de espadas que se dirigían en todas las direcciones contra el demonio.

—¡KAME! —

Erza invoco dos pares de espadas detrás del monstruo y las uso para clavar las patas traseras del demonio al suelo.

—¡HAME! —

El demonio se zafo del agarre de las espadas y se lanzó directo a la pelirroja.

—¡HAAA! —

La pelirroja en un zumbido imperceptible empuño su última espada y apuñalo un ojo de la bestia con esta, con su pie protegido en acero pateo el otro ojo del monstruo para impulsarse lejos de este, cegándolo completamente y dejándolo a merced del ataque final del pelinegro.

Una gigantesca nube de humo se esparció por toda la calle donde se libraba el enfrentamiento y otras calles periféricas, las personas salían despavoridas, asustadas que el demonio los fuera atacar sin previo aviso, tal fue el alboroto provocado que incluso guardias del castillo al igual que la policías de la comisaria arribaron casi a los pocos minutos que se hubiese comenzado el caos.

—Cadete Valentine, disperse el humo —ordeno un oficial a uno de sus subordinados, este obedeció sin más vacilación e invocando un hechizo de viento alejo el humo.

—¿Pero que? —fue la respuesta compartida que exclamaron todos los oficiales al ver lo que tenían en frente.

—Hola, ya, ya nos hicimos cargo —fueron las palabras de un niño con cabellos de erizo, tosiendo profundamente por las cantidades de humo que había respirado después de la explosión. A su lado estaba una niña con pelo rojo, sosteniendo una espada ensangrentada en sus manos mientras revisaba que su compañero estuviera bien.

—Si buscan al demonio, está por allá —dijo con simpleza la niña con armadura de acero, señalando con un dedo al cadáver del demonio, sin brazo y con su pecho perforado en un perfecto circulo de medio metro de diámetro.

Ninguno de los guardias sabía que decir, mirándose entre sí esperando que alguien le pudiera explicar el suceso y decirle que estos niños solo están bromeando.

Erza por su lado miraba seriamente de un lado a otro, inspeccionando en todas las direcciones como si esperara que algo pase, hasta que por fin vio que llegaba la persona que estaban esperando, susurrándole algo a Goku él se puso en marcha junto a la maga de re-equip, ignorando a la mayoría de las personas que los miraban anonadados, se acercaron al hombre robusto que los había recibido en la entrada de la comisaria.

—Buenas noches señor, nuestra misión fue un éxito —anuncio alegremente el pelinegro, acompañado por el asentimiento de una igual de alegre maga.

* * *

Ambos niños salían felizmente de la comisaria con un par de bolsas de considerable tamaño, aunque Goku por sí mismo era capaz de cargarlos en su hombro sin mayor problema. Ambos mostraban una sonrisa complacida, pues con esto se aseguraban no preocuparse por comida por al menos un buen par de meses.

¡Lo que hacía especialmente feliz a Goku!

Los niños cruzaban las calles de la capital directo a la estación, listos para regresar a Magnolia y anunciar el éxito de su misión ante todo el gremio.

Por las calles eran saludados por algunos transeúntes que los reconocían por ser quienes acabaron con el demonio, e incluso les ofrecían algo de comida como agradecimiento por deshacerse del monstruo que acechaba la ciudad.

—Hey Goku, lo siento porque no hayas podido reunirte con nadie que te ayude —consoló la maga, con el problema del demonio acechando la ciudad, la mayoría de los dignatarios y grandes figuras de la ciudad decidieron tomar "vacaciones adelantadas" para estar seguros de no ser víctimas del demonio; por lo que al final, Goku no tuvo más opción que esperar hasta la próxima oportunidad.

—Está bien, de todas maneras, creo que puedo guardar algo de esto para pagarle a un navegante —afirmo el pelinegro mientras observaba la bolsa en su espalda.

—¡Goku!, Ya te dije que no es buena idea, podrían querer estafarte —regaño Erza, por un lado siendo autentica su preocupación, como por el otro, preocupada que el pelinegro siguiera siendo tan persistente.

—Creo que tienes razón —exclamo molesto el pelinegro, pensando en lo que le advertía su compañera, hasta que tuvo una idea— ¡Pero ya se en que lo gastare! —.

—En comida —dijo sencillamente Erza, mirando con una cara presumida la reacción de su compañero, que contrario a lo que ella imaginaba le devolvía su propia sonrisa burlona.

—No, bueno solo un poco —afirmo el guerrero para diversión de la pelirroja, pero luego volvió su rostro a la maga y continuo— Pero también tengo otra cosa en mente —.

—¿En serio, que? —pregunto genuinamente curiosa la maga, haciendo sus propias suposiciones de lo que podría ser.

—En nuestra cita del carnaval, ¿No recuerdas? —respondía jocosamente el luchador, recordando que la maga le había pedido ir a pasar el fin de semana al carnaval en las afueras de Magnolia.

—Entonces qué piensas, ¿Cuánto crees que valgan los tiquetes? —la pregunta del saiyajin nunca recibió respuesta, pues la maga se moría internamente de la vergüenza al descubrir que Goku recordó sobre su cita ¡Sin que ella se lo tuviera que recordar!

* * *

En medio del espeso follaje de un bosque, se erigía una elegante mansión de tres pisos, con una gran puertas doble en el centro del lado delantero de la edificación y una docena de espejos en cada piso; seis a su derecha y otros seis a su izquierda.

En el interior de la edificación había muchos tipos de personas en ese lugar, desde bandidos hasta esclavos, todos habitaban en la mansión erigida, controlada y albergada por un cruel, poderoso y frio guerrero.

—Apuesto tres mil al cuatro rojo —decía un hombre en pantalones negros, sin camisa cubriendo sus trabajados abdominales, un cabello erizado que desafiaba la gravedad; pero lo más curioso de su figura era una cola de mono surgiendo de sus pantalones, moviéndose con la naturalidad que tendría el miembro vivo.

—Le deseo suerte señor —exclamo un hombre vestido en traje de crupier, atendiendo una mesa formada por el hombre extravagante al lado de otros criminales.

—Te he dicho que sería más fácil si te os unes más seguido —insistió uno de los criminales.

—Sí, solo lanzas uno de tus rayos asesinos y todo sería más fácil —argumento otro de ellos, haciendo ridículas señas con las manos imitando el movimiento que había visto.

—Ya les he dicho que no quiero, al menos por el momento —bufo molesto el guerrero con cola de mono.

—¿¡Pero cómo, no puedes solo…

El bandido fue callado cuando un objeto salió disparado de un lado de la habitación, cuando se acercaron a ver que una masa rosada se movió por sí misma y a gran velocidad salía disparada a uno de los rincones de la habitación.

—Hola Kaizo —murmuro una sombra enorme que emergía de del rincón donde termino la masa rosa, las personas ahí presentes miraban aterrados como un figura gelatinosa crecía en tamaño a un punto que superaba y por mucho, la altura de un hombre adulto.

Todos estaban aterrados, todos menos uno.

—Que te trae por aquí, creí que ibas a divertirte por el mundo antes de volvernos a ver —más que una pregunta era una orden, aunque sería difícil saberlo, pues la indiferencia y desinterés con las que pronunciaba sus palabras, daban la imagen que ni siquiera era consciente de quien o que acababa de aparecer.

—Y lo estaba haciendo, jejeje, no te imaginas como me divertí —rio con manía poco disimulada, el ser rosa retorció su cuello en excitación.

—Imbécil, seguro llamaste la atención de más, que te dije de ser descuidado —bramo sarcásticamente el guerrero con cola, burlándose de su acompañante.

—¡Cállate estúpido mono! ¡Yo sé lo que hago! —vocifero iracundo la masa rosa, espantando a todos los criminales que acompañaban al musculoso guerrero.

—Entonces para que me quieres, para que viniste tan pronto —exigió molesto el hombre con cabellos de puntas, estaba a punto de ganarles hasta que la irritable bola de grasa rosa los espanto.

—Es que… creo que ya lo encontré —afirmo sereno, expulsando esas palabras con completa repulsión.

El hombre se paró con tal brusquedad que rompió la mesa que tenía delante sin darse cuenta.

—¡Espera!, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —exclamo sorprendido, entre la perplejidad, el fastidio y la emoción.

—Recuerdas a los demonios zarigüeya, que crie en mi guarida —explico el monstruo rosa, recordando con torcida nostalgia a las bestias que el incubo en su oscuro hogar en el reino demonio.

El hombre con cola de mono asintió, recordando con asco tan inmundas bestias.

—Sentí que uno de ellos fue asesinado, por un gran poder —expreso ahora indiferente ante el destino de uno de sus mascotas.

—¿Pero y eso que? Y si fue un mago de nivel S —supuso el guerrero, él ya se había enfrentado a algunos de ellos, no eran la gran cosa; pero sabía que podían hacerse cargo de cualquiera de esas bestias sin cerebro.

—No, porque lo que lo mato fue gigante, y no tenía magia alguna —expreso más detenidamente, dejando que la información se filtrara por el cerebro del simio inferior.

El corpulento guerrero quedo inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que vacilante pregunto.

—¿Dónde fue? —si ya sabían dónde estaba el mocoso, debían moverse rápidamente a donde se escondía.

—Crocus, en Fiore —expreso, asegurándose de memorizar la ubicación del lugar.

—Bien, maldita sea, vamos a averiguarlo —El guerrero sabía que debían acelerar el paso y matar al joven saiyajin, si Towa se enteraba que pasaron todos esos años en estúpidos frenesís de muerte o perdiendo el tiempo, ella les cortaría el que les quede.

—Son Goku, será mejor que te hayas vuelto más fuerte, porque vamos por ti —afirmo con una sonrisa mordaz, ansioso por liquidar al saiyajin menor, pero también demostraba la ansiedad de enfrentarse a un verdadero desafío.

**Buenas a todos, espero que ante cualquier duda, opinión o recomendación; me escriban un PM o una review, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para responderles lo más pronto posible.**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: ****La Franquicias Dragon Ball y Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Hiro Mashima respectivamente.**

**Otro lunes, otro nuevo capítulo del fanfic preferido de toda la página… ¡EL MIO! (Voces de grillos llenan el aire), bueno fuera de chistes malos, estoy satisfecho de traerles un nuevo capítulo sin atrasos, en solo diez capítulos he tenido más aceptación de lo que me hubiese imaginado y quiero agradecer a todos los que han dado una oportunidad al fanfic por agregarlo a sus Fav y Follow y comentar, no saben toda la motivación que tiene un autor al ver tanto apoyo.**

**Capítulo 9**

Era un viernes al atardecer, y todas las personas de Magnolia regresaban a sus hogares, listos para disfrutar del fin de semana en familia, visitando a familiares, o como un par de magos de Fairy Tail había acordado, pasarlo juntos en el carnaval que se posicionaba al lado de la ciudad.

—¿Están seguras que es necesario? —preguntaba una avergonzada pelirroja a sus acompañantes.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Lo va a amar! —exclamo entusiasmada una de las meseras del gremio.

¿Pero en que lio se había metido Erza?

Todo había comenzado cuando regresaron al gremio, presumiendo haber derrotado al demonio del subterráneo; naturalmente lo primero que le siguió fue Natsu apareciendo bruscamente exigiendo pelear contra los dos al tiempo, por lo que acabo callado de un único golpe certero de la maga en armadura.

La siguiente hora consistió en todos preguntándoles como transcurrió la misión, que les había parecido la capital y obviamente la más importante, por la cual todas las mujeres del gremio llegaron temprano en la mañana para recibirlos.

_—¿¡Tienes una cita con Goku!? —fue el cantico unísono de casi todas las mujeres mayores que estaban rodeando a la pelirroja._

Luego de ese momento, la joven maga no tuvo momento de privacidad en el gremio por el constante murmullo y palabrería de las féminas mayores que sucedía en frente de ella.

Todas habían acordado grupalmente ayudar a la maga menor con su cita, olvidando de incluso preguntarse si ella lo quería; Erza se sentía tan avergonzada que llego a invocar espadas y hachas, dispuesta a sacarse de encima a la multitud de descaradas ancianas. Y habría decapitado a la mitad de la población femenina del gremio de no haber sido por Cana, que interfirió y forzosamente mantuvo a raya a la enfurecida pelirroja.

Mirajane hubiera ayudado también, sino estuviera disfrutando del espectáculo que tenía en frente, y Erza era el show principal.

Tras un largo rato de calmar a Erza con su dosis matutina de pastel de fresa, y que las demás magas estuvieran seguras que no las iba a usar como tapete en su apartamento. Erza pensaba seriamente en aceptar la ayuda ofrecida por las magas mayores.

_«__Saben más sobre las citas, tal vez sea buena idea» fue el razonamiento de la pelirroja al reconsiderar aceptar su ayuda— Si, ellas deben saber que hacer —._

Y así es como llegamos hasta aquí. Con una pelirroja metida en un ridículo vestido colorido que parecía sacado de la era victoriana, con faja para enderezar la postura y todo; y para rematar un peinado en bollos de pelo tan apretados que hacían a la maga desear cortarse el cabello con una espada.

Parecía -a palabras de Mirajane- como si un arcoíris hubiese vomitado sobre la maga de re-equip y luego pequeños ponis le hubiesen masticado el cabello hasta dejárselo como estaba; palabras muy acertadas, ofensivas, pero acertadas.

«Nota mental: no pedirle consejos románticos a nadie en el gremio…» Mas delante de Erza, un par de magas discutía cual moño se vería más lindo para que Erza usase «… NUNCA MAS EN LA VIDA!».

En un movimiento que pasó desapercibido por todas, Erza desapareció en medio del aire, cuando todas voltearon a mirar donde estaba, solo pudieron ver a la puerta del gremio abrirse violentamente, acompañado por el característico zumbido que acompañaba la velocidad del guerrero y la maga de re-equip.

La maga estaba escondida en uno de los costados del gremio, respirando hondo mientras usaba su magia para deshacerse de la ropa que tenía encima, reemplazándola por su típica armadura que portaba habitualmente.

«Ok, eso fue una pérdida de tiempo» se quejaba para sus adentros la maga, caminando rumbo a la ciudad en busca de su compañero de equipo.

* * *

En medio de un pequeño departamento en el centro de Magnolia, se encontraba un joven muchacho de pelos erizados, vaciando su extensa despensa para tener el estómago lleno durante todo el fin de semana, a sugerencia de uno de los magos mayores.

_—Ella se molestara mucho contigo si te la pasas comiendo como animal toda la cita —afirmaba Wakaba, conociendo los hábitos alimenticios del pelinegro, considero útil advertirle de eso._

Goku no entendía bien porque se molestaría tanto; recordó una vez que ella lo regaño por ignorarla mientras hablaba durante una misión, argumentando que era grosero hacerlo «Sera por eso».

Cuando se sintió satisfecho cogió una pequeña bolsa con joyas, recomendación de una mesera.

Saliendo de su apartamento veía que la pelirroja ya estaba llegando a su casa, por lo que se acercó para ir rápidamente al carnaval.

—Hola Goku, ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto Erza, incomoda, avergonzada y también un poco molesta por no saber qué hacer en situaciones como esta.

—Hola Erza, ¿Crees que abran? —pregunto el pelinegro, fijando su vista hacia donde estaba instalado el carnaval, si no recuerda mal dijeron que iban a soltar unos cuantos fuegos artificiales para anunciar la apertura.

—Falta muy poco, será mejor que nos demos prisa —afirmo Erza, ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo hasta las afueras de la ciudad, donde divisaron la pirotecnia salir desde el centro de la feria; cuando llegaron a la entrada del carnaval, fueron recibidos por unas enormes puertas dobles cubiertas de luces de múltiples colores.

Otras personas ya se habían adelantado a la pareja de magos y ya estaban disfrutando de las tiendas y juegos que ofrecía el lugar, ambos se apresuraron a entrar preguntándose por donde deberían comenzar.

—Mira Goku —en una tienda había un hombre musculoso que retaba a las personas en competencias de vencidas, ambos niños veían como un participante que aposto unas cuantas joyas había sido derrotado apenas comenzó.

—¿Crees que sea muy fuerte? —pregunto alegre el guerrero.

—Goku, en este punto creí que ya sabias que ningún civil es un desafío real —respondió divertida la guerrera, Goku a veces podía ser ingenuo.

—Nunca se sabe, el mundo es muy grande —afirmo el guerrero, recordando las veces que fue derrotado en el torneo mundial de artes marciales, la maga desvió la mirada nuevamente al lugar y con una sonrisa ladeada asintió con suficiencia.

El guerrero le tomo de la mano para apurarse a lo que ella no opuso resistencia, a ella también le vendría bien dinero extra.

—¡Vamos, nadie más quiere enfrentarse a Gustaff El Magnífico! —reto el habilidoso pesista, seguro de su propia fuerza, nadie en el lugar parecía un gran desafío.

—¡Yo señor! —grito un Goku que se acercaba en medio de la multitud.

El hombre musculoso agacho su mirada para encontrarse cara a cara con un adolescente de pelos erizados, y detrás de él venía una chica pelirroja siguiéndolo.

—Muchacho, respeto tu confianza, pero no creo que puedas vencerme —dijo el entrenado pesista, notando que el muchacho era muy ingenuo a simple vista.

—¿Pero puedo competir de todas maneras? —replico el Saiyajin, sin perder en lo más mínimo el deseo de competir.

El pesista miraba perplejo al muchacho, no podía estar seguro si el niño estaba presumiendo o si realmente se creía tan fuerte, con un simple movimiento de manos invito al muchacho a sentarse frente de él.

—Muy bien, comenzamos en tres, dos, ¡Uno! —cuando apenas termino de contar, el brazo de Gustaff ya había tocado la mesa, partiéndola en el proceso.

—Disculpe señor, creo que me excedí —se disculpó el joven de pelos erizados, rascandose la cabeza mientras abandonaba su asiento.

Gustaff estaba tan perplejo que no fue capaz de responder nada, en su lugar uno de sus compañeros agarro una bolsa de joyas y se la entregó al muchacho que se retiró con una sonrisa alegre.

—¿Pero que acaba de pasar? —

La pregunta del pesista no fue respondida, en cambio la niña pelirroja dio unos pasos al frente y se sentó en la silla del retador, mientras solicitaba que trajeran una mesa nueva.

—¿Y tú qué quieres? —pregunto aún más confuso Gustaff.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Es mi turno —

* * *

—No es justo, me dieron menos que tu —refunfuño molesta la maga, viendo como apenas y le habían dado la mitad que al guerrero por derrotar al ejercitado hombre.

—Sera que se les olvido traer más —afirmo simplemente el guerrero, restando importancia al asunto.

—Sí, lo que digas —bufo Erza, pero su diatriba de la maga se vio interrumpida cuando su compañero le extendía su bolsa de joyas en frente de ella, confundida le pregunto qué hacía.

—Si te molesta que no te dieron lo justo, pues toma mi bolsa —declaro tranquilamente Goku, ofreciendo la bolsa a su compañera.

—No es para tanto, solo quería poder tener dinero extra para poder disfrutar todas las atracciones —explico la maga, esta era una oportunidad única para la maga de disfrutar de un carnaval y realmente quería aprovecharla al máximo.

—Entonces no te debes molestar tanto, pues vamos a compartir el premio —afirmo el guerrero sonriéndole a la maga, quien le devolvía la su propia sonrisa de alegría; el joven Saiyajin apunto emocionado a otro puesto donde había un nuevo reto.

* * *

—Oye Goku, me ayudas un poco —pregunto la maga, teniendo sus manos y hombros ocupados.

—Claro, solo espera que mueva unas cosas —respondía el guerrero, haciendo malabares para que no se fuera a caer nada de sus manos.

El par de jóvenes habían ido a todos los puestos con un juego o reto, arrasando con ellos; algunas veces literalmente, en este momento los dos niños tenían sobre sus espaldas, montañas de premios, cargarlos no era un problema pero mantener el equilibrio con tantos elementos apilados mientras caminaban era ciertamente incómodo.

—¿Sabes si hay algún puesto de comida cerca? Me vendría bien un descanso —exclamo la maga, sintiendo las consecuencia de no comer antes de dirigirse a su cita.

—Por allá, olí comida asada en esa dirección —dijo Goku, recordando cuando pasaron cerca de un puesto de barbacoas.

Cuando llegaron al puesto, depositaron los premios en la entrada, ofreciéndole un par de joyas a un transeúnte incauto que pasaba por ahí para que se las cuidaran.

—Sí, así se siente mejor —gemía alegremente la maga estirando su espalda, disfrutando de recuperar algo de movilidad.

Dijeron sus órdenes al mesero que llego a atenderlos, en unos minutos sus comidas estaban listas, Erza disfrutaba de su atrasada cena, recordando todo el tiempo perdido con sus compañeras de gremio. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordar el vergonzoso traje que le habían conseguido, «¿Eso era una clase de broma?» se cuestionó indignada la pelirroja.

—¿Erza estas bien? —llamo Goku, la maga noto que había terminado su plato y seguía golpeando el plato con su cuchillo y tenedor, provocando grietas.

—Ehh sí, estoy bien —declaro nerviosa la maga, en ese instante molesta por su propio descuido.

—Hmm, no, no lo estas —afirmo con una sonrisa inocente mientras la pelirroja se coloreaba la cara aún mas.

—¿Y tú como estas tan seguro? —exigió Erza, soltando sus utensilios y centrando su atención en su cita.

—Porque siempre hablas extraño cuando no estás bien —respondió casualmente el pelinegro, señalándola a la cara, como si esa fuera la cosa más obvia.

La maga se hubiese maravillado por el hecho de que el pelinegro notase cuando ella se sentía mal, si no fuera por el hecho que le dijo "extraña" en la cara.

—¿Cómo qué extraña? ¿De qué tipo? —pregunto preocupada la maga, asustada de que su compañero creyera que era rara.

—¿De qué tipo? —repitió confuso Goku, sin comprender a lo que se refería.

—Sí, extraña como extraña solitaria o como extraña extravagante —explico la maga, interesada en saber lo que opinaba de ella su compañero.

—¿Qué es extravagante? —pregunto el guerrero, sin captar el cuestionamiento de la pelirroja.

—Nada, pero, Goku, ¿Qué piensas de mí? —dijo directamente Erza, comprendiendo que podía pasar toda la noche así, si no le preguntaba claramente a su compañero.

—Ya entiendo, pues eres una persona muy fuerte —respondió Goku.

—¿Y eso es todo? —cuestiono un poco decepcionada la maga, esperando algo más que eso.

—Bueno, ehh, eres muy inteligente, y también te ves diferente a los demás —respondió calmado el pelinegro, mirando al aire mientras rememoraba todo lo positivo que pensaba de su compañera.

—¿Diferente? ¿Cómo? —interrogo curiosa la maga, encontrándose más animada por las palabras de su compañero.

—Pues, ¿Cómo se dice? Bien —exclamo el luchador, pensando en algún término para explicarse mejor.

—¿Bien? —seguía cuestionando, ahora con una sonrisa alegre, tanto por las halagadoras palabras de su compañero, como por lo divertido que se veía esforzándose para expresarse correctamente.

—Sí, creo, creo que te ves bonita —termino el guerrero exhausto, recordando la palabra que representaba lo que pensaba sobre Erza.

Erza por su parte las mejillas de Erza se tiñeron de un color rosa, acompañado de una suave sonrisa que adornaba sus facciones, estaba estática es su lugar pero tras mirar el suelo por un instante se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al pelinegro a quien abrazo profundamente por unos segundos.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora Erza? —pregunto el pelinegro, sintiendo el rostro de su compañera calentarse en su hombro.

—Nada, solo quiero estar un momento más —respondió simplemente la maga, ignorando los susurros y murmullos de las personas que los estaban observando.

Permaneció abrazada al pelinegro por unos instantes, su sonrojo profundizándose cada vez más hasta que se separó; mirando al suelo mientras con una mano se tapaba lo mejor que podía el rubor.

—Ves que estoy bien, solo quería agradecerte por venir conmigo —exclamo Erza, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para sonar lo más normal que le permitía su boca, mirando a su compañero a la cara y sorprendiéndose, no creyendo lo que veía.

Goku tenía una sonrisa tonta adornando su rostro, eso no era lo que la sorprendía, esa era su sonrisa natural; lo que la sorprendía era que levemente se podía ver como sus ojos estaban mirándola fijamente sin ningún rastro de ser consciente.

—¿Goku? —pregunto la maga.

—¿Ehh, que paso? —Respondió aturdido el guerrero parpadeando rápidamente, había perdido la noción de donde estaba— ¿Dónde estamos? —.

Erza no pudo evitar soltar una mal disimulada risa; le parecía hilarante y tierno ver a su compañero actuar de esa manera, aunque claramente no tenía idea de que era.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso Erza? —pregunto aún más confundido el saiyajin, preguntándose que se había perdido que era tan gracioso.

—No es nada Goku, vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos —exclamo feliz la maga, tomando de una mano al guerrero salieron del lugar olvidándose de pagar al mesero.

—¡Esperen, olvidaron pagar la cuenta! —exclamo indignado el mesero, pero choco su pie contra algo en la puerta y se sorprendió por lo que vio— ¿Y sus premios? —.

* * *

—¿Que juego no hemos hecho? —pregunto Erza, mirando a todas partes en alguna competencia física o destreza que aún no hubiesen terminado, lamentablemente para la sorpresa de ambos, ya habían superado todos los desafíos que les podía ofrecer el lugar.

A la distancia observaron como un pequeño grupo de personas se amontonaba en uno de los costados de la feria, al frente del grupo había un anunciador que hablaba de realizar un paseo nocturno por el bosque de Magnolia.

—¡Campamento a plena luz de la luna! —

—Eso se oye bien, ¿Qué piensas Goku? —pregunto Erza a su compañero, cuando se dio la vuelta él ya tenía un par de maletas en sus manos listos para la excursión.

—¡Vamos Erza! Se pueden ir sin nosotros —llamo el pelinegro a su compañera.

La maga rápidamente tomo una mochila y salió junto al pelinegro a pasear por el bosque cercano a la feria. Ambos niños se adelantaron cientos de metros por delante del grupo de personas, sabiendo que no tenían nada porque preocuparse.

—Goku, ¿Dónde crees que sea buen lugar para acampar? —cuestiono la maga al peleador, conociendo su mayor experiencia en dormir a la intemperie.

—Unos metros más adelante, creo que veo un campo despejado —afirmo el artista marcial, divisando una parte de bosque con buena iluminación de la luna.

Cerca de un rio, a un par de kilómetros de la ciudad, nuestros protagonistas encontraron un campo plano donde instalaron sus carpas, prendieron fogata y se recostaron mirando las estrellas.

—Goku, ¿Cómo has pasado estos años? —pregunto la maga, desviando su mirada del cielo para dirigirla al artista marcial que tenía a su lado.

—¿De qué hablas Erza? —pregunto el saiyajin.

—Este último par de años, te has divertido en el gremio, ¿Cierto? —pregunto dudosa la pelirroja, fijándose en las expresiones de su compañero.

—Sí, todos son muy agradables —afirmo Goku, reconociendo el buen ánimo que hay en Fairy Tail.

La maga sonrió a su respuesta, pero aun quería continuar con algo que la molestaba.

—Cierto, ¿Y no te molesta no volver a tu hogar? —pregunto cautelosa, cuidando de ser clara con sus palabras.

—Me gustaría encontrarme con mis amigos nuevamente, aún hay cosas que debo hacer —respondió pacíficamente, frunciendo ligeramente su mirada al mirar al infinito cielo nocturno.

—¿Hablas sobre Krillin y Roshi? —pregunto la maga, conociendo la respuesta que recibiría.

—Sí, debo encontrarme con el maestro Karin, él debe saber cómo arreglar las esferas del dragón —insistió enérgicamente el guerrero, señalando firmemente hacia el cielo.

La expresión en el rostro de la maga se tornaba cada vez más gris luego de escuchar esas palabras, aparto su vista del guerrero y con mucha ansiedad se esforzó para seguir en la conversación.

—Goku, ¿No crees que ya paso mucho tiempo? —la maga cuestiono en un susurro, que fue audible para el joven peleador.

—¿Mucho tiempo? —pregunto el guerrero.

—Sí, es solo, dos años ya es mucho tiempo; además… —la maga se cortó antes de continuar, no muy segura si fue buena idea hablar del tema en primer lugar.

—¿Pero de que hablas, Erza? Si puedo traer a mis amigos de vuelta porque no intentarlo —exclamo más impetuoso el saiyajin, incapaz de comprender el razonamiento de Erza.

—¡Pero no puedes volver! —exclamo vehemente la maga, tapando su boca casi instantáneamente después; se veía arrepentida por revelar eso.

El guerrero miro detenidamente a la pelirroja, mirando inquisitivamente a Erza, hasta que regreso a su sonrisa relajada.

—No es para tanto Erza, claro que volveré a mi casa —afirmo el guerrero, reposo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga queriendo calmar su visible angustia.

—No, no lo entiendes —susurro la maga, sin preocuparse por si su compañero se había dado cuenta o no, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto la preocupación del Saiyajin al verla en ese estado.

—Erza, ¿Quieres volver a tu casa? —pregunto el guerrero, clara preocupación por el volátil temperamento de la chica en armadura.

Erza no respondió verbalmente, solo asintió suavemente con la cabeza al pelinegro que sin mediar palabra la cargo en pose nupcial y en instantes la llevo de vuelta a la ciudad.

—¿Ehh, Goku? Puedo caminar —

—Jeje, cierto —

—¿Qué pasan con los implementos de campamento que dejamos? —

El pelinegro abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de su descuido, la maga soltó una solitaria carcajada y señalo con la mano que siguieran a la ciudad.

—Podemos ir mañana, no quiero volver por eso ahora —respondió sorpresivamente la maga, ignorando su sentido de responsabilidad por esta noche; no estaba del mejor ánimo para regresar al bosque.

Ambos cruzaron las silenciosas calles de Magnolia, contrastando con el bullicio y emoción que brotaban desde el carnaval a las afueras de la ciudad y que se oían en débiles susurros provenientes desde el iluminado lugar.

Encontrando su camino al otro lado de la ciudad, divisaban la colina en la que se hallaba Fairy Hills, el hogar exclusivo para las magas femeninas del gremio y donde Erza consiguió una habitación en menos de un mes luego de que se unieran al gremio.

Estando a algunos metros de la entrada ambos se detuvieron a despedirse. La dueña del edificio, una estricta pero justa señora no veía con buenos ojos el permitir a los varones del gremio entrar al lugar; mucho menos a Goku tras "el incidente de la lavandería en invierno", incluso llego a poner carteles de 'Prohibido el Paso' con la cara de Goku tras esos vergonzosos eventos.

—Bueno, creo que ya termino, la cita —expreso la maga torpemente, rascándose su brazo izquierdo queriendo ignorar la vergüenza.

—Sí, fue muy divertido hoy —agrego el guerrero con una sonrisa alegre, luego se le ocurrió una idea y además añadió— Podemos volver mañana —.

—¿¡En serio!? Ehh, si, sería buena idea —continuo la maga, no creyendo su buena suerte; ella tenía pensado pedirle justamente eso, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

La emocionada estaba lista para volver a su habitación y lanzarse sobre la cama pensando en todo lo que podrían hacer el día siguiente, hasta que fue llamada nuevamente por el peleador.

—Oye Erza, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —pregunto el guerrero, con una cara que denotaba curiosidad y angustia.

—Por supuesto, ¿Qué es? —contesto feliz Erza, ignorando el semblante de su cita.

—¿A qué te referías con que no puedo volver? —pregunto con un tono de voz serio, algo que para Erza no era normal que viniera de él.

—Goku, no creo que debamos hablar de eso ahora —replico la maga incomoda, recuperando lentamente la ansiedad de hacía unos momentos.

—¿Por qué, Erza sabes algo sobre West City? —insistió el muchacho al volver a percibir la actitud fluctuante de su compañera, como si hubiera algo que Goku desconociera.

—No, Goku solo, solo espera hasta mañana, el maestro te lo…

—¿El maestro Makarov? Pero él me dijo que no sabía nada sobre mi hogar —exclamo sorprendido el guerrero, recordó como el enano pero fuerte líder del gremio le aseguro no tener conocimiento alguno de su hogar.

—¡Él no lo sabe! Pero él, él puede…, por favor, prométeme que esperaras hasta mañana —la maga sentía como sus neuronas palpitaban en la maquinación de excusas vagas e improvisadas en su afán por detener las interrogantes del saiyajin.

—Pero Erza…

—¡Prométemelo! —el grito de Erza se escuchó en toda la zona, especialmente por el silencio nocturno que rodeaba al campestre conjunto de apartamentos.

—Está bien, esperare hasta mañana —musito molesto el luchador, para nada satisfecho con el final de su charla.

—Gracias —afirmo la maga con un suspiro de alivio, sintiendo como sus parpados se hacían más pesados a cada segundo que pasaba.

Erza regreso corriendo al edificio exclusivo para magas. Al entrar encontró el lugar vacío, agradeció internamente no ser recibida por un ejército de magas metiches, llego a su habitación donde urgentemente se retiró la armadura y se recostó sobre su cama respirando con ansiedad.

«¿Pero qué he hecho?» la maga se tapó la cabeza con sus manos, no pudiendo creer como la noche se descarrilo tan rápidamente, con los pobres intentos de la maga para evitarlos fracasar abismalmente; aceptando el predicamento en que se había metido, cerró los ojos pensando en que debía hacer para el próximo día.

* * *

Era de mañana en Magnolia y la ciudad volvía a sus actividades matutinas, en medio de la ciudad había una adolescente maga pelirroja cruzando las calles de la empedrada ciudad camino al apartamento de su compañero de equipo. La noche anterior fue un carrusel de emociones para la integrante de Fairy Tail pero ahora se sentía mejor preparada para confrontar los cuestionamientos de su amigo.

—¡Goku, ya llegue! —grito la maga, tocando la puerta en espera de su compañero que no hacia ruido alguno en su apartamento.

—¡Goku, abre la puerta ahora! —insistió la pelirroja, tocando con más insistencia la entrada al hogar del pelinegro.

—¿Pero que pasa aquí? —gruño enfadado un anciano que salía de otro de los apartamentos del lugar.

—Lo lamento señor, solo espero que mi amigo me abra la puerta —se disculpó cordialmente Erza, agachando su cabeza en signo de respeto al hombre mayor.

—¿Hablas del mocoso que vive ahí? Ya salió hace como una hora —expreso fastidiado el anciano, con algo de dolor en la cabeza por los gritos previos.

—¿Y sabe para dónde se dirigía? —pregunto la maga, no pudo ser al gremio pues apenas debió abrir hace unos instantes.

—No lo sé —afirmo secamente rascándose la cabeza, saliendo con su bastón a tomar un paseo.

La maga inconforme por la respuesta del adulto mayor, salió camino al gremio por si alguien había visto a su compañero de equipo en la madrugada.

Llegando a la sede del gremio pudo escuchar el alboroto característico del lugar, a veces no entendía el gusto de sus compañeros de gremio por causar el mayor caos posible todo el tiempo.

—¡Silencio todos! —rugió imponente la maga adolescente, tras abrir las puertas del lugar y encontrar que ya habían comenzado con sus tradicionales peleas más temprano de lo común.

—¿E-erza? —chillo Gray al ver que la temperamental maga había llegado, podría ser uno de los primeros amigos de Erza cuando llego al gremio, pero eso no lo libraba de sentir su furia si la hacía enojar.

—Gray, primero: ropa —espeto ásperamente la maga, el mago de hielo salió corriendo en busca de sus bóxer y pantalones, cuando regreso con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierta la pelirroja continuo— Segundo: ¿Has visto a Goku? —.

—¿Goku? No, no lo he visto desde ayer —declaro sinceramente el mago de hielo, desde que su amigo salió ayer del gremio que no lo volvió a ver.

—Gracias —dijo la maga, automáticamente giro su cuello en dirección al resto del gremio, quienes sintieron el peso de la gélida mirada de Erza.

—¿Y ustedes, alguno lo ha visto? —exigió duramente la pelirroja, girando su cabeza en todas las direcciones esperando ver rastro de su compañero en el lugar, nada.

Todos en el gremio negaron masivamente haber visto al guerrero, algunos de ellos temblaban incontrolablemente al ver a la temible maga acercarse a ellos y escudriñarlos crudamente con la mirada. Desde los escalones del segundo piso se oían el lento crujir de los tablones, al voltear todos a ver vieron al maestro Makarov, con mirada gacha descender al primer piso y fijar su vista en la maga.

—Erza, sígueme —musito seriamente el maestro, que se perdía en unos de los pasillos del gremio que se dirigían a su habitación personal en el edificio. La maga ignorando las miradas atónitas de todos en el gremio siguió al maestro mientras en sus espaldas se arremolino una tormenta de murmullos y especulación.

—¿Para qué quiere el maestro a Erza? —

—Se veía enojado ¿Goku habrá hecho alguna idiotez? —

—¿Sera que lo buscan por algo que hizo? —

—Maldición, no sé quién de los dos da más miedo —

—¿Cómo les fue en su cita anoche? —

Algunas personas cercanas miraron estoicamente a una camarera que había hecho esa pregunta, la pobre disimuladamente se dirigió a la cocina apenada por sus ocurrencias.

—Y entonces Cana, ¿Qué crees que paso? —interrogo Gray, curioso por lo que su amiga morena suponía que ocurrió.

—Ni idea, ¿Alguien quiere apostar? —llamo la maga a todos los que tenía cerca, interesada en oír opciones para sospechar.

—¿Le dijo duende al maestro otra vez? —pregunto Natsu con una sonrisa dentuda, recordando la furia del maestro aquel día.

—¿Molesto a Erza en su cita? —pregunto la pequeña Lissana, entrando en la conversación.

Muchos ahí presentes sintieron su espina dorsal crujir al solo imaginar lo que la maga sería capaz de hacer en esa situación.

—Ojala sea que los expulsen —afirmo Mirajane con una sonrisa engreída, deseando ver al par de tontos recibir un castigo.

—Mira es muy mala con ellos —susurro Elfman, a una distancia que su hermana no lo pudiera escuchar.

—Cállate Mira, ellos no pueden ser expulsados —grito Natsu, mirando enojado a la albina con magia Demon Soul.

—Cierra tu boca idiota, o yo me encargare de eso —amenazo la peliblanca gótica, siendo cubierta por un aura oscura.

Ignorando la nueva paliza que recibiría el aliento de humo, el mago de hielo quedo sumido en sus pensamientos observando por donde habían entrado el maestro y Erza preguntándose qué era lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

—Lo sabe todo —dijo tristemente el maestro llenando un par de vasos de vidrio con agua y entregando uno a la maga.

—Disculpe maestro, pero no entiendo —exclamo la maga insegura, no estaba segura de comprender a su maestro.

—He dicho que lo sabe todo hija mía —repitió el anciano enano, mirando con una expresión que el mismo se sentía algo desconsolado.

—Pero, pero… ¿Todo? —pregunto la asustada maga, temerosa porque sus sospechas fueran confirmadas.

—Sí, todo —repitió rascándose la cabeza, como si decir esas palabras por si mismas generasen mucho estrés en el veterano mago.

—¿Pero cómo? —pregunto Erza, en el fondo sabía que era su culpa, pero quería saber que le había dicho el pelinegro al maestro.

—El vino a mi habitación esta madrugada, me pregunto sobre a lo que te referías de que "no puede volver", se veía tan confundido y molesto que no pude negarle la verdad —explico el anciano maestro.

—Hija mía, no pudiste contenerte ¿Cierto? —pregunto tristemente el maestro, sintiendo pena por la adolescente que se veía congelada en su lugar.

La maga no pudo responder, con su mirada fija en el vaso que reposaba en su regazo solo asintió dócilmente a la declaración del maestro. El anciano de baja estatura suspiro con pena, saltando sobre su escritorio se acercó a la maga y puso una mano en su hombro.

—Sé que debió ser muy difícil mentirle todo este tiempo, pero fuiste tú la que insistió en que el no debía saber que este no es su mundo —afirmo el maestro, recordando como ella había prometido encargarse de cuidar al pelinegro.

—Porque… porque creí que si el sabia se iría a recorrer el mundo buscando su casa, y tal vez no regresara —expreso preocupada la maga, soltando diminutas gotas saladas desde sus vidriosos ojos.

El maestro extendió una mano para que la muchacha pudiera reposar la cabeza, agradecida con el maestro por el gesto.

—N-no quería obligarlo a quedarse, pero ni siquiera sabemos si realmente existe algo parecido a un portal entre universos o lo que sea aquí —continúo despotricando la maga, recordando cómo el mago santo Warrod Sequen les dijo que no había magia conocida capaz de algo parecido— Podría estar años y años buscando y nunca encontrar su camino a casa —.

—Lo sé, yo fui el que le pidió al mago santo averiguar por algo parecido dentro de los registros del consejo mágico —repitió el maestro.

—Pe-pero entonces, ¿Dónde está Goku? —pregunto la maga, sin saber entonces donde estaba su compañero de equipo.

—No puedo estar seguro, solo sé que se dirigió a la ciudad hace como dos horas; si tomo el tren, puede estar en cualquier ciudad cercana en este momento —exclamo el maestro, ignorando por sí mismo como la mayoría de las personas del gremio la velocidad máxima del guerrero; con la rapidez que él poseía podía salir de Fiore en cuestión de minutos y cruzar todo el continente de Ishgar en una hora.

Cuando la maga oyó eso, se apresuró con toda su velocidad camino a la ciudad, nadie en el gremio se dio cuenta cuando ella cruzo y en su lugar sintieron como si una potente ráfaga de aire hubiese entrado inexplicablemente al gremio.

—¿Qué fue eso? —

«Erza» pensó Gray, esa velocidad era muy común de ver en Goku cada vez que muchos magos peleaban con él al mismo tiempo, y si era cierto que entrenaba a Erza desde hacía dos años, no era extraño imaginar que ella también podía hacerlo, aunque no lo usara muy seguido.

En cuestión de segundos la maga llego a la estación de trenes de la ciudad, en un desesperado deseo que su amigo hubiese tomado el tren en vez de solo salir corriendo; haría más fácil saber a dónde se dirigió y también era más lento que su verdadera velocidad.

Nadie en la estación le pudo ayudar en la búsqueda de su compañero, por lo que hizo lo más lógico que se le ocurrió. Ir corriendo hasta Crocus; Goku creía que ahí podía encontrar a alguien que lo podía ayudar, y además al ser la capital de Fiore no era tan ilógico el pensamiento.

Lamentablemente no tenía la suficiente energía para continuar con el ritmo y quedo sin fuerzas a casi la mitad del camino.

«Como… como acabo Goku aquí» en medio de su soledad, sentada en las vías del sistema férreo, era lo único en lo que podía pensar la maga, sin comprender como alguien proveniente de otro mundo pudo aterrizar en Earthland sin mayor explicación, y aún más sorprendente para la maga, cerca de donde ella estaba para cruzarse en su camino.

* * *

_—¿Pero cómo? —era la única pregunta que la joven maga fue capaz de pronunciar, tras de que un mago conocido cercano del maestro se reuniera con Goku y revisara sus memorias mientras este dormía; pudo confirmar que los recuerdos inspeccionados por el mago no eran alucinaciones o producto de su imaginación, También ayudo que no pudieron detectar rastro alguno de magia en las esferas de energía creadas por Goku hacia unas horas._

_—¿Estás seguro? Parecen las fantasías de cualquier joven —también preguntaba el maestro, no pudiendo creer una sola palabra de lo que su amigo había encontrado en los recuerdos del joven pelinegro. _

_—Si, además revise su cintura y efectivamente tiene la base de una cola mutilada en su cadera —_

_—¿¡Que!? —exclamaron al unísono ambos magos de Fairy Tail, el mago que los ayudaba les indico que se callaran pues podían despertar al muchacho; cuando ambos asintieron preocupados él les señalo para que lo siguieran._

_—Miren aquí —susurraba a sus dos acompañantes, estaban en la habitación donde el joven Goku seguía durmiendo plácidamente, el mago señalo a la base de su cintura donde se podía ver un punto negro; al ver más de cerca pudieron notar que era carne cortada._

_—I-increíble, ¿Pero eso-eso que significa? Todo lo que él dijo y… —tartamudeaba el maestro estupefacto, recordando todas las hazañas y seres que Goku había asegurado haber hecho o visto respectivamente; dragón concede deseos, torneos de artes marciales, carrozas voladoras, un gato que sabe artes marciales ¡Había matado al rey de los demonios!_

_—¿Porque le cortaron la cola? —preguntaba la maga, ella también tenía cientos formulándose en su mente, pero esa fue la que más resonó por alguna razón._

_—No puedo estar seguro, pero por lo que vi cuando tiene su cola y ve la luna llena, él es… peligroso —_

_—¿Cómo que peligroso? —pregunto el maestro perplejo, también recordando cuando el niño le dijo que en medio de la final del torneo la luna había desaparecido en medio de su pelea por el título con Jackie Chun._

_—No estoy seguro, pero cuando eso pasaba el perdía la consciencia y cuando la recuperaba estaba desnudo y todo a su alrededor estaba destruido; incluso sus amigos se veían un poco asustados de él cuándo recién despertaba —explico el mago._

_Esa respuesta preocupo más al maestro que veía al joven muchacho recostado en la cama roncando, ignorante de la discusión que había sobre él. Por otro lado, Erza no hacía más que pensar en cómo se vería Goku con una cola de mono moviéndose alegremente en su cintura, definitivamente era algo que quedaba bien con su personalidad._

_—No lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo se supone que se lo digamos? —cuestionaba preocupado el maestro. _

_Había traído al joven diciéndole que solo le harían un chequeo médico; y técnicamente fue para lo que lo trajo, un chequeo médico para cerciorarse que no tuviera alucinaciones o viera cosas irreales; no creía seriamente que lo que le había contado fuese real._

_—¡Espera! ¡No podemos decirle! —grito apresuradamente la maga, se tapó la boca al escuchar al guerrero gemir en sus sueños por el ruido repentino._

_—¿Qué, pero de que hablas, porque no? —pregunto el mago, tomado desprevenido por la reacción de la pelirroja._

_—¿Y que se supone que el haga si se entera? No sabemos cómo llevarlo de vuelta, podría perderse por el mundo buscando como regresar —expresaba angustiada la niña, no sabían si en Earthland existe o existió alguna forma de moverse entre universos, ¿Que se supone que haría para volver?_

_—Erza, entiendo que no quieres que se vaya, pero debemos decirle —declaraba el maestro mirando fijamente a la maga, queriendo razonar con ella._

_—Ppe-pero aun no, primero averigüemos si podemos devolverlo —insistía la maga de re-equip, no queriendo que su compañero cometiese alguna estupidez por querer regresar a su hogar._

_—¿Y si descubrimos que no podemos? —exigía saber el maestro, queriendo saber cuál sería la excusa de la maga para seguir con su insistencia._

_Erza quedo noqueada por la pregunta, sin saber cómo debía responder; volteo su mirada al niño con dogi naranja dormido y frunció el ceño, seguiría firme con su postura._

_—Déjemelo a mi maestro, por favor, será mi responsabilidad decírselo —dijo finalmente la maga._

_—Hija, no estoy seguro que sea buena idea —rogaba el maestro, sabiendo el rumbo por el que la niña iba a llevar esta discusión, quería hacerla entrar en razón._

_—Por favor maestro, yo quiero ser la que se lo diga —exclamo Erza contundente, con sus ojos llenos de una firme decisión, el maestro la miro fijamente en busca de hacerla retroceder, pero no hallo forma ante la fuerte convicción de la joven maga. El maestro miraba pensativo al suelo, volvió su mirada a la maga con ojos firmes y decisivos, puso una mano en su hombro y exclamo._

_—Está bien, pero entiende que deberás asumir las consecuencias de hacerlo esperar para contarle la verdad —exclamo el maestro seriamente._

_—Lo hare —declaro finalmente la maga, dando por terminada su victoria._

* * *

Que ingenua había sido, a pesar de que esa reunión solo fue hace casi dos año, un par de meses después de que llegaron al gremio; Erza en ese momento sentía como si hubiese pasado hace décadas, no podía creer lo crédula que fue al creer que decirle a Goku la verdad sería tan fácil luego de enterarse de que no había forma de devolverlo a su casa.

Cuando el mago les conto a ella y al maestro que en su investigación no encontró nada parecido a un portal entre universos, la pelirroja por primera vez sintió la presión de confrontarse con Goku y la verdad; y para empeorar su situación entre más tiempo pasaba con el pelinegro menos deseaba decirle, la sola idea de perder a alguien tan importante en su vida hizo que la maga mantuviera una rutina de estar siempre cerca al guerrero con dogi, vigilando que no fuera a misiones sin ella, que no hablara con el maestro sin ella presente, que no se acercara a expertos de cartografía o exploradores.

«Lo he arruinado todo»

La maga salió de sus recuerdos al ver un tren aproximándose a ella, para su suerte en dirección a Crocus; salto rápidamente en el techo del ferroviario no teniendo ganas de pagar en ese momento, cuando llegara a la ciudad le pagaría al conductor; se recostó viendo el horizonte pasar frente a sus ojos pensando en lo que debía estar pensando su compañero ahora, cerrando sus ojos y esperando a que el tren la llevara a su destino tuvo un profundo pensamiento que ahogaba su ser.

«Vuelve pronto Goku»

**Y… ¡CORTEN! Maldición, este capítulo es muy fuera de lo común, incluso para los giros de trama que me gustan hacer a menudo.**

**Espero que nada en el capítulo haya sido incoherente o ilógico para nadie, si tienen alguna duda sobre los sucesos del capítulo se los responderé en un PM o ****en el próximo capítulo.**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Hola a todo el mundo, ruego que perdonen mi ausencia tan repentina, pero gracias a Dios e vuelto listo para continuar con esta historia. Espero que puedan disfrutar del siguiente capítulo y que sea del agrado de todo el mundo.**

**Posdata: las reviews de este capítulo las responderé en el siguiente.**

**Capítulo 10.**

Era un día común y corriente en Magnolia, el azul del cielo iluminaba el día de la ciudad de Magnolia, era excepcionalmente tranquilo. Excepto por un gremio en particular, en el cual había un alboroto más escandaloso y violento de lo común.

—¡Al fin llego! —

—No puedo creer que tuve que esperar todo un año para volver a intentarlo —

—Todos esperamos un año para intentarlo, tarado —

—¡Yo seré el próximo mago de Clase S! —

—¡No tienes las bolas! —

Y en menos de lo que Cana se acaba un barril de cerveza, todos en el gremio se estaban peleando entre ellos, nada fuera de lo común; aunque eso no significara que a algunas personas les molestara igual cada vez que ocurría.

—¡Cállense! —

El gremio entero enmudeció al escuchar las puertas dobles del gremio, apareciendo entre los rayos del sol una figura femenina que provocaba ligeros ruidos metálicos a cada paso que daba. Tras unos breves momentos la figura se fue aclarando para dar lugar a la imagen de una pelirroja en una armadura plateada de caballero y con un ceño fruncido que petrificaba a los asustados magos del gremio.

—Los puedo escuchar desde Magnolia, ¿Porque arman tanto alboroto? —reclamaba la maga de re-equip, frustrada de que Fairy Tail sufriera más demandas por culpa de la inmadurez de sus compañeros de gremio.

—Es-es que el examen de Clase S ya se acerca —respondió asustado un mago que estaba recostado en el suelo, con Elfman pisándole el pecho mientras cargaba un puño contra su rostro.

—Ya veo… buena suerte a todos —contesto la pelirroja mientras seguía directo a la barra y esperaba a que la atendiera una de las meseras.

Todos en gremio se sorprendieron ante la reacción de Erza, consternados por la sencillez con la que ignoro todo el destrozo que acaban de hacer; en otras ocasiones los hubiera hecho limpiar hasta con las lenguas para dejar el gremio impecable en caso que llegara visita.

—Espera Erza, ¿Tu no participaras? —pregunto Macao, extrañado que con la fuerza y habilidades de la pelirroja, no estuviera interesada en participar, fácilmente podría arrasar en el examen.

—No, no veo porque deba —contesto indiferente Erza, fijando su atención en la camarera que se acercaba a anotar su orden.

—Como que no sabes porque, para que yo pueda derrotarte por fin —respondió encendido Natsu, prendiendo sus manos en llamas abalanzándose sobre la maga Re-Equip.

«No otra vez» se quejaba internamente la joven maga en armadura, una fracción de segundo antes que Natsu pudiera conectar un golpe, la pelirroja desapareció en un parpadeo, dejando que el pelirrosa siguiera derecho estrellándose contra la barra del bar.

Por su parte, Erza se hallaba parada a un costado del destrozo provocado por el Dragon Slayer mientras observaba a Natsu con reprobación, mas por su ataque descuidado que por haberla atacado de imprevisto. Miro a la camarera que estaba sorprendida por el estruendo y pidió su orden a la impactada mujer que regresaba a su consciencia para tomar la orden.

—Oye Erza, podemos saber porque no quieres participar —Esta vez era Cana, quien se acercaba más cautelosamente a la pelirroja, mientras Gray, Elfman y otros magos se escondían tras la morena por miedo de tener a una Erza enojada de frente.

Erza inclino ligeramente su rostro hacia Cana mirándola por el borde de sus ojos solo para cambiar su dirección al suelo y sentarse en otra silla disponible en la barra del bar, tras un breve silencio y notando que la castaña no se retiraba cedió a responder.

—Es porque… porque no tengo un compañero para la prueba —atino a decir la maga sin mucho ánimo, agradeciendo a la camarera por traer su orden, y entregándole unas joyas en agradecimiento.

Cana no tardo en percatarse a lo que se refería su compañera por lo que tomo una silla y se sentó a su lado, pidió un par de cervezas para la pelirroja y barril lleno para ella.

—Sabes, podrías preguntarle a cualquiera en el gremio si quiere hacer equipo contigo, no creo que sea mucho problema —declaro Cana con una humilde sonrisa en el rostro, cuidando de no golpear un nervio accidentalmente en su amiga maga.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió tranquilamente Erza, ignorando la vaso burbujeante de alcohol que la mesera trajo para ella—, Es solo que no creo estar lista aun —.

—¿Qué? Pero que dices, no hay nadie mejor preparado que tú —contesto con ligera burla la peli castaña, viendo incrédula a la experta en re-equip— Es más, creo que eres la única que podría barrer el piso con todos los demás concursantes tu sola —.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza, pero aun no me siento preparada —continuo la joven de pelo escarlata, terminando su pedido, tenía la intención de bajarse de su silla hasta que una mano de tez morena la detuvo.

—Pero que pasa Erza, aun no has probado tu cerveza —afirmo jocosa la maga de las cartas, levantando su barril y degustando del alcohol corriendo por su garganta.

—Lo siento, pero no se supone que beba, apenas tengo 15 —respondió estoicamente más por desinterés que por disgusto a la bebida.

—Y yo 14, pero aquí estamos, dos amigas que van a compartir un barril y unos pares de botellas de cerveza —respondió un poco ansiosa la joven maga, esperaba que el alcohol doblegara la obstinación de su compañera y pudiera desahogarse— Además, el maestro está ocupado en Crocus, así que tenemos toda la barra para nosotras —.

—Agradezco la invitación, pero veré si hay alguna misión…

—¿Esperas a que regrese? —Cuestiono la morena, dándose por vencida con su truco del licor—, Tú aún no te das por vencida, ¿cierto? —.

—Sí, cuando me entere que para el examen de clase S se podía tener un compañero, le hice prometer que yo sería la única con la que tomaría el examen —expreso ahogadamente la maga, recuperando su asiento para calmar los músculos de sus piernas.

—Vaya, así que querías estar a solas con él en una isla paradisiaca —insinuó sugestivamente la maga de las cartas, dando una sonrisa coqueta que enrojeció a la pelirroja.

—Bu-bueno, la verdad es que no quería que alguien más lo pidiese para su equipo —exclamo apresurada la joven en armadura—, estaría en serios aprietos si eso pasaba —.

Ambas niñas compartieron unas breves risas, Erza tomo la botella de cerveza y decidió darle una ligera probada, solo para calmar un poco la sed.

—Eso sí es cierto, aunque un equipo de Goku y tú, seria aun peor, nadie se atrevería a tomar el examen —respondió segura la castaña, hasta que una risa burlona de la maga de re-equip la hizo rectificar— Ok, Natsu si se atrevería —.

El dragon slayer, que como la mayoría del gremio habían decidido continuar con las peleas afuera del gremio, estornudo repentinamente.

—Ehh, Erza —pregunto la experta en cartas, mirando insegura a su compañera de gremio— Alguna vez nos dirás porque se fue Goku sin avisar —.

La maga en armadura miro con ceño desconsolado a su amiga, no sabía si debía responder a su amiga, no sabía si siquiera le creería o si creyera que enloqueció repentinamente, aunque personalmente prefería eso a que le creyera y la viera con ojos acusadores, ojos que le reclaman por haberse atrevido a mentirle a su mejor amigo por tanto tiempo, por querer mantenerlo a su lado sin importarle sus propios deseos, ojos que la acosaban cada vez que observaba el reflejo de su rostro en espejos, ventanas o en los lagos y ríos.

—¿Erza? —

—¡Si! Ehh, si —miro como su compañera de gremio la observaba sorprendida por su abrupto arrebato, respirando hondo se dijo a si misma que no tenía caso, tarde o temprano debería contárselos, ellos se merecían la verdad— Si, te prometo que lo haré pronto —.

Pasaron un rato en un silencio incomodo, ninguna de los sabia como continuar con la conversación, Cana al recordar que hacia esto por el bien de su compañera, llamo a la barra, pidió otro par de barriles y regreso su atención a su amiga.

—Entonces, ¿Crees que vuelva algún día? —pregunto la morena de las cartas, esperando que llegara el siguiente barril.

—La verdad, ahora mismo me importa más saber si está bien —confeso la pelirroja, mientras internamente se preguntaba donde podría estar Goku.

* * *

En medio de un páramo helado de las montañas, un par de figuras sobresalían de entre la nieve, con forma humana y visiblemente abrigados por grandes bultos de prendas y bufandas, se acercaban a lo que parecía una cueva escondida en lo alto de la montaña, resguardada por las implacables ventiscas nevadas, que bloqueaban el paso a cualquiera lo suficientemente osado como para acercarse.

—Señor, ¿Seguro que este es el lugar? —cuestiono una de las personas, considerablemente más bajo, cubierto por una bufanda y un gorro rojo, además que el resto de su ropa eran capas de gruesos abrigos cubriendo su torso, brazos y piernas además de portar unas botas para alpinismo.

—Así es, se supone que en el interior hay un aura mística que llena las profundidades de la cueva —afirmo la figura más alta, quitando su bufanda para desvelar una espesa barba que se extendía cubriendo sus bufandas, afilo su vista hacia el interior de la cueva mientras de un bolso que colgaba de uno de sus hombros saco un par de lámparas de aceite, lanzo una en las manos del joven— Si las historias son ciertas, en el fondo de la cueva debe haber seres astrales, con un profundo entendimiento de gran sabiduría —.

«Seres astrales» pensó el joven recordando cuando en el museo nacional de la capital del Reino Pergrande, un historiador le había explicado que esa clase de seres eran, según la mitología, seres nativos de las estrellas, capaces torcer, rasgar y moldear el espacio, el tiempo y la materia; tras un par de días de extensa explicación para entender todos esos conceptos, él supo que eso era justo lo que necesitaba buscar.

Ambos se pararon en la entrada de la modesta cueva, el hombre mayor se adelantó con una seña de la mano al muchacho para que lo siguiera. Ambos observaban las paredes maltrechas de la cueva, notando pinturas rupestres, deterioradas por el paso del tiempo; el moho, decoloración y mugre habían erradicado rastros de antiguas artes y conocimientos que habían acompañado a la humanidad en sus primeros pasos en esta tierra, mucho antes de que la magia se manifestase como la mejor herramienta del hombre.

Tras haber recorrido lo que seguramente eran una docena de kilómetros, y descender al menos la mitad de esa distancia; divisaron como en medio de esta rustica cueva, se erigía una puerta de madera sólida, al acercarse más la sorpresa se hacía aun mayor, pues pese a poseer rastros de suciedad y telarañas la puerta se veía en un magnifico estado, incluso poseía remaches de acero antiguo que había sobrevivido a la corrosión por humedad.

—Sorprendente, después de miles de años esta edificación sigue…

—¡HYYAAAHHH! —

El hombre no pudo continuar, pues el muchacho no reparo ni dos segundos y destrozaba con una patada lo que debía ser el más antiguo asentamiento humano visto en los últimos siglos.

Tras destrozar la puerta sin mayor preocupación, dio una buena mirada al interior del lugar, para su sorpresa como para el hombre que lo acompañaba, observaban como había una pequeña laguna con un brillo emergiendo de su interior.

El señor se acercó apresuradamente, principalmente para poder distinguir que era antes que a su compañero de expedición se le ocurriera hacer otra locura, pudo observar lo que parecían ciento de gemas que emitían una luz brillante que llenaba el lugar con una iluminación que extendía brillos de diferentes colores en todas las direcciones.

—Este debió ser un lugar de oración para antiguas tribus de la zona —analizo el señor analizando el lugar en busca de antiguos artilugios sagrados.

—Entonces, ¿Hay seres astrales aquí? —cuestiono el joven, mirando en todos lados en busca de un ser con el cual hablar.

—Lo lamento joven, pero no veo a nadie que te pueda ayudar aquí —respondió apenado el hombre mayor, pese a que no estaba convencido de que hubiera seres divinos aquí; no podía negar que seguía teniendo cierta ilusión de encontrar algo parecido, lo que lo hizo cuestionarse algo—, No es por ser entrometido pero, porque estas tan interesado por encontrar un ser astral —.

Ante la pregunta el joven sintió una pequeña contracción en el pecho, retirando su gorra y bufandas sobre su cabeza, revelo una alborotada cabellera azabache de siete puntas que se dirigían en diferentes direcciones, tomando un respiro elevo una sonrisa alegre y miro a los ojos al señor.

—Hace mucho tiempo me perdí, he ido por todos los lugares a los que pude llegar y aun no encuentro mi camino a casa, esperaba que me pudiera ayudar a indicar la dirección a mi casa —respondió el muchacho de pelo negro,

—¿Y no tienes a dónde ir? —pregunto dudoso el hombre mayor, pensando en lo difícil que debía ser no poder encontrar un camino a su hogar, siendo inconsciente de lo realmente grave que era realmente la situación para el guerrero.

—Creo que sí, pero no estoy seguro de si quiero volver —respondió entre risas incomodas el joven, no estando convencido de que fuera buena idea.

—Oye muchacho, ¿Hay gente que se preocupa por ti en ese lugar? —pregunto el señor, queriendo expresar sus pensamientos al muchacho.

—Sí, creo que si —afirmo el muchacho, recordando a todas las personas que había conocido, las personas que había conocido— ¿Por qué lo dice señor? —.

—Porque si al menos hay quienes se preocupen por ti, entonces vale la pena que regreses a ese lugar por esas personas —respondió solidario el anciano, dando una última mirada antes de volver su mirada fija en el muchacho.

—Gracias señor, pero… —afirmo el muchacho sobando su panza, sintiendo que necesitaba un descanso— Podríamos volver al pueblo, me gustaría un poco de comida —.

Riendo alegremente, ambos fueron abandonando la cueva, al volver a la entrada se pusieron de vuelta todos sus abrigos y bufandas, tomando camino directo al pueblo de donde partieron.

Mientras ambos partían devuelta a la ciudad cada quien con su próxima idea en mente, tres figuras esbeltas paradas sobre la punta de la cordillera los veían partir.

—Ese joven es sorprendente ¿Aun no sabes de donde proviene? —expresaba el de la izquierda, sonriendo por ver el empeño de tan joven persona por volver a ver a quienes dejo atrás.

—No, ni siquiera estoy seguro si proviene de este multiverso o si vino de otro —respondió el de la derecha, había analizado diferentes universos y líneas de tiempo en este multiverso y aun no encontraba a cual pertenecía el joven con cola de mono.

La figura de la izquierda perdió la risa, afilo la mirada y regreso su rostro a donde estaban el par de humanos, o mejor dicho, el humano y la raza que se supone que fuera el otro.

—Ese niño es el menor de los problemas, pero los otros dos que vinieron con él, ellos serán un maldito problema —afirmo el del medio, maquinando como resolver un problema sin tener que alertar al Concilio.

—No podemos hacerle frente a esos monstruos, solo somos Flamines, debemos llamar a Lady Minerva —replico el de la derecha recordando cuando analizo a profundidad el nivel de poder de ambos criminales.

—Lady Minerva y Lord Marte nos mandaron a este multiverso porque confiaban en que pudiéramos lidiar con esto —respondió el del medio, recordándole a sus compañeros las ordenes que habían recibido.

—Son demonios o algo así, cierto —continuo el de la izquierda, notando como el joven se perdía de vista.

—¿Crees que vengan a conquistar este multiverso? No hay dioses o guardianes que protejan a esta sección del omniverso de una invasión demoniaca —sentencio lúgubremente el de la derecha.

—No importan a que vengan, pero este multiverso es uno de los más cercanos al nuestro, no podemos arriesgarnos a tener demonios gobernando en multiversos a tan corta distancia del nuestro —afirmo el del medio, preocupado por las razones ulteriores que tuvieran esos demonios tan poderosos en este lugar.

—Y si le pedimos ayuda a este niño, es de la misma especie que uno de ellos —cuestiono el de la izquierda, viendo potencial en el joven.

—De qué hablas ¿Quieres pedirle ayuda a un mortal? —antes que pudieran continuar con la discusión, el del medio extendió ambos brazos para que se callaran, tomando la palabra.

—Analizaremos esa posibilidad luego, primero hagamos un análisis completo de la situación —Y con eso, el trio misterioso se perdió en medio de las nubes hasta que sus figuras serian imperceptibles para la vista humana.

* * *

De vuelta a la ciudad de Magnolia, tanto Cana como Erza seguían sentadas en la barra del gremio, la morena se las arregló para que la pelirroja cediera a sus presiones y la acompañara a tomar un "par" de copas de cerveza.

—Jajaja, y-y luego Gray se dio cuenta que no tenía pantalones, ¡En medio de la plaza! —rió Cana recordando el día en que fue a una misión con Gray, ambos tenían que escoltar a un sacerdote al cual unos bandidos habían puesto precio a su cabeza y debían asegurarse de llevarlo a salvo a Crocus, y para desgracia de su compañero se había desnudado enfrente de la caravana cuando ya llegaban a la plaza donde un regimiento militar los esperaba.

—Jeje, eso debió ser vergonzoso, que bueno que eso no me pasa nunca a mi —respondió un poco mareada la pelirroja, ¿Cuantas botellas la hizo beber su amiga? Daba gracias que nadie más estuviera en el gremio, seria vergonzoso que la vieran en ese estado.

—Oh, ¿En serio? —Mascullo burlona la castaña, con una sonrisa dentuda que hizo retroceder ligeramente a la maga de re-equip— ¿Nunca te ha pasado nada parecido? —.

—Por supuesto, yo siempre soy profesional cuando tomo un trabajo —de un salto se puse de pie e hincho el pecho en un gesto exageradamente presuntuoso, a lo cual Cana no pudo soportarlo y se echó a reír con la joven maga en armadura siguiéndole al instante.

—Y qué hay de la vez que Mirajane roció con un líquido verde la ropa de Goku y tu creías que era veneno —soltó apresuradamente la castaña, antes que las ganas de reír la superasen y tartamudeara incesantemente, tomo un profundo respiro y continuo antes que le diera un ataque de risa— ¡Literalmente le quitaste la ropa en medio del gremio, JAJAJAJA! —.

La pelirroja sintió un escalofrió acariciar su columna vertebral, miro a todos lados para estar segura que no hubiese una sola alma en el gremio, para su alivio solo estaba la pequeña Lissana, pero estaba distraída con un libro de cuentos de hadas que tenía en sus manos.

—E-eso no-no fue diver-tido, real-realmente creí que le iba a pasar algo —argumentó avergonzada la joven pelirroja, recordó abochornada como estaba a punto de rasgarle el Gi naranja a su compañero y lo peor, la cara de completa confusión de él mientras el resto del gremio la miraban con miradas picaras.

—Seee, ¡Tu solo querías cuidar que sus bíceps no fueron tocados por un letal veneno! —expreso con fingida determinación la castaña, acentuando en la palabra "Bíceps" mientras empuñaba su mano con fuerza.

—¡Po-por supuesto! Yo solo quería cuidar a un compañero —respondió con algo de irritación la adolescente con armadura, molesta que su amiga morena se mofara de ella, por un pequeño descuido propio.

—Esta bien, ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? —interrumpió la joven experta en cartas, al notar el ceño molesto que adorno la cara de su compañera de gremio, esto seguramente lo arreglaría— Cuando hiciste eso, a Mirajane se le subió un sonrojo que cubrió todo su rostro —.

—¿Qué? Eso no es cierto, ehh ¿Verdad? —los ojos de Erza se abrieron de par en par, respirando profundamente quiso recuperar la compostura; giro su cabeza a un lado y cerro sus ojos indignada, esto definitivamente era otra de las burlas de su compañera maga.

—¡Pero si paso! —insistió la castaña, al notar como uno de los ojos de Erza se abría débilmente y regresaba a observarla sonrió alegre— Incluso saboreo sus labios al ver sus músculos —.

—E-esto no es verdad, ¡Solo quieres ponerme celosa! —reclamó molesta la joven pelirroja, disgustada que Cana jugara con ella.

—Solo estaba contándote lo que vi, aunque es interesante saber que te importa lo que Mirajane siente al verle sus músculos —Cana genuinamente no sabía si estaba abusando de su buena fortuna, o si Erza solo estaba aguantando hasta recuperar su sobriedad para tener una "pequeña charla" con ella, lo que fuera, valía completamente la pena.

—¡Ca-cana!, me hiciste beber para esto ¿Cierto? —replicó molesta la niña en armadura, Cana sintió que estaba llegando a un punto de quiebre, por lo que decidió ser más cautelosa antes de que se arrepintiera, tomando una bocanada de aire poso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para que la mirara directo a los ojos.

—Lo siento, creo que pude haberme pasado un poco —observó cómo su compañera de gremio la apuñalaba con la mirada a lo que apresurada rectifico— Esta bien, me excedí mucho con los chistes; pero mira, te sientes mejor ahora ¿Cierto? —.

—Sí, gracias por eso —notó como su amiga suspiraba aliviada, riendo alegre agregó— Esta charla fue muy divertida —.

Ambas compartieron una cálida risa, a Cana se le cruzó una idea que le parecía emocionante, pero no estaba segura si Erza estuviera de acuerdo.

—Oye Erza, porque no participas en el examen de promoción a mago de clase S —propuso Cana, la maga de en armadura miro indecisa ante la idea de realmente participar en la prueba, cuando iba a replicar fue callada por su compañera que continuo.

—Ya sé que me contaste de su promesa, pero no participar no hará que llegue antes, además que lo conoces muy bien, seguro ni le importara —afirmo confiada la castaña.

Reflexionando en las palabras de Cana, Erza debía reconocer que en parte tenía razón, aun cuando no tenía forma de remediar la situación con el joven de otro mundo, tampoco podía quedarse estancada esperando a que el regresara para seguir avanzando en su vida.

—Cuando regrese, será una persona muy diferente —dijo Erza, Cana la miró confundida sin comprender a que se refería— Goku, cuando el regrese, habrá cambiado mucho, cierto —.

—Sí, pero no tanto, recuerda que es Goku de quien hablamos —afirmo Cana con una sonrisa divertida— Pero si, no será el mismo que dejo el gremio hace un par de años —.

—Es verdad, si alguna vez nuestros caminos se cruzan nuevamente, quiero que vea lo lejos que he llegado como maga —afirmo decidida la maga re-equip, mirando sus puños apretados, suavizo su mirada e internamente agrego «Además, de poder ser finalmente sincera contigo».

—Y además, puedes llevar a alguien como compañera para la prueba —afirmo emocionada Cana, extendiendo su mano expectante a la decisión de la joven en armadura.

Erza miro la palma extendida frente a ella, regresando su mirada a la morena, vio la emoción de poder participar, así sea solo como acompañante, en la prueba más importante que un mago de Fairy Tail podía realizar en su vida, con una sonrisa confiada le devolvió el gesto y finalmente agrego:

—¡Vamos por la victoria! —

Mientras ambas amigas celebraban alegremente, no sabían que en el exterior del gremio, todos los otros magos sintieron que todas sus ilusiones de ganar morían repentinamente, sin comprender del porqué del sentimiento generalizado.

* * *

En el interior de un gran bar rupestre, que recibía las brutales embestidas de los vientos árticos.

—Te lo digo Zangief, Allá en lo profundo de la cordillera ahí un santuario de oración antiguo —exclamaba eufórico un hombre, describiendo a su amigo y a los demás que los acompañaban de la extensa cueva que llevaba hasta a un manantial brillante, de las pinturas ancestrales que adornaban las paredes del lugar y hasta de la puerta de madera, que conto que alguien más en el pasado debió haber derribado.

—Estas seguro que la nieve no te daño el cerebro, mi buen amigo —rio al no estar convencido de que si su compañero estaba bien mentalmente, las heladas cordilleras árticas al norte de Guiltina, eran conocidas por enloquecer a quienes se atrevían a cruzar sus montañas y no regresar por donde llegaron inmediatamente.

—Que te digo que es verdad, incluso el muchacho que venía conmigo las vio —señalo hacia un lado del bar donde el chico con el cabello puntiagudo devoraba su octavo plato de puerco a las brasas, no habían terminado de cocinar al cochinillo y el joven adulto ya se lo estaba tragando entero.

—¡Muchacho! ¡Muchacho! —Llamaba el fortachón barbudo, recordó que el joven le había mencionado su nombre antes de partir, pero no sabía exactamente como era— ¿Ehh? Go-¡Goku! —.

—¿Ehh? Que pasa señor —respondió el joven pelinegro, dejando a un lado su comida mientras se acercaba al señor.

—Recuerdas por donde quedaba la cueva que encontramos —pregunto el hombre mayor, llamando la atención de todo el mundo para que lo escuchen.

—Ehh, ¡Oh sí! Estaba cruzando las tres montañas gigantes que están al fondo en el horizonte —recordó el pequeño de pelos de punta, mirando por la ventana, lamentablemente, la ventisca había bloqueado la vista al horizonte.

—¡Ves! Te dije que hay que atravesar la cordillera Zeppeli —continúo entusiasmado el barbudo hombre, insistiendo en lo importante que era volver ahí.

Mientras el hombre y sus camaradas discutían si debían cruzar el camino para llegar al lugar; Goku sacaba la nieve que estaba metida en sus botas y terminaba de terminar su comida, antes que pudiera hacer otro pedido, una de las meseras lo detuvo diciendo que ya había terminado completamente con el tocino del lugar.

—¿Hay algo más para comer? —pregunto el guerrero, alzando la cabeza si podía alcanzar a ver algo por la ventanilla que da a la cocina.

—Hay un poco, pero me temo que no estoy segura que será suficiente para "todos" aquí —respondió la mesera enfatizando en el hecho que aun había muchas personas que también esperaban poder comer algo.

—¡Oh! Jeje, perdón, se me olvida que me gusta un comer —respondió alegre el joven en gi naranja.

—Sí, creo que es un poco obvio —devolvió la risa la camarera, jamás en su vida se imaginó a alguien capaz de acabar con bandejas enteras de carne por sí solo, desviando un momento la mirada hacia el grupo pregunto al guerrero— Entonces, vas a acompañarlo de vuelta a la cueva que mencionan —.

—¿Qué? No, es muy bonita y brillante, pero no es lo que buscaba —respondió desinteresado el joven, al final el viaje a ese lugar no le había servido de nada.

—¿Y qué harás entonces? —pregunto la camarera, al recordar que el joven apenas había llegado hace dos días al pueblo y en menos de un par de horas consiguió a alguien para que lo guiara a las cuevas en lo profundo de las cordilleras árticas.

Esa última pregunta dejo pensando al guerrero, había pasado los dos últimos años viajando de país en país, en busca de algo que le indicase como regresar a su mundo, pero para su mala fortuna ninguno había sido de ayuda realmente.

Todas sus esperanzas estaban en las heladas tierras al norte de Guiltina, el continente más al norte de Earthland, se suponía que aquí había muchos lugares ancestrales con supuestas antiguas conexiones astrales o algo así.

—La verdad es que estoy un poco perdido ahora, jeje —rascándose la cabeza el joven Goku pensaba que debía hacer ahora, ya había recorrido todo rincón que pudo explorar por si mismo, y tampoco ayudaba que no podía meterse a las bibliotecas privadas de los concejos mágicos, puesto que no sabría por dónde comenzar siquiera.

—¿Y no tienes familia o conocido que te pueda ayudar? —pregunto la mesera, aprovechando que todo el mundo estaba ocupado con la organización de la expedición por lo que aún tenía un tiempo libre.

«Familia» Goku en toda su vida nunca se había sentado dos segundos a pensar mucho en ese término, a la única persona que consideraba de esa manera era a su abuelito Gohan, pero de ahí en más, el veía al resto de las personas como amigos y nada más.

Incluso los demás magos en el gremio constantemente le decían que no comprendían como era posible que no sintiera nada al ver mujeres despampanantes en las revistas, aunque él seguía sin entender que tenia de interesante una modelo en bikini.

—_Goku, las personas llegan a tener emociones más profundas que la amistad _—era una de las cosas que tanto los adultos del gremio, como su mejor amiga constantemente intentaban inculcarle infructuosamente.

Erza, él seguía sin entender porque ella le había ocultado algo tan importante por tanto tiempo, ella sabía muy bien lo importante que era para él, además que se suponía que le había prometido ayudarlo, ¿Por qué le mintió?

Goku se reclino en la silla rascándose la cabeza intensamente, nunca le había gustado dedicarse a reflexionar tanto sobre estos asuntos, era más complicado que pensar en una estrategia de combate y menos agradable en su opinión.

—_En Fairy Tail, todos somos una familia _—

Recordando esas palabras, Goku tuvo una imagen de todas las demás personas en el gremio, sus caras alegres, su emoción al partir o regresar de cada misión, su energía para seguir peleando incluso cuando los mandaba a volar de un solo golpe.

Y entonces, sintió una breve luz iluminando su cabeza; aún tenía un lugar a donde ir, incluso si seguía molesto con el maestro y con Erza, aún estaban los demás miembros del gremio que lo alentaron ciegamente en su meta de regresar a su hogar, quienes si creían en que lo lograría.

Saltando de su silla asusto a la mesera que ya estaba preocupada por su prolongado silencio, volteó a mirarla un momento con su respuesta clara. Aún tenía una familia.

—Sí, tengo un lugar a donde volver —

**Otra vez, mil disculpas por demorar tanto en subir capitulo, espero que me perdonen por el extenso hiatus. De ahora en adelante intentare en no volver a tardar tanto para publicar un capitulo, sin más que agregar me despido. BYE BYE.**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer: ****La Franquicias Dragon Ball y Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Hiro Mashima respectivamente.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que sigan leyendo la historia, voy a continuar dándoles capítulos semanales, ahora a responder algunas reviews:**

**666: Si, ella va a madurar mucho en los próximos capítulos, pero enfrentar el dolor y anteponerse ante el es de lo que se trata crecer.**

**Guest (1): Genial, mi primer hater, ¿Eso significa que soy un escritor de verdad ahora?**

**Guest (2): Gracias por defender mi obra, es cierto que Goku no tendrá resentimientos y después de dos años, pero aun así él va a querer respuestas.**

**Ohkwang: Lamento por el tiempo de inactividad, espero que disfrutes de estos capítulos.**

**Juampy: Hola aquí estoy para continuar la historia. En cuanto a Niveles de Poder, no soy muy bueno dando números exactos de que tan poderosos son los personajes, aun mas en estos momentos, donde la diferencia entre hazañas es más pequeña, prefiero usar powerscaling básico. Aunque no he mirado las hazañas de poder de Zeref, por ejemplo, por lo que no se en este momento quien de los dos es más fuerte en este momento.**

**Kidito09: gracias, por eso mismo escogí al Goku de la saga del Rey Piccolo, aunque es muy fuerte, no llega a las escalas planetarias/galácticas que tienen en DBZ, también me esfuerzo por mantener a los personajes con sus personalidades originales lo más que puedo.**

**jaecheondaesong: Lamento el tiempo de inactividad, voy a seguir actualizando semanalmente.**

**Guest (3): Here is new chapters.**

**Ayrton Senna: No me pienso ir hasta terminar la historia.**

—Dialogo —Narración.

«Pensamientos» Narración.

**Capítulo 11.**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Erza acepto participar en el Examen de Promoción a Mago de Clase S, no sobra decir que la mayoría de los miembros del gremio se desilusionaron al oír eso, aunque eso tampoco significo que todos perdieron la ilusión de convertirse en magos de clase S.

En este momento se hallaban en el puerto de Hargeon, en espera del maestro del gremio para subirse en la embarcación y dirigirse a donde tomaran la prueba.

—¡Voy a arrasar en el examen! —grito un eufórico Natsu, emocionado por clasificar a su primer examen de promoción.

—No te emociones demasiado llamitas, recuerda que estoy aquí —respondió el mago de hielo, quien ya llevaba la mitad de su ropa perdida.

—Ehh, Gray —llamo la atención la joven Levy, advirtiendo al pelinegro antes que se retirase su ropa interior.

—¡Maldición! —

A la distancia, se veían a dos hombres un poco más adultos acercándose al grupo de jóvenes, uno de ellos con una cabellera azul y el otro con un frondoso cabello naranja.

—¡Macao! ¡Wakaba! ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunto emocionado el pelirrosa, pues ya creía que ningún adulto se iba a presentar.

—Pues lo mismo que ustedes supongo, voy a venir a hacer mi último intento de ser mago clase S —respondió el peliazul, mientras su compañero también saludaba a los adolescentes ahí reunidos.

—¿Último intento? A que te refieres —cuestiono confuso el mago nudista, sin comprender muy bien de que hablaba.

—Que ese vejestorio ya se va a jubilar —respondió una voz altanera aunque también juvenil, como la mayoría ahí presente.

Encima de unos contenedores de acero, se encontraba la mayor de los hermanos Strauss, Mirajane; quien bajo de donde estaba sentada, seguida de su hermano Elfman, quien estaba parado junto a ella.

—¡Como te atreves a decir eso Mira, Macao aún puede tomar muchas misiones de rango A en un día —exclamo Levy, en defensa del mago que era uno de los mejores de la generación adulta a su parecer.

—¡Pfft! No me hagan reír, este tipo no me puede hacer frente a mi o siquiera a mis hermanos —se jactó confiada la albina, señalándose a sí misma mientras su hermano saludaba débilmente a los demás magos.

—¡Ehh! Hermana mayor, podríamos solo esperar a que venga el maestro —sugirió el hermano menor de Mira, muy incómodo por la falta de respeto que su hermana tenía con sus demás amigos en el gremio.

—Está bien, sígueme vamos a descansar para la prueba —refunfuño la albina, sabiendo que a sus hermanos no le gustaba cuando ella insultaba a los demás miembros del gremio.

Mientras ambos hermanos peliblancos se dirigían a un edificio para reposar bajo sombra, los demás magos se quedaban aun en frente del muelle en espera del maestro para que los guie al sitio de la prueba.

—No les hagas caso Macao, esa niña irrespetuosa no sabe de lo que habla —afirmo Wakaba, disgustado por la actitud prepotente que irradiaba la albina

—Tampoco nos digamos mentiras, después de este año no creo que pueda volver a participar —respondió el peliazul, sin interés por las palabras de la niña gótica.

—Pero que dices Macao, aun eres muy bueno en las peleas del gremio —exclamo Natsu, pasando por su mente como el mago mayor aun podía derribar a puño limpio a otros magos de su edad.

—No digo que no lo sea, pero, solo digo que esta puede ser mi última oportunidad —exclamo apenado el mago adulto, tampoco era un viejo senil que necesitaba consuelo de otros— Ustedes crecen más rápido de lo que parece, si no los puedo derrotar ahora, no creo poder hacerlo cuando sean mayores —.

—No diga eso señor Macao —

Exclamo una voz que venía desde la distancia, al percatarse que más personas se acercaban, se dieron cuenta que dos nuevos adolescentes llegaban a unirse al grupo.

—jeh, hola Erza —saludó Macao, tras vislumbrar el rojo escarlata que adornaba la cabeza de la maga en armadura, tras de ella se hallaba una emocionada Cana, que saludaba con ambas manos alzadas a todos con un entusiasmo que parecía que fuera la morena la que fuera a ser promovida.

—Estoy convencida que usted posee un espíritu muy fuerte en su cuerpo —recalco la maga de re-equip, mientras volvía a revisar su mochila para estar segura de no olvidar nada.

—Gracias, aunque lo mismo se puede decir de todos ustedes —respondió aun apenado el mago adulto, a veces estos muchachos podían ser muy emotivos.

En pocos segundos, el silencio se volvió a apoderar del lugar, en esos instantes el mago pelirrosa se puso tenso mientras miraba a todas las direcciones frenéticamente, algo que llamo la atención de todos los ahí presentes.

—Oye flamitas, ¿Piensas tomar la prueba solo? —se burló el pelinegro, imaginándose que eso era lo que ponía tenso al joven dragon slayer.

—¿Eh? No, es solo que mi compañera aun no viene —contesto aun tenso el pelirrosa, quien aún no paraba de mirar a todos lados.

—¿Compañera? Y quien se supone que…

—¡Ya llegue! —exclamó una aguda e infantil voz que se acercaba a toda carrera.

—¿¡Lissana?! —gritaron sorprendidos todos, al ver a la menor de los hermanos Strauss acercarse con su propio equipaje para unirse al viaje.

El grito fue tan estruendoso que hasta el par de hermanos peliblancos se enteró y se acercó a ver que estaba pasando.

—¿Estás loco? Como se te ocurre traer a la hermana de Mirajane a la prueba —reclamó aterrado el nudista de hielo, no comprendiendo que era lo que cruzaba por la mente de lagartija del mago frente suyo.

—¡Oye! Lissana también es fuerte —reclamo con modesta indignación el dragon slayer de fuego, a lo que fue seguido de un suspiro feliz de la peliblanca al ser defendida por el joven pelirrosa.

Tras un momento de intenso escrutinio, en el que todos penetraban con la mirada al joven mago de fuego y este hacia lo mejor que podía para devolverle la mirada a todos con igual intensidad.

—Es por lo que te dijo Mira ¿cierto? —afirmo Erza, a lo que el mago de fuego sudo frio al ser descubiertas sus verdaderas motivaciones— De que si ella quedaba a solas contigo te iba a romper el cráneo por lo que paso en el gremio hace dos semanas —.

—¿Qu-uee? Pa-para nada —refuto apresurado el mago pelirrosa, quien veía como por el rabillo del ojo se acercaban ambos hermanos Strauss, principalmente la mayor de todos que venía con una mirada asesina sobre él.

—Muy buenas a todos los presentes —Llamo el maestro del gremio Makarov, parado en una improvisada tarima, que nadie sabe de dónde vino, al abrir ambos ojos observo como la peliblanca tenía una mano en forma demoniaca apunto de asestar un golpe mientras la mayoría de los ahí presentes, hacia su mejor esfuerzo por salvar la vida de Natsu, siendo Erza la única que realmente le estaba prestando atención al maestro del gremio.

Tras unos breves momentos en los que se calmó la situación, el maestro procedió a explicar que se dirigirían en barco hacia la isla Tenrou, explicando que cada cierto tiempo, el gremio rotaba los lugares en los que hacia sus pruebas para la promoción.

—Y así, nuestros seis candidatos podrán comenzar la prueba —término de explicar el maestro.

—Pero maestro, creo que falta uno más —afirmo Levy, al notar que solo había diez personas para tomar la prueba.

—¿A quién te refieres? —pregunto con una ligera mueca divertida en el rostro.

—Del mago misterioso, Mystogan —declaro la niña peliazul, igual de curiosa como el resto de los participantes por saber sobre el mago reservado.

—Pero si está ahí —exclamo con ligera burla el maestro del gremio, señalando justo en el medio del grupo donde sin aviso alguno se encontraba el mago encapuchado.

Todos los demás magos se gritaron aterrados al voltear sus rostros, y encontrar al encapuchado mago en medio de la multitud sin que nadie se hubiese percatado.

—¿¡Como rayos hace eso!? —gritaba aterrada Cana, nadie además de Goku era capaz de moverse con tanto sigilo y rapidez en el gremio, incluso Gildarts o Laxus tendrían problemas para moverse a esa forma.

—Gracias por esperar por mi maestro —agradeció el mago misterioso, avanzando con unas bolsas de equipaje en sus hombros hacia el barco, se detuvo un momento para devolver la mirada al resto de los participantes— Ya podemos partir a la prueba —.

—¡Alto ahí momia con patas! Para tomar el examen necesitas a un compañero —declaro la peliblanca, quien giro sus ojos hacia el mago pelirrosa quien era acompañado por su joven hermana; a lo que el dragon slayer tragaba un nudo en la garganta.

Los demás magos también miraron interesados, curiosos por saber a quién había escogido el mago misterioso para ser su compañero.

—Eso no es un problema, podemos partir ahora —declaro estoico el joven mago encapuchado, tras fijar su mirada al maestro que asintió indiferente, siguió su camino al barco— Mi compañero nos alcanzara en el camino —.

Los demás magos inconformes por su respuesta, decidieron que ya habían perdido mucho tiempo, por lo que se resignaron para saber quién será el compañero de Mystogan para después.

Cuando todos estaban instalados en el barco, el maestro dio la orden para zarpar y la nave salió del puerto rumbo a la Isla Tenrou.

Tras un par de horas de viaje, todos los magos de Fairy Tail sufrían por la ola de calor que estaba azotando el barco, la mayoría de los tripulantes estaban igual de desnudos que el mago nudista, con la excepción que todos conservaban su ropa interior.

—¿Cómo hace para soportar con tanta ropa encima? —pregunto una confusa Cana, viendo como Mystogan era el único que mantenía la mayor parte de su vestuario intacto, siendo que la mayoría sentía que se podían desmayar en cualquier instante.

Pero de entre todos, era Erza la que sentía más interés por el mago encapuchado, sentía que algo en él se le hacía familiar, pero no de una manera muy confortable, además que no ayudaba que ella tenía la sensación que el la evitaba a ella específicamente por algún motivo.

Queriendo disimuladamente saber más sobre el joven mago, la pelirroja se acercó con un plan entre manos.

—Tu compañero aun no aparece —declaro Erza, todos los demás participantes e incluso el maestro se acercaron curiosos por escuchar lo que respondería Mystogan.

—El vendrá, de eso no me preocupo —argumento el peliazul, con mirada gacha mientras fingía estar revisando sus provisiones.

Tanto la pelirroja como los demás participantes miraron por un momento al maestro expectantes que el pudiera resolver sus dudas, lamentablemente, ni siquiera él sabía quién era el compañero del peculiar joven, le había tomado su promesa de que su compañero los alcanzaría en el camino.

—¿Tu compañero sabe magia de agua? —Inquirió la maga de las armaduras, analizando con la mirada las pocas facciones visibles del rostro de Mystogan— ¿O tal vez magia de viento? —.

—No estoy seguro, pero por lo que vi, puede volar —afirmo secamente Mystogan, fingiendo una voz más gruesa y ronca para disimular su voz original, y no alertar más a la maga.

—Sabes que tu compañero debe ser mago de Fairy Tail ¿Cierto? —Cuestiono seriamente la maga pelirroja, concentrándose en recordar a todos los integrantes del gremio— Y no conozco a nadie en el gremio que pueda volar —.

—Lo aprendió recientemente y no debes preocuparte, es un miembro de Fairy Tail —continuo efusivamente el mago encapuchado, ya era un problema tener que aguantarse con la cara cubierta por todo el viaje, el constante escrutinio de la maga de re-equip lo hizo entrar en pánico.

Erza se sorprendió un instante al escuchar ligeros murmullos en el interior de la revestida cabeza del inusual mago, supuso que la ola de calor por fin llego a afectarlo seriamente, por lo que apenada le dio unos segundos para respirar tranquilo, cuando el chico parecía recuperar la calma volvió con su interrogatorio.

—¿No crees que se ha tardado demasiado? —repitió su pregunta inicial la maga, por lo que ella entendió de la explicación del maestro, en media hora ya deberían llegar al lugar del destino y Mystogan no podría comenzar la prueba sin un compañero.

—Podrá ser un poco descuidado, pero él siempre cumple sus promesas —repitió el mago encapuchado con la misma taciturna voz de siempre; pero lo que nadie notó, es que debajo de todas sus capas de ropa, el joven Jellal Fernandez de un mundo diferente suspiro aliviado y con una sonrisa en el rostro, por un costado de su vista vio como una sombra se movía a altas velocidades en el cielo soleado en dirección a la embarcación.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —respondió mas que con dureza, confusión, la forma en que había hablado de alguna forma llego a golpear en el interior de la maga pelirroja.

—¡HOLA A TODOS, YA LLEGUE! —.

* * *

«Espero no llegar tarde» Pensaba preocupado una figura que se movía a velocidades súper sónicas por el cielo, por lo que conto Mystogan, debía haber llegado al puerto de Hargeon para partir, pero al llegar un hombre que trabajaba en el puerto le había dicho que ya habían partido.

—Todos están reunidos muy cerca, espero que no hayan comenzado aún —afirmo con una sonrisa en el rostro, emocionado por ver a todas las personas que dejo atrás en el gremio, aunque era consciente que sería un poco incómodo para algunos.

«Ella está ahí» Por supuesto que iba a estar ahí, era con diferencia una de los magos más fuertes y talentosos de Fairy Tail, debió imaginarse que no sería un problema para ella poder calificar para la prueba.

Alcanzó a divisar el barco en la distancia, y desde la altura donde estaba, también alcanzo a divisar la peculiar isla a la que se dirigían.

Estando a pocos metros de llegar bajo aceleradamente su velocidad, y en caída descendente se apresuró al barco.

—¡HOLA A TODOS, YA LLEGUE! —grito a todo pulmón el guerrero en gi naranja, llamando la atención de todos en el barco.

* * *

—E-ese es…

—Pero, ¿Cómo?, ¿Él? ¿Cómo? —decía la morena experta en cartas, creyendo que el calor ya la había enloquecido definitivamente, no deba crédito a lo que veía en frente.

La peliblanca y el mago de hielo veían entre el cielo y la figura frente a ellos, intentando comprender como hizo el joven para alcanzarlos hacia donde estaban, luego Gray recordó las palabras de Mystogan y quedo paralizado por la comprensión «¿Que tan fuerte se volvió?».

Los únicos que se atrevieron a acercarse fueron Levy y Natsu, la primera miraba al piso para confirmar que tuviera sombra y no fuera un espejismo, mientras el segundo solo echaba llamas por la boca de la emoción.

—Goku, ¿Realmente eres tú? —pregunto la niña peliazul, a lo que el pelinegro fijo su mirada, en ella, estrecho sus ojos intimidándola un poco y respondió.

—A ti te he visto en un lado —afirmo pensativo el guerrero de pelo erizado, tras hurgar en el baúl de su memoria pudo recordar a la joven maga— ¡Ya se! ¡Eres la amante de los libros! —.

—Ehh, prefiero "Aficionada a la lectura", pero sí, soy Levy —añadió con ligera decepción la peli azul, sabía que no interactuó mucho con Goku antes que dejara el gremio, pero fue vergonzoso que solo la recordara por su gusto a la literatura.

—Ah sí, Levy, ¿Tu no eras la que tenía dos novios? —afirmo Goku, recordando las cosas que Cana le contaba sobre los demás miembros del gremio, mientras tanto, la morena moría internamente de la risa al no poder creerse que Goku aun recordara esa estupidez que dijo un día que estaba aburrida, y más o menos borracha.

—¡Que Jet y Droy no son mis novios! —exclamo molesta al recordar los chismes que emergieron repentinamente hacia un par de años, mientras Cana se debatía entre la risa y la vergüenza al recordar como su pequeño chiste había escalado rápidamente.

Al mismo tiempo en Magnolia, los corazones de dos inocentes niños se quebraban sin explicación aparente.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, en un costado del barco diferente a donde ocurría esta reunión se hallaban la joven maga de pelo escarlata y el maestro del gremio reunidos viendo como el guerrero de otro mundo se reencontraba con los demás magos del gremio.

—¿Cómo está aquí? ¿Porque está aquí? —fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de la maga, quien no estaba en lo más mínimo preparada para volver a cruzar caminos con el artista marcial tras tanto tiempo.

—No lo sé —el maestro se hallaba igual de confundido, aunque menos estresado que la joven que le hacía compañía, pudo notar como la pelirroja prácticamente se arrastró a escondidas fuera de la escena para evitar el contacto visual con el muchacho de pelo negro en palmera.

—¿Pero cómo llego hasta aquí? No hay más que mar a kilómetros a la redonda —insistió la joven maga aun sin poder creer que realmente el joven que abandono el gremio sin mediar palabra, apareció sin más, justo cuando se dirigía a tomar la prueba de promoción.

Tras reflexionar por unos segundos un recuerdo alumbro la memoria del maestro, aunque decidió preguntar a la maga en armadura para confirmar sus sospechas.

—Recuerdas lo que nos contó aquella ocasión de su segundo torneo, del hombre con tres ojos —pregunto el maestro.

Erza no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para recordar, sabia mejor que nadie los relatos de Goku sobre sus aventuras y los amigos que había hecho en ellas, recordó inmediatamente al tal Ten Shin Han, un rival de Goku en esa competencia; alto, con un tercer ojo, podía multiplicar sus brazos y a sí mismo, tenía un ataque llamado Dodonpa, y podía…

—¿Cree que aprendió una forma de imitar la técnica de vuelo? —pregunto la joven de pelo escarlata, sabía que Goku era fuerte y poseía técnicas muy útiles, pero nunca se veía interesado en desarrollar nuevas habilidades, por lo que recordaba se sentía muy cómodo con las que ya poseía.

—Pues no veo más explicación a eso —Luego el maestro recordó que Mystogan menciono que su compañero sabia volar, a lo que inmediatamente dijo— ¡Espera! Entonces eso significa que Goku es…

Hubiera continuado de no ser porque la pelirroja bajo nuevamente a ver el encuentro más de cerca, aunque aún se debatía si debía acercarse a hablar con Goku o esperar a un mejor momento, regresando la mirada al azabache pudo notar todo lo que había cambiado, ahora era mucho más alto que ella, y sus brazos descubiertos ahora estaban más definidos de lo que solía tener.

«Vamos Erza, aun es tu amigo» se recordaba mentalmente la pelirroja con un sonrojo en el rostro, tomo una profunda respiración se acercó a donde ocurría el reencuentro.

La discusión sobre Levy y sus novios hubiera continuado, de no ser porque Natsu se adelantó a Goku con los puños encendidos en llamas y con una sonrisa hambrienta de lucha.

—¡Pelea conmigo Goku! ¡Ya estoy listo para vencerte! —exclamo extasiado el dragon slayer de fuego, emocionado de poder volver a pelear con su viejo compañero de gremio.

—¿Eh? ¿¡El examen ya comenzó!? ¡Llegue justo a tiempo! —

«¿Qué?, ¿La prueba?» Fue lo que cruzo por la mente de la joven pelirroja en ese instante, ¿Cómo es que Goku sabía que la prueba era hoy? Y más importante aún, ¿Por qué le importaba? Llevaba más de dos años fuera del gremio sin hacer alguna misión, no había forma que pudiera calificar para la prueba.

—A-a menos que… —susurro la maga en armadura, recordando la promesa que se habían hecho sobre tomar el examen juntos, ¿Podría ser que él se enteró que ella se unió a la prueba? «Sera que vino a acompañarme en la prueba».

—Oye Goku, ¿A qué viniste exactamente? —pregunto Macao, igual de feliz de ver al joven de dogi naranja, pero igualmente confundido sobre la aparición repentinamente en el medio del mar.

—Soy el compañero de Mystogan para la prueba —respondió alegremente el crecido guerrero.

. . .

—¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!...

—¡Pero abandonaste el gremio hace dos años, no puedes participar! —reclamo Mirajane, un poco indignada, pero también algo intimidada de enfrentar al guerrero pelinegro como compañero del encapuchado.

—Técnicamente, el nunca hizo el juramento de quien abandona el gremio —esta vez fue Mystogan, quien no había hablado en todo el rato.

Todos volvieron su mirada al maestro Makarov, quien tras pensarlo por un momento decidió asentir con la cabeza, esa era la tradición en Fairy Tail.

—Go-goku, ¿esta-estás hablando enserio? —cuestiono un aterrado Elfman, su hermana y el no solo tendrían que enfrentarse a Erza con Cana, ¡Ahora Goku y Mystogan eran otro obstáculo a confrontar!

Y ese era el pensamiento generalizado de todos los participantes, con excepción de Natsu y Erza; el primero no cabía de la dicha de poder pelear nuevamente con el guerrero durante la prueba de promoción y la segunda porque quedo nuevamente petrificada al escuchar a su anterior compañero de equipo.

«Se-se olvidó de nuestra promesa» pensó amargamente la joven maga, el ingenuo guerrero seguramente debió haber olvidado aquella promesa, seguramente la prueba no le parecía la gran cosa para comenzar; e incluso si se acordara de la promesa, ¿Porque se vería obligado a cumplirla? Ella le mintió y fallo a su propia promesa con él, lo más probable es que…

—Erza —escucho una voz llamarla

—¿Qué? —la maga regresaba a la realidad para ver a su compañera de prueba susurrarle al oído.

—Erza —repetía la morena, llamando la atención de la mencionada.

—¿Cana? —pregunto confusa la maga en armadura.

—¿Qué te pasa Erza? ¿No piensas saludar a Goku? —replico la morena, notando que todos habían saludado al joven pelinegro, menos su antigua compañera de equipo.

—N-no, no me siento preparada aun —explico la pelirroja, indecisa de cómo debía acercarse al pelinegro.

—Pero no piensas siquiera darle la bienvenida —insistió la morena, viendo nuevamente a su espalda como el guerrero charlaba jovialmente con el resto de los presentes— Sea lo que haya pasado, aun es nuestro amigo —.

Erza sintió un impulso renovado en su ser al escuchar esas palabras de aliento, volviendo su mirada al guerrero en dogi, dio pasos firmes directo a su objetivo.

Mientras tanto, el guerrero le preguntaba a Lissana y Natsu como estaba el gato azul que había salido de un huevo hace un par de años, quien aparentemente se hallaba enfermo y tuvieron que dejarlo con una enfermera, amiga del gremio, para que lo cuide.

—Hola Goku —escucho el guerrero una voz muy familiar, al girar a ver quién era, se sorprendió momentáneamente al ver un cabello escarlata enfrente suyo, al bajar un poco la mirada pudo reconocer un rostro con ojos marrones y una armadura más abajo en el torso.

—Hola Erza —respondió con una sonrisa el guerrero— Conseguiste nueva armadura —.

—S-sí, la otra me quedaba muy pequeña —respondió apenada la maga, desviando la mirada por instantes y luchando para reprimir un sonrojo en su rostro— Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto —.

—La verdad, no tenía a donde más ir —respondió el guerrero también algo apenado por su propia respuesta— dos años viajando sin parar de un lugar a otro, realmente nunca tuve tiempo de hacer más amigos —.

—Visitaste muchas partes —continuo la maga, que pese a conservar algo de la tensión en su cuerpo, también sentía un alivio al sentir por un breve momento como todo era como antes, con todos en el gremio pasándolo a lo grande y Goku contando historias sobre sus travesías.

El joven contó como había cruzado todo el continente de Ishgar en busca de información, sin mucho éxito; luego como había llegado al continente del norte, Guiltina, pero igualmente no recibió ayuda.

—Hubiera ido al oeste, pero me dijeron que estaba en guerra, así que decidí volver —termino de relatar el joven de pelo erizado, mientras tanto los demás magos miraban petrificados al joven adulto con ojos exorbitados por la impresión.

—Goku, dices que viajaste a través de dos continentes y no encontraste tu hogar —pregunto incrédula Levy, incapaz de dimensionar el tiempo que implicaría visitar cada ciudad de cada país en todo Ishgar y para rematar, irse a otro continente para repetir el mismo proceso.

—Pues sí, pero resulto más difícil de lo que creí —admitió el guerrero, inconforme por no haber conseguido nada de utilidad por su largo viaje.

—Pero que tan lejos está tu casa ¿Al otro lado del mundo? —esta vez era Gray, quien fuera de la sorpresa por la velocidad de su amigo, ahora tenía la duda de que tan lejos venia su amigo para llegar a Fiore.

—Bueno, la verdad es que mi hogar está más lejos de lo que parece —afirmo el adolescente mayor, con una sonrisa despreocupada— Nadie me cree cuando les digo lo lejos que esta —.

Eso ultimo llamo la atención de Erza, era cierto que sería muy difícil creer que alguien viene de otro mundo sin pruebas de nada, y aún más si quien lo decía era alguien tan ingenuo como Goku.

—La-lamento no haberte ayudado como debería —declaro la pelirroja para la curiosidad de todos, y el desconcierto del pelinegro— Admito que no di todo de mí para ayudarte —.

—No te sientas mal Erza, también debo admitir que tampoco hice mucho por mí mismo —respondió el guerrero en dogi, rascándose la cabeza— La verdad es que siento que al final todo fue por nada —.

—¡No digas eso! Hiciste todo lo que pudiste para regresar a casa —exclamo Erza acercándose al joven y mirándolo con una mirada que aun reflejaba la culpa que sentía la maga.

—Está bien Erza, además —el guerrero procedió a desnudar su brazo derecho, levantando la manga corta negra que tenía, enseñando orgulloso el símbolo de Fairy Tail y sonriendo dijo— Aun tengo un lugar a donde ir —.

La pelirroja sintió una enorme dicha llenar su corazón al saber que el joven de otro mundo no tenía resentimientos contra ella ni contra el gremio, y que incluso aún se consideraba parte del gremio.

—Aunque, me gustaría poder hablar con el maestro cuando esto termine —continúo el guerrero, mirando hacia donde se encontraba el maestro, quien le devolvía la mirada con una expresión seria que luego se transformó en un suspiro resignado.

—¿De qué nos perdimos nosotros? —esta vez fue Wakaba, quien al igual que todos los demás no entendía a que se referían Goku, Erza y ahora también el maestro.

Ahora eran Erza y el maestro quienes se miraban incomodos, pero ahora fue la maga quien tenía una mirada solemne y dirigió su atención al resto de magos.

—Es hora, cuando la prueba de promoción termine, tendremos una larga historia que contar al volver al gremio —declaro Erza, quien comprendía que ya no podría ocultar la verdad al resto del gremio, aunque después tendría el problema de convencerlos de que era cierto.

—Eso es cierto, pero ahora es mejor enfocarse en la prueba, pues ya hemos llegado —señalo el maestro Makarov, todos giraron sus cabezas en dirección a la gran isla que tenían enfrente, sorprendidos por la extraña forma que tenía.

—¿Esa es la isla Tenrou? —pregunto sorprendida Cana, maravillada por la forma de la isla que estaba aislada del resto de Fiore a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

—Muy bien hijos, es hora de que les explique las reglas —comenzó el maestro del gremio, explicando todos los detalles de la primera etapa, las ocho entradas, que al haber menos participantes, dos de ellas fueron cerradas, las peleas entre diferentes parejas y las peleas contra dos magos clase S que los esperarían.

—¿¡Gildarts y Laxus están ahí!? —exclamo emocionado el mago de fuego, entusiasmado por enfrentarse con dos de los miembros de más fuertes de Fairy Tail, Cana se hallaba igualmente emocionada de saber que Gildarts estaba en la isla.

—Sí, cuando le dije quienes iban participar, también se emocionó —declaro el maestro del gremio, aunque mentalmente añadió «principalmente cuando supo que Erza y Mystogan iban a participar».

—¿Y cuando comienza la primera etapa? —

—Cuando terminé de explicar las reglas —

La mayoría de los magos jóvenes se confundió al escuchar eso, ¿Entonces aun no terminaba de explicar las reglas? Solo los adultos sabían a que se refería y salieran a hurtadillas, aprovechando que los niños tardarían más en comprender la indirecta.

Lamentablemente para ellos, Mystogan no tardo en comprender las reglas y aprovechando la confusión de sus contrincantes, invoco un bastón con el que transformo su cuerpo a una forma transparente y vaporea.

—¡Goku vamos! —grito el incorpóreo mago, que salió disparado como un rayo a la isla seguido por su compañero de apoyo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hacen? —Pregunto Gray confuso por la partida del otro equipo.

La prueba ya comenzó entendió Erza, quien invoco una armadura simple plateada, pero con alas mágicas, atrapo a Cana en un fuerte abrazo y salió disparada directo a la isla.

—¡El examen ya comenzó! —grito Natsu al por fin comprender lo que hacían los demás competidores.

**¡Así es! El examen de promoción a mago de clase S, acaba de comenzar; espero no haber tardado tanto como la última vez. Espero que disfruten el capítulo, y disculpen la falta de acción, pero el próximo será de puras peleas. Recuerden que si hay un error ortográfico o algo que no entiendan de la historia pueden enviarme un PM o dejar una review con sus dudas.**

**Hasta la próxima semana, y con esto me despido hasta la próxima.**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: ****La Franquicias Dragon Ball y Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Hiro Mashima respectivamente.**

**Hola a todos, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo y que estén disfrutando las vacaciones.**

**Capítulo 12.**

Todos los que quedaban en el barco entraron en pánico, las parejas de Mystogan con Goku, y de Erza con Cana ya salieron directo a Isla Tenrou, debían llegar lo antes posible y rogar que alguno de las parejas terminara peleando contra los magos de clase S.

—¡Vamos Levy! —grito Gray quien construía pequeñas montañas de hielo sobre los que el joven y su compañera saltaban apresurados para adelantarse a los demás.

Mientras, Mirajane se transformaba en su forma demoniaca y agarraba a sus dos hermanos y salía volando con un par de alas demoniacas.

—¡Oye! ¡Lissana es mi compañera! —exclamó Natsu, sorprendida por la acción de la peliblanca gótica.

—La llevare a la isla, no voy a dejar que se ahogue por tu culpa —respondió ásperamente la maga de poderes demoniacos, no quería dejar a su joven hermana a cuidado del pelirrosa, pero sabía que el maestro tampoco le permitiría llevarla por toda la prueba; al menos la ayudaría a llegar a salvo a la entrada de las cuevas.

Al mismo tiempo, Macao se transformó en un tiburón y con Wakaba sujeto a su espalda se dirigían a toda velocidad había la isla, superando a los grupos de Gray y Mirajane.

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué voy a hacer? —exclamo molesto el pelirrosa, al observar como los montículos de hielo de Gray se hundían en el océano, luego recordó un truco que había practicado para usar cuando se enfrentara a Erza «Debe funcionar».

Disparando fuego desde su boca a sus piernas el dragon slayer las envolvió en las ardientes flamas, moviéndose rápidamente al borde del barco para no incendiarlo mas de la cuenta.

Makarov veía asustado como el muchacho incendiaba parte del barco con sus pisadas, aunque le quitó importancia al hecho al ver como el muchacho se preparaba para saltar al mar con pies envueltos en llamas.

«¿Natsu que tienes en mente?» pensó el maestro.

El joven mago salto al mar con ambas piernas flexionadas, cuando estaba a punto de tocar el agua, estiro rápidamente sus piernas, expulsando una llamarada que lo disparo hacia el cielo.

—¡Funciona! —el mago pelirrosa repite el procedimiento, pero esta vez con una pierna, y luego de volver a alzar vuelo, repite una vez más pero con la otra— ¡Esto es increíble! —.

—Sorprendente —declaro estupefacto el maestro Makarov, asombrado por el ingenio del mago dragon slayer— Usa el fuego en sus piernas como propulsión para saltar ampliar distancias —.

El maestro del gremio esbozo una sonrisa orgullosa mientras veía a todos sus hijos partir rumbo a la isla Tenrou, hogar de la tumba de la primera maestra del gremio.

—La nueva generación es más fuerte de lo que incluso esperaba —.

A la distancia, un alegre pelirrosa recobraba el ánimo y apuraba el paso para alcanzar al resto de competidores, ¡Iba a arrasar en el examen!

—¡Me volveré mago de Clase S! —.

* * *

Erza descendía cerca a la entrada de las cuevas, y soltaba a su amiga morena, que miraba las letras sobre cada una de ellas, noto que tres de las cuevas estaban bloqueadas apenas llegaron.

—Dos deben ser de las bloqueadas que nos habló el maestro, la tercera debe ser por donde entraron Mystogan y Goku —reflexionaba la castaña, intentando memorizar cuales eran cada cueva que dijo el maestro.

—Entraron en la cueva de Gildarts —señalo la pelirroja, quien se aprendió el mapa de una sola mirada, lo más probable es que entraron por petición de Goku, quien seguramente quería saludar al mago pelinaranja, y de paso aprovechar la prueba para pelear— Esta debe ser la de Laxus —.

La castaña se sorprendió al ver a la pelirroja caminar tranquilamente a la última cueva mencionada por su compañera, la agarro de un brazo frenándola en seco.

—¡Espera! ¿Quieres pelear contra Laxus? —interrogó incrédula Cana, si habían llegado adelantados a los demás, ¿Por qué tomar el camino más difícil?

—Somos las únicas además de Mystogan y Goku con posibilidad de derrotarlo —respondió Erza, — Me gustaría una competencia fuerte y justa para la siguiente ronda —.

—Creo que es cierto —contesto la maga de las cartas, aun insegura si escoger pelear contra un mago de clase S era buena idea, pero comprendiendo que su compañera quería que la mayor cantidad de sus compañeros tuvieran oportunidad de superar la primera fase.

Ambas magas se internaron al interior de la cueva, notando como la entrada detrás de ellas, se bloqueaba para que nadie más pudiera entrar, avanzaron un poco más hasta llegar a donde se suponía que era la pelea para no encontrar a nadie ahí.

—¿Dónde está La…

Cana fue silenciada por un rayo que por poco aplasta su cráneo contra el muro, al mirar hacia arriba, vieron como el mago rubio descansaba sobre un peñasco de roca ubicado alto en el lugar.

—Miren mi suerte, podre enfrentarme a Erza en la primera etapa —exclamo burlesco el mago de rayo, no se creía su buena fortuna ya que podría enfrentar a la maga pelirroja.

—Si querías que te patee el trasero, solo tenías que pedirlo —declaro molesta la maga en armadura, se acercó a su compañera de equipo y se aseguró que no tuviera ningún daño serio en la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, pero deberías enfocarte en otra persona ahora —afirmo la castaña tronando los nudillos, dejando en claro que no le hizo gracia lo que había hecho Laxus.

Ambas magas se prepararon para la batalla, con Erza invocando una armadura fortificada y Cana alistando dos cartas para lanzarlas contra el mago de clase S.

—¡Re-equip: Stronghold Armor! —la maga pelirroja invoco una armadura gruesa de titanio, que cubría la totalidad del cuerpo de Erza, con excepción de una pequeña franja horizontal vacía que permitía ver sus ojos; era de color negro con franjas grises en los costados y en las extremidades. En esa armadura, la maga parecía un caballero teutónico robusto.

Por su parte Laxus veía expectante la reacción de sus contrincantes, estando más interesado por la maga de re-equip; era junto con el recién llegado Mystogan la única razón por la que acepto ayudar en la realización prueba.

De un salto, el mago de rayo partió el suelo que se resquebrajaba a sus pies, antes que alguna de ellas pudiera reaccionar, de un impulso se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de la maga de las cartas con una pierna elevada verticalmente, listo para enterrarla en el suelo.

—¡Primero, a deshacerme de los estorbos! —con un avance que aterró a Cana, al verse incapaz de esquivar tan bestial velocidad, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que no llego; abriéndolos nuevamente vio a Erza que se interpuso entre Laxus y ella, dejando su casco fortificado abollado y cortado finamente en una perfecta línea recta, y la cabeza de Erza por la cual descendía un hilo de sangre producto del golpe.

Laxus intento retirarse al ver que su ataque no término como esperaba, pero la maga pelirroja le agarro de la pierna impidiéndole escapar.

—Cana, ahora —susurro Erza a su compañera, esperando que el mago rubio no se diera cuenta del aviso a su compañera.

Afortunadamente la morena se recuperó de su estupor rápidamente y lanzo las dos cartas que tenía contra la pierna de Laxus que Erza sostenía, saco una tercera carta y justo cuando Laxus se disponía a atacar a Erza con su otra pierna Cana se le adelanto y lanzo su carta invocando su hechizo.

—¡Expulsion! —con una fuerza invisible, Laxus fue disparado en la dirección opuesta a donde estaba peleando contra el par de magas, y cuando por fin se hallaba a una distancia segura activo el otro par de cartas.

—¡Explosion Cards! —y antes que nadie lo pudiera prever el par de cartas en la pierna de Laxus explotaron expulsando una ráfaga que empujo a las dos magas contra uno de los muros de la cueva, formando una nube de humo que estaba atrapada en el lugar.

Ambas magas se levantaron tosiendo y restregando sus ojos, polvorientas por la onda de choque de las explosiones.

—Espero que la cueva no se venga abajo —afirmó Cana, viendo como trozos de rocas y tierra caían del techo.

—No creo que nos pase nada malo, lo más importante es estar seguras que Laxus está derrotado —declaro la maga en armadura, siendo incapaz de distinguir la figura del mago rubio en medio de la nube de humo, tampoco ayudaba que la cueva ya estaba muy oscura cuando entraron.

—Vamos Erza, no creo que Laxus pueda seguir en pie con dos bombas explotando sobre él —afirmo la morena, y como si esas palabras fueran un interruptor, un brillo salió disparado desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Erza volvió a posicionarse en frente de su compañera, lista para recibir el golpe, pero justo cuando estaba a poco metros de impactarla, el rayo se desvió a sus pies chocando contra el suelo disparando una explosión de rocas y polvo a su cara.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, el mago rubio saltaba sobre la enceguecida maga roja y con un puño certero azotó el cuerpo de la morena contra el suelo, cuando Erza volteaba su cuerpo para lanzar un golpe, fue recibida por un puño que la lanzo al otro lado de la cueva.

—Bueno, son más listas de lo que parecen —Escuchó Erza a través de la nube de humo, al dar unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante fue recibida por esferas mágicas eléctricas, cuando luego sintió como su pelo escarlata era agarrado desde arriba alzándola en el aire.

—Pero no lo suficiente para derrotarme —afirmó el nieto del maestro, quien sujetando el cabello de la maga desde atrás, cargo una embestida de puñetazos a la espalda de la maga, quien inicialmente estaba a salvo del daño por su armadura, pero a medida que pasaba más tiempo, su protección metálica se llenaba de abolladuras que iban cediendo a la presión de los golpes de Laxus, aplastando su cuerpo en el interior de la misma.

—¡Earthquake Card! —se escuchaba a Cana gritar, ubicando una carta en el suelo genero un terremoto que desestabilizo la cueva, haciendo caer tierra y rocas del techo y creando grietas en el suelo.

«Maldita» Laxus entro en pánico al notar como la cueva perdía estabilidad, al ver la borrosa figura de Cana a través del humo no dudo un segundo en arrojar el cuerpo de la maga hacia esa dirección.

—¡AHH! —fue el grito que Laxus escucho del par de magas luego de chocar sus cabezas fuertemente, con una sonrisa envolvió su cuerpo de rayos, mezclando su carne con el chispeante amarillo.

Velozmente se dirigió hacia las dos magas que recién se incorporaban del golpe, con Erza invocando un par de espadas e intentando atinarle un golpe.

Laxus volvió a su forma normal justo cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de Erza, lanzando un gancho ascendente levanto del suelo a la pelirroja, pero antes que llegara muy lejos agarro sus piernas cubiertas en la armadura y la azotó de cara contra el suelo, antes que pudiera levantarse pisoteó la espalda de Erza atrapándola debajo de él.

—Vaya, no eres lo que esperaba —declaro presumido el mago de rayo, antes que Cana pudiera lanzar sus cartas shuriken, Laxus lanzo un rayo que golpeó en el pecho a la morena.

—¡Cana! —gritó Erza al ver su compañera siendo golpeada por el ataque, Laxus piso más firmemente sobre el cuerpo de la maga de re-equip para mantenerla inmóvil en el suelo.

—Eres demasiado débil para ser mago clase S —continuo Laxus, pisoteando con mayor ímpetu el cuerpo de la maga en armadura, causando más abolladuras en la armadura al tiempo que enterraba el cuerpo de Erza contra el piso de roca.

La maga por su parte sentía como sus costillas y columna se tensaban al perder espacio para respirar, su piel también sufría al sentir el áspero metal resquebrajado apretarse sobre su cuerpo, su boca exhalaba e inhalaba freneticamente al ser incapaz de mantener el aire en sus pulmones por más de dos segundos.

—¿Qué te pasa? No ves que la estas asfixiando —gruño molesta la maga de las cartas, mirando el estado de su compañera al tiempo que buscaba en su baraja alguna carta que la ayude a alejar a Laxus sin arriesgar a su compañera.

—Se supone que ella tomo la prueba para demostrar su fuerza y ser promovida —respondió burlesco el nieto del maestro, pisando con más fuerza como si estuviera demostrando un punto— Sino puede derrotarme, es su propia culpa por participar —.

—Pero…

—¡Cana! —Llamo la maga de re-equip, concentraba toda su fuerza intentando un hechizo de invocación al tiempo que recuperaba aire para hablar— No importa, venceremos a Laxus y seguiremos a la siguiente etapa —.

Erza invoco una lluvia de espadas alrededor de Laxus y las movía horizontalmente hacia todas las direcciones contra el rubio con auriculares.

Por su parte el mago de rayo no tenía problemas para mover su cabeza y cuerpo para esquivar las armas, manteniendo su pierna sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja, llegando incluso a pisar más fuerte con la excusa de agacharse para esquivar las ráfagas de espadas.

Cana tenía problemas para seguir el ritmo de las espadas y el cuerpo de Laxus, luego se dio cuenta que las espadas se movían por encima de un metro del suelo, por lo que avanzo con el cuerpo a gachas detrás de Laxus y saco una carta que pensó que sería útil.

—Vamos Erza, creí que tu novio te había entrenado mejor —se burló Laxus, agarro una de las espadas por el mango y la lleno de electricidad, usándola para destrozar el resto de las espadas.

Erza forcejeaba para salir de su cautiverio, mirando en todas las direcciones, se percató de la morena que se acercaba lentamente a sus espaldas por lo que supuso era un plan, así que se dispuso a dar su parte y distraer a Laxus.

—¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que te derrotara tal como él lo hacía? —respondió con igual tono burlón la maga de re-equip, mientras invocaba cuchillas en su mano.

—Él no tendría oportunidad contra mí, me he vuelto más fuerte de lo que él soñaría ser —afirmó Laxus confiado, Erza lanzo las cuchillas hacia la cabeza de Laxus, quien inclino u cabeza hacia atrás, levantando su rostro, momento que aprovecho Cana para conectar su carta a la espalda de Laxus.

—¿Qué? —

—¡Expulsion! —clamo Cana, la carta brillo y mando a Laxus a volar contra la pared, liberando a Erza de su agarre, quien no perdió tiempo para cambiar de armadura rápidamente a su conjunto normal, Cana ayudo a la pelirroja a sentarse nuevamente y observaba como su compañera respiraba profundamente teniendo gruesas gotas de sudor sobre todo su rostro.

—Gra-gracias Cana —declaro la maga de re-equip, quien permaneció en el suelo al tener su cuerpo tieso por la falta de oxígeno, por lo que la morena tuvo que ponerse al frente mientras observaba a Laxus clavado en la pared, moviendo sus manos a la espalda, intentando retirar la carta.

—¡Ya no eres tan rudo verdad! —Exclamo iracunda Cana, el rubio con poderes de rayo se había excedido horriblemente a la hora de ejecutar la prueba— ¡Se supone que midas nuestra fuerza, no que nos tortures! —.

—Si no les gusta enfrentarse a un desafío no es mi problema —dijo Laxus, desesperándose por ser superado por una debilucha que se escabullo por su espalda.

—Eso no es lo que el maestro esperaría de ti Laxus —declaro Erza, quien sintiéndose mejor, fue capaz de ponerse de rodillas, aunque aún debería un poco más para estar plenamente recuperada.

—¡Pues él no está aquí, en esta habitación yo pongo las reglas! —exclamo hastiado el mago rubio.

Con su mano crepitante en furiosos rayos que se movían violentamente entre sus dedos Laxus lanzo un golpe a su espalda iluminando toda la habitación.

Cuando la luz perdió fuerza ambas magas pudieron ver la espalda de Laxus, la carta fue destrozada por el ataque, aunque eso era lo último que le importaba a las magas.

—La-laxus, tu espalda…

La espalda del mago de rayo quedo en un terrible estado tras el ataque, con una palpitante marca en forma de chispa cubriendo en el punto donde solía estar la carta y su alrededor, también se percibían pequeñas partes en las que la piel fue completamente incinerada y se veía la carne a rojo vivo del mago de clase S.

—¡Has perdido el juicio Laxus! ¡Pudiste haberte matado! —afirmo la maga pelirroja, impactada por la inquietante imagen que tenía en frente, el mago del rayo necesitaría asistencia médica urgente.

—La prueba aún no ha terminado —declaro el mago rubio, quien giraba su mirada directo al par de magas, mientras invocaba un círculo mágico del cual salían cientos de rayos que chocaban contra el piso, techo y muros de la cueva.

Erza invoco un escudo de forma redonda que media dos metros y retrocedió con Cana hacia uno de los costados de la cueva donde ambas mantuvieron el bloque metálico con protección contra magia elemental.

Laxus aprovecho que ya no podían verlo debido al escudo para avanzar y de una patada estrello el escudo contra el muro.

—¡Shuriken Cards! —grito Cana desde uno de los costados del escudo, lanzando cartas brillantes a toda velocidad contra el nieto del maestro.

—¡Warhammer! —entre las manos de la maga, aparecía un mazo nórdico gigante aparecía en las manos de la maga de re-equip, grabados a un costado de esta las letras "40.000 Toneladas" a un lado.

El golpe que siguió provoco una onda de choque que destrozo la totalidad del suelo, y género que parte del techo se cayera incapaz de soportar más por los bruscos ataques que libraban en la habitación.

Tras volver la calma al lugar, luego del derrumbe que casi sepulta toda la habitación, Erza se reincorporaba limpiándose del polvo, miro en todas las direcciones en busca de Cana o Laxus, siendo sorprendida por un rayo que la golpeo por la espalda derribándola un par de metros en el suelo.

—¡Erza! —grito Cana, quien se hallaba enterrada en el suelo por el derrumbe que la dejo aprisionada en medio de unas pesadas rocas.

Por su parte, Laxus esquivo el ataque por poco y aprovecho el estruendo para escabullirse a un lado y atacar a Erza por la espalda.

—Buen trabajo Erza, subestime tu fuerza —tronando su cuello notó el destrozo que la maga de re-equip hizo con su mazo gigantesco riendo por la sorpresa.

—¡Pero mira todo este desastre! El resto de magos en el gremio estarían orgullosos de ver a la seria Erza es capaz de actuar como todo buen mago de Fairy Tail —afirmo divertido el mago del rayo, esta pelea había superado sus expectativas.

—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo —respondió Erza, mirando de reojo todo la destrucción que había provocado por su pelea, sonriendo con alegre ironía— Después de todo soy una maga de Fairy Tail —.

—Bueno, ya es hora de que te rindas, tu compañera está atrapada y tu estas cansada, no hay forma que puedas seguir —afirmo Laxus recuperando algo de control, la situación ventajosa hizo que el mago pudiera recuperar la calma.

—Y tu estas herido, tu tampoco puedes seguir por mucho más tiempo —afirmo Erza, provocando intencionadamente a Laxus, sabiendo que era lo más conveniente para recuperar la ventaja.

Esa afirmación hizo enojar al mago rubio, el golpe que se propino a si mismo lo daño más de lo que quería admitir, si no aplastaba al par de magas rápido, corría el riesgo de quedar sin fuerzas.

—No importa, aun puedo acabar con ustedes —invocando un círculo mágico debajo de él, Laxus invoco un aura eléctrica alrededor de sí mismo que se expandió a toda velocidad.

—¡Shockwave Dome! —exclamo Laxus, expulsando la barrera de electricidad que choco contra el par de magas que sufrieron la descarga eléctrica atravesarles el cuerpo.

—¡Re-equip: Lightbreaker Armor! —grito Erza invocando una armadura amarilla con detalles laterales negros, que dejaban al descubierto sus brazos y su abdomen, con guantes y botas largas amarillos con detalles laterales negros; Además de también traer una vara metálica negra con una punta de cristal esférica.

—¡Absortion! —grito la maga, estirando el palo metálico hacia Laxus, la esfera comenzó a brillar mientras absorbía las ondas de electricidad que expulsaba Laxus.

El mago con cicatriz se sorprendió al ver su ataque ser absorbido por la vara, pero volviendo su mirada al rostro de la pelirroja, notaba como su cara se agrietaba por breves instantes en gestos doloridos, comprendiendo lo que eso significaba siguió cargando su rayo hacia la esfera de cristal, que seguía llenándose por la magia de rayo de Laxus.

Pasando cerca de medio minuto, Laxus detuvo su ataque y miraba sonriente como la maga en armadura temblaba en su armadura.

—¿Ya te rindes? —pregunto el mago con auriculares, a su rival.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si ella freno tu ataque! —declaro confundida la maga de las cartas, librándose lentamente de las piedras que la mantenían prisionera.

—Tú eres muy despistada ¿Cierto? —Afirmo Laxus, riendo de la ignorancia de la maga castaña; señalo hacia donde estaba Erza y continuo— ¿Porque crees que no uso esa armadura hasta ahora? —.

—¿Ehh? —exclamó confusa la morena, supusó que la pelirroja se le habrá olvidado o algo por el estilo, en este momento estaba más enfocada de librarse de estas rocas— No lo sé ¿Pero qué importa? —.

Laxus solo negó con la cabeza, solo se acercó lentamente a la maga en armadura y con solo mover un dedo la derribo al suelo, deshaciendo la invocación, volviendo a su armadura normal.

—¡¿Pero cómo?! —cuestionó Cana confundida por lo sucedido.

—¿Qué no es obvio? No está acostumbrada a manejar esa armadura —Explicó triunfalmente el mago, sabía que ya tenía la victoria asegurada.

Cana siguió igual de confundida y preocupada, no entendía que era a lo que se referían; hasta que la propia Erza habló.

—Cuando el maestro anuncio a los participantes hace una semana, di un paseo rápido a Crocus para adquirir nuevas armaduras para la prueba —recordó la maga, la mayoría no le había prestado atención al maestro en esa parte porque estaban muy ocupados celebrando por haber sido seleccionados para participar, solo Macao y ella habían prestado atención.

—¿Entonces? —continuó la morena, sin captar el problema al que quería llegar.

—No tuve tiempo para entrenar con la armadura —continuó la maga, sintiendo sus brazos entumecidos del dolor, estirando suavemente su brazo hacia arriba sintió como sus músculos se agonizaban por el desgaste excesivo— No estoy acostumbrada a usar las habilidades de la armadura —.

En ese momento Cana sintió como si un balde de agua fría se la cayera encima, ¡Estaban derrotadas!

—Así que ¿Ya te rindes Erza? —preguntó el mago con auriculares, calmado por que la pelea ya había terminado.

—No —respondió estoica la maga, con su rostro arrugado en un ceño fruncido.

—Vamos Erza, tu sabes que ya no hay nada que puedas hacer —continuó el mago rubio, mirando a la testaruda pelirroja.

—Aun así me niego a rendirme —repitió la maga de re-equip.

Laxus cargo un círculo mágico para lanzar un solitario rayo mágico, supuso que sería suficiente para dejarla inconsciente. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar la batalla tuvo que retroceder la cabeza para esquivar una carta shuriken que iba a toda velocidad contra él.

—Así que tú también quieres seguir —resolvió Laxus al ver a la maga de las cartas, quien ya estaba libre de las piedras, con un brazo extendido y el otro lleno de cartas.

—Aún no hemos terminado —siguió Cana agarrando dos cartas más, lista para atacar a Laxus.

Laxus siguió derecho hacia la morena, cargando un círculo mágico y lanzando una ráfaga de rayos mágicos, la morena respondió lanzando cartas explosivas que chocaban contra los rayos neutralizando su ataque.

El mago de rayo amplio su círculo mágico lanzando aún más rayos que superaban con creces la capacidad de Cana para defenderse hasta que uno de ellos la impacto golpeándola contra la pared.

—Así que, ya se rinden, o…

Laxus quedo petrificado, su cuerpo no reaccionaba a ninguna de las ordenes que su cerebro daba, sus piernas cayeron arrodilladas y entonces pudo escuchar un suspiro extenuado después de él.

—Te dije… que no me iba… a rendir… —escucho Laxus a la quebrada voz de Erza, en su espalda, Laxus intento con todas sus fuerzas voltear su cuerpo para ver a la maga pero su cuerpo seguía sin reaccionar, y a cada segundo que pasaba él se hallaba cada vez más frustrado.

«¿Qué paso?» Se cuestionaba Laxus una y otra vez en su cabeza, no entendía que hizo la maga pelirroja para dejarlo en ese estado de manera tan repentina, a menos que…

—Mi espalda… me golpeaste en la herida… —dedujo el mago con auriculares, la única explicación lógica.

—Vi la oportunidad y lo hice… No estaría tranquila conmigo misma si no lo intentaba —atino a decir la maga de re-equip antes de caer sentada al suelo; con lo poco que le quedaba de magia, invoco un guantelete de acero y de un tirón se lanzó hacia la herida del mago en la espalda.

Cana se apresuró a ayudar a su compañera, ambas vieron cómo se abría una puerta detrás de ellas en lo que parecía la salida.

—Superaron la primera etapa, ya pueden irse —dijo con voz apagada el rubio mago clase S.

Ambas magas se miraron mutuamente, compartieron sonrisas alegres al saber que superaron la primera parte del examen de promoción, estaban a punto de abandonar la habitación hasta que vieron al mago rubio arrodillado en el suelo.

—Deberíamos llevarte con nosotras, estas muy malherido —afirmo Erza, al recordar que había golpeado en un punto donde la piel chamuscada y carne al rojo vivo eran visibles.

—Estoy bien, el maestro vendrá por mi antes de iniciar la segunda etapa —refuto el mago con auriculares, tan avergonzado por la derrota, que se negaba a soltar la mirada fija que tenia de uno de los muros de la habitación.

Por su parte, ambas magas se imaginaban lo que debía estar pasando en la mente del rubio mago, por lo que aunque inseguras, aceptaron dejarlo ahí hasta que viniera el maestro por él.

Laxus pudo observar como el par de compañeras se preguntaban mutuamente si la otra estaba bien, mirando las heridas de la otra e insistiendo en tomarse un descanso cuando salieran de la cueva.

Al tiempo que ambas se alejaban, Laxus pudo recordar lo que el maestro le había dicho hacia un par de semanas, cuando le pidió ser supervisor en la prueba.

* * *

_—__Me estas jodiendo anciano __—reclamaba disgustado Laxus a su abuelo._

_—Laxus, entiendes porque te pido que no exageres a la hora de medir a los participantes —repetía el maestro del gremio a su nieto._

_—Porque no confías en mis métodos —declaro molesto el rubio._

_—Porque no entiendes lo que Fairy Tail necesita —siguió Makarov, intentando razonar con el mago de rayo._

_—Lo que Fairy Tail necesita es tener solo magos fuertes, no puedes permitir que cualquier debilucho se convierta en mago de clase S en el gremio —bramo el mago con auriculares._

_—Quienes se vuelvan magos de clase S, se habrán ganado su lugar, tal como tú lo hiciste —refuto el maestro de baja estatura._

_Laxus seguía molesto, primero le pedía que ayudara a examinar a los participantes, y luego le pedía que no "se excediera" a la hora de enfrentarlos._

_—Laxus, aun necesitas mucho para aprender, pero espero que algún día entiendas por qué nuestro gremio es el más fuerte de todos —afirmo solemne el maestro del gremio._

_—¡Porque los mejores vienen a reunirse con los de su mismo nivel! —respondió convencido el mago más joven._

_—No… porque siempre peleamos con el deseo de proteger a nuestros compañeros y luchamos como una familia —._

* * *

—Maldita sea anciano —En la soledad de esa habitación, se podían oír pequeños sollozos que acompañados de una pesada respiración que se entrecortaba constantemente.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando —

* * *

—Oye Erza, ¿Crees que Mystogan y Goku hayan terminado su pelea? —preguntó interesada Cana, sabiendo de la fuerza de ambos, no recuerda que hubiese sucedido un temblor además de los que ellas provocaron.

—Tomando en cuenta que llegaron primero, y todo lo que tardamos con Laxus, es lo más probable —analizó la maga, Goku ya debía estar esperando a que llegaran los demás grupos para seguir la prueba.

—¿Y quién más crees que pase? —cuestionó la morena, queriendo tener una idea de a quien se podrían enfrentar más adelante.

—Seria difícil decirlo, no sé entre quienes se enfrentaran en la primera ronda —afirmó la maga en armadura.

—Cierto, pero creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso antes de abandonar la cueva, ¿Tienes algunas vendas? —Dijo Cana, pese a que se sentía capaz de seguir, su compañera aún estaba exhausta por el desgaste de energía, Erza seguía sujetada del cuello de la castaña para no caerse.

—Creo que traje algo en mi mochila —recordó la pelirroja, ambas se sentaron en uno de los lados de la salida para recuperar fuerzas.

Erza invoco una bolsa con una cuerda al lado y de ella saco unos vendajes y antisépticos.

—Me preocupa que no estemos preparadas para la siguiente ronda —admitió Cana, no muy segura de si estaba preparada para seguir en la prueba.

—¿Hablas sobre la etapa de supervivencia? —preguntó Erza, el maestro había dicho que la segunda prueba esta año iba a ser diferente, ya que consistiría en dormir en la intemperie de la enorme isla hasta el amanecer— Estoy segura que podemos sobrevivir una noche en la isla —.

—Sí, siempre y cuando no nos ataquen de improvisto en medio de la noche —declaró Cana, con una sonrisa que sospechaba que no podrá dormir tranquila esta noche.

—No creo que vayan a… —Iba a replicar la maga en armadura, pero un rostro estoico de la morena la hizo reconsiderar— Esta bien, Mirajane y Natsu lo harían —.

—Y no ayuda que Wakaba me conto hace unas semanas, que hace cinco años el maestro hizo la prueba aquí, y se encontró con bestias gigantes que los atacaban constantemente —dijo un poco asustada la castaña.

—Vamos Cana, seguro que solo lo dijo para asustarte —respondió sonriente la pelirroja, no tomándole importancia a lo que supuestamente dijo Wakaba.

—Eso espero —agregó la morena.

* * *

Natsu acaba de llegar a la costa de la isla, luego de estar por unos cuantos minutos saltando con fuego en sus piernas, luego de dirigirse hacia donde estaban las cuevas, se acabó encontrando a Lissana que lo estaba esperando.

—Hola Natsu, ya solo faltamos nosotros —afirmó Lissana, quien señalaba que casi todas las entradas estaban cerradas, excepto por una que aún seguía abierta.

—¡¿Qué?! Ojala Gildarts o Laxus aun estén libres —dijo el dragon slayer, mientras tomaba de la mano a la joven albina para entrar en la última entrada.

Estuvieron avanzando por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una habitación con otros dos jóvenes esperando.

—Al fin llegaron —

—Se tardaron demasiado flamitas —

Natsu sonrió emocionado, golpeo sus puños brotando fuego de ellos y continúo.

—Prepárate nudista de hielo, porque voy a barrer el piso contigo —.

**Gracias a todos los que sigan leyendo mi historia.**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer: ****La Franquicias Dragon Ball y Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Hiro Mashima respectivamente.**

**Muy buenas fiestas a todo el mundo, espero que estén disfrutando las vacaciones con sus familias y amigos, yo por mi parte estoy actualizando el nuevo capítulo para todos mis leales lectores quienes siguen leyendo mi historia.**

**Capítulo 13.**

En medio de una de las habitaciones conectadas por distintas cuevas, se encontraron el dragon slayer de fuego Natsu Dragneel con su compañera Lissana, y el mago de hielo Gray Fullbuster con su compañera Levy.

—Hoy es mi día de suerte, me convertiré en mago de clase S y te patearé el trasero flamitas —declaró confiado el pelinegro de hielo.

—No te creas nudista, voy a barrer esta cueva contigo —afirmo el pelirrosa, tronando los nudillos emocionado; no era lo que esperaba, pero seria suficiente.

Por su parte las compañeras de ambos participantes solo vislumbraban, con cierta gracia como los dos rivales ya comenzaban con sus típicas burlas infantiles.

—Gray, ¿No deberíamos comenzar la pelea ahora? —dijo Levy con gracia, antes que Gray y Natsu perdieran el tiempo.

—Cierto Natsu, sentí muchos temblores y explosiones hace minutos, las otras peleas ya habrán terminado —afirmó Lissana, recordando como cuando ella y sus hermanos llegaron, la isla entera temblaba y se escuchaban constantes explosiones que cesaron a los pocos minutos y no se volvieron a sentir.

—¡¿Qué?! Eso significa que voy atrasado —exclamo Natsu, imaginando que los demás magos lo estaban esperando.

—¡Yo voy atrasado! ¡Y es por tu culpa! —respondió Gray, quien no perdió más tiempo e invocando un círculo mágico, lanzo unos picos de hielo a sus rivales de prueba.

Natsu cubrió a Lissana al tiempo que de su boca escupía bolas de fuego que repelían el ataque del pelinegro nudista.

Levy aprovecho que ambos contrincantes estaban reunidos y uso su magia para escribir "bóveda de acero" en el aire.

—¡Natsu! —grito Lissana al observar el bloque de concreto que estaba sobre ellos así que uso su magia de cambio de formas para obtener un par de alas y escapar antes de ser atrapados.

—Qué lástima —susurro el pelinegro, decepcionada de esa oportunidad pérdida— Aunque fue buena estrategia Levy —.

La maga peliazul agradeció con una sonrisa, tras de que el mago de hielo le había pedido ayuda, se dispuso a practicar su magia para usar hechizos más fuertes.

Aunque no tuvieron mucho tiempo para más felicitaciones, pues el pelirrosa les lanzaba ráfagas de bolas de fuego de su boca, mientras su compañera albina lo cargaba, esta vez transformada en un guepardo.

El siguiente movimiento de Gray fue crear una cúpula de hielo sobre él y su compañera para protegerse de las bolas de fuego que el dragon slayer les lanzaba siendo trasportado por la albina.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? Lissana es muy rápida —cuestionó la maga de las letras, notando como la cúpula comenzaba a ceder a las ráfagas de fuego.

—Tranquila, ya tengo un plan —dijo el pelinegro, quien invoco un círculo mágico lo posiciono en el suelo.

—¡Ice-Make: Floor! —grito el mago de hielo, y la totalidad del suelo de la habitación se convirtió en una pista de hielo. Lissana que estaba transformada en guepardo, resbalo por el hielo que cubría el piso de la cueva, chocando con una pared y perdiendo su forma.

—Excelente Gray —felicito Levy, ahora Natsu y Lissana perdían la ventaja de velocidad— ¡Solid Script: Ice Climb Boots! —.

Ahora, eran Gray y Levy quienes lideraban la pelea, lanzando todos sus ataques, Gray lanzaba bolas de cristal que chocaban con las bolas de fuego que disparaba Natsu, mientras Levy usaba su magia para invocar una ventisca muy potente que frenaba a Lissana quien se había transformado en águila para atacarlos.

—¡Maldición! —grito Natsu, el piso de hielo le dificultaba mantenerse de pie sin resbalar, aspirando mucho air en sus pulmones, disparo una potente ráfaga de fuego al suelo, descongelándolo, e incinerando los escombros que había en la habitación.

Por su parte, Gray y Cana se escondieron tras una barrera de hielo creada por el primero, mientras Lissana se transformó en mono y trepo al techo de la habitación.

Cuando el fuego desapareció de la habitación, Natsu salto directo contra la barrera de hielo, con un puño cargado en fuego, listo para destrozar el muro. Pero Gray con el movimiento de ambas manos, empujo su barrera contra Natsu, chocándolo antes de lo que esperaba y estrellándose contra uno de los muros del lugar.

—¡Genial, ya está derrotado! —afirmo Gray, observando que de las ruinas no se veía algún asomo del dragon slayer.

—No estaría segura de eso —cuestiono Levy, no tan confianda como su compañero— Además ¿Y Lissana? —.

Tan pronto la peliazul acabo de decir, eso escucharon un grito potente y nasal, al girar sus cabezas hacia arriba, vieron a un elefante con cabello blanco cayendo encima de ellos, aplastándolos en el suelo.

El choque de la caída hizo temblar toda la habitación, una nube de polvo se alzó en el lugar, seguido de un eco sonoro que se fue debilitando con el pasar de los segundos.

—¡Natsu, creo que ya los derrote!—

De los escombros de piedra y hielo de uno de los lados de la cueva, surgía el pelirrosa con una sonrisa en el rostro, levantando su pulgar en aprobación a su compañera.

Justo cuando la peliblanca se iba a destransformar, una gran ráfaga de hielo y viento la disparo de vuelta al techo chocando su cabeza contra las rocas y quedando noqueada temporalmente.

—¡Ahora Levy! —grito Gray, quien salto del pequeño hueco donde quedaron atrapados debajo de la albina junto a su compañera.

—¡Solid Script: Steel Box! —exclamo la peliazul, y de su escritura mágica surgió una caja metálica a la cual cayo Lissana, ya en su forma humana.

—¡Lissana! —grito Natsu, siendo ahora superado por dos a uno.

Pero el pelirrosa no tuvo tiempo para ayudarla, pues Gray invocaba picos de hielo que emergían del suelo hacia él. Natsu incineraba los picos de hielo evaporándolos con su fuego, llenando la habitación de vapor y elevando la temperatura del lugar.

Gray al notar que ya no podía visualizar al mago de fuego cambio de estrategia, acercándose a su compañera para no golpearla por accidente, invoco centenares de cuchillas de hielo y las arrojaba en todas las direcciones, esperando que alguna le diera a su contrincante.

Por otro lado, Natsu se arrastraba por el suelo, acercándose furtivamente a la caja metálica donde Lissana estaba atrapada, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se lanzó con un puño encendido a golpear la prisión de acero.

El golpe del impacto resonó en toda la habitación, alertando a Gray y Levy de la ubicación de Natsu, lamentablemente para el dragon slayer, su ataque no fue suficiente para liberar a su compañera de su encarcelamiento.

—¡Rayos! Aguanta Lissana, te sacare de ahí —gritó Natsu por unas rejillas de ventilación que había en uno de los costados de la caja metálica; puestas por Levy para evitar que Lissana se asfixiara adentro. Natsu cargo una exuberante cantidad de vapor de la habitación, concentrando su poder mágico para incinerar la mitad superior de la caja de metal.

—¡Espera Natsu! ¡Rostizaras a Lissana si lanzas tus llamas tan cerca! —declaro Levy, asustada por la locura que iba a hacer el pelirrosa, desharía su hechizo si el dragon slayer continuaba.

Natsu se detuvo en el acto, comprendiendo a lo que se refería Levy, se acercó nuevamente a la rejilla de la caja y miro de reojo en busca de la silueta de la albina.

—¡Escúchame Lissana! ¡Te sacare de ahí y continuaremos la prueba! —grito Natsu, a lo que escucho unos murmullos en el interior de la caja de metal; su compañera se había despertado y estaba lista.

Gray se le acerco a Natsu por un costado y lo golpeo con un mazo de hielo; Natsu respondió rompiendo la arma con una patada envuelta en llamas; Gray continuo, esta vez con sus puños enfundados en guanteletes de hielo con los que golpeaba en el rostro a su rival y luego con gancho descendente lo tiraba al suelo de un golpe al estómago.

Natsu estiraba sus piernas sobre su cuerpo y enviaba una patada doble al rostro del pelinegro, quien se agachaba y con una barrida lateral forzaba a su rival a tomar distancia.

Mientras, Levy vigilaba la prisión metálica que se agitaba de un lado a otro, fieros gruñidos salían de entre las rejillas de la prisión de acero. Lissana intentaba escapar.

—¡Solid Script: Double Size! —El aura de la magia de Levy recubrió la caja de metal, duplicando el grosor de las paredes metálicas; asegurando que la menor de los Strauss no fuera a romper la caja antes que vencieran a Natsu.

Luego regreso su atención a la pelea, dándose cuenta que no podría acercarse; pues ambos muchachos cargaban puños, patadas, rodillazos y codazos con sus respectivas habilidades mágicas, provocando ráfagas que explotaban al contacto de sus golpes.

Natsu lanzaba un puño al estómago de Gray, provocando que una ola de fuego atravesara el torso del pelinegro y chocando contra el muro detrás de él; este se lo devolvía con una patada ascendente que golpeaba al mentón del pelirrosa, y levantando una ráfaga helada que congelo momentáneamente el rostro del dragon slayer e impactaba al techo.

Natsu cargaba fuego dentro de sus mejillas, descongelando su rostro y las disparaba a las pernas del pelinegro que evadía el ataque moviéndose de un lado al otro, cuando Natsu término de su carga de disparos, Gray dio un salto elevado tocando el techo y hay rápidamente se volvió a impulsar, esta vez contra el mago de fuego que estaba tomando una nueva bocanada de aire.

Antes que Nnatsu pudiera lanzar una nueva andanada de disparos, Gray de un golpe certero enterró su cabeza en el suelo, haciendo que explote en ese mismo lugar una explosión que envolvió a ambos magos.

—Increíble, jamás los había visto pelear con tanta fuerza —afirmo Levy, anonadada por el espectáculo que presenciaba, comúnmente cuando ambos magos peleaban en el gremio, eran simples puños y patadas, algunas veces cargadas con magia; pero esto era otro nivel.

De la polvareda de humo salió Natsu, tosiendo fuertemente por el polvo y tierra que había tragado durante la explosión, no era el resultado que esperaba, pero en cierto modo estaba satisfecho.

—¡Si! Ese nudista seguro esta inconsciente —vitoreó Natsu, ahora que su contrincante estaba vencido solo tenía que vencer a Levy, girando su rostro en busca de la maga peliazul, fue recibido por dos muros de roca que lo rodeaban de lado a lado y que se acercaban mutuamente como dos olas apunto de chocar.

El dragon slayer, quedo enterrado en medio de ambas formaciones de tierra, trato salir de prisa de ahí; pero el grito de la maga de la escritura llamo su atención.

—¡Solid Script: Quicksand! —grito Levy, tocando la tierra frente a ella con su pluma, en pocos segundos, la tierra que rodeaba a Natsu se transformó de sólida y polvorosa, a inestable y húmeda; Natsu luchaba para salir de su trampa, moviéndose de un lugar a otro sin éxito de acercarse a la orilla.

Levy por su lado corría apresurada a donde estaba Gray, el inconsciente chico era despertado por su compañera quien sonreía al verlo abrir sus ojos.

—¡Rapido Gray, ya los hemos derrotado! —declaraba la peliazul, indicando que deberían salir de la habitación, ahora que habían ganado.

Gray al escuchar la noticia no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción mientras veía a todos lados en la habitación; Lissana seguía luchando en la caja de metal, lo más probable transformándose en diferentes animales enormes para poder liberarse, mientras que Natsu…

—¡Donde esta Natsu? —pregunto el mago de hielo, curioso por no ver rastro de su rival por ningún lado.

—Pues en las arenas movedizas —respondió la maga peliazul, señalando al gran charco de tierra húmeda en la que se hallaba atrapado el mago de fuego.

Gray se levantó después de unos segundos de reposo y se acercó a donde le indico su compañera, mirando de cerca el pozo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Está muy quieto —declaro el mago de hielo, no apartando su mirada en el fango frente a él.

Levy no captó a lo que se refería el chico hasta después de unos segundos, su cara adquiriendo una mueca horrorizada.

—¿Crees que se está ahogando? —cuestiono arrepentida la maga, no había dimensionado el riesgo de atrapar al dragon slayer en ese pantano.

Gray iba a dar otro paso a más hasta que sintió un pequeño temblor, reaccionando rápidamente agarro de la mano a levy y se tiró a un costado de la habitación; al tiempo que hacia eso, una llamarada de fuego emergió del suelo, a uno de los lados de las arenas movedizas, golpeando el techo, e incluso atravesándolo hasta que cuando termino, había un hueco de unos cuantos metros cruzando el techo de la habitación.

—¡BWAHAHAHA! ¡Aún estoy en la competencia! —declaro victorioso Natsu, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa dentuda y sus ojos se afilaban contra sus dos contrincantes.

—¿Pero cómo? —pregunto Levy, confundida por como había Natsu logrado escapar de su trampa.

—Solo recordé un viejo consejo —afirmo Natsu, rememorando la advertencia que Gildarts le había hecho en caso de que acabara en aprietos.

_—Y recuerda, si metes la pata y acabas en arenas movedizas, déjate caer al fondo y camina sobre la tierra solida —._

Gray no tardó en reaccionar, invocando un mazo de hielo se abalanzo sobre el dragon slayer, esperando noquearlo de una buena vez.

—¡Maldición Flamitas, no me vas a vencer! —exclamo el pelinegro, balanceando su arma de un lado al otro, intentando infructuosamente golpear a su oponente.

Natsu continuaba esquivando el arma, ocasionalmente cargaba un puño concentrado de fuego, que rompía partes del mazo, forzando al mago de hielo a usar su poder mágico para reparar su arma.

Levy uso su pluma para invocar una ráfaga helada que lleno la habitación de nieve, alertando a Natsu, quien sentía su cuerpo temblando por las bajas temperaturas a las que llego el lugar.

—Ahora estas acabado flamitas —afirmo Gray, extendiendo su mano hacia arriba de su cuerpo, invocaba un hechizo muy fuerte— Tenia esto guardado para Erza, pero creo que te venceré primero con el —.

Sobre la mano de Gray, surgió un disco de hielo, con chispas de magia azules que se movían alrededor del mismo, y pequeños copos de nieves que acompañaban el aura mágica.

—¡Ice-Make: Destructor Disc! —exclamo el pelinegro, lanzo el potente disco de hielo contra el mago de fuego, quien primero lanzo un rugido de fuego, el cual era cortado como agua por el disco volador; moviéndose a un costado para esquivar el ataque, observo sorprendido como el disco redirigía su rumbo para otra vez estar a punto de golpearlo.

—Te lo dije flamitas, cree este hechizo para vencer a Erza —explico el mago de hielo, quien movía ambas manos, en compas con el disco mágico, manipulando su dirección y velocidad— No hay forma de que me venzas ahora —.

El dragon slayer corría de un lado a otro, sin objetivo claro, no podía detenerse un momento sin que el disco lo persiguiera, en más de una ocasión se hallaba a centímetros de ser golpeado hasta que un giro brusco lo salvaba nuevamente de ser tocado por el hechizo del mago de hielo.

A su difícil situación se sumaba que Levy seguía escribiendo nuevos hechizos que empeoraban la situación para él, desde lluvia de cristales de hielo, hasta ráfagas de agua que solo complicaban aún más el que pudiera descansar o contraatacar.

«¡Rayos! Debo sacar a Lissana rápido» Pensó el pelirrosa, era obvio que no podría vencer a Gray y Levy él solo, miro a la caja que estaba a un lado de la habitación y después de un momento rio burlonamente, ya sabía qué hacer.

—¡Oye nudista! ¿Es todo lo que tienes? —Gritó Natsu, quien dio un salto en el aire alertando a sus contrincantes, preparándose para cualquier sorpresa— ¡Voy a barrer el piso contigo! —.

Y escupió un potente rugido de fuego, el cual cegó a sus dos contrincantes, forzando a Levy a parar de escribir, y a Gray a paralizar su disco para evitar lastimarse a sí mismo o a su compañera, incluso para evitar lastimar a Natsu de gravedad.

—¡Bwahahaha! ¡La victoria es mía! —exclamo Natsu, cuya figura era visible en la pequeña neblina que apareció debido al hielo evaporado por el ataque de Natsu.

Gray con su mirada fija, concentro su vista en dirección a Natsu, y dirigió su ataque contra el pelirrosa; este último solo dio saltos hacia atrás, manteniendo su mirada fija en el disco y en el último momento se arrojó al piso, dejando que el ataque pase por encima de él.

¡SHRINNK!

Sonó en toda la habitación, un eco sonoro pero también afilado, que erizó la piel de los niños aún más por no saber el porqué del ruido.

—¡Ahora Lissana, sal de ahí! —exclamo el pelirrosa, quien atacaba sorpresivamente a Levy no permitiendo a la peliazul usar su escritura sólida.

«¡La caja!» Recordó el pelinegro, al mirar mejor a la caja de metal, notó un perfecto corte diagonal provocado por su disco, del orificio salía un pequeño mapache quien se transformaba en la maga albina.

—Gracias Natsu, ya estaba cansada de esa cosa —agradeció la albina, con gruesas gotas de sudor en todo su cuerpo, se había transformado demasiadas veces intentando salir de ahí.

Aunque tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo, pues fue recibida por un bloque de hielo que la ataco de lleno, y se estrelló contra uno de los muros del lugar.

Gray respiraba pesadamente, había usado mucho poder mágico para invocar su técnica secreta, la cual se dispersó al chocar contra la prisión metálica doblemente reforzada de Levy.

«Aun puedo vencer a flamitas, solo no debo permitir que me golpee» analizo el mago nudista, sabía que tendría fuerzas para vencer el pelirrosa, pero debía mantenerse distanciado.

Fijo su atención de vuelta en el mago de fuego, quien no paraba de atacar a la peliazul, lanzando puños y patadas cargados en fuego para destrozar los improvisados hechizos que hacia la maga para alejarse de él.

Cuando Levy intento invocar un muro, fue golpeada en el rostro por el pelirrosa, quien tomo la pluma de la peliazul.

—¡Si! Ahora solo tengo que…

El mago de fuego fue callado por una bola de hielo que lo impacto en el rostro, Gray no dudo un segundo e invoco otra docena de ese ataque, quitándole la respiración al pelirrosa.

Tras unos segundos de calma, el pelirrosa volvia a ponerse de pie, esta vez muy lentamente en el otro lado de la habitación se encontraba el pelinegro quien también se encontraba exhausto por la batalla; y a un costado estaba la maga de la escritura, quien sin su pluma prefirió hacerse a un lado pues sabía que no sería de mucha utilidad.

—Tú y yo nudista —afirmo el mago de fuego, estirando una de sus piernas, mientras se tronaba los dedos.

—Te voy a aplastar, lagartija —afirmo el pelinegro, estirando su cuello y preparado para tomar impulso.

—No tienes los pantalones —se burló el pelirrosa, observando burlonamente al mago de hielo.

—¡Claro que sí! —refuto Gray, listo para cerrarle la boca al dragon slayer.

—No, Gray, de verdad no los tienes —esta vez fue Levy, quien miraba apenada pues apenas se daba cuenta que su compañero se los había quitado hacia unos minutos durante su pelea contra el mago de fuego.

El mago de hielo ignoro ese comentario, ambos magos salieron corriendo con sus puños cargados hacia atrás, preparados para golpear a su rival y dar por terminado este combate.

¡BROOOOMMMMMM!

En medio de la habitación justo donde ambos magos estaban a punto de golpearse, el piso se vino abajo derribando a ambos magos y asustando a la peliazul quien corrió a ver que sucedió.

—Bwahahaa, te dije que te iba a vencer —declaro Natsu quien estaba parado cerca de un Gray recostado sin fuerzas en el piso, quien miraba molesto hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué pero cómo? —exclamo Levy confundido por lo que había sucedido.

—No fue cerebro de cerillo —afirmo Gray, haciendo seña a su compañera para que mirara hacia donde él lo hacía.

A un lado de la escena a unos metros de ellos, se hallaba un topo con un cabello blanco en forma de hongo, quien esbozaba lo que parecía una sonrisa alegre.

—¿Li-lissana? —cuestiono consternada la peliazul, creyó que Gray la había noqueado cuando recién escapo de la prisión de acero.

—Si, por suerte me transforme en armadillo antes de que me golpeara —explico la albina, recordando que luego de eso se transformó en topo y cavo bajo tierra hasta llegar a donde estaba Natsu tras ser golpeado por la primera bola de hielo de Gray.

—Le explique a Natsu rápidamente que tenía un plan y estuvo de acuerdo —afirmo esto último con mucha más emoción, feliz de que pudo ayudar al dragon slayer para continuar en la prueba.

—¡Si! ¡Y ahora ya gane! —afirmo victorioso el mago de fuego

—¡No te confies! ¡Aun puedo…

—¡Que ya gané! —grito esta vez molesto el pelirrosa, golpeando en el rostro a su contrincante para dejarlo noqueado de una vez antes que sucediera otra cosa más.

Tanto Natsu como Lissana salieron del hueco en la habitación y se limpiaron sus ropas, luego miraron de vuelta hacia Levy quien se tensó al ser observada.

—¡N-no me miren! ¡Ni siquiera tengo mi pluma para escribir! —se defendía la peliazul, no tenía forma de pelear sin su pluma, por lo que no tenía caso intentar hacer algo.

Tanto la albina como dragon slayer estuvieron de acuerdo que tenía razón, aunque eso tampoco detuvo a Natsu de golpearla en la cabeza por si acaso. Luego de unos segundos, una puerta se abrió repentinamente, indicando la salida del lugar, ambos magos que aún estaban despiertos sonrieron uno al toro y corrieron directo a la salida emocionados por comenzar de una vez con la segunda etapa.

—¿Quiénes crees que pasaron la prueba? —pregunto Lissana a su compañero, esperaba que sus hermanos hubiesen pasado; aunque no tenía que esforzarse mucho para creerlo.

—No me importa quien este al otro lado, ¡Vamos a vencerlos! —afirmo el pelirrosa, quien observaba la luz de la salida cada vez más cerca, corrió con mayor avidez hasta que llego al final y ambos fueron recibidos con una vista a la frondosa y salvaje selva que se extendía por toda la vista cubriendo a la isla.

A lo largo de la isla se podía ver kilómetros de frondoso follaje, siendo habitados por criaturas gigantes y peligrosas que vagaban libremente por toda la isla; incluso el árbol gigante que estaba en medio de la isla se veía más colosal a tan corta distancia, se sentía como si la isla estuviera congelada en otro tiempo.

—Vaya, hasta que por fin aparecen —se escuchó una voz molesta, al voltear sus rostros vieron a una molesta Mirajane, quien se hallaba recostada contra una rama de un árbol. Acompañada de su hermano Elfman, quien con una sonrisa saludaba a su hermana menor y a Natsu, felicitándolos por pasar la primera etapa.

—No se molesten por las palabras de Mirajane, debieron pelear muy duro para pasar la primera etapa —se escuchaba una nueva voz, esta vez era la de Erza, quien se hallaba junto a Cana, almorzando sentadas en una columna caída en medio de la selva.

—Sí, Gray y Levy debieron causarles muchos problemas —secundo Cana, conociendo de antemano la amplia gama de habilidades y hechizos que el par de magos contaba con ellos.

—Sí, Gray nos mostró una técnica que hizo especialmente para pelear contigo —declaro Lissana con el pecho lleno de orgullo, mientras señalaba a Erza quien miraba interesada a las palabras de la albina más joven.

—Es agradable saber eso, espero tener una oportunidad para ver que tiene preparado —afirmo la pelirroja, quien se imaginaba que todos tenían algún plan secreto para pelear con ella, incluso imaginaba que Natsu debía tener algo en mente.

—Pues debe ser muy decepcionante que su "técnica secreta" no le sirvió siquiera para matar a una lagartija —esta vez era Mirajane quien volvía a meterse en la discusión—, ni siquiera la nerd pudo ser útil de todas maneras —.

—Hermana, no seas así —pidió la menor de los Strauss a su hermana mayor, sorprendiendo a esta última— Nos esforzamos mucho para vencerlos —.

Todos se quedaron callados esperando a la reacción de Mira, incluso Elfman; Lissana nunca le había reclamado a su hermana mayor por su actitud antes, no se imaginaban cual sería la reacción de la albina gótica.

—Está bien, lo que sea —declaro con aparente indiferencia la maga takeover, alejando la mirada pero ligeramente mirando de reojo a su hermana y susurro— Bien hecho Lissana —.

Todos decidieron ignorar la escena que acababa de ocurrir, ya sea por temor a Mirajane, o por respeto a la relación entre ambas hermanas, luego de unos instantes Natsu sintió algo haciendo clic en su mente y apresuradamente pregunto.

—¡¿Dónde están Mystogan y Goku!? —interrogó ansioso el mago, Lissana también tenía curiosidad por saber donde estaban.

Los demás competidores solo señalaron a una rama en la que ambas personas se hallaban recostados; Goku dormia plácidamente con su cabeza sobre el tronco del árbol, mientras Mystogan solo miraba al grupo de magos sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Ellos estaban aquí cuando Cana y yo llegamos, Goku ya estaba dormido desde antes —afirmo Erza, quien miraba a Goku con quien no ha podido hablar personalmente en todo el rato.

—¿Eh? Pero si no ha pasado más de medio día —declaro Lissana, sorprendida de que el azabache se hubiese acostado tan temprano, no recordaba que el fuese tan flojo cuando estaba en el gremio.

—Nuestra pelea con Gildarts lo cansó, lo tuve que traer arrastrado para que pudiéramos continuar —para sorpresa de todos, Mystogan hablo, explicando el porqué de la inconsciencia de su compañero.

—¿Si? Y el descerebrado hizo todo el trabajo o fuiste por lo menos útil —se burló Mirajane, queriendo hacer enojar al chico misterioso que no mostraba reacción alguna.

—La verdad, ya le había pedido que se limitara durante la prueba —confeso el chico encapuchado, sorprendiendo a los competidores por su respuesta— Le solicite que siguiera mis indicaciones durante la pelea —.

—¿Y cómo hiciste para que te hiciera caso? —esta vez fue Cana quien se involucró en la conversación, no creía que Goku aceptara algo así tan fácilmente.

—Le ofrecí pelear contra mí cuando terminara el examen —declaro el encapuchado, provocando sorpresa e interés en los demás competidores por saber que Goku pelearía contra el miembro casi desconocido del gremio.

—¡Oye chico raro! ¿Y cómo fue la pelea con Gildarts? —cuestiono Natsu, ansioso por saber cómo hicieron ambos para vencer al mago de clase S.

Los demás magos también estaban curiosos por saber que había sucedido en esa pelea. Ver a Gildarts, el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail, contra Goku, quien fue la promesa para convertirse en el más fuerte, era algo que cualquiera en el gremio pagaría por ver.

Lamentablemente para todos Mystogan solo se paró de su lugar, sujeto a Goku sobre su hombro y salió disparado hacia el bosque, rumbo a la segunda parte del examen.

—¡Rayos! Realmente quería saber que paso —afirmo Natsu, aunque el sentimiento era compartido por todo los demás magos, con resignación se enlistaron para comenzar la segunda etapa con la curiosidad de saber qué fue lo que paso hacia unas horas.

* * *

—Vamos Mystogan, siento que Gildarts está cerca —afirmaba el pelinegro, quien se movía en la cueva con su compañero preparados para tomar la primera prueba.

—No hay prisa, somos los primeros en llegar —afirmo el chico proveniente de Edolas, adentro de su estoica apariencia realmente se encontraba sudando, escoger al adicto al adicto a las peleas y que puede demoler edificios enteros con absurda facilidad no era tan buena idea, pero era su única opción.

Ambos magos continuaron hasta encontrarse con un mago de pelo naranja de alta estatura y que los esperaba mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

—Hola muchachos, al parecer voy a ser su examinador —declaro el peliaranja, pero giro su rostro sorprendido al mirar nuevamente y no creer a quien veía frente a él— ¿Goku, ya has vuelto? —.

—Hola Gildarts, ¡Vamos Mystogan! ¡Te ayudare a convertirte en mago de clase S! —

El mago encapuchado sonrió adentro de su máscara, realmente había tomado una buena decisión.

**¡Y CORTEN!**

**Ahora si amigos míos, se vino lo chido, Mystogan y Goku vs Gildarts; la pelea que toda latinoamerica unida ha estado esperando; hagan sus apuestas, que creen que vaya a ocurrir en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Recuerden que si ven algún error gramatical o tienen alguna duda sobre los sucesos del capítulo, no duden en avisarme.**

**Este es Lozato quien se despide BYE BYE.**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer: ****La Franquicias Dragon Ball y Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Hiro Mashima respectivamente.**

**Feliz navidad a todos, espero que estén disfrutando las vacaciones, aquí con la más reciente actualización de mi fanfic, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 14**

La habitación estaba silenciosa, las tres almas que la habitaban estaban petrificados mirándose mutuamente esperando quien debería ser quien comience la contienda.

Mystogan ejecutaba cientos de planes en su mente, analizando la figura del pelinaranja al tiempo que hacia memoria de cualquier cosa que pudo escuchar sobre él; sabía que contaba con el apoyo de Goku, pero no quería descuidarse contra un enemigo como Gildarts.

El mago de clase S estaba igual de concentrado que el mago encapuchado, ya tenía en mente diferentes estrategias para pelear desde el principio, pero la presencia de Goku lo obligaba a descartarlo todo, y planear estrategias más feroces, tampoco ayudaba que sabía poco del otro mago.

Y por último estaba Goku, quien pese a que se moría de ganas para que la pelea comenzara, había prometido seguir las indicaciones del mago encapuchado y no hacer todo el trabajo, después de todo era Mystogan quien hacia la prueba para ser ascendido.

Siendo el mago encapuchado quien comenzó la contienda, sosteniendo cinco bastones sobre el suelo atrapo a Gildarts en una ilusión donde era golpeado en el aire y atrapado por cinturones, con un demonio acercándose a alta velocidad para atacarlo.

«¿Una ilusión? Es un buen inicio» pensó el pelinaranja, haciendo girar su cuerpo y usando su magia crush para deshacer la magia de su contrincante; cuando se encontró liberado pudo ver al pelinegro justo antes de golpearlo en el estómago, el mago clase S alejo su cuerpo lo más que pudo, no esquivo el ataque pero se salvó de quedar inconsciente por el golpe.

Gildarts cayó en una pared de la habitación, una débil cortina de humo surgiendo del hueco donde termino el mago experimentado. Mystogan dio una señal a Goku, este se acercó al cráter en la pared pero no encontró rastro del pelinaranja; cuando giraba sus talones de vuelta al peliazul, sus pies fueron atrapados por un par de manos que lo arrastraron desprevenido al suelo de concreto, partiéndolo como cristal.

Mystogan se apresuró hacia su compañero para ser sorprendido por las rocas que se deshacían en piedras y polvo debajo de sus pies. Con un salto improvisado saco dos navajas y las enterró en un muro para sostenerse sobre ellas; el piso entero acabo convertido en una piscina de arena, de la cual emergia Gildarts, quien con un par de varas metálicas afiladas amarradas a sus talones se paraba en el techo de la habitación.

Mystogan desde su posición disparaba una potente ventisca que chocaba contra el techo; donde solía estar Gildarts hace un momento, y al mismo tiempo levantaba una nube de arena que se esparcía por todas partes.

«Ejecutar un ataque que también sirve como distracción, este chico tiene talento» el pelinaranja no tuvo tiempo para contraatacar, pues una onda de choque proveniente desde el fondo de la piscina de arena lo despego del suelo arenoso para incrustarlo en el techo, desde el hueco donde surgió la onda de energía, salía el pelinegro quien se paraba perfectamente recto sobre uno de las paredes de la habitación.

—Vaya, nadie me había tomado desprevenido en años —afirmo el pelinegro, tronando su cuello; para luego fijar su mirada en el encapuchado— Perdón si estoy haciendo demasiado, es difícil contenerse en una pelea —.

—¿Seriamente se está conteniendo? —Susurro el mago clase S, sabía que Goku debió hacerse mucho más fuerte desde la primera vez que se conocieron, pero no se imaginaba que sería capaz de golpearlo con tan brutal facilidad— A este paso no durare más de cinco minutos —.

Revisando nuevamente en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, pudo encontrar unas lacrimas especiales que le pidió a Porlyusica; las tenía guardadas especialmente para monstruos que fuesen mucho más fuertes de lo que pudiese confrontar.

«Jeje, vamos a ver cómo te las ingenias Goku» pensó Gildarts, quien se movió lo más rápido que pudo acercándose a Mystogan y lanzo las lacrimas con forma de cuchillas.

Goku no perdió tiempo y se abalanzo sobre su compañero, cubriéndolo del ataque con su cuerpo; cuando las lacrimas tocaron su pecho, explotaron en una nube de aura mágica que envolvió por unos instantes al pelinegro.

—Excelente, uno menos —afirmo confiado el mago, aunque también estaba expectante por saber si Goku encontraría una forma de salirse de la mejor trampa que se le había ocurrido.

—No sé de qué hablas, aún estoy…

El guerrero fue callado al sentir como su cuerpo se desplomaba contra el suelo, rompiendo las rocas debajo de él; intentando ponerse de pie, sentía como sus músculos se tensaban y caían nuevamente a la roca.

—¿Pero qué? —declaro confundido el pelinegro, quien difícilmente se puso de rodillas nuevamente.

Mystogan por su parte estaba sorprendido por lo que veía, así que sin perder más tiempo se acercó a su compañero al tiempo que invocaba un escudo de magia con uno de sus bastones y se disponía a revisar a su compañero.

—¿Era una lacrima de parálisis? —el peliazul sabía de Lacrimas que podían ser usadas como armas con efectos.

—Goku, aumenta tu poder mágico para dispersar la trampa —explico el encapuchado, sabía que Goku no tendría problemas para liberarse del hechizo, magos más débiles habían…

Los pensamientos de Mystogan fueron interrumpidos al ver como el guerrero de traje naranja, incrementaba su poder a niveles absurdos, desprendiendo una feroz y ardiente aura de energía impregnaba el cuerpo del guerrero, la tierra comenzó a temblar, trozos de rocas caían del techo del lugar, el suelo se resquebrajaba debajo de ellos.

Pero lo que más llamo la atención de Mystogan, era que entre más poder liberaba Goku, su cuerpo se hundía cada vez más en el suelo de la cueva.

—¿Pero qué está pasando? —cuestiono confuso el mago de Edolas, no entendía porque su compañero no se libraba del hechizo de parálisis, ¿Tal vez la lacrima era más resistente de lo que pensó?

—Ya te diste cuenta de mi trampa, supongo —escucho una voz hablarle detrás suyo, al voltear vio a su oponente mostrando una amplia sonrisa victoriosa.

El mago pelinaranja había deshecho la barrera de magia mientras ambos magos estaban distraídos, pese a la sonrisa que esbozaba no podía dejar de pensar en la suerte que había tenido de que su trampa funcionase.

«Sabía que te has vuelto fuerte, ¿Pero qué carajo fue eso? Se preguntaba internamente el mago de Clase S, Goku definitivamente ya había superado al mago de clase S promedio, pero ahora no estaba seguro si incluso uno de los magos santos pudieran hacerle frente.

—¿Qué clase de lacrima era? Goku ya debería haberse liberado —exigió saber Mystogan, no comprendia que clase de hechizos poseía esa lacrima para retener a alguien con el poder de su compañero.

—Un tipo de lacrima muy especial —respondió Gildarts, fijando su atención en el pelinegro, curioso por lo que tuviese en mente para librarse de su lacrima.

Mystogan extendió dos bastones, el primero disparo una ráfaga de fuego que forzó al mago de clase S a saltar en el aire y con el segundo disparo una potente ventisca que inmovilizo a Gildarts contra el techo de la habitación.

—No importa que tan especial sea, con su poder ya debería haberse liberado —exclamo Mystogan, mientras mantenía su baston en el aire reteniendo a Gildarts en el techo; guardaba su basto de fuego y sacaba otro para congelarlo en un bloque de hielo.

—Pero si es por eso mismo que no lo ha logrado —explico Gildarts, dando una pista sutil esperando que fuera suficiente para ayudarlos a pensar.

Mystogan se confundió al escuchar eso, lo que Gildarts aprovecho para girar su mano y tocar el techo, rompiendolo en trozos cuadriculados en los que se adentró escapando del agarre del peliazul.

A su lado, Goku también escucho las palabras del pelinaranja con interés, repitiéndose a sí mismo una y otra vez las palabras del mago; un destello ilumino su mente con una sonrisa adornando sus facciones.

Volviendo a la pelea, Mystogan uso su bastón para alejar las rocas cuadriculadas que caían sobre él y su compañero; mientras miraba en todas las direcciones intentando buscar algún movimiento en las paredes y el techo, esperando a que el mago saliera disparado de algún lado, en un instante una mancha negra salió eyectada de un lado de la habitación a otro, segundos después volvió a pasar lo mismo, pero esta vez desde otro muro, y así siguió por un par de segundos más.

Sin que Mystogan pudiera seguir con la mirada el movimiento de Gildarts, este se posiciono detrás del mago peliazul y preparo un fuerte golpe para sorprender al competidor del examen.

—¡Toma esto! —se escuchó, pero no era la voz de Gildarts, el ambos magos miraron hacia arriba para encontrar a Goku en el aire, con un puño extendido que impacto en el rostro de Gildarts.

El mago de clase S se tambaleo hacia atrás, siendo esquivado por el encapuchado; su primera reacción al detenerse fue de impacto, Goku se liberó de su trampa.

—¿Cómo te libraste de eso? —reclamo Gildarts, Porlyusica le aseguro que ese hechizo era prácticamente irrompible, la única forma de liberarse era esperando doce horas para que se anulara.

—No lo hice, aún estoy atrapado en el hechizo —contesto el guerrero, quien caminaba hacia su compañero aunque con un movimiento un poco tosco.

En ese momento la mente de Gildarts se paralizo, analizando nuevamente la situación de hace unos instantes.

—Tu golpe… fue muy débil —declaro Gildarts, recordando que los golpes de Goku ya lo habían enviado a volar con bruta facilidad, este apenas lo hizo moverse.

—Ha alguno le molestaría explicarme de que están hablando —exigía el encapuchado, le era difícil poder tener un plan en mente si no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

Lamentablemente para el peliazul, Gildarts no dio más tiempo para explicaciones, se abalanzo sobre ambos magos y extendiendo sus brazos, hizo un Crush al suelo que los obligo a retroceder; ambos se separaron debido a la prisa, siendo primero Mystogan sorprendido por Gildarts quien lanzo un puño al rostro del encapuchado quien con sus dos piernas separadas del suelo por el impulso del golpe las sujeto al rostro del pelinaranja, y deteniendo su trayectoria contra el techo.

Antes de que Gildarts pudiera quitarse los pies que se sujetaban con fuerza a su cabeza, Mystogan inclino su cabeza de vuelta al mago de clase S, chocando sus cráneos y separándose nuevamente; cuando Gildarts iba a regresar contra el peliazul, sintió como sus talones eran derribados por la barrida lateral de Goku, quien continuo extendiendo ambas piernas hacia arriba y esperando el momento justo para golpear la espalda del mago.

Gildarts salía nuevamente disparado al techo, pero esta vez fue capaz de levantar sus piernas para evitar estrellarse de lleno e impulsarse de vuelta hacia donde estaba Goku, golpeándolo en el estómago.

El pelinegro sentía como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones con furiosa rapidez, no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse pues el mago adulto lo agarraba de ambas piernas de un tirón estampaba su cabeza contra el suelo de la habitación.

Antes de que pudiera repetir el proceso otra vez, fue sorprendido por un rayo de magia que lo golpeo en el cuerpo, mandándolo a volar, aunque de nuevo fue capaz de soportar el impacto y no ser enviado contra un muro.

Mystogan se acercaba dónde estaba Goku y lo sacaba de la zanja en la que estaba enterrado, este se limpiaba la cabeza mientras Mystogan preparaba un nuevo hechizo.

—Goku, dime de una vez que fue lo que te hizo Gildarts —cuestiono Mystogan, encendiendo otra vez la magia de sus bastones disparo un nuevo rayo que fue esquivado por el pelinaranja.

Gildarts se acercó a centímetros de atacar al peliazul, pero una patada en el rostro por parte de Goku, acompañado del rayo de energía de Mystogan a su estómago lo alejaron nuevamente el tiempo para que Goku continue.

—Es un hechizo que no me deja mover cuando aumento mi fuerza —explicaba lo mejor que podía el pelinegro, quien se abalanzo contra el pelinaranja; lanzando una serie de patadas y puñetazos que eran esquivados con facilidad por el mago más viejo.

—¿Qué? —Mystogan se confundió por la explicación de su compañero, aunque tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para analizarla, pues volvió a la realidad al escuchar otro impacto, pero esta vez siendo Goku a quien mandaban a volar.

Gildarts lanzaba un puño al rostro que el pelinegro no pudo evitar, este intentaba regresárselo con un combo de patadas al aire que el mago de clase S burlaba sin mayor problema; y terminaba con Gildarts sujetando la pierna de Goku y de un giro le dio un codazo en la espalda al guerrero.

—Buen trabajo Goku, comprendiste el secreto de mi trampa —felicito Gildarts, maravillado por que el joven pudo descifrar una forma de escapar de una trampa que él consideraba invencible.

—¿Qué secreto? —Insistía Mystogan, la desesperación de no comprender a qué demonios se referían ambos magos.

Gildarts se adelantó hacia el peliazul, moviendo su cuerpo justo cuando el encapuchado lanzaba nuevamente su hechizo, antes de que Mystogan pudiera cambiar la dirección de su ataque, Gildarts le propinaba un golpe que lo derribaba directo contra el suelo de roca.

—Entre mayor sea el poder del cuerpo golpeado por la lacrima, mayor será el peso que este cuerpo recibirá —recito Gildarts, recordando la pintoresca frase que se inventó para presentar su trampa en frente de las personas.

Mystogan se sorprendio al escuchar eso, una trampa que no solo no era afectada por la expulsión de poder mágico, sino que se alimentaba de eso mismo; era brillante, era…

El peliazul no pudo reflexionar más, Gildarts estuvo a centímetros de noquearlo de no ser por Goku quien lo saco de la dirección del golpe del pelinaranja.

—Eso estuvo cerca —afirmo Goku, quien se ponía en posición de batalla y arrancaba a pelear contra el mago mayor, el mago de clase S no tuvo complicaciones para esquivar los golpes del pelinegro; propinando una potente patada que hubiera mandado a volar al joven, de no ser porque se sostuvo al último momento del pie del mago.

Goku giro su cuerpo con una perdiga y azoto su cabeza contra el estómago del mago, quien pese al mareo del golpe fue capaz de devolver un puño en la cabeza del guerrero, mandándolo al suelo.

—Vamos muchachos, sé que pueden hacerlo mejor —motivo el mago de clase S, a lo que fue respondido por una patada en el rostro que lo forzó a escapar hacia atrás, al regresar su mirada vio que fue el encapuchado quien le propino el golpe.

Mystogan comprendió que ya no podían pelear por turnos para descansar, debían ir los dos al tiempo si querían vencerlo.

—Vamos Goku, debemos vencerlo ahora —afirmo el peliazul, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a levantar su compañero; ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al mago pelinaranja.

Este los recibió a los dos con un golpe hacia cada uno; Goku salto sobre su brazo y le propino una patada al cuello y saltando un metro hacia atras, mientras Mystogan lo esquivo hacia abajo, agarrando su antebrazo e intentando neutralizarlo contra el suelo.

Gidarts impulso sus pies hacia arriba, dando un giro que obligo al encapuchado a soltarlo al tiempo que golpeaba a Goku antes que tocara nuevamente el suelo.

Mystogan dirigía un puño al rostro de Gildarts, quien lo detenía con su brazo derecho, cuando el pelinaranja levantaba su pierna izquierda para propinarle un golpe al rostro a su oponente, Goku le retenía la pierna, seguido de Mystogan que sujetaba el brazo que Gildarts uso para detener su golpe.

Ambos jóvenes giraron las extremidades del mago en direcciones opuestas retorciendo el cuerpo del mago, cuando este se disponía a atacar a Mystogan, este lo soltó permitiendo a Goku hacer girar su cuerpo múltiples veces hasta lanzarlo nuevamente al peliazul quien lo recibía con un bastón mágico apuntándole.

Antes que Mystogan pudiera dar el golpe final, Gildarts lanzo un ataque al suelo, impulsándose fuera de la trayectoria del ataque.

«Saben pelear mejor de lo que imagine» reflexiono el pelinaranja, quien uso un Crush para desmoronar el techo sobre ambos participantes.

Ambos jóvenes dirigieron su vista al aire, Mystogan estaba preocupado porque hacer hasta que tuvo una idea.

—¡Goku, aumenta tu poder ahora! —ordeno rápidamente el peliazul, posicionándose de rodillas cerca de su compañero.

El pelinegro no perdió el tiempo en preguntas y encendió su aura de energía nuevamente, liberando ráfagas de energía que desintegraban a las rocas que caían sobre el par de jóvenes, o en su defecto las dispersaba lejos del centro de esa radiante presencia.

—Ya puedes bajar tu poder no hay más rocas —aclaro Mystogan, quien veía como disminuía el aura de su compañero y con ello, recuperaba movilidad en su cuerpo.

—Muy inteligente, un mago de clase S no es solo musculo —declaro Gildarts, quien veía fascinado el ingenio del peliazul para confrontar los retos que él les imponía a ambos.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron nuevamente y asintieron, Mystogan salió corriendo sobre el mago pelinaranja quien lo recibía con una patada lateral al rostro, Mystogan uso uno de sus bastones para disparar una ráfaga de fuego contra el pelinaranja, quien extendió su mano y con un Crush, no solo deshizo el hechizo, sino que también destrozo el bastón mágico del encapuchado.

—Perdón por eso, no se medir mi fuerza —declaro burlonamente el mago clase S, no era su intención romper el artilugio del mago encapuchado, pero tampoco podía negar que jugar un poco a la intimidación sería divertido.

—Nosotros tampoco —respondió taciturno el mago peliazul, aunque Gildarts podía jurar que sintió también un poco de burla detrás de esas palabras.

Antes que el mago pudiera entender a lo que se refería, sintió un brutal golpe en la cabeza; era Goku quien había saltado sobre él, y ahora se encontraba incrementando su poder al tiempo que descendía en dirección al mago pelinaranja.

La cabeza de Gildarts impacto salvajemente contra el suelo de la habitación, sorprendido se alejó lo más que pudo, incluso saltando hacia un muro y enterrando sus dedos en la roca de la pared.

—Maldición, eso estuvo cerca —el mago de clase S jamás imagino que pudieran utilizar su trampa de maneras tan creativas para enfrentarlo, exsbozo una sonrisa emocionada y de un guantazo arrojo un bloque de concreto hacia Goku— Son mejores de lo que esperaba —.

Goku se cubrió con los dos brazos en forma de X sobre su cuerpo, soportar el bloque de concreto no fue difícil, el problema fue el golpe del pelinaranja que siguió tras el impacto del bloque.

—Pero aún tienen mucho que aprender —declaro el pelinaranja quien observo al encapuchado abalanzarse sobre él, con pura rapidez extendió un puño directo contra el mago misterioso, solo para atravesar la figura intangible del mago que siguió de largo, cuando cruzo completamente el cuerpo de mago mayor, Mystogan regreso su tangibilidad y propino una patada lateral a la retaguardia del mago más experimentado.

—Goku escúchame, ya tengo un plan para derrotar a Gildarts —susurro el mago peliazul, quien se acercaba con el mayor disimulo posible para no levantar sospechas— Pero solo será de una vez, si no lo logramos a la primera, es improbable que tengamos otra oportunidad —.

Goku asintió en comprensión, mientras al otro lado de la habitación se hallaba Gildarts quien se tronaba el cuello adolorido.

—Nunca me habían mandado a volar tantas veces en tan poco tiempo —afirmaba el mago con sendas gotas de sudor en su rostro, siempre era bueno ver el vigor de las futuras generaciones del gremio; pero no podía negar que recibir una paliza por magos que eran la mitad de su edad tampoco era muy satisfactoria.

Mystogan y Goku volvían a dirigirse hacia él, pero esta vez, ambos corrían en diferentes direcciones con Goku atacándolo de frente, mientras Mystogan lo rodeaba para seguramente atacarlo en su espalda.

Gildarts no perdió el tiempo pensando en esa estrategia muy simple y se enfocó en neutralizar al pelinegro con rapidez, el muchacho lo atacaba con diferentes combos de puños y patadas que eran esquivados fácilmente por el mago de clase S.

Cuando escucho pasos detrás de él se preparó para recibir un golpe del peliazul, el mago encapuchado estaba a punto de activar su intangibilidad hasta que un golpe seco, producto de una patada del pelinaranja le dio de lleno, paralizándolo en el acto.

—No caeré dos veces en el mismo truco —afirmo seguro el mago mayor, pero abriendo los ojos sorprendido al sentir a su rival sujetar su pierna.

—No pensaba usar el mismo truco —respondió el peliazul quien miraba detrás del mago de clase S; antes que pudiera girarse, Goku se aferró a su espalda haciendo un agarre full Nelson, en que retenía ambos brazos de Gildarts, impidiéndole zafarse.

—¿Pero que estas? —

—¡Ahora! —grito eufórico el mago encapuchado.

—¡AAAHHHHHH! —Goku comenzo a expulsar energía de manera bestial rompiendo el piso debajo de ellos y levantando una nube de humo; pero lo más importante, perdiendo capacidad de movilidad.

Gildarts entro en pánico al sentir la energía tan de cerca siendo expulsada, por más que luchaba no era capaz de liberarse del agarre del pelinegro, que no solo no retrocedía un centímetro, se hundía cada vez más en el suelo, sobre el mago pelinaranja.

Tras unos segundos se escuchó un golpe seco en toda la habitación, al perderse el humo, se podía ver a Gildarts derribado en el suelo, con un Goku que lo mantenía retenido en la llave de lucha encima de él.

El mago de otro mundo se acercó pacientemente hacia su examinador y hacia su compañero encima de él, inclinándose un poco hacia abajo le pregunto al mago mayor.

—¿Hemos pasado la prueba? —fue la cuestión del mago misterioso.

A lo que Gildarts solo pudo levantar la cabeza débilmente, soltando un bufido risueño asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, merecen pasar a la siguiente etapa del examen —afirmo el mago más experimentado, a lo que a un lado de la habitación se abría una puerta que daba paso a la siguiente parte del examen.

Goku volvió a disminuir su poder, soltando al mago mayor y siendo cargado por uno de sus hombros por su compañero.

Gildarts se ponía de pie, estirando su espalda para aliviar el dolor que sentía en ella.

—Buen trabajo, ustedes son más listos de lo que pensé —declaro el mago, seguía flexionando sus músculos por el dolor en todo su cuerpo— Usar mi propia trampa en mi contra —.

—Gracias Gildarts, realmente fuiste un oponente muy fuerte —contesto el pelinegro, cansado por la tensión que sentía en sus músculos por el aumento de peso.

—Opino igual —agrego el peliazul, el mago de clase S realmente lo había puesto en aprietos, y eso que pensaba que con Goku las pruebas serían muy fáciles.

—Es bueno escuchar que aprendieron la lección —señalo Gildarts, apunto un dedo a su cabeza y continuo— Usar tu ingenio para vencer oponentes más fuertes que ustedes —.

Ambos magos entendieron a lo que se refería el pelinaranja, ambos tuvieron que usar tácticas ajenas a sus propios estilos de peleas para superar a Gildarts.

—Gracias señor Gildarts, apreciamos sus enseñanzas en la prueba de hoy —declaro Mystogan, agradecido de que no solo haber pasado la prueba, sino de también aprender algo nuevo, que lo podría ayudar a enfrentar dificultades en el futuro.

—No es nada, aunque te recomiendo que te des prisa, entre más tardes cargándolo hasta la salida, más cansado estarás —respondió con cierto tono burlesco el mago mayor, mientras lentamente se movía a una esquina para pasar desapercibido.

—¿Pero a que se refiere? —cuestiono el encapuchado, su respuesta vino con los ronquidos que se escuchaban sobre su hombro, al voltear, vio a Goku quien se había quedado dormido por el cansancio del enfrentamiento, tampoco había ayudado que no había comido suficientes búfalos antes de venir.

—Ehh, Goku, despierta —llamo alterado el mago de Edolas, regreso su mirada hacia Gildarts, solo para encontrar que ya se había largado de la habitación.

Con resignación, el mago no tuvo de otra que llevar a su compañero a rastras hacia la salida, esperando que los demás participantes tengan peleas más largas, para que no lo vean en tan penosa escena.

* * *

Era de noche en la isla Tenrou, Mystogan estaba cerca de una fogata rostizando los restos de un monstruo que lo atacaron a él y su compañero, quien aún seguía dormido después de tanto tiempo.

Unos ruidos alertaron al peliazul, podrían ser de un monstruo, como también podrían ser de Natsu quien ya les había robado la mitad de un pterodáctilo.

El encapuchado bajo la guardia al notar que era su compañero quien ya despertaba después de su largo reposo.

—Hmm, que hambre tengo —afirmaba con bostezos el guerrero, tras sacudir su cabeza, miro a todos lados encontrando que era de noche y Mystogan estaba frente a una fogata con comida.

—Hola Mystogan, gracias por hacer el almuerzo —afirmo alegre el joven de otra dimensión, salto hacia la fogata donde comenzó a devorar el alimento que el encapuchado cocino.

—Goku, ya es de noche —corrigió Mystogan, incomodo de ver al pelinegro comer con tanto descuido.

—Ya sé, pero más tarde iré por la cena —agrego Goku, continuando con su ingesta de comida, terminando con el cadáver del ser prehistórico en unos segundos.

Mystogan sudaba gruesas gotas de sudor, había escuchado que el guerrero era una máquina de consumo de carne, pero verlo en persona era otra cosa.

—Ah cierto, ¿Quieres también? —pregunto el guerrero, cuando estaba a punto de comerse el ultimo trozo de carne del ultimo hueso que había en la fogata.

Mystogan negó con la cabeza mientras internamente agradeció que había logrado comer antes que Goku despertara.

—Estoy bien, pero me gustaría cambiar de tema —afirmo el príncipe de Edolas, ya sea porque no tenía interés sobre el apetito de Goku, como que estaba más intrigado por otros asuntos.

—Claro, ¿De qué quieres hablar? —respondió Goku, recostándose a un lado de la fogata mientras se sobaba el estómago.

—¿Qué tipo de magias usas? —pregunto curioso el mago misterioso, siempre había sido un misterio el tipo de magia de Goku en el gremio, y supuestamente solo Erza lo sabía.

—¿Eh? Yo no uso magia —respondió con seguridad el guerrero, ya sabía la diferencia entre la magia y su propia energía.

—Pero lanzas rayos, eres fuerte y veloz, y además volaste para llegar al barco —refuto Mystogan con escepticismo, era ridículo que Goku estuviera insinuando que no posee magia, era ingenuo más no un completo idiota.

—Y puedo hacer imágenes residuales, sentir la energía, y multiplicarme a mí mismo —continuo el Saiyajin, se detuvo un momento y pensó reflexivamente— No espera, eso lo hacía Ten —.

Mystogan veía incómodamente al guerrero, por lo que se sabía de Goku todo eso podría ser cierto, pero tampoco ayudaba que el propio guerrero no parecía darle importancia.

—Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que haces? —pregunto entre la intriga y la indignación el mago peliazul, no sabía si Goku estaba siendo sincero o solo le estaba jugando una broma.

—Uso mi Ki —respondió sin más el guerrero, olvidando o ignorando que esa era una respuesta poco clara.

—¿Ki? —cuestiono Mystogan, ahora plenamente curioso por lo que se estuviese refiriendo el joven un par de años mayor, acerca de lo que fuese eso.

—El Ki es… bueno es una historia muy larga, es mejor que esperes a cuando regresemos al gremio —justifico Goku, pues genuinamente explicar el Ki en un mundo donde aparentemente no existe, sino que hay otro tipo de energía era muy difícil de entender; lo sabía por experiencia personal.

—Tiene que ver con el porque abandonaste al gremio —pregunto intrigado el peliazul, recordando lo que había hablado en el barco con Erza y el maestro en frente de todos.

—Más o menos, pero es muy complicado de explicar, será más fácil con el maestro y Erza ayudándome —continuo el guerrero, sabía que con ambos explicando la situación, los demás miembros en el gremio le creerían.

La escena se volvió silenciosa, Goku descansaba plácidamente en el suelo, mientras Mystogan seguía parado con mayor curiosidad que antes, luego recordó lo último que dijo Goku y se animó a preguntar.

—Hablando de… Erza, ¿Estas molesto con ella? —continuo Mystogan, sabia de la historia de Erza con el Jellal de este mundo, razón principal por la que andaba encapuchado todo el tiempo; podría decirse que sintió un alivio al saber que ella había salido hacia adelante gracias al pelinegro.

—No, sé que es buena persona; es solo que aun no entiendo porque hizo algo —contesto el guerrero con calma.

Goku realmente seguía sin comprender porque no le había dicho la verdad desde el principio, así hubiera dejado de perder el tiempo viajando por el mundo intentando encontrar un camino y hubiera buscado otras formas de volver.

—Sabes que la ayudaste mucho ¿Cierto? —Respondió Mystogan, sabiendo por los chismes del gremio y Magnolia del interés de Erza en Goku— Estoy seguro que ella esta agradecida por todo lo que hiciste por ella —.

—Eso creo, la ayude con su entrenamiento y a completar las misiones —contesto Goku, recordando el tiempo que pasaron juntos en el gremio.

—La ayudaste más que eso —recalco Mystogan, tomando asiento junto a Goku y recostándose igual, debían recuperar fuerzas para terminar la segunda prueba y estar listos para la tercera de mañana.

Ambos muchachos estaban en un claro protegido por barreras mágicas, sumado a que Mystogan inicio un incendio a un par de kilómetros en distintas direcciones alrededor de su escondite, ningún ser con medio cerebro o más se atrevería a poner un pie cerca de ellos; sería una misión suicida.

—¿Es Natsu quien está espiándonos en ese árbol? —pregunto Goku, quien sintió el aura del dragon slayer, además de que también alcanzo a sentir a la menor de los hermanos Strauss.

—Ignóralo, tal vez la familia del pterodáctilo que nos robó se lo lleven —respondió Mystogan, mirando a la distancia a un grupo de aves prehistóricas que iban camino al mago de fuego.

—¿Qué? —.

Antes de que Goku pudiera continuar, un grupo de reptiles voladores se llevaron al pelirrosa lejos hasta su nudo, también alcanzándose a escuchar los gritos de cierta albina, que se transformaba en ave para ir a su rescate.

—¿deberíamos? —.

—Si no llegan a la tercera prueba, iremos por ellos —.

**Bueno, eso es todo; espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, si encuentran algún error argumental u ortográfico no duden en avisarme.**


End file.
